BEAUTIFULLY BROKEN
by TrueProta
Summary: Korra quiere averiguar si sus sentimientos hacia Iroh son reales, así que decide ir con Mako a la nación del fuego con la excusa de querer entrenarse con el general. Pero verlo de nuevo puede desembocar un mar de sentimientos que podrían poner en peligro su relación con Mako. ¿Le será fiel a su novio? ¿Luchará Mako por ella? ¿Korra preferirá a Iroh?. Espero les guste. MaKorroh.
1. El Viaje

**HOLA! PROTADARNELL HERE!**

Primeramente les agradezco a todos los que siempre me apoyan.

Hoy estoy subiendo mi primer fic Korroh a petición de mi buena amiga Alo-Chan. (Nota: No me gusta ni Shippeo el Korroh, soy demasiado Makorra e Irohsami para eso. Pero me gustan los retos y quiero mejorar como escritor, así que ¿Por qué no?) No tengo experiencia con esta pareja, sin embargo espero les guste.

ESTE FIC TENDRÁ LEMON Y CONTENIDO SUBIDO DE TONO. ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS.

Este capítulo lo dedico a **Alo-Chan**.

**Disclaimer:** Ni LOK ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia) No me lucro con este ni ningún otro fic. Solo lo hago para entretener al fandom y ayudar a su crecimiento.

_**Sinopsis:**_ Korra quiere averiguar cuáles son sus verdaderos sentimientos sobre Iroh, así que con el pretexto de mejorar su fuego control viaja a la Nación del fuego junto a Mako. Pero pronto comienzan a desencadenarse cosas que ella nunca imaginó. ¿Podrá Korra ser fiel a Mako? ¿Luchará él por ella? ¿Se quedará con Iroh? (Algo así tengo en mente xD)

* * *

**-0-00-0(BEAUTIFULLY BROKEN)0-00-0-**

La oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a disiparse. Las mareas permanecían quietas, los vientos brisaban pacíficamente moviendo los cabellos de la hermosa morena de ojos azules que, en la cubierta de aquel barco, sostenida con sus manos a la baranda de la popa observaba emocionada lo que el destino tenía para ofrecerle.

Aunque ya dominaba los cuatro elementos, la morena tenía ese deseo enfermizo de aprender nuevos trucos y ser el mejor avatar que el mundo pudiera pedir y que nadie pudiera decir tanta mierda de ella. Mako, no estuvo feliz cuando Korra lo rechazó como su maestro fuego. En realidad la morena sabía que su novio, ese chico de cejas arqueadas oriundo de Ciudad República era un excelente maestro, Korra lo sabía, pero quizás se obligaba a pensar otra cosa, porque ella no quería que su maestro fuese Mako.

Tenía en mente a alguien más...

Desde la primera vez que oyó hablar de él, sus cualidades, sus historia e incluso la simpleza en su nombre sintió algo que nunca había sentido por nadie más ¿Era amor? ¿Respeto? ¿Capricho? Korra esperaba descubrirlo en este viaje.

_"Oh General Iroh"_ -suspiró la morena mientras veía a la distancia, su mente dibujaba su rostro en el firmamento uniendo los puntos en las estrellas de la noche. Qué hermoso rostro que tenía.

Era tan varonil, caballeroso y educado. Cuando acudió en su ayuda para controlar a los igualitarios y lo vió hundirse en aquellas aguas, una parte de ella moría, tenía que rescatarla y cuando él la miró agradecido luego de salvarlo, ella supo que su corazón latía por él.

Pero... ¿Y Mako? Aún estaba en una relación duradera con él ¿Pero qué rayos estaba pensando? ¡Seguramente estaba jugando con fuego!

Korra sabía que si volvía a ver a Iroh, esos sentimientos ocultos aparecerían de nuevo y nublarían su juicio. Si todo lo que quería era mejorar su fuego control, debió quedarse con Mako, esto sin duda era peligroso.

Pero Korra casi lo pedía a gritos.

- Korra ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera? ¡Hace frío! -le habló la voz de su novio sacando a la morena de sus pensamientos de repente. Se sonrojó al instante por el hecho de desear con tanta fuerza a otro hombre que no era él, pero lo ocultó rápido y el cejas arqueadas estaba demasiado adormilado para darse cuenta-

- Nada -respondió en un carraspear de garganta- Sólo estaba pensando.

- ¿Estabas pensando en mí? -preguntó Mako con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella-

_"Ha! Si claro"_ -pensó la morena a sus adentros lo cual la hizo reír por lo bajo. Se sentía culpable en lo más profundo de su ser, pero otra parte de ella no le importaba. Pensaría lo que quería pensar y punto.

- Claro que pensaba en ti

Aun así, le dolía ser una hipócrita.

- Quiero disculparme por cómo actué cuando me enteré que no me querías tener como maestro. Dije cosas estúpidas, pero quiero que sepas que te apoyo en tus decisiones y si crees que entrenarte con el general Iroh es lo que necesitas, entonces no me interpondré. El es un excelente maestro.

¡Mierda! Ahora sí que la morena se sentía como la traidora de la más baja calaña.

Aunque... Todavía no habían llegado a la nación del fuego, todavía no había visto al general de nuevo. Tal vez las cosas hubieran cambiado con el tiempo ¿Cómo sabía que de verdad le gustaba? ¿Cómo sabría si incluso le iba a caer bien? Hacia tanto que no lo veía y ni siquiera lo conocía de cerca. Seguro era un creído como todos los príncipes, tal vez ni siquiera le gustaría, seguramente era hasta mal parecido...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Bienvenida, Avatar Korra! -exclamó el príncipe mientras se inclinaba para besar delicadamente la mano de la morena-

¡Maldición! Claro que le gustaba, claro que era sexy, claro que le caía bien... ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Korra no pudo evitar el sonrojar de sus mejillas cuando el chico de ojos profundamente ámbar, sonrisa encantadora y ropajes reales la miraba fijamente y mostraba su perfecta dentadura en una derretidora sonrisa. Su corazón latió muy rápido.

- G-General Iroh... es un placer para mí estar en su presencia -dijo de repente, y vaya que era cierto-

- Y tú eres... Mako no? -apuntó mientras miraba al cejas arqueadas, quien solo se limitó a contestar-

- Sí, señor.

- ¿Cuándo comenzamos con el entrenamiento?

- Me parece una buena idea! -sonrió el encantador príncipe. Mako miró como esos dos se veían y sonreían, lo que faltaba era que suspiraran. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?-

- Korra ¿Tan deprisa? ¿No quieres comer algo o... descansar primero? -intentó disuadirla de manera disimulada pero la ojos azules le plantó una mirada reprochona-

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? No te pedí que vinieras en primer lugar ¡Quisiste hacerlo! ¿Y ahora quieres entorpecer mi entrenamiento?

- Wowowow... solo fue una sugerencia, no te molestes -replicó Mako mientras trataba de caldear el temperamento de la morena. Iroh, quien parecía muy fresco y relajado, nunca perdiendo el encanto, miró a Mako y le dijo-

- Tu novia es una mujer preciosa e inteligente, deberías confiar más en sus decisiones.

Mako solo hizo una mueca de disgusto ante el comentario y recogió las maletas, se las montó en el hombro y siguió su camino, no sin antes decir.

- Iré a acomodarnos en nuestra habitación, Korra. ¡Que se diviertan! -dijo con chocancia pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención porque charlaban muy amenamente. Sintiéndose excluido, solo se marchó-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Castillo de la Nación del Fuego**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Korra salió al patio detrás del castillo real, un lugar estratégico para entrenar. Estaba algo nerviosa porque sería su primera clase con el sensual maestro fuego, aún así la morena quería saber si él sentía lo mismo que ella estaba sintiendo, así que para provocarlo cubrió su figura con un corto y ajustado top negro que resaltaba sus senos grandes y preciosos.

Sus largas piernas definidas estaban cubiertas por un mono gris ajustado como una licra. Cada curva quedaba al descubierto y su estómago duro y algo marcado quedaba a la vista del general.

Este salió vistiendo una camiseta negra ceñida a su cuerpo y los pectorales se le marcaban perfectamente debajo de la camisa y su abdomen, tan definido también se avistaba. Al verlo, Korra se mordió ligeramente su labio inferior y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que él pensara que ella era provocativa.

Por su parte al general tan solo le bastó ver a la morena para quedarse sin respiración. ¡Era una belleza!. Su cuerpo era como una sensual cascada que fluía con una divinidad admirable, pero también con una fuerza atronadora. Su cabello totalmente suelto sobre sus hombros y sus grandes ojos azules lo hicieron dudar por un momento en comportarse como un caballero, solo quería besarla así fuera en frente de su novio, pero le daba miedo saber si ella sentía lo mismo.

Tal vez era momento de dar la clase y averiguarlo.

- Muy bien Korra -dijo el príncipe. Era la primera vez que omitía el título "Avatar". Tal parece estaban entrando en confianza- Creo que es momento de trabajar la postura.

La morena asiente y Mako aparece succionando el contenido de un jugo y sentándose en los escalones a presenciar el entrenamiento. No sabía qué esperar, pero sabía que confiaba en ella.

- Te sigo capitán! -respondió Korra en medio de una sonrisa entusiasta-

- Debes mantener tus hombros levantados al igual que tu rostro viendo al frente. Tus piernas deben tener una separación adecuada para lograr estabilidad. Tu chi debe estar limpio para que fluya la energía y no olvides la respiración, es importante.

Korra observó al general adoptar aquella posición que si bien no era tan compleja, le resultaba difícil de imitar. ¿Y a quién le importaban las respiraciones? Solo quería que él la manoseara.

- Creo que no lo hago bien, Iroh... ¿Me ayudas? -preguntó eso último con una sonrisa ladeada. Iroh caminó hacia ella y entonces lo hizo-

Korra abre sus ojos de par en par y sus mejillas se sonrojan al instante cuando él la toma de la cintura con ambas manos. Sintió una especie de electricidad recorrer su cuerpo. Sus manos eran tan tibias y varoniles. Él estaba muy pegado a la espalda de ella mientras la sujetaba de la cintura, entonces bajó un poco y tocó sus piernas mientras fingía separarlas en la posición adecuada. Korra mordió su lengua para no gritar que le encantaba lo que estaba pasando cuando Iroh en tono de susurro justo al oído, comenzó a darle "indicaciones".

- Debes entrar en calor -le susurró- mantén tu mente abierta, no pienses en nada, ni en nadie.

La morena entendió que Iroh hablaba de Mako quien observaba a unos metros con el ceño algo fruncido. Sabía que eso le ganaría una buena discusión, pero ella no quería perder el agarre del general así que levantando la mirada y girando su cuello ligeramente dijo en voz seductora.

- Lo hago bien, mi maestro? -Él le sonrió y besando la parte de atrás de su cuello, provocándole un pequeño gemido, respondió-

- Yo diría que lo haces perfecto.

- ¿Qué diablos pasa? -se preguntó a sí mismo Mako al ver a ese par tan cerca, pero desde ese ángulo solo se veían las manos de Iroh toqueteando a su novia mientras el resto de su cuerpo era cubierto por el de Korra-

Iroh seguía besando el cuello de Korra lentamente mientras le pedía que practicara sus respiraciones. ¡Quién no iba a querer respirar así!

- Eres una magnífica estudiante. Ahora date vuelta.

La morena obedeció y quedó frente a frente con el general. Sus ojos ámbar mirándola tan de cerca la hicieron estremecer, sus piernas perdieron fuerzas pero sus poderosos brazos aún la sostenían. El calor de su cuerpo, sus algo resecos labios, sus músculos marcados debajo de su camisa. Tanta virilidad junta la estaba haciendo sudar.

- Y ahora qué? -preguntó Korra con sus ojos perdidos en los de él. Sus respiraciones se sincronizaban la una a la otra, sus alientos se fusionaban. Era perfecto. Una llama se había encendido y ardía con mucha más fuerza que el sol. Sin poder evitarlo, se sintieron atraídos el uno por el otro, sus labios se magnetizaron y sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse el uno al otro-

- Esto es demasiado! -replicó Mako mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia el par de chicos quienes se encontraban prácticamente abrazados el uno al otro. A medida que se acercaba más y más la escena parecía tomar más forma... Esos dos estaban... ¿A punto de besarse?. Mako arrugó el entrecejo y apretó sus puños a medida que aceleraba el paso. Quería sorprenderlos a mitad de un beso, pero al llegar solo los vió separados a una distancia moderada el uno del otro, mirándose a los ojos mientras el general le hablaba diciendo.

- El contacto visual y la conexión con el oponente es importante para un maestro fuego. Conocer a tu enemigo te dará ventaja.

- Ah hola Mako -sonrió la morena mientras se daba cuenta de su presencia-

- Eh... hola chicos... ¿Cómo van? -se rascó la nuca sintiéndose tonto. Acababa de volver a desconfiar de ella y no hacían nada fuera de lo común-

- De hecho ya acabamos por hoy -admitió el general-

- ¿Tan pronto? -Mako miró a Korra sorprendido al ver el tono algo exagerado que la morena usó para preguntar aquello, pero luego sólo cruzó miradas con el general y se dió vuelta- Vamos Mako, necesito hidratarme.

Mako se quedó mirando al general por unos segundos, estudiándolo por completo. Su seria cara no detuvo la sonrisa confiada del apuesto general quien no se sentía intimidado por él. Mako se rindió en el juego de miradas y siguió a Korra.

Korra se hidrató, comió algo y miró la habitación en la cual se iba a quedar junto con su novio. Fingió interés en cada tema de conversación que él intentaba traer pero la mente de Korra sencillamente estaba enfocada en el extremadamente apuesto maestro fuego que tenía de mentor.

Tal vez sólo necesitaba enfriar su mente. Tenía que dejar esos pensamientos atrás, Mako estaba frente a él intentando ser lindo pero ella prácticamente lo estaba ignorando. Trató de poner un poco de más atención a lo que decía, pero luego de 5 minutos su mente comenzaba a divagar otra vez en el momento en el que él se acercó a susurrarle palabras de doble sentido al oído. Los besos a su nuca la hicieron perder el equilibrio y verlo a los ojos la hizo delirar.

Realmente estaba loca por él.

- Korra... ¿Me estás escuchando? -dijo de repente el cejas arqueadas mientras ella sacude la cabeza volviendo a la realidad, estaba algo perdida, bueno, muy perdida-

- Sabes qué Mako? Estoy cansada, voy a tomarme una ducha ¿Si? Hablamos después...

- O-Ok..? Supongo que iré a explorar por ahí entonces. -Korra le sonríe-

- Has eso.-Entonces ella se mete a la ducha y se desprende de su ropa. El top negro cayó al suelo justo como el resto de sus prendas. Se envolvió con una toalla blanca y puso a llenar la bañera con agua tibia.

Su mente aún estaba pensando en ese encuentro con el maestro fuego, quería locamente que se repitieran, pero sabía que eso no iba a ocurrir. Korra oyó el agua desbordarse de la bañera y corrió a cerrar la llave, pero cuando estaba a punto de quitarse la toalla para entrar en el agua escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse. Ella frunce el ceño. Mako sí que se estaba poniendo fastidioso. Volteó mientras decía...

- Mako, ¿No dijiste que...?

- Shhhh... -dijo el general frente a ella mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre los labios de la ojos azules para hacerla callar. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al verlo allí, frente a ella, como si su deseo se hubiese cumplido-

- Iroh ¿Qué haces aquí? Si Mako te ve...

- No lo hará -respondió- lo vi salir a caminar en el patio.

- Pero igual, este castillo tiene mucha gente merodeando, no creo que sea una buena idea que te metas en mi baño y... a fin de cuentas... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Iroh la observa detenidamente con una sonrisa deformada y pervertida, entonces abrió las llaves de la ducha y el sonido de las gotas de agua golpeando el suelo les dieron un poco más de privacidad y confianza. Entonces el maestro caminó hacia la morena arrinconándola contra una pared. Su brazo bloqueó la única salida que ella podía tener. Aunque tampoco era como que quería escapar. Aun así, se sonrojó como tomate cuando el guapo pero atrevido general acercó su rostro tanto que parecía que iba a besarla, pero en vez de eso, sus labios sirvieron para susurrarle.

- No me digas que no lo deseas...

- D...Desear qué?

- Esto, tú y yo... Nuestros cuerpos lo piden, sé que lo quieres.

- Iroh... Yo... yo tengo novio -fue muy difícil, pero al final lo dijo, aunque temiera que eso lo arruinara todo. Pero Iroh no pensaba detenerse, más bien besó sus labios de forma salvaje para luego terminar jalando un poco el labio inferior de ella con sus dientes de manera delicada- Esa no fue la pregunta. Además, tú no lo deseas a él como me deseas a mí.

- Esto no es correcto

- ¿Y a quién le importa eso?

Korra lo miró por unos segundos, su rostro perfecto le inyectó confianza y descaro. La mente de la morena se blanqueó en un segundo y se olvidó de todo lo que la rodeaba.

- Al demonio!

La morena se abalanzó encima de Iroh amarrando sus brazos a su cuello mientras lo besaba con hambre. Sus labios se rozaron muchas veces. Las manos de ella se metieron debajo de su camisa acariciando toda su espalda mientras él deshacía el amarre de su toalla y la dejaba caer descubriendo toda su belleza natural. Korra le levantó la camisa a Iroh descubriendo ese pecho formado que tanto había deseado y de un tirón le arrancó los pantalones. Korra muerde sus labios tan fuerte que casi sangra al ver la notable erección del general debajo de ese bóxer negro ajustado a su atlética figura.

Él se acercó a ella para seguirla besando mientras sus brazos la levantaban y la llevaban hacia el mesón donde la sentó y prosiguieron los besos. La espalda de Korra se apoyó sobre el espejo de la pared mientras Iroh besaba los pechos de la morena y recorría con sus manos el resto de su cuerpo.

- Oh Iroh! -gemía ella mientras él comenzaba a introducirle uno de sus dedos en ella, abriéndolos dentro y provocándole mucho placer-

- ¿Te gusta? -ella lo miró con ojos llenos de perversión y pasión pero no argumentó nada. Iroh siguió trabajando y Korra comenzó a gemir con más fuerza. El agua comenzó a desbordarse de la ducha pero al menos ese sonido impedía que los gemidos cada vez más altos de Korra se escucharan por los pasillos.

Ella comenzó a besar el pecho del maestro fuego y lamió sus tetillas mientras sus respiraciones se aceleraban. Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su cintura y quitó la ropa interior de él para liberar su hombría que tomó en sus manos y comenzó a trabajar con su lengua. Iroh no tardó en gemir y suspirar acelerado. Sentían más calor que cuando manipulaban fuego en los entrenamientos y sus cuerpos ahora sudaban, no de cansancio, más bien por lo ardiente del momento.

Iroh recostó a la morena de la pared mientras besaba sus labios al mismo tiempo que entraba en ella y llenaba su ser, ella detuvo el beso para dejar salir un gemido, pero entonces se amarró a su cuello y tomó la delantera introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca de su compañero mientras el vaivén aceleraba a cada segundo. Ambos estaban de pie sobre aquella pared y el espejo los reflejaba a ambos en el acto.

- Te amo Iroh! -dijo Korra en medio de un suspiro-grito a medida que ambos llegaban al clímax-

- Y yo a ti Korra! -le respondió-

Segundos después el explotó y ella soltó un alarido de placer. Su fuego interno se expandió a todo su cuerpo y sus piernas debilitadas nuevamente casi la hacen irse al suelo, pero los poderosos brazos de él y sus suaves labios detuvieron la caída nuevamente.

Mako abre la puerta del baño con fuerza pero sólo encuentra a la morena completamente desnuda y al lado una bañera que se desbordaba. Iroh se había escabullido segundos atrás por una ventana al oírlo venir.

- ¿Qué sucede Korra? Oí voces -ella lo mira y trata de tapar su cuerpo sintiendo vergüenza. Él nunca la había tocado ni tampoco había tomado su virginidad porque esperaba el momento correcto, solo que ahora otro lo había tomado por él-

- ¿No te enseñaron a tocar? -Mako se sonrojó al instante-

- Discúlpame... tienes razón... Qué pena, lo siento -dijo para luego salir apenado de allí. A Korra se le aguaron los ojos al momento y sintiéndose la peor novia del mundo, se tomó su tiempo para vestirse y desinundar el baño con su control del agua y salió hacia la habitación que compartía con Mako. Él estaba sentado al borde de su cama con sus manos sosteniendo su rostro, su mirada estaba dispersa y parecía aburrido. Korra dejó salir un suspiro, sabía lo dejado de lado que debía de sentirse, pues desde que llegaron a ese lugar sólo había sido ignorado por todos, incluso por ella que al menos debió de agradecerle el que dejara todo en Ciudad República y la acompañara en este viaje, aunque para ese momento ella hubiese deseado haber venido sola y que todo se limitara a una aventura, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Ese viaje le hizo comprender a la morena que sentía cosas muy fuertes por Iroh, sentimientos incluso más fuertes que los que tenía hacia Mako, aún le tenía aprecio, pero un 'nosotros' ya no era lo que la morena tenía en mente. Iroh lo había cambiado todo, ahora estaba segura de que él era el indicado, sin embargo cayó muy bajo al apuñalar al cejas arqueadas y luego retorcerle el cuchillo. Nunca quiso hacerle daño, pero tampoco podía atarse a algo que no quería.

Por primera vez tenía que ser sincera.

- Hola -dijo Korra. Mako ni siquiera había notado que ella estaba allí. Levantó la mirada y saliendo de sus pensamientos, le sonrió y contestó-

- Hola

Korra caminó hasta sentarse a su lado en la cama y, luego de cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y dejar salir otro suspiro, exclamó.

- Lamento todo lo que ha pasado. Sé que fue duro dejar tu trabajo y a tu hermano en Ciudad República para acompañarme. Te dije que te quedaras pero tú siempre tan necio.

- Quería estar contigo.

- Lo sé, y es lindo pero...

- ¿Pero? -buscó la mirada de la ojos azules-

- Pero fue una mala idea.

- No lo entiendo, Korra. -exclamó él con confusión y mirada interrogante-

- No vine aquí solo para aprender fuego control, ni siquiera lo necesito. Vine aquí porque quería averiguar algo. Quería saber si lo que sentía por una persona, era real. Pensé que al volver a verle lo descubriría y así fue.

- Iroh -suspiró Mako, sabiendo el rumbo que tomaba aquella conversación-

- No sólo descubrí que mis sentimientos por él eran reales sino que eran más fuertes de lo que yo pensaba. Nunca quise hacerte daño Mako pero estoy siendo sincera contigo. Yo amo a Iroh y me siento como una tonta ahora mismo pero no puedo ignorar lo que siento y lo que creo.

- Korra -dijo herido mientras la miraba con incredulidad, a la morena se le partió el alma. Mako se tomó la cabeza y se levantó de la cama para comenzar a ir de lado a lado tomando respiros largos y profundos- No lo entiendo -afirmó cuando por fin pudo hablar- Yo me estaba esforzando porque esto funcionara, sé que yo era el problema por el que nuestra relación estaba estancada, por mis celos y mi posesividad pero estaba trabajando en eso porque te amo y no quería perderte, ya ese Mako que conocías antes desapareció, cambié por ti. ¿De qué me sirvió eso entonces?

- Yo no lo planeé así...

- ¡KORRA BASTA! -le gritó- planeaste este viaje basado en una mentira cuando tú misma sabías lo que venías a hacer... Y engañarme fue parte del plan también?

- No -confiesa incómoda- por eso no quería que vinieras.

- ¿Y qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiese venido? ¿Habrías regresado como si nada a Ciudad República? Tal vez hasta te hubieses quedado aquí en la nación del fuego. Al contrario, me alegra haber venido para darme cuenta de todo.

- Mako por favor, perdóname, yo sé que te sientes mal ahora y que defraudé tu confianza pero no quiero perderte como amigo. Debes confiar en mí.

- Es difícil.

- Comprende que Iroh hace que me sienta feliz, especial y amada.

- ¿No sentías eso conmigo?

- Con Iroh lo siento más intensamente. -Mako no encontró más solución que esbozar una sonrisa masoquista que se convirtió en gruñido. Golpeó la pared con fuerza y una lágrima se le escapó por sus mejillas. Korra tapó su rostro lleno de vergüenza con sus manos. Mako quedó en silencio unos segundos hasta que pudo relajarse-

- Entonces supongo que recogeré mis cosas.

- Mako no...

- Ya no hay nada que me ate aquí

El chico tomó su maleta cuya ropa aún no había desempacado y la cargó consigo. Fue hacia la morena quien con ojos empapados en lágrimas lo miraba suplicante. Él solo se limitó a limpiar sus mejillas con sus dedos y a decirle.

- ¿Seguro que no deseas que luche por ti? -ella levanta su mirada pero no le dice nada. El asiente-

- Comprendo. Bueno -suspiró- aun te quiero muchísimo y solo quiero lo mejor para ti. Gracias por ser sincera conmigo. Espero que seas muy, muy feliz y que él pueda darte lo que yo no pude. -Le acaricia el cabello por última vez y se da la vuelta. Toma sus maletas y sale de la habitación.

Al caminar por los pasillos Mako se cruza con Iroh quien iba justo a esa habitación. Los chicos casi ni se miran entre sí, pasaron de largo uno al otro, Mako tenía un semblante triste y el general una sonrisa ganadora. Estaban por alejarse pero entonces Mako lo detiene diciendo.

- General Iroh

- ¿Sí Mako?

- Cuídela bien.

- Lo haré.

No cruzan más palabras y toman caminos contrarios.

Iroh entra en la habitación y abraza a Korra con fuerza y cariño mientras ella rompe a llorar en su pecho. Se sentía protegida, amada y especial, nunca mintió sobre eso. Iroh representaba todo el calor que ella podría necesitar.

- Todo estará bien, Korra, tranquila -dice él mientras le besa la frente-

- ¿Crees que algún día pueda perdonarme?

- Sería un tonto si no! -responde él-

- ¿Y si no?

- Entonces me tienes a mí. Siempre me tendrás. -le confiesa- yo nunca me iré ni te descuidaré. Estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas y dedicaré todos mis días a hacerte feliz. Te amo.

Dicho esto el general busca los labios y le planta un delicado beso de amor genuino que ella aceptó sin chistar. El dolor de su alma se apagó de repente y se sintió en paz otra vez.

- Me alegró hacer este viaje -dice la morena- porque descubrí que realmente eres tú el hombre indicado para mí. No importa lo que pase, yo también te amo.

- Por siempre y siempre -finaliza él-

Ella se hunde en su pecho y él la recubre en sus brazos como las alas de un ave protegiéndola de todo peligro y brindándole todo su amor.

Desde ahora en adelante, sabía cuál era su destino... su nuevo destino.

* * *

**Fin...**

* * *

**Y bueno... ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Espero haberle hecho honor al Korroh! Sino préndame fuego +_+ Tal vez no shipee, pero respeto los gustos de todos.**

**Bien esto originalmente es un One-Shot, pero me están como comenzando a surgir ideas (Maldita Mente hiperactiva) Pero de seguirlo esto se convertiría en una especie de triángulo amoroso Iroh-Korra-Mako (Odio los triángulos :p pero trabajar con ellos sería otro reto para mi. Me gusta desafiarme) Así que no se sorprendan si llega haber Makorra también.**

**Recibo sus comentarios, críticas mientras estas sean constructivas, sugerencias, tomatazos, pedradas y demás :)**

**¿Me dejan sus reviews please? Me dicen si les gusta así o quieren que la siga. Ya veremos qué pasa :p**

**Saludos a todos.**

**Prota Out.!**


	2. ¿Te gusta más este Iroh?

**What's Up! Me here again :D**

**WOW..! :O No pensé que les gustaría tanto el primer capítulo, pero me emocioné tanto con sus reviews que me vino la inspiración para terminar rápido el segundo capítulo.**

**Este capítulo quiero dedicarlo a Kakatsushi (Cada cap lo dedicaré a alguien en especial) Sencillamente porque su fic Korroh es grandioso y tiene muchísimos reviews, quisiera que esta historia tuviera tanto éxito, sé que no será así. Pero admiro a Kakatsushi y por eso le dedico este segundo cap.**

**Espero les guste :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ¿Te gusta más este Iroh?**

* * *

Ella despertó aquella mañana con su mente algo loca. Demasiadas imágenes le vinieron de repente, su frente comenzó a dolerle y aturdida y aún con sueño se sentó sobre la cama. Fue entonces cuando una mano recorre cariñosamente su espalda desnuda. Ella voltea y lo ve.

Iroh, sonriente, con su cabello deshecho, igualmente desnudo y cubierto con sábanas blancas yacía a su lado de la cama. Sus ojos ámbar la miraron enamorados. Ella le sonrió y se acostó sobre su pecho otra vez para sentir el calor que su existencia le proporcionaba.

- Hola -dijo él mientras besaba su cabeza. ¿Cómo era que incluso su aliento mañanero era tan perfecto?-

- Hola -le respondió ella-

- Ayer fue la mejor noche de mi vida

- La mía también -dicho esto ella eleva su rostro en busca de sus labios, los cuales besa con pasión una y otra vez. Él corresponde mientras recorre la espalda desnuda de ella con sus manos-

- Me vuelves loco. -Susurró él, ella le besa la punta de la nariz y se levanta de la cama. Ya esas sábanas blancas no cubrían su cuerpo y su escultural figura desnuda comenzó a desplazarse por la habitación a la vista del príncipe-

Esa espalda tan sensual y algo musculosa lo hacían calentar las zonas más frías de su cuerpo y ni hablar de la cascada que desembocaba al final de esa espalda. Ella era ardiente y Iroh se sentía completamente perdido por ella.

La ojos azules comenzó a ponerse la ropa mientras le decía a su amante.

- ¿Te vas a quedar allí viéndome embobado?

- Depende... ¿Te vas a seguir paseando desnuda, provocándome en mi propia habitación?

- Deberás lidiar con eso, yo soy así! -le miró desafiante y él suelta una sonrisa atontada-

- Pues que sexy!

A aquello siguió un largo silencio en el cual ella terminó de vestirse y parecía bastante pensativa al mismo tiempo. Entonces dejó salir un suspiro y, mirando al maestro fuego aún acostado en la cama, le dijo-

- Iroh..?

- Si, Korra?

- Aún me siento terrible por Mako -Iroh al escuchar su odioso nombre solo torció sus ojos y se levantó de la cama sentándose al borde de esta y dándole la espalda a la morena. Quizás solo para ocultar la cara de desagrado que tenía al oírla preocuparse tanto por él-

- Korra -le dijo sin voltear a verla- Él está bien... ya se le pasará.

- No Iroh no está bien... tú mismo viste lo mal que estaba, te lo debiste haber encontrado cuando salió de la habitación, entraste segundos después.

- Pues tal vez salió muy rápido, porque yo no lo vi -le confesó con firmeza-

Iroh no quería esto, no quería mentirle a Korra, no quería que ella viera su lado malo, pero es que él no soportaba que en la mente de la hermosura de ojos azules estuviese otro hombre que no fuera él. El príncipe la amaba con locura, ¿Por qué simplemente Mako no podía desaparecer de su cabeza y ya? ¿No le daba amor suficiente?

Sí, era frenéticamente posesivo. No la compartiría con nadie.

- Pues yo creo que le debemos una disculpa -Iroh chasqueó la lengua y se levantó para ponerse ropa interior y un pantalón. Entonces con su torso descubierto caminó de manera sensual hasta la morena y le plantó un rico beso que la tomó desprevenida porque era lo que menos se esperaba en medio de aquella conversación. Nuevamente, Iroh lograba calmarla de todos sus males. La miró a los ojos y le dijo-

- No debes disculparte por seguir tu corazón. No hay que pedir permiso para eso.

- Lo sé Iroh... tienes razón pero... Aún me siento culpable -ella se da la vuelta y él la abraza por detrás con posesividad. Sus cuerpos estaban juntos de nuevo-

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque actuamos mal y lo sabes... Yo tenía casi un año de relación con él y llego a la nación del fuego y el mismo día lo engaño contigo? Dios ¡Soy una perra!

- Una perra muy sexy! -declamó mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello provocándole un cosquilleo sensual que la hizo palidecer y sonreír. Diablos, ese maestro fuego sí que la enloquecía-

- Iroh estoy hablando en serio -sonrió atontada-

- Y yo te estoy escuchando en serio! -contestó mientras no paraba de besarle el cuello-

Korra se obligó a dejar de pensar en su propio placer y se separó de Iroh tratando de mirarlo con algo de firmeza.

- A fin de cuentas, tú y yo ni siquiera nos conocemos, sólo nos acostamos. Mako solía llevarme a sitios geniales y me respetó como mujer, nunca me había acostado con él porque yo le decía que quería esperar al momento correcto y él respetó eso. ¿Tú que hiciste? ¿Sólo tomaste mi virginidad y ya? Se supone que debía ser especial.

- ¿Y no lo fue? -preguntó de manera seductora, parecía no importarle que lo estuvieran regañando, para él, incluso ella muy molesta le parecía totalmente provocativa-

- Si, en el momento si. Pero ahora que lo miro desde otra perspectiva sólo tuvimos sexo en un baño... Me siento indignada de lo que hicimos y tú deberías sentirte igual. Le a pediré disculpas a Mako hasta que me perdone y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Y deja de sonreír así -le regaña- tampoco soy una puta. No me trates como tal.

Ahora sí parecía serio. Iroh borró la sonrisa de su rostro y se inclinó ante la morena respetuosamente mientras decía.

- Lo siento Korra, de verdad. Ante todo, soy un caballero. Reconozco que no respeté tu dignidad y eso me indigna. Todo lo que dijiste, lo dijiste bien.

- Así está un poco mejor -se cruza ella de brazos con una sonrisa arrogante-

- Déjame demostrarte que yo no solo pienso en sexo, tengamos una cita y vamos a conocernos, esta vez de la manera que tú quieres, sin besos ni toqueteos a menos que ruegues por ellos. Te darás cuenta que yo puedo respetarte tanto como lo hace Mako pero que él no puede amarte como yo.

Korra tuvo que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas y atornillar sus pies al suelo para no abalanzársele encima y hacerle el amor otra vez, contradiciendo todo lo que había dicho. Iroh hasta con sus palabras era perfecto ¿Es que acaso no hacía nada mal?

Aunque se sonrojó un poco, la morena no cedió.

- Bien, tengamos la fulana cita, sin besos ni arrumacos. Vamos a probar esa supuesta caballerosidad tuya. -Iroh sonríe emocionado de tener una oportunidad. Tomó la mano de ella y la besó con ternura-

- Gracias.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En Ciudad República.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La puerta del apartamento donde vivían Mako y Bolin se abrió y el susodicho de cejas arqueadas entró sosteniendo una maleta. Parecía cansado y su rostro reflejaba tristeza y desesperación.

Su hermano Bolin sintió el ruido al entrar y se asomó, al ver a su hermano sonrió de oreja a oreja y lo abrazó con fuerza, este lo recibe y se abrazan fuertemente mientras palmeaban sus espaldas.

- Hola hermanito -sonrió Mako.

Aunque uno tenía 20 y el otro 18 ambos seguían tratándose como si fuesen niños. Mako con él no podía ser rudo ni estar molesto, era demasiado apegado a Bolin y ambos habían desarrollado una relación de apoyo y confianza total. No se ocultaban nada.

- Wow Mako no te esperaba tan pronto ¿Sólo han pasado dos días?

- Tal parece.

- Bueno y dónde está Korra?

¡Maldita sea! Tenía que mencionarla. Mako arrugó su frente un poco y solo respondió un poco frío.

- No ha venido conmigo.

- ¿Se quedó? Pensé que tú también ibas a quedarte hasta que ella terminara su entrenamiento... ¿Qué haces aquí entonces?

- Bueno Bo -le toca el hombro- ella no quería que yo fuera en primer lugar ¿No?. Ahora, muero de hambre y huele delicioso... ¿Tendrás algo para mí?

- Por supuesto, deja la maleta en el suelo y siéntate a la mesa, he preparado algo genial.

Mako obedeció y se reclinó a la mesa. Bolin trajo una especie de sopa oscura que hasta se miraba pastosa y nada apetecible. El ojos dorados arrugó el rostro.

- ¿Qué diablos es eso?

- Ñeeh... Yo que sé ¿Hervido? Lo único que sé es que es delicioso, pruébalo.

- Nada mal -sonrió luego de probar un poco-

- Muy bien Mako ahora sí, ¿Qué te pasa? A mi no me engañas -lo confronta y este comienza a ponerse nervioso-

- ¿Por qué habría de pasarme algo?

- Tú no te despegabas de Korra, eres demasiado protector con todo el mundo.. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Le hiciste algo? ¿Pelearon?

- No Bolin... no es eso, es que...

Si bien estaba molesto y necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, Mako tampoco quería dañar la imagen de Korra despotricando sobre ella con terceros, al fin y al cabo aún la respetaba y no quería hablar a sus espaldas. Pero por otro lado, tampoco podía ocultarle nada a Bolin. Tenían una regla sagrada: "Nada de secretos".

¡Dios, era tan difícil!

- Vamos Mako, escúpelo! -presionó el ojos verdes-

- Es que... ¡Bueno!... ¿Recuerdas al general Iroh II de las fuerzas unidas?

- El asombroso general lanza-rayos y príncipe de la nación del fuego que nos ayudó a vencer a Amon? -Mako levanta la ceja extrañado-

- Ese mero. Pues al parecer mi novia tenía sentimientos hacia él que yo desconocía y el supuesto viaje fue solo para avivar esos sentimientos. Todo aquello resultó en que Korra ya no es mi novia.

- Espera... -contestó Bolin algo ido como tratando de descifrar las palabras elegantemente adornadas de su hermano- ¿Quieres decirme que Korra te dejó por él?

- Esa es una forma más cruda de decirlo, supongo.

- Vaya, ahora ese general lanza-rayos no es tan genial! -gruñó- ¿Cómo pudo Korra hacerte algo así?

- No fue su culpa, fue mía... Quiero decir, yo la alejé con mis acciones y mis celos estúpidos.

- Sabes que eso no es cierto. Ya habías cambiado hacía tiempo y su relación estaba mejorando. No trates de justificar lo que ella hizo. Y dime... ¿Qué te dijo el general?

- ¡NADA! es lo más sorprendente de todo -exclamó indignado- sólo se robó a mi chica como quién le quita un dulce a un maldito bebé sin decir nada al respecto.

- ¿Y no vas a luchar por ella?

- Ella no quiere que lo haga.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso te lo dijo?

- Le pregunté pero no respondió... No dijo que sí.

- Pero tampoco que no -insistió el maestro tierra-

Mako suspiró sin ganas sobre la mesa y dijo con la voz algo entrecortada.

- No lo sé Bo... Ya no sé si la quiero de vuelta.

- Si la amas no puedes dejarla ir tan fácil ¿Vas a dejar que ese tipo te la robe así no más? Esperaba más de mi hermano con manía controladora.

- ¿Y qué podría hacer yo Bolin, eh? -le replica mientras se levanta de la mesa- Él es un príncipe y yo apenas un pobre diablo que tiene que rendir el dinero para pasar la semana. Él es totalmente perfecto en el dominio del fuego y en... ¡Pues todo!. Jamás podría competir contra ese príncipe-perfecto-carita-bonita-súper-engreído.

- ¿Te doy un consejo Mako?

- Aunque diga que no igual me lo darás... adelante! -respondió sin ganas-

- Si no luchas en la vida no vas a alcanzar absolutamente nada. Para salir de las calles tuvimos que esforzarnos, para llegar a la final del torneo de pro-control tuvimos que trabajar duro. Ya la enamoraste una vez ¡Estoy seguro de que ella aún te ama! No dejes que te la quiten.

Mako mira a su hermano y lo abraza.

- Gracias Bo, sé que siempre me apoyarás. Pero no voy a salir corriendo a los brazos de Korra para que ella me diga que solo podemos ser "amigos".

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer entonces?

- No lo sé, tratar de olvidarla, borrarla de mi mente. Le pediré horas extra a Beifong en el trabajo. No quiero volver a verla, no quiero escuchar su nombre, quiero solo arrancarla de mi pecho porque sé que me hará daño si sigo fantaseando con que va a dejar a su perfecto novio para volver conmigo.

- ¿Estás seguro de que es lo que quieres?

- Nunca he estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida. -Dice él con frialdad para luego dirigirse a su cuarto y encerrarse allí-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nación del Fuego**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Aquí es! -dijo él príncipe mientras ayudaba a la preciosa morena a bajar de ese caballo-avestruz que los había traído. Ella deja que sus manos la carguen hasta poner sus pies en el suelo y entonces divisó el panorama-

Estaban en la cima de una inmensa montaña que presumía de una vista increíble de la nación del fuego. Todo el reino se veía desde allí así como el inmenso y neblinoso mar que daba con el territorio de la nación. Allí el aire era más puro que en las zonas bajas. Los espíritus danzaban felices y un aura de armonía y paz se respiraba en cada bocanada de aire a los pulmones.

- Wow es tan hermoso! -exclamó la morena boquiabierta. Realmente se podía ver todo desde allí. Nunca contempló algo tan hermoso. Ni Mako la había llevado a un lugar "tan genial" nunca, ni siquiera tenía mucha imaginación-

- Este es mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo.

- No imagino por qué... Pero... ¿En sí por qué te gusta tanto?

- No sé, a veces me gusta venir aquí a pensar. -responde Iroh-

- Cómo en qué? -insiste ella mientras le sonreía agraciadamente-

- Como en que ser príncipe de la nación del fuego es estresante, la gente espera demasiado de ti y no puedes complacer a todo el mundo, luego vienen las críticas, las decepciones y eso es mucho con lo qué lidiar... A veces sólo vengo aquí a despejar mi mente.

- Dímelo a mí -bufa la morena cruzándose de brazos- ser el avatar puede resultar un sueño o una pesadilla. Quiero decir, es totalmente genial tener poder casi ilimitado y salvar al mundo y todo eso, pero comete UN error y todos tratarán de comerte vivo.

Iroh ríe tontamente a su comentario. Parecía estar disfrutando de su compañía. Korra le devolvió la sonrisa, realmente este Iroh le había demostrado que no la veía totalmente como un objeto sexual, más bien estaban hablando y ella se sentía completamente cómoda. La estaba pasando de maravilla.

- Oye, fue un lindo gesto que viniéramos aquí en un caballo-avestruz.

- Quería demostrarte que no por ser el príncipe de una nación soy una persona fría o superficial. Puedo ser tan humilde como alguien que no tiene nada.

- Sabes una cosa... ¡Me está gustando mucho este Iroh! -dice ella mientras se ata a sus cuello, él se sonroja y responde-

- ¿En serio?

- Si, pero no puedo resistir el hecho de que no me beses!

Dicho esto la morena besó los labios del maestro fuego y sus lenguas tuvieron contacto desde el primer momento. Él la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo mientras la retenía con sus brazos. Ella entremetía sus dedos entre el delicado cabello del príncipe mientras los besos proseguían. Era totalmente perfecto. Estaban en la cima del mundo y se amaban. ¿Qué podía ser mejor que eso?

- ¿Crees todavía que soy sólo un aprovechador?

- Para nada -responde en un susurro mientras continúa besándolo-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ciudad República**

**Central de Policías**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Buenos días, jefa Beifong! -dijo Mako mientras hacía el saludo militar. La maestra tierra miró el reloj fijado a la pared y luego observó con sorpresa al chico de las cejas arqueadas-

- Vaya que llegaste temprano hoy Mako. ¿No estabas en la nación del fuego?

- Si, pero terminé mis asuntos allá, ahora estoy listo para enfocarme en el trabajo.

- Bueno muchacho, me alegra oír eso porque hay un caso que atender que requiere solo a los mejores. Ven a mi oficina.

- Claro.

Mako siguió a su jefa y ambos se encerraron en la oficina. Entonces Lin le pasó una carpeta al chico y este abrió el expediente mientras veía la foto de cuatro criminales en ella junto a sus descripciones.

- ¿Quiénes son? -preguntó Mako-

- Cuatro Asesinos que escaparon de sus prisiones el día de ayer y de manera simultánea.

- "Ghazan, P'Li, Ming-Hua y Zaheer" -leyó en voz alta- ¿Por qué estos sujetos son tan peligrosos?

- Se hacen llamar el Loto Rojo, tienen planes desestabilizadores para Ciudad República y el mundo, sus más claros objetivos son el Loto Blanco y... El avatar!

Mako abrió sus ojos de par en par y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el espinazo. Comenzó a inquietarse y preocuparse por el bienestar de la morena.

- ¿El avatar? ¿Qué quieren esos tipos con Korra?

- No lo sabemos, pero no es nada bueno. Si estos criminales siguen sueltos, entonces nadie está a salvo, ni siquiera Korra. NO DEBE VOLVER A CIUDAD REPÚBLICA! -ordenó- debes ordenarle que se quede en la nación del fuego y sea custodiada por el ejército de Honora, solo así tal vez esté segura.

- Entiendo, mandaré un mensaje en un halcón a la nación del fuego de inmediato.

- Hazlo! -dijo Lin-

Mako cogió su moto y arrancó a toda velocidad casi sobrepasando las normas de tránsito. No le importaba, enterarse de que Korra podría estar corriendo peligro lo hizo palidecer del miedo, aún se preocupaba mucho por ella y su bienestar era mucho más valioso que una tonta rencilla amorosa, debía dejar de ser infantil y proteger a la chica que lo apuñaló con la espalda. Pero él aun así, humildemente, quería hacerlo.

Llegó a su apartamento y dejó la moto afuera y entró rápidamente ignorando las preguntas de su hermano de por qué no estaba en el trabajo. Como pudo y, con el pulso vacilante escribió la nota de alarma con destino al castillo de la nación del fuego. Entonces tomó al halcón policía que tenía en el apartamento y metió la nota en una bandejita de metal sobre el pecho del animal.

- Vamos Wuui, a la nación del fuego. -Acto seguido le abrió la ventana y el ave salió volando. Mako respiró un poco más aliviado entonces-

- Mako ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué te ves tan mal?

- Todo estará bien Bo, no debes preocuparte. Te cuento después, debo regresar al trabajo, nos vemos en la tarde. Adiós! -le dijo todo aquello muy rápido antes de abrir la puerta para salir, pero entonces queda petrificado al ver un hermoso rostro de color parado detrás del marco de la puerta. Contempló sin aliento esos ojos azules distantes y tristongos y sus labios temblorosos.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos y su corazón se detuvo.

No podía ser posible.

- ¿Korra? -exclamó aterrado-

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**:O Bueno comienza la trama real, ya vamos conociendo mejor a los personajes. Este triángulo amoroso no tendrá al típico chico bueno y el malo, sino más bien a un chico rico y a uno pobre que aman de la misma manera a una mujer. Korra tendrá que decidir cuál es mejor para ella.**

**Pero admitámoslo, un triángulo amoroso es una guerra sin cuartel por el amor de la chica, nadie es un santo.**

**Por otro lado me actualicé al libro 3 de LOK usando sus villanos.**

**¿Por qué Korra se regresó a Ciudad República? ¿Qué hará ahora Mako que sabe que ella está desprotegida? ¿Qué hará Iroh al descubrir que Korra ya no está en la Nación del Fuego?**

**Todo y más en el próximo episodio.**

**De antemano, muchas gracias por sus reviews, me animan a continuar esta loca historia Makorroh. :p**

**Prota Out!**


	3. Oídos Sordos

**HOLA A TODOS!**

**Primeramente quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que aceptaron la invitación a leer este fic**

**Comienzan los enredos y los peligros. Ahora que el Loto Rojo ha escapado y buscan a Korra ¿Qué pasará?**

**¿Por qué dejó a Iroh y vino a Ciudad República?**

**Este cap se lo dedico a Mel.2004 por ser mi primer review y por apoyarme en todas mis historias :D**

**A LEER!**

* * *

**BEAUTIFULLY BROKEN**

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron con el resplandor de la mañana. Su primer respiro fue para llenar sus pulmones, su segundo respiro fue para tratar de percibir el perfume que se desprendía del cabello de la morena que dormía a su lado.

Pero no lo sintió...

Miró al frente levantando su cabeza pero el otro lado de esa cama estaba tan desolado como su estómago, que comenzaba a reclamar por comida. El ojos ámbar miró a todos lados del cuarto buscándola, pero tampoco pudo verla.

- ¿Korra? -la llamó mientras salía de la cama. Vestía unos shorts gris suave con franjas verticales azul celeste y el torso lo tenía cubierto por una ceñida camiseta negra. Entró al baño para buscarla, pero tampoco la halló- ¿Dónde te has metido Korra? -la llamó de nuevo mientras asomaba su cabeza a los pasillos pero estos también parecían desiertos-

En eso unos pequeños golpecitos sonaron en el vidrio que cubría las ventanas de la habitación real de aquel príncipe. Este voltea y ve a un animal... Un halcón golpeando el cristal con su pico, lo hubiese ignorado si no fuera porque observó que llevaba un mensaje sobre su pecho. Rápidamente abrió la ventana y dejó pasar al ave quien se posó en uno de sus brazos mientras se dejaba quitar el mensaje. El príncipe se extrañó un poco al ver el collar distintivo del halcón con el nombre de su dueño.

- Esto es de Mako.. -resopló para luego sacar la nota y leerla-

_"Mensaje Urgente para la nación del fuego._

_Korra está en peligro, no hay tiempo de explicar. Debe quedarse urgentemente en el castillo de la nación del fuego y ordenarle al ejército entero de Honora que protejan a toda costa la vida del avatar. Que no se acerque a Ciudad República, es muy peligroso venir aquí._

_La policía de la república unida está trabajando para minimizar los riesgos, mientras tanto el avatar Korra no debe dejar el castillo bajo ninguna circunstancia._

_Att._

_Mako."_

A Iroh le dió un escalofrío terrible al leer todo aquello, los cabellos de los brazos se le erizaron y soltando el halcón de Mako para que este viajara el camino de regreso comenzó a llamar a gritos a la morena.

- KORRA! ¡KORRA! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

Pero nadie respondió. Tal vez sólo estaba exagerando y ella estaría caminando por allí. El general volteó a ver que, sobre el gabinete de noche junto al espejo había una carta pisada por un delicado cuadrado de madera que servía de ornamento.

Iroh inmediatamente caminó hacia allí para coger la carta y sin perder tiempo comenzó a leerla. Era de Korra.

_"Iroh, lamento que tengas que enterarte de esta manera. No quería dejarte pero tenía que arreglar las cosas con Mako. Hasta que él no me perdone no podré vivir tranquila ni nuestra relación tampoco va a prosperar así._

_Pido disculpas por irme __sin avisar__, pero no debes preocuparte. Me he embarcado hacia Ciudad República a hacer las paces con Mako. Estaré bien y volveré en unos días._

_Con amor..._

_Korra"_

Iroh se llevó la mano a la frente con desespero. Al tacto pudo sentir su sudor frío bajándole por el cuero cabelludo. Comenzó a desesperarse y trató de despejar su mente para no actuar de manera infantil. Pero era bastante claro lo que tenía que hacer.

Salió a la puerta de su habitación y gritó.

- BAKU..! BAKU!

Un hombre vestido con el uniforme distintivo de los guardias reales de la nación corrió al encuentro del príncipe.

- ¿Sí, mi señor?

- Alista mi bote real ahora, me voy de inmediato.

- ¿A dónde va señor?

- ¡A Ciudad República! -contestó con decisión-

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Oídos Sordos**

* * *

- ¿Korra? -exclamó el incrédulo Mako al contemplar allí a la morena de ojos azules detrás del marco de la puerta de su apartamento. Sencillamente no podía ser posible-

- Mako... ¿Podemos hablar? -Mako sin responder a eso solo la toma del brazo y la jala con fuerza hacia adentro cerrando la puerta con seguro como si tratara de secuestrarla o algo. Korra comenzaba a preguntarse qué pasaba, pero antes que pudiera decir nada, el cejas arqueadas la vió con desespero y le replicó-

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Korra?

Ella deja salir un suspiro. Realmente no esperaba menos, Mako estaba molesto, estaba herido y encima despechado. Ella se había jurado a sí misma aguantar todos los insultos que él quisiera arrojarle, porque sentía que se lo merecía.

- Mako yo... me sentía muy mal... No quería dejar las cosas así, tenía que venir a disculparme contigo...

- ¡No puede ser! -replicó este mientras se tomaba la frente con las manos y caminaba de un lado al otro- ¿No te das cuenta de lo malo que es esto? ¡No puedes estar aquí!

- No pensé que te desagradaría tanto verme -dijo a sus adentros, herida-

- Le di indicaciones a ese idiota, le pedí claramente que no te dejaran salir y mírate aquí... ¡Korra debes regresarte a la nación del fuego inmediatamente!

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? -preguntó Bolin al escuchar el alboroto- ¿Korra? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Eso la morena también se lo veía venir. Era obvio que Mako le había contado todo a su hermano y ahora él estaba de su lado, pero igualmente decidió soportar que los tres opinaran sobre un asunto que era de dos.

- Mako por favor, sé que te altera verme, pero sí me dejaras explicarte la situación con Iroh y conmigo... Yo nunca quise hacerte daño, yo sólo... fue un momento de debilidad y yo... -Mako la calló cuando le tomó ambos brazos con sus manos. Ella quedó algo sorprendida. Sus manos fuertes apretaban con firmeza y aún así con cuidado de no lastimarla. Casi se dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro de la morena, sino fuera porque Mako la interrumpió diciendo-

- Korra no me preocupa ahora mismo lo que vengas a decirme sobre tu relación con Iroh, eso es entre ustedes dos. ¡Pero estoy preocupado por ti!

- ¿Yo? -preguntó ciertamente sonrojada al ver la sinceridad y el tono de preocupación auténtica que el chico estaba usando- ¿Por qué te preocuparías por mi?

- ¿Iroh no sabe que estás aquí verdad? -razonó con sorpresa ligada a algo de horror- ¿Escapaste a mitad de la noche... cierto? ¡Me lleva el demonio!

- ¿QUÉ PASA MAKO? HABLA!

- Estamos en medio de un caso policial ¿Si?, ayer unos sujetos se escaparon de prisión, son altamente peligrosos y te buscan.

- A mi..? ¿A mi por qué?

- No lo sé, pero el hecho es que debías quedarte allá en la nación del fuego ¿Para qué viniste? ¡Todo lo que querías estaba allá!

- No todo -dijo la morena mientras tomaba la mano de Mako y la ponía sobre su pecho, el chico se silenció de inmediato y casi pierde la coordinación de sus piernas. ¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer?- Tú no estabas conmigo -completó ella sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos-

- Pero... yo pensé que... -se sonrojó-

- Quiero explicarte lo que pasó allá atrás, no quiero perder a un buen amigo como tú...

Y la palabra "amigo" volvía a aparecer. A ese punto la venita en la frente del chico se podía divisar fácilmente.

- Korra no hay tiempo para hablar de tonterías, estoy tratando de advertirte, de protegerte!

- ¿PROTEGERME DE QUÉ MAKO? Sé que estás dolido pero no tienes que inventar una mentira tan estúpida para alejarme de ti y no hablar sobre la relación que tenemos...

- INVENTAR...!? -Mako se dió la vuelta para no verla mientras pasaba la rabia. Segundos después ya estaba listo para volver a interactuar con ella- ¡Claro! Claro que no me crees... Nunca me crees! Justo así pasaba cuando éramos novios, le creías a cualquiera menos a mi.

- ¿Viste como sí estás molesto por la relación?

Mako solo apretó sus ojos y mordió su lengua con fuerza para no decir algo totalmente estúpido. Estaba muy enfadado y cuando eso ocurría no era bueno con las palabras, así que debía tratar de calmarse, pero Korra no se lo estaba haciendo fácil. Trataba de advertirle que su vida corría peligro y ella se empeñaba en restregarle en el rostro que Iroh era mil veces mejor que él y que no él no era tan bueno como para hacer que fueran más que "amigos".

Aun así, Mako encontró la calma y miró a Korra muy cansado y con ojos debilitados al igual que su espíritu.

- Estoy tratando de protegerte y no me haces caso -le dijo en voz calmada y sin ánimos de regañarla, más bien parecía herido- ¿Cómo quieres que hablemos si te niegas a escuchar y te empeñas en llamarme mentiroso? ¿Sabes qué? ¡Haz lo que te plazca! -le dijo luego de manera algo brusca mientras abría otra vez la puerta. Al chico le dolió mucho que lo llamaran mentiroso, estaba cansado de que ella siempre lo humillara. Era suficiente-

- Mako yo...

- Si no quieres mi ayuda entonces es mejor que te vayas. Pero yo nunca te mentí, ten en cuenta eso cuando te encuentres cara a cara con los criminales que van tras de ti.

- Mako pero si sólo escucharas lo que vengo a decirte maldición!... -dijo en medio de un puchero y casi a punto de llorar. Mako seguía empeñándose en tratarla mal por todo lo que le había hecho. La morena entendía que lo había herido, pero aprovechar su debilidad ahora para tratarla como un coleto demostraba que era muy infantil. Trató esa última vez de razonar con Mako para explicarle lo que había pasado en la nación del fuego y volverle a pedir disculpas si era necesario, porque todo el asunto de "Vete porque hay criminales" era muy bizarro para que lo creyera-

- Korra -dijo Mako tajante y con voz firme- No es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de triángulos amorosos. Ve con Iroh a la nación del fuego, él sabrá protegerte mejor que yo... A fin de cuentas, a él si lo escuchas!

Korra bajó la cabeza y guardó silencio. El desprecio de Mako la había destruido por completo y ella sólo quería arreglar las cosas. La morena se dió cuenta de que no hizo mal en irse con el príncipe, porque Mako era todo menos un caballero, era solo un muchacho infantil, un idiota. Después de esto, la morena dudaría incluso en tratarlo como amigo, ya ni eso le provocaba.

Pudo decirle muchas cosas, muchos insultos, podría incluso abofetearlo por ser tan imbécil, pero por respeto a él y a que ella no era santo de devoción, se guardó todo eso para sí y salió sin objetar nada más del apartamento del chico quien molesto cerró la puerta.

Korra solo echó una mirada retrechera a la puerta del apartamento de su antiguo novio y sus ojos reflejaron demasiada rabia y rechazo hacia él mientras sus labios se movían al momento que unas sentencias salían de ellos en forma de gruñido.

- No voy a volver a dirigirte la palabra, grandísimo imbécil! -Dicho esto se marchó con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su ego totalmente herido-

Del otro lado de la puerta Bolin miró a su hermano pegado a la misma con una mirada de desesperación tremenda. Sabía que su hermano sólo quería ayudar y ella lo llamó mentiroso, aún así estaba algo molesto con él por no contarle que Korra corría peligro, pero eso ahora era irrelevante en ese momento.

- No entiendo su aptitud -dijo el ojos verdes. Mako respiró profundo y caminó hacia la sala-

- Ya no quiero hablar de ella.

- ¿Vas a contarle a Beifong que ella está aquí y se encarguen ustedes de protegerla?

- Supongo -bufó el chico sin ganas.

Verla lo afectó. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas involuntariamente aunque él tratara de no llorar. Él lo había dicho antes, no quería verla, no quería volver a hablarle, quería solo arrancársela de su pecho porque le hacía daño y justo al día siguiente el destino la volvía a entrelazar en su camino como tres hebras de hilo enrolladas en una misma tela. Era imposible tratar de cubrir las heridas abiertas, trató de hacerle frente como un hombre. Pero sólo tapó su rostro y enterró su cara en sus rodillas y allí permaneció. Bolin caminó hacia él, se sentó a su lado y le frotó la espalda sin saber qué más hacer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iroh era el único tripulante en aquel bote a motor que se movía increíblemente rápido por la masa de aguas que separaba a la Nación del Fuego con Ciudad República.

El príncipe mantenía su mente en calma, había logrado siempre controlar su cuerpo para dar lo mejor incluso en la peor de las situaciones. Aún así, muy por dentro estaba aterrado por el bienestar de la morena.

No podía perderla, cuando apenas la había encontrado. ¡No estaba dispuesto a dejar que pasara!

- Aguanta Korra, voy por ti!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ciudad República**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ¡Estúpida! ¡Qué estúpida! -replicaba Korra mientras caía a puñetazos el tronco de un árbol en el parque de la ciudad. Estaba molestísima, roja de la ira. Estaba segura de que si alguien se le acercaba lo golpearía en el rostro sin más.

La morena no iba a parar hasta sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro. Así que sin dejar de golpear ese árbol siguió despotricando contra Mako.

- Ese grandísimo hijo de perra, cómo se atreve a tratarme así... ¡A MI! ¡El avatar! Juro que estuve a punto de arrancarle sus estúpidas cejas fuera de su estúpido rostro es que... arrggghhh!

Arrojó una llamarada al piso quemando el verde pasto a sus pies. Un círculo negro lleno de cenizas se abrió ante ella.

- ¡Qué tonta eres Korra! Iroh siempre tuvo razón... ¡Él siempre la tiene! ¿Cómo mierdas lo hace? Me dijo que no debía disculparme por seguir mi corazón y yo toda boba quise venir a tratar de recuperar mi amistad con este niño bonito y resulta que me trata como si fuese un insecto al que puede pisotear cuando se le antoje... Me largaré con Iroh a la Nación del Fuego y ese idiota de Mako puede podrirse si quiere.

Pero de pronto una mujer se le acerca a la enfadada chica. La mujer tenía cabellos largos negros y una sonrisa amigable. Quizás se acercaba para ver por qué le hablaba al aire y golpeaba tanto ese árbol. A fin de cuentas, estaba llamando la atención de todos.

- Disculpa... ¿Eres el avatar Korra? -preguntó emocionada. Korra suspiró para relajarse un poco y luego contestó-

- Si... ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

- Acabo de encontrarte!

De pronto la mujer extiende sus brazos llenos de agua y un gran chorro presión sale disparado golpeando el pecho de la morena y enviándola al suelo. Entonces Korra mira al frente y se daba cuenta de que aquello pareció una ilusión... ¡Esa mujer no tenía brazos!

Antes de que pudiera levantarse una masa de piedra la aprisionó sobre el suelo inmovilizándola y apretándola al suelo tan fuerte que sus manos no pudieron moverse para hacer control. Su mirada de terror se agudizó cuando vió salir a otros tres sujetos de las sombras y unirse a la mujer sin brazos. Cada uno de ellos tenía una apariencia que infundía temor y si los ponían en fila paralela, uno era más aterrador que el otro. Korra tenía su mente en blanco, no se imaginaba ni qué estaba pasando.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

- No estás en posiciones de hacer preguntas, avatar! -respondió uno de los sujetos con la cabeza rapada y todo el aspecto de un psicópata-

De pronto la mente de la morena se abrió de par en par como el agujero en un túnel oscuro y la luz comenzó a llegarle iluminando todo su ser. Ahora todo era tan obvio que parecía absurdo tratar de pensar lo contrario.

- Ustedes son esos criminales que me buscan...

- Veo que te han informado sobre nosotros linda -sonrió la maestra agua sin brazos- Es momento de que vengas con nosotros.

La maestra agua se acercaba a la morena a paso tranquilo cuando de pronto una bola de fuego explota muy fuerte entre ambas arrojando mucho polvo al aire. Ming Hua miró al frente indignada y cuando la arenilla se disipó observó a dos chicos muy parecidos que eran responsables de ese ataque...

- ¿Mako? ¿Bolin? -exclamó Korra sorprendida. El maestro tierra liberó al avatar de su prisión de tierra mientras Mako los apuntaba en posición de batalla. Los cuatro criminales solo miraban aquello sintiendo suma lástima por lo que estaba a punto de pasarle a ese pobre chico.

- No den ni un paso más! -amenazó Mako- Bolin llévatela de aquí -este obedece aunque la morena opuso resistencia al principio. Ming Hua soltó una carcajada y con su voz carrasposa y burlona le respondió al cejas arqueadas-

- ¿Qué va a hacer un muchachito como tú contra cuatro criminales altamente peligrosos como nosotros? ¡No vas a lograr evitar que nos llevemos al avatar! Solo lograrás que te matemos en el proceso.

- No dejaré que se la lleven! -amenazó con autoridad-

- Acéptalo niño -sonrió Zaheer- estás solo.

- No, no lo estoy!

En ese momento desde los edificios cercanos comenzaron a aparecer cientos de maestros tierra y metal encabezados por la jefa de policías Lin Beifong quien también apareció en el acto rodeando a los cuatro criminales y bloqueándoles toda salida. Incluso estos sabían que eran demasiados para intentar oponer resistencia.

- Pongan sus manos en alto y entréguense, están rodeados! -advirtió Beifong pero los cuatro en lugar de obedecer el mandato de la maestra metal, estos juntaron espalda con espalda y los peligrosos ojos de Zaheer miraron fijamente a través de Mako hacia la morena y dijo-

- Esta vez ganaste Avatar, pero no hay lugar dónde puedas esconderte de nosotros... ¡TE ENCONTRAREMOS!

De pronto Ghazan, el maestro tierra golpeó el suelo y este se abrió tragándoselos a los cuatro y luego el hoyo fue tapado al instante mientras huían a toda velocidad bajo tierra.

- SÍGANLOS! QUE NO ESCAPEN! -gritó Lin mientras se iba a perseguirlos junto con sus policías subordinados-

Korra todavía estaba en shock por lo que había pasado. Bolin la sobreprotegía todavía mirando a todos lados para evitar que la agarraran desprevenida, pero cuando todo se calmó pudo respirar aliviado.

La morena casi muere de vergüenza cuando el cejas arqueadas comienza a caminar hacia ella con ojos de extrema preocupación. Ahora ella lo entendió todo, ahora lo veía con claridad y esta verdad, no era tan agraciada como ella esperaba que fuera.

- ¿Estás bien Korra? -le preguntó el chico sin poder evitar abrazarla con fuerzas de manera casi posesiva, pero se soltaron segundos después-

- No mentiste -musitó ella mientras lo miraba impresionada. No podía creer lo equivocada que estaba, ahora se sentía mal-

- Por supuesto que no mentía... Quería protegerte, aún así... -se rascó la nuca apenado- Siento mucho como te traté, sé que mi temperamento no es el mejor y a una chica no se le grita de esa manera.

- No puedo creer lo equivocada que estaba respecto a ti, creí que todo era un invento... Te juro que no pensaba volverte a dirigir la palabra pero luego llegas y me salvas de estos locos criminales. Arriesgaste tu vida para protegerme ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo si yo sólo te he hecho daño?

- Porque tu seguridad es más importante que cualquier lío amoroso, eso se puede resolver después, ahora lo único que tengo en mente es que sigas sana y salva.

Korra no podía sentirse peor. Primero se equivoca con Iroh llamándolo prácticamente adicto al sexo y ahora llama a Mako mentiroso y ¡Adivinen qué! Iroh era todo un caballero respetuoso y Mako era como un ángel guardián. Comenzaba a pensar que ella no los merecía. Tenía e IBA a tratar de mejorar eso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces ella se le lanzó al maestro fuego en un gran abrazo de agradecimiento y amistad. No importa lo que fuera a pasar de allí en adelante, ella se iba a asegurar de nunca volver a hacerle daño a las personas que más amaba. Aunque no fuera el mismo tipo de amor, era amor al fin.

- ¿Korra? -dijo de repente una tercera voz. La morena se despega rápidamente de Mako y mira a Iroh viéndolos a ambos con una expresión indescifrable. Mako respiró a profundidad al ver otro problema venir a las puertas. Pero el príncipe no lidia palabras con él, solo corre a abrazar a la morena. Es entonces cuando le lanza la mirada asesina al chico-

- Estaba tan preocupado por ti -dice Iroh-

- Lo sé Iroh, no debí irme así.. Discúlpame, no sabía que habían unos psicópatas buscándome.

El maestro fuego tomó el rostro de la morena y la besó con muchísima pasión y entrega allí mismo delante de Mako quien sólo pudo darse vuelta con cierta tristeza y caminar hacia su hermano que palmeó su espalda mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Ese Iroh sí que era pesado, pero al fin y al cabo era su novia ¿Qué esperaban?.

- Me asusté demasiado al ver que no estabas en la Nación del Fuego, me desesperé y no podía controlarme... Korra... pensé que te perdería.

- Pero no fue así -sonríe ella- gracias a Mako.

- ¿A Mako? -pregunta con extrañeza mientras observa de reojo al chico de la bufanda-

- Si, gracias a él estoy sana y salva. Creo que después de todo sí le debes al menos un gesto de agradecimiento.

- Gracias Mako, tu honor es grande! -recitó el maestro fuego mientras se reverenciaba respetuosamente hacia adelante.

Mako se sorprendió, nunca esperó eso de su parte, era la primera vez que no actuaba de manera grosera con él pero algo le decía que no estaba siendo sincero, solo tal vez Mako solo era un tarado que desconfiaba de los motivos del príncipe. Fuera como fuera Mako se reverenció también con una sonrisa. Acto seguido Iroh caminó otra vez hacia la morena agradeciéndole al cielo que estuviera bien y entonces comenzó a besarla nuevamente en los labios.

A Mako se le borró la sonrisa, se dió vuelta y dijo a su hermano.

- Nuestro trabajo aquí terminó Bo, es hora de irnos.

- Claro Mako, claro -contestó mientras miraba de muerte a ese par besuqueándose frente a todos en la plaza. Entonces se dió la vuelta también y siguió a su hermano.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció mi gente? Iroh es un loquillo, es muy posesivo con Korra... ¡Go Korroh!

¿Qué ocurrirá en el siguiente cap?

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y dejarme sus reviews. Se los agradezco muchísimo.

Nos leemos pronto!


	4. Donde Hubo Fuego

**HOLA!**

**Saludos a mis queridos Makorroh Shippers :D**

**¿Que tal una conti?**

**Dedico este cap a Eliza20 porque comenzó a escribir un Makorra y tiene muy buena pinta :D**

**No más preámbulos...**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Donde Hubo Fuego...**

* * *

Despertó y allí estaba su apuesto ojos dorados mirándola con una sonrisa. Lo había llegado a conocer tan bien. Tuvieron tantas aventuras juntos que podía recordar cómo él la protegía de todo y, aunque no tuviera la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo en ocasiones, igual seguía luchando hasta el final.

Su mirada aún estaba pixelada, sus ojos apenas se acostumbraban a la luz luego de tantas horas de sueño oscuro. Creyó haberlo sentido con ella y de pronto al verlo allí todo había mejorado.

- Mako -dice la morena en un susurro pero el chico frente a ella se extraña-

- ¿Mako? Soy yo... Iroh!

Los ojos de la morena se abrieron como platos y lo miró bien. ¡Realmente era Iroh! ¿Qué había pasado entonces? ¿Su mente le jugó una broma? ¿Fue una ilusión? ¿Su subconsciente? ¿Su corazón?

- Eso dije -exclamó un poco nerviosa mientras se sentaba sobre la cama. Esa noche los novios durmieron en cuartos separados y Iroh ya incluso estaba vistiendo su uniforme de la nación del fuego-

Él cariñosamente le acarició la mejilla mientras se perdía en su mirada y le mostraba una sonrisa enamorada.

- ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Algo solitaria, pero bien.

- ¿Cómo están tus costillas? ¿Te duelen? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

- No me trates como una niña Iroh -le reclama sin mucha fuerza, él se frota la nuca nervioso y musita-

- Claro, perdón... Eres el avatar!

- Y bueno -ríe ella- ¿A dónde vas tontín?

- Tengo una reunión con la jefa de policía Beifong, vamos a decidir la manera en la que debemos protegerte.

- Espera... ¿Irás a una reunión a hablar del avatar... sin el avatar?

- La nación del fuego y el pueblo de Ciudad República solo busca lo mejor para ti. Lo siento Korra pero vez deberás acatar la decisión que tomemos.

Korra no era muy buena acatando las órdenes de los demás. Pero tampoco quería dificultar la labor protectora de Iroh que era tan sexy. Aun así ella se cruzó de brazos y soltó un gruñido. El maestro fuego sonrió atontado y buscó sus labios para besarlos suavemente antes de siquiera pensar en marcharse.

Al mismo tiempo aparece Mako detrás del marco de la puerta con una bandeja llena de comida sobre sus manos y lo observa todo. Ellos estaban besándose, una vez más... frente a él, una vez más.

"_Maldición"_ -pensó- _"¿Por qué siempre tengo que aparecerme justo en estos momentos?"_

El cejas arqueadas tocó la puerta con su puño y los novios se separaron al verlo allí. Korra dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Mako! -este un poco incómodo y nervioso, respondió-

- Ehh... Te he traído el desayuno.

- ¿Él no irá a la reunión? -preguntó la morena a Iroh quien usando un tono sarcástico y algo áspero respondió-

- No. Él insistente y caballerosamente se ofreció a cuidarte mientras no estoy, ahora debo irme cariño, nos vemos más tarde -con eso la vuelve a besar y Mako tuerce los ojos aburrido. El general se levanta y sale de la habitación no evitando el contacto visual con el ojos dorados hasta que salió del departamento.

- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó él a ella mientras se acercaba con la comida-

- Si, gracias. Y gracias también por dejarnos quedar en tu apartamento, es acogedor -él sonríe-

- Si bueno... come, es un hermoso día.

- Tienes razón -exclamó ella con desgano- es un hermoso día y yo no tengo absolutamente nada qué hacer.

- ¿Quieres salir o algo? -propuso-

Ella dibujó una gran sonrisa de alegría en su rostro. Era justo lo que quería, recuperar esa amistad que casi perdían el día de ayer por culpa de su impetuosidad, pero ahora todo lo que quería era pasar el día con Mako.

Aunque fueran solo amigos...

- ¿Estás seguro de que podemos salir?

- La ciudad está fuertemente custodiada por el despliegue policial de Beifong. Estamos seguros por ahora.

- Entonces supongo que no puedo negarme a pasar el día contigo -Mako se separa de ella y camina al marco de la puerta para irse de la habitación pero no sin antes decir-

- Te espero abajo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Más Tarde**

**Central Policial**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- El avatar debe irse a la nación del fuego ya mismo -exclamó Beifong a los miembros del consejo y en presencia del general Iroh- Ciudad República no puede detener sola a esos rufianes. La policía de metal ha sufrido muchas bajas últimamente.

- ¿Qué propone entonces? -inquirió uno de los miembros. Beifong lo miró firme y exclamó-

- Debe ir a la Nación del Fuego donde el ejército de Honora y la armada de las Fuerzas Unidas de Iroh puedan protegerla.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de Beifong. Si todos estaban de acuerdo con aquello significaría que él podría llevársela a la Nación del Fuego y nadie podría impedírselo. Estaría con ella todo el tiempo y podría protegerla, cuidarla y... amarla.

Sabía que en todo aspecto, esa sería la mejor solución y lo más tentador de todo es que Mako tendría que quedarse en Ciudad República y no lo vería por allí merodeando.

Pero entonces Iroh comenzó a sentirse mal consigo mismo ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan egoísta? Era como si quisiese encerrarse en una habitación con ella por siempre para que nadie más que él pudiera acercársele. Después de todo Ciudad República era como el hogar de Korra y, por mucho que lo odiara Mako era su amigo, incluso desde antes que él apareciera en su vida. Tenía el amor de la morena ¿No? ¿A qué le tenía miedo entonces? No es como que ella iba a saltar de sus brazos a los de Mako en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... Aunque... ¿No fue eso lo que hizo con él?

Maldita sea... hacer lo correcto siempre era difícil. Pero Iroh amaba a Korra, no podía ser tan posesivo con ella, sabía que no iba a aceptar ese trato y tampoco quería perderla.

Así que respiró profundo y rogó que todo esto no fuera una locura.

- ¿Tú qué opinas Iroh? -preguntó Tenzin al chico quien hacía segundos estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Él reacciona rápidamente y conservando la calma, pero sin muchas ganas, respondió-

- Yo no creo que sea necesario sacarla de Ciudad República para poder protegerla.

- ¿NO? -replicó Lin a la defensiva-

- Me refiero a que... este es su hogar, no podemos solo encerrarla en el castillo de la Nación del Fuego y esperar con los brazos cruzados a que algo suceda, saben lo rebelde que es, se escapará o algo. Hay que hacer que esta situación sea tan llevadera para ella como se pueda.

- ¿Qué propones? -inquirió el miembro del consejo principal-

- Yo y el resto de las fuerzas unidas podemos proteger a Korra aquí mismo en Ciudad República, no tiene por qué abandonar su hogar.

- Parece una buena idea -razonó Tenzin-

- ¿Todos de acuerdo? -Preguntó el consejo a lo cual todos levantaron sus manos apoyando de manera unánime lo antedicho por el general-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako y Korra se escabullían por la plaza saltando y haciendo acrobacias mientras esquivaban los tarantines o los saltaban, creando un alboroto rápido a la entrada del mercado. Ambos corrían en paralelo y estaban muy parejos.

- Voy a ganarte! -dijo Korra con una sonrisa ladeada mientras usaba tierra control para dar un gran salto y esquivar un puesto de comida-

- No, no lo harás! -respondió el chico mientras hacía lo mismo con el poder del fuego-

Ambos siguieron corriendo a contra corriente de la gente que venía a visitar el lugar pero no tropezaban con nadie porque eran muy ágiles. Mako pronto encontró un agujero y tomando un camino fácil comenzó a aventajar a la morena. Una sonrisita malvada apareció en el rostro del joven.

Pero Korra negada a perder hizo salir una pequeña elevación de tierra frente a Mako con la cual él se tropezó y cayó al suelo de manera dolorosa. La morena cruzó la meta de llegada la cual era el centro del mercado y comenzó a celebrar.

- Te gané!

- Oye, hiciste trampa -refunfuñó mientras escupía un poco de arena de entre sus dientes. Korra le lanzó una sonrisita cómplice y fue a ayudarlo-

- Ok, lo hice, pero me estabas sacando ventaja y no podía permitir que ganaras... ¿Estás bien?

- Mi trabajo básicamente consiste en perseguir a bandoleros todos los días, creo que merezco el crédito y bueno... Estoy bien -dijo para luego dibujar una sonrisa nerviosa-

La morena miró la inmensidad de aquel sitio y cómo las personas iban y venían en cardúmenes de varias docenas. El sitio además era bullicioso y para nada elegante.

- Siento haberte traído a este desastre, pero una comida aquí es lo único que puedo pagar -se lamentó con la cabeza gacha pero la morena le toma ambas manos con las suyas y él automáticamente la ve a los ojos. Ella le demuestra una expresión facial de sinceridad y le dice-

- Oye... no pienses así... Me encanta

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro -le golpea suavemente el hombro y Mako finalmente sonríe-

- Es que pensé que Iroh te habría llevado a lugares tan geniales que este sólo lo vislumbrarías como un gallinero.

Korra levanta la ceja...

- ¿Por qué traes a Iroh al tema de conversación, Mako?

- Lo siento, perdón.

- Y bueno... ¡Muero de hambre! ¿A dónde me invitarás a comer?

Mako abre los brazos de par en par...

- Toda la comida que puedas comer está aquí... a un razonable precio. ¡Come lo que quieras!

Con la luz verde dada Korra se pasó por casi todos los puestos de comida que existían, probando brochetas, pastelitos, carne picante, bocadillos fríos y pare usted de contar. Mako quien había estado reuniendo por un tiempo y su billetera finalmente estaba algo gorda, fue enflaqueciendo a medida que pagaba todas las cosas que ella se comía.

Al final el chico se acercó a ella quien le metía un gran mordisco a una pierna de pollo y este apenado se saca los bolsillos vacíos y dice con rostro atontado al vendedor...

- Ya no me queda dinero.

- ¡Páguenme mi dinero! -exigió el vendedor pero la ojos azules le lanzó una mirada sarcástica y le dijo-

- Tranquilo grandote, soy el avatar, salvé al mundo un par de veces, si no fuera por mi no tendrías este negocio, me lo debes! -esto no hizo feliz al sujeto quien remangándose la camisa y descubriendo unos brazos enormes, gruñó-

- YA VERÁN!

- Korra vámonos! -dijo Mako jalándola del brazo y ambos salieron corriendo con la misma maestría con la que habían llegado logrando perder rápidamente al fúrico vendedor a segundos de escapar.

Luego se subieron al techo de una casa de dos plantas estando bastante suspendidos sobre el suelo y desde dónde se podía mirar una perfecta puesta de sol, era hermoso. La morena se sacó de su abrigo la pierna de pollo aún grande y jugosa que había mordido antes y comenzó a saborearse con frenesí pero cuando la iba a terminar de morder el estómago de Mako chilló de manera casi escandalosa. Ella lo miró por unos segundos y le entregó el alimento gentilmente con una sonrisa.

- Toma.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Es tuya, cómetela! -contestó él con rapidez-

- ¿Sabes que odio que hagas eso, no?

- ¿Hacer qué? -preguntó sonrojado-

- Eso... te sacrificas demasiado por los demás todo el tiempo, no lo hagas es molesto, ni siquiera te compraste nada para ti mismo por complacerme a mi, me haces quedar como una mala persona -él baja la cabeza de nuevo-

- Lo siento.

- Aunque también es lindo, solo no me agrada. Ahora cómete la maldita pierna de pollo, maldito Mako. -Echó una carcajada-

- Gracias -dijo tomándole la palabra y aceptando su ofrenda, entonces le da un mordisco mientras ella lo observa, se ríe cuando el chico se quita el contorno de grasa sobre sus labios y el maestro fuego entonces le asegura-

- No serías una mala persona aunque quisieras.

La morena suspira con algo de pesadez, dejó de mirar a Mako para mirar al frente y ver los rayos agonizantes del sol como recuerdo de lo sucio que le había jugado a su ex.

- En ocasiones pienso lo contrario. -Mako entendió rápidamente que la morena se refería a la situación entre ella y el general. Rayos, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que arruinar el momento diciendo algo tonto que incomodara a los demás y los hiciera sentirse mal?, se regañó así mismo el ojos dorados-

Le tocó el brazo derecho con sus manos y le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Oye, estamos bien.

Ella le sonríe.

- Realmente me hacía falta recuperar tu amistad. Aunque a veces me hierves la sangre, no sé que haría sin ti, eres mi mejor amigo.

- Solo... "Amigo?" -apuntó él con algo de miedo de la respuesta que iría a recibir. Ella solo lo miró por unos segundos conservando la calma-

- Claro, solo amigos. ¿Por qué seríamos otra cosa?

- Entiendo. -dice él en un suspiro. Korra se da por vencido con él y torciendo los ojos le toma cariñosamente el rostro para hacer que la viera-

- ¿Por qué actúas como si no te importara cuando sabes que si?

- No dijiste nada cuando te pregunté si debía luchar por ti o no.

- Exacto -exclama ella sorprendiendo al cejas arqueadas quien se sonrojó al instante- ¿Acaso soy yo la que tengo que responder a eso?

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué señal le estaba enviando?, se preguntaba mentalmente el chico mientras los ojos azules de ella se posaban aún sobre él, estaba poniéndose nervioso con rapidez.

Estar todo el día con ella y hacer las travesuras que solían hacer antes cuando solo eran compañeros de equipo en el Pro-Bending lo hizo darse cuenta de que aún le agradaba estar a su lado, lo que es más, aún no podía olvidarla, su amor por ella seguía intacto como el primer día. Aun así no sabía si lo antedicho por Korra era una señal de que quería que la besaran o si solo era una frase bonita.

Apostó por lo primero esperando lo peor... o lo mejor.

Lentamente fue acercando sus labios hacia los de ella que los vió venir un poco sorprendida, pero algo la magnetizaba a él, algo que no podía controlar. No lo hubiese admitido pero quería besar esos labios otra vez para rememorar ese amor tan fuerte que le tuvo, así que ella también comenzó a acercarse para besarlo...

Pero entonces pensó en Iroh y no pudo...

- No, Mako -dijo ella en voz baja mientras lo retenía de seguirse acercando a ella poniendo la mano sobre su pecho cuando estaban a punto de besarse- esto no está bien.

_"¡Qué idiota__ soy__!"_ se replicó Mako a sí mismo.

- Lo siento Korra, discúlpame yo no quise...

- No está bien, es solo que... No puedo hacerle esto a Iroh -exclama para luego levantarse y contemplar el horizonte con mirada perdida-

- ¿Qué exactamente le estarías haciendo si me besas? -indagó-

- Lo mismo que te hice a ti una vez -dice ella con fuerza de voluntad. A este punto se sentía muy confundida, no era que se había enamorado de Mako de repente, era que lo había amado mucho antes que a Iroh y esos sentimientos todavía seguían vivos. Ya no sabía qué pensar, había jurado que no le haría más daño a las personas que amaba, así que no podía hacerle esto a su nuevo novio- No me pidas cosas que no quiero hacer.

- Está bien... -exclama para levantarse y estar a tu altura- Nunca te obligaría a hacer nada que no quieras, igual la pasé muy bien contigo... ¿Puedo al menos acompañarte a casa?

Ella le sonríe de manera afirmativa.

Con eso Mako llevó a Korra devuelta al apartamento y en el camino les dió tiempo de contarse varios chistes y burlarse de tonterías sin sentido. Abrieron la puerta del recinto entre risas pero se detuvieron al ver allí al imponente general Iroh mirándolos de frente con aspecto serio. Korra se dió cuenta de que su brazo estaba sobre los hombros de Mako así que lo bajó rápidamente y le regaló una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Hola cariño... ¿Cómo te fue?

Iroh miró a Mako a manera de juez y luego posó su vista en Korra, dejó salir una sonrisa y abriendo los brazos le dijo...

- Te quedas en Ciudad República!

- ¿Qué? ESO ES GENIAL! -gritó emocionada antes de correr hacia él y darle un gran abrazo a lo que siguieron varias vueltas en al aire. Incluso Mako no pudo evitar sonreír, era una noticia grandiosa-

- Les dije que podía cuidarte aquí mismo para que no tuvieras que alejarte de tus amigos -y señaló a Mako sonriente. Al susodicho le pareció curioso que cuando la morena no lo veía, Iroh se daba la libertad de fulminarlo con la mirada, pero ahora que ella tenía sus ojos sobre él lo miraba sonriente. Sin embargo Korra no lo notó, solo estaba maravillada con la hazaña del general-

- Oh Iroh eres mi héroe, gracias!

- Lo que sea por ti nena -le sonrió de manera seductora, entonces se le acercó para susurrarle al oído- y para que veas lo mucho que te amo, haré finalmente lo que me pediste. -Acto seguido el general levanta la mirada y ve al chico de la bufanda diciéndole- Oye Mako, ¿Podemos hablar en privado?-

Ciertamente él no se esperaba eso, casi no supo qué responder.

- Ehhh... está bien... supongo!

Korra no lo podía creer ¿Realmente Iroh le pediría disculpas a Mako por lo que habían hecho? ¿Iban a ser amigos ahora? Sin duda la admiración de Korra por el príncipe se elevó al cielo rápidamente. Él había demostrado que no pensaba sólo en sexo, que era educado, cariñoso, que podía ser tan humilde como aquellos que no tenían nada, que podía resolver grandes disputas con un encanto inigualable y ahora estaba demostrando que no era para nada orgulloso al admitir su error y disculparse con Mako.

¡Iroh realmente era perfecto!

La morena los vió meterse en la habitación del lado para conversar mejor, ella solo se lanzó al sofá embobada por el general y sus actos tan generosos y heroicos.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Mako observaba a Iroh cerrar la puerta con lentitud y tranquilidad mientras parecía organizar sus pensamientos. El cejas arqueadas no sabía qué esperar, pero le parecía que pronto lo iba a descubrir.

Iroh levantó la mirada, se cruzó de brazos y miró de muerte una vez más a Mako.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -Mako pone cara de extrañamiento y levantando la ceja izquierda, le responde-

- ¿Qué?

- No te hagas el idiota conmigo, sé lo que haces, metiéndotele por los ojos a Korra y aprovechándote de los momentos en los que no estoy presente.. ¿Acaso olvidaste que ella ya tiene novio?

Ok, era definitivo, Mako jamás lograría llevarse bien con él.

- ¿Para eso me trajiste aquí? ¿Para acusarme? Ella quería arreglar su situación conmigo y por eso decidimos salir a hablar, al menos ella tuvo la disposición para disculparse por lo que pasó ¿Qué has hecho tú? -le replicó a lo que el general molesto le respondió mientras se acercaba a él de manera amenazadora-

- Escúchame bien niñito, dejé que Korra se quedara en Ciudad República precisamente para que no tuviera que dejar a sus antiguos amigos atrás, no me hagas arrepentirme de mi decisión. Korra es MI novia y no voy a permitir que la sonsaques otra vez.. Quiero protegerla de aquellos que quieren lastimarla.

- Eres un hipócrita Iroh -Contraatacó Mako- te haces aparentar como el "perfecto" ante ella pero a sus espaldas contradices todo lo que afirmas.

- Tal vez yo no soy perfecto, pero mis intenciones con ella son buenas y somos felices juntos así que te lo diré una sola vez Mako, no querrías enfrentarte a mi, soy un general de una armada de élite, te destruiría en más de una forma, no quiero que te acerques a ella, no quiero que le hables más de lo necesario, quiero que deseches toda idea de volver con ella que tengas y procura no hacerme pensar que tratas de quitármela...

- ¿O qué? -amenazó Mako plantándosele frente. Iroh sonrió de medio lado como si se tratara de un chiste, y con voz calmada le respondió-

- Ya te lo dije... ¡Te voy a destruir!

Con eso el general abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación cerrándola tras de si de nuevo y dejando al chico de la bufanda con la sangre a punto de hervirle. Comenzó a temblar de la ira y a insultarlo de todas las formas posibles en su mente. A esas alturas le estaría diciendo a Korra que se había disculpado y Mako lo había perdonado, pero no era cierto, más bien ahora el cejas arqueadas tenía una amenaza de ¿Muerte? colgándole sobre sus hombros y todo por la misma simple razón por la que todas las otras peleas y las malas miradas fueron originadas: Korra.

Entonces el chico recordó lo que le dijo su hermano el otro día "Si no luchas, nunca ganarás nada en la vida" Acto seguido las palabras camuflajeadas de Korra en el mercado llegaron a su mente como un rayo. Tal vez era una señal del destino, tal vez él mismo lo sabía y no se daba cuenta.

Amaba a Korra y tenía que luchar por ella. Ahora que Iroh le había advertido lo comprendía mejor, no lo hubiera hecho sino lo mirara como una amenaza, lo cual lo llevó a pensar que la relación de la morena con Iroh no era tan "perfecta" como imaginaba.

Tal vez era momento de luchar por lo que más quería... El amor de la morena.

- Muy bien General Iroh -dijo el chico con decisión- Si batalla es lo que quiere... Batalla es lo que tendrá!

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**UFF... No sé ustedes pero a mi esta rivalidad entre Mako y Iroh me tiene más emocionado que el fulano triángulo amoroso :D**

**¿Qué pasará ahora que Mako se ha propuesto luchar por el amor de Korra pese a las amenazas de Iroh?**

**¿Quién se quedará con la chica?**

**Lo sabremos pronto.**

**Gracias a todos por leer y dejar sus reviews, son los mejores :)**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	5. Obra de Maestros Fuego

**Hola! Pues aquí estamos!**

**Luego de ver el final de temporada de LOK estoy listo para volver al trabajo, no pensaba actualizar hoy, pero un pequeño regalito para ustedes.!**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Jrosass: Por siempre apoyarme y por unirte a las fuerzas del Makorra, la resistencia contra el Korroh xD ok nop..**

**Disfruten! :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Obra de Maestros Fuego**

En una oscura cueva a las afueras del reino tierra y bajo el inclemente sol donde las rocas hervían como magma ardiente y, dentro de la oscuridad de aquel agujero, el temible Zaheer se hallaba sentado sobre un círculo de meditación en el centro de la cueva, pequeñas antorchas ardían frente a él llenando de luz y rodeando de calor el entero lugar.

Sobre una piedra cercana se hallaba desparramada Ming Hua y Ghazan junto a P'li miraban al maestro aire de cerca. Parecía tranquilo, sereno y relajado, la verdadera guerra estaba dentro de su mente, mente que fue perturbada cuando el terrible quejido en la voz de Ming Hua se escuchó cuando esta dijo...

- ¿Hasta cuándo estarás sentado meditando? Podríamos estar yendo por el avatar ahora mismo.

Zaheer dibujó una sonrisa malsana de medio lado en su rostro mientras sin salir de su concentración, dijo a la lisiada...

- Deberías entender mi filosofía, la meditación es la mejor forma de llenar el alma...

- Bueno tú deberías entender mi filosofía... Yo no tengo alma! -contestó Ming Hua-

- ¿Cuánto más tendremos que esperar para poder llegar al avatar? -inquirió el maestro lava-

- Gurú Laghima siempre solía decir que las cosas caen por su propio peso, en este mundo, todo está atado a tierra así que las cosas llegarán a nosotros en su momento... Paciencia!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Central Policial**

**Refugio de Korra**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ráfagas de fuego iban y venían en aquel campo de entrenamiento detrás de las murallas electrificadas de la central de policías de Ciudad República. Korra fue trasladada a una pequeña casa de metal que estaba en el terreno conjunto, allí tenía bastante espacio para caminar, practicar y no buscar escaparse.

Iroh estaba a cargo de su vigilancia y los policías tanto de metal como los soldados de las fuerzas unidas custodiaban todo el perímetro.

Aún así, con toda aquella sobreprotección que la morena tanto odiaba, tanto el general como Mako se encargaron de que ella no se sintiera tan dejada de lado.

Allí estaban Iroh, Korra y Mako parados uno al lado del otro arrojando patadas y golpes de fuego al aire con tanta precisión como en una danza. Sus movimientos eran controlados y ágiles. Tal parecía que después de todo, Korra si pudo entrenar con el general.

- Patada, golpe, patada doble y... corte de fuego! -sentenciaba Iroh mientras realizaba sus movimientos de ataque y los otros dos le seguían. Luego se reverenciaron y el general en voz de mando dijo- Korra, perfecto. Mako lo hiciste terrible.

Este se cruza de brazos algo molesto y le dice en medio de un puchero...

- Lo hice perfecto también. -Korra sonríe al ver lo atontados que eran-

- Gracias por acompañarme -dijo ella- ustedes hacen que mi encierro aquí no sea tan... intragable.

- Todo porque la bella Avatar esté cómoda -dijo Iroh justo antes de que Mako pudiese decir nada, también aprovechó para reclinarse y besar su mano-

- Bueno, iré a buscar un poco de agua y seguiremos con el entrenamiento

- Ve -dijo Iroh.

Entonces la morena se marchó dentro para beber algo mientras Iroh dibujaba una sonrisa victoriosa y con sus ojos la seguía hasta que desapareció. Entonces volteó y contempló a Mako sentado tranquilamente sobre unos escalones descansando y sacándose el sudor con un pañuelo. Iroh caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado. Ambos sonrieron hipócritamente, aún no se llevaban pero tampoco iban a hacer un escándalo delante de Korra.

Mako fue el primero en tomar la palabra y decir...

- Supongo que hablaste con Korra sobre el hermoso pero falso momento en el cual en vez de amenazarme de muerte, me pediste perdón, ahora ella te quiere más y tú ego está más inflado. -Iroh suelta una carcajada silenciosa ante aquello-

- No te sientas mal Makito, le dije que me perdonaste sin dudarlo. En realidad tenía pensado manchar un poco más tu reputación con ella diciendo que te habías puesto necio y no querías disculparme, pero estaba de buen humor.

- Wow eso fue casi amable de tu parte... ah y dime... ¿Ya contrataste a los matones que usarás para acabar conmigo?

- No te lo tomes todo tan en serio muchachito -sonrió él- sólo aléjate de Korra y es todo... además, no necesitaría la ayuda de nadie para acabar contigo.

- Chicos estoy lista! -exclamó Korra apareciendo de repente y mirando a ambos chicos conversar en aquellos escalones. La morena estaba feliz de que por fin hubiesen hecho las paces y el que hablaran tan tranquilamente reforzaba esa idea- ¿Quién de ustedes quiere medirse conmigo?

- Yo lo hago! -respondió Mako muy rápido, robándole la oportunidad a Iroh de ofrecerse primero, entonces el maestro fuego se levantó y con una mirada fija sobre la morena y una sonrisa deformada por la perversidad, se levantó su camiseta blanca y se la sacó frente a ellos- Uff... pero hace calor!

Korra abrió sus ojos de par en par, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?. Ella sentía que debía desviar la mirada pero otra parte de ella estaba impresionada. Sus pectorales eran grandes y bien formados, sus brazos tenían buenos músculos y sus abdominales parecían de piedra. Mordió su labio de manera involuntaria y parecía hipnotizada.

Iroh por su lado estaba algo indignado. ¡Qué gran falta de respeto! ¡Qué desfachatez! ¿Cómo se atrevía ese tonto a desvestirse así frente a su novia? y aunque no fuese su novia... una chica? Hay mejores maneras de hacer las cosas. Bueno, aunque tener sexo con ellas en un baño no fue lo más elegante y caballeroso de todos, pero ese asunto ya estaba olvidado, ahora esto que hacía Mako no parecía ser motivado por el fulano calor, parecía más un desafío directo, desafío que se acrecentó cuando el cejas arqueadas miró al príncipe con una sonrisita burlona diciendo...

- Veamos si lo hago tan mal como Iroh dice...

Con eso Mako caminó hacia Korra y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar al ver a ese saco de testosterona venir hacia ella. ¿Por qué Mako estaba actuando así? El no era de comportarse como un exhibicionista, ni siquiera se sacaba la camisa nunca ¿Estaba tratando de provocarla? y más importante aún... ¿Por qué ella se estaba afectando tanto?

- Ma... Mako, ponte la camisa por favor -dijo ella algo nerviosa cuando él estuvo a sólo centímetros de ella para comenzar el entrenamiento. Él la miró a los ojos y devoró su pena, apelando al deseo y le respondió-

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te provoca pelear conmigo así?

Maldición, Korra estaba sudando. ¿Cómo era que tanto Iroh como Mako pudieran ponerla tan mal en un microsegundo? al príncipe le tomó 5 minutos conquistarla el primer día durante el entrenamiento y Mako lo hacía igual ahora, necesitaba ser fuerte o sino iba a quedar mal de nuevo.

- Entonces no importa, quédate así.

- Oye! -gritó Iroh- Ponte la camisa... ¡No es ético! -gruñó-

- Relájate Shrek, estamos entre amigos. -se burló. Entonces el cejas arqueadas volteó a ver a la morena y dijo-

- ¿Lista?

- Si...

- Entonces vamos!

Mako y Korra comenzaron a entrenar separándose en un gran salto uno del otro. La morena lanzó varios golpes de fuego que el ojos dorados cortó con sus manos pero ella hizo una voltereta hacia arriba dando varias vueltas en el aire y luego extendió ambos pies juntos para arrojar una gran bomba de fuego pero Mako afianzó sus pies en la tierra y extendiendo sus manos al frente atajó el ataque para luego deshacerlo moviendo sus brazos de manera circular. Comenzó a formar unos látigos de fuego que arrojó hacia Korra pero esta saltó ágilmente, sin embargo Mako atacaba con rapidez y Korra necesitaba pensar en algo rápido, así que disparando flamas al suelo comenzó a propulsarse hacia arriba y volar.

- No, no lo harás!

Inmediatamente Mako lanza un látigo de fuego hacia arriba y se amarra en el pie de Korra, entonces de un tirón la jala hacia abajo pero entonces el rostro del chico cambia cuando la ve venirse justo sobre él cayéndole encima y aplastándolo.

Mako abrió sus ojos lentamente y se sonroja al ver que Korra está montada sobre su cuerpo mientras ambos estan en el suelo, se vieron a los ojos y sus labios estaban a la misma altura. Mako tuvo que tragar saliva y comenzó a sudar. Quería besarla, pero sabía que ella todavía pensaba en Iroh, así que tenía que lograr que dejara de hacerlo primero sino quería recibir una bofetada.

Pero mientras más inmerso estaba en sus tonterías, Korra levantó su brazo y generando un cuchillo de fuego lo puso muy cerca del cuello de Mako inmovilizando sus brazos y tornando una sonrisa ganadora.

- Yo gano.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Más Tarde**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako estaba dentro de la ducha bañándose para sacarse todo el polvo y la suciedad que le provocó el entrenamiento. Mientras el agua caliente bajaba por su rostro y mojaba su pecho, el chico tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. No pensaba que estar con Korra era como ganar algo, pues la amaba de verdad, pero verle la cara de molestia a Iroh sin duda lo hizo sentirse como un ganador, de pronto, no se sintió más intimidado por el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego y al ver la reacción de la morena, supo que todavía podría recuperarla.

Cerró la llave del agua y miró la toalla de baño blanca colgada sobre el perchero pero entonces decidió seguir desafiando a Iroh así que escurrió sus pies y salió sin nada de ropa, totalmente desnudo a caminar por la sala, se suponía que el príncipe tenía que velar porque todo estuviera en orden y Mako no iba a ponérsela fácil, quería ver como lidiaba con algo así. Pero de pronto, antes de que el cejas arqueadas si quiera se imaginara que de verdad hubiese alguien en casa, la puerta se abrió y Korra entró a la habitación quedando petrificada al ver a Mako.

Estaba desnudo... frente a ella. Sus ojos dorados y azules se encontraron los unos a los otros y se miraron fijamente, las mejillas de ambos se sonrojaron. Korra miró sin querer queriendo la entrepierna de Mako y ese gran pedazo de carne que cada vez se alzaba más y más, engrosando a cada segundo, la morena tragó saliva con nerviosismo mientras trataba de pedirle una explicación con la mirada.

Él no tenía voz...

Lo volvió a mirar con impresión y su cuerpo era magnetizado al de él. Esta vez no pensó ni por un momento en Iroh y corrió hacia Mako besándolo con pasión. Sus labios y lenguas jugaron desde el primer momento. Korra gimió al toque de la hombría de Mako con la entrepierna de ella aún por encima de la ropa. Mako aprovechó cada momento y lo hizo especial, besándola sin parar ni tomar respiros largos. Sus manos se enredaron en el cabello de ella mientras ella retrocedía lentamente hasta que una besa de madera les trancó el paso.

Mako la tomó de la cintura y la subió a la mesa para seguirla besando mientras sus manos le arrancaban la blusa de un tirón, sus grandes y hermosos senos aparecieron siendo sostenidos por un delicado bikini azul pero Mako usó sus dedos para desamarrar el lazo en su espalda y estos quedaron libres.

- Oh Mako! -suspiró ella entre gemidos cuando él se agachó sobre la mesa y usó su lengua para acariciar la debilidad de ella. Su mano le tomó el cabello casi jalándoselo, estaba presa de la pasión y el chico no parecía detenerse, tenía mucha hambre-

Korra movía sus brazos y piernas tumbando continuamente todos los libros y planos que Iroh tenía sobre aquella mesa. Las respiraciones se acrecentaban a cada segundo y el calor comenzaba a hacerlos sudar.

- Te amo Korra! -dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos, tenía una sonrisa y un brillo inigualable. Finalmente parecía estar feliz, allí, con ella, eso la hizo feliz también, pero entonces en un pestañear el rostro de Mako cambió completamente por el de Iroh. Korra dejó salir un grito de susto.

- ¿Qué está pasando!? -replicó mientras miraba de nuevo al chico de las cejas arqueadas quien la veía extrañado-

- ¿Qué sucede Korra? -preguntó él, pero Korra solo pudo notar que el rostro de Iroh había desaparecido, pero volvió a pestañear y apareció de nuevo- ¿Me estás engañando Korra?

La morena se tapó los ojos y solo pudo gritar...

- Korra.. ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Mako mientras tomaba las manos de Korra sobre su rostro. En un segundo todo se había calmado de repente. Ella lo miró y este estaba cubierto con su toalla de baño.. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Fue todo una alucinación? Ella se miró y notó que estaba vestida, todo fue obra de la mente-

- No fue nada -responde ella tratando de encontrar aire para respirar-

- Te ves algo pálida...

- Gracias por tu preocupación, pero estoy bien...

Iroh venía pasando por los pasillos y se detuvo cuando por la ranura de la puerta observó a ambos chicos conversando. Mako le tomaba las dos manos a ella mientras hablaban, no se escuchaba lo que decían, pero parecían cariñosos. Los puños del maestro fuego se cerraron.

- Iré a cambiarme y te traeré algo para los nervios... ¿Si? -la morena asiente torpemente- Tranquila no tienes nada que temer... Zaheer y los otros no te van a encontrar aquí, te lo prometo.

- Lo sé -Mako sonríe y se marcha.

Korra no tenía miedo de que ellos volvieran, al menos podría pelear, pero ¿Cómo iba a pelear contra sus sentimientos? Amaba a Iroh y sentía que su corazón todavía pertenecía hacia él pero ¿Cómo lidiaría también con sus sentimientos hacia Mako si él rondaba por allí como el diablo buscando tentarla?

Korra había caído en una especie de guerra de sentimientos entre estos dos maestros fuegos que hacían latir su corazón. Cada uno, con sus acciones y sus maneras de ser, lograban completarla y hacerla sentir amada, pero sencillamente no podría estar con los dos, tal vez era momento de que comenzara a preguntarse cuál de los dos le convenía más y entonces, cuando estuviera más que segura, renunciar al otro... para siempre.

Iroh tenía que decirle algo importante a Korra, pero verla allí tan cerca de Mako lo hicieron enojarse mucho. No quería compartirla con nadie y mucho menos con él que no parecía jugar limpio, aún así tenía el corazón de la morena y si lo que Mako pretendía era que Iroh la alejara con celos estúpidos, pues se había equivocado, el príncipe no estaba dispuesto a darle el gusto, más bien sería el triple de cariñoso con ella. Korra tenía que entender que su amor verdadero, aquel que realmente le convenía era el mismísimo príncipe heredero al trono de la nación del fuego...

No una rata callejera de Ciudad República.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**:O Tal parece que Iroh se dió cuenta de que Mako no vino a jugar.. Y este juega sucio xD Las verdaderas caretas por el amor de Korra se están cayendo.**

**¿Cuál será la decisión de Korra? ¿Quién será mejor para ella? ¿Iroh o Mako? ¿Qué trama el Loto Rojo?**

**Todo y más en los próximos capítulos!**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer, me cuentan qué les pareció en sus reviews.**

**Nos leemos muy pronto amigos/as míos/as :D**


	6. La Casa de los Espejos

**Hola de nuevo a todos los Korroh y Makorra Lovers...**

**Aquí estamos de nuevo con NUEVO CAP!**

**Disfruten, luego me cuentan en sus reviews :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: La Casa de los Espejos**

La tibia agua caía sobre su hermosa piel morena. Desde la ventana entraba algo de luz solar. Los pájaros cantaban alegres y ella se sentía también muy animada. Tomó la toalla que luego usó para cubrir su torso mientras exprimía su cabello, miró su cara en el espejo y detalló sus hermosas facciones de las cuales resaltaron sus bellos ojos azules.

Sencillamente era feliz... ¿Tendría eso que ver con que dos maestros fuego estuvieran locos por ella?

Naah... No podía ser eso... ¿O si?

- Hola preciosa -exclamó el simpático príncipe entrando a la habitación de Korra sosteniendo la bandeja del desayuno. Ella lo mira con una sonrisa luego de haberse vestido y arreglado como de costumbre-

- Mmm... huele delicioso -dice mientras besa sus labios cuando él se acerca- pero sabes que no tienes que hacer estas cosas, yo puedo ir afuera a desayunar con los demás.

- Sabes que mi deber es cuidar de que nada malo te pase y pues... eres mi consentida, no puedo evitarlo -sonrió cariñoso, ella le devuelve la sonrisa y comienza a comer-

- ¿Y dónde está Mako?

- Ah.. si, tu amigo... -dijo un poco chocante- no ha llegado a su guardia matutina, tal vez ya no le importas tanto.

- Deja de decir tonterías, claro que le importo, tal vez sólo se le hizo tarde.

- Tal vez... -bufó cruzándose de brazos. Luego de un rato Korra levantó la mirada y dijo-

- Oye Iroh...

- ¿Si, Korra?

- He estado pensando... ya van casi dos semanas desde que Zaheer y su gente atacó la ciudad y no hemos sabido más nada de ellos, la ciudad incluso está más tranquila...

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? -preguntó él con desconfianza-

- Bueno hoy se celebra la feria de Ciudad República, todos los años la hacen, hay eventos, música y mucha comida... Podemos ir juntos... si quieres -exclamó ella por lo bajo-

- Korra, sabes que no puedes salir, te estamos protegiendo

- ¿De qué Iroh? ¿De qué me están protegiendo? Zaheer y su grupo ni siquiera deben estar en Ciudad República. Además yo no necesito que me protejan.

- Sabes que si, esos tipos son peligrosos... ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que ocurrió la última vez?

Korra bajó la cabeza y mordió su labio inferior para no decir nada tonto, sabía que Iroh tenía razón, sino hubiese sido porque Mako estuvo allí a tiempo, la habrían capturado, pero igualmente era estúpido que la mantuvieran prisionera contra su voluntad.

- ¿Y Entonces qué Iroh? -replicó- ¿Voy a estar aquí encerrada por el resto de mi vida hasta que ustedes decidan atrapar a los malos? ¿Acaso yo no tengo voz o voto?

- Escúchame Korra y escúchame bien... -dijo el príncipe mientras la tomaba del rostro con firmeza pero aún con cariño. La obligó a mirarlo a sus sinceros ojos al momento que le decía- No me importan los demás, no me importa Ciudad República y mucho menos una tonta feria, solo me importas tú y sí, suena egoísta pero eso tampoco importa porque yo te amo. No dejaré que nada ni nadie te haga daño y si eso significa que tengas que estar aquí por un tiempo, entonces que así sea... Al menos sé que estaré aquí para protegerte.

- Iroh -dijo ella en tono de rebeldía- sabes muy bien que podría escaparme de aquí si quisiera, no puedes retenerme.

- Por favor no lo hagas -rogó él- estoy tratando de que tu estadía aquí sea lo mejor posible o... ¿A quién más el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego le trae el desayuno a la cama? -Iroh sonríe y Korra no puede evitar hacerlo también. Entonces él besa sus labios cariñosamente y ella algo retrasada, le corresponde. Parecía pensativa-

- Entonces al menos déjame ir a la feria... puedes venir también, puedes cuidarme, aunque no necesito que lo hagas.

- Lo siento Korra... dije que no! -exclamó tajante. Como general de las fuerzas unidas, Iroh siempre ha tenido que dar órdenes y ser firme en sus decisiones, sino no se habría ganado el respeto de su gente, además ostentar un puesto tan alto a tan temprana edad demostraba que ese chico era un hueso duro de roer, eso ni siquiera Korra podría cambiarlo-

Korra hace un pequeño berrinche pero se alivia cuando Mako entra a la habitación algo apurado y acalorado. Iroh levanta la ceja izquierda al verlo llegar.

- Perdón, Perdón... sé que estoy llegando tarde... Iroh! -lo saludó y este se cruza de brazos-

- ¿Cuál es tu excusa Mako? ¡Llegas una hora tarde! Si no te vas a tomar la guardia matutina en serio entonces es mejor que ni siquiera te aparezcas

- Iroh, déjalo en paz, algo debe haber pasado para que no pudiera llegar a tiempo -replicó la morena-

- Gracias Korra pero Iroh tiene razón... me disculpo -dijo Mako reverenciándose y con arrogancia en su voz, no sentía lo que decía- Lin me llamó muy temprano para pedirme ayuda con los preparativos para la fiesta. La policía estará resguardándolo y quieren que el avatar esté presente.

- ¿Ves Iroh? -dijo Korra- la policía de Ciudad República estará allí

- No confío en la policía! -replicó él-

- Entonces lleva a tus infalibles soldados de las fuerzas unidas pero no puedes obligarla a quedarse aquí y lo sabes! -regañó Mako-

- ¿Por qué yo soy el malo aquí? ¡Qué no ven que sólo intento proteger a Korra!? -exclamó el príncipe pero luego se calló el mismo. Diablos, estaba pasando justo lo que había imaginado: Mako quedando como el "héroe" frente a ella mientras él sólo intentaba hacer su trabajo, si seguía así, ella lo dejaría y Iroh no estaba dispuesto a dejarla irse de sus brazos porque sí- Esta bien -dijo luego de un rato de pensar- si tanto quieren ir a su dichosa feria entonces Korra podrá ir...

- Iroh eres el mejor! -dice ella mientras de un salto se le amarra en el cuello-

- PERO... -continúa mientras fija su vista en Mako- esto queda bajo TU responsabilidad. La policía de Ciudad República debe ser capaz de mantenernos a todos y especialmente a Korra libre de todo ataque. Así que te quiero custodiando el perímetro en todo momento. ¿Entendiste?

- Sí señor gruñón!

- ¿Cómo me dijiste?

- Si, General Iroh... -exclamó con chocancia. Mako odiaba estar bajo las órdenes del general, pero tampoco podía olvidar ese importante hecho-

- En cuanto a nosotros -exclamó el príncipe mirando con una sonrisa enamorada a la morena mientras la amarraba a su cintura- vamos a pasar un día genial en la feria, no iremos como el avatar ni como el general de las fuerzas unidas... Iremos como en una cita de novios.

- Suena fantástico -le susurra ella para luego dejarse besar por él. Mako sólo puede torcer sus ojos y decir antes de salir de aquella habitación-

- No se vayan a atragantar!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Más Tarde**

**Apartamento de Mako y Bolin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ODIO A ESE SUJETO! -replicó el cejas arqueadas caminando de aquí para allá mientras su hermano, algo ya mareado lo seguía con la mirada estando sentado en el sofá- ¿Mencioné que ODIO a ese sujeto?

- Como unas tres mil veces ya... y deja de dar vueltas, me tienes mareado!

- Es que es tan.. arrrhhhh... Se la da del perfecto y el benévolo.. ¡Es como si dejase ir a Korra a la feria como un acto de misericordia!

- Mako, no quiero ser la nube de tu desfile pero en esta tengo que estar con Iroh -dijo el ojos verdes logrando que Mako le clave la mirada- estás diciendo cosas sin sentido, si de ti dependiera tampoco dejarías salir a Korra, Iroh solo intenta protegerla...

- ¿Y crees que yo no?

- Sólo digo que a mi tampoco me parece una buena idea que Korra asista a ese evento en la ciudad... Es propicio para un ataque. El Mako que conozco jamás dejaría salir al avatar a algo tan peligroso como eso, pareciera que lo hicieras sólo para llevarle la contraria al novio de tu ex...

- Tal vez tengas razón... ¿Y? Tal vez quiero quedar como el héroe frente a ella, tal vez solo quiero hacer parecer que Iroh es malo y yo bueno. ¿Qué importa? Ese sujeto no juega limpio de todos modos.

- ¿Y porque él no juegue limpio tú tampoco lo harás? No me digas que vas a botar tus principios a la basura por una chica...

- Los principios no sirven de nada Bolin... no lo entiendes porque aún no te has enamorado de verdad, yo tuve principios pero él me quitó a Korra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... ¡La quiero de vuelta! Me valen mierda los principios.

- Entiendo que quieras a Korra y estaré allí en la feria apoyándote en todo lo que necesites hermano pero... -se detuvo para mirarlo a los ojos- sólo no te conviertas en un ser malo y egoísta ¿Si?...

- Bolin... -exclamó él un poco sorprendido- ¿Crees de verdad que me puedo volver un monstruo?

- La gente cambia Mako, para bien o para mal... No dejes que la gente de afuera te haga diferente a como eres en verdad... No vale la pena renunciar a quién eres por nada, ni siquiera por una chica.

- Agradezco tus consejos no solicitados hermanito pero no voy a cambiar, sólo quiero recuperar lo que es mío... Ese hijo de perra no me va a quitar a la chica que amo. No estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Refugio de Korra**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Te ves muy bien -dice la morena al ver a su novio acomodarse una chaqueta roja sobre una camisa negra y pantalones de jean, se veía realmente encantador. Éste, permitiéndose incluso llevar el cabello alborotado, volteó a ver a Korra con una sonrisa pícara y dijo.

- ¿Del 1 al 10 que tan sexy soy?

- 11 -sonrió para luego acercarse y besarlo con pasión mientras él la tomaba de la cintura y dedicaba cada beso a probar con lentitud los labios de ella, que eran deliciosos-

- Tú también te ves increíble -dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza. Ella llevaba un pantalón negro ceñido al cuerpo y una blusa blanca que caía desde sus pechos hacia abajo como una delicada cascada y a veces el viento movía aquella blusa develando algo de su abdomen formado y achocolatado- Eres una hermosura.

- Pues gracias y ahora vámonos o no llegaremos a la feria...

- Ok... -sonrió él-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Feria Anual de la República Unida"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Korra llega de la mano de su novio a la concurrida plaza de la ciudad esa tarde y desde el primer momento quedó asombrada por lo que vió. Cientos de luces colgadas sobre delgados cables en el cielo formaban un techo de luces de diferentes colores que daban un alegre atisbo del firmamento. La música que salía de las flautas y los instrumentos de aire y percusión invadían el ambiente llenándolo de ritmo y alegría.

Las atracciones de la feria, llena de chozas equipadas con juegos de diversa índole atraían a los turistas y citadinos y los tarantines de comida se extendía por todo lo largo de ese lugar. Al final de la plaza, había una gran tarima llena de luces dónde se estaban presentando algunos magos y también actores de teatro que narraban la historia de cómo se formaron las Repúblicas Unidas.

- Wow... todo esto es hermoso! -suspiró la morena maravillada. Iroh a su lado, le sonrió-

- Sí, bellísimo... me recuerda a las ferias que hay siempre en la Nación del Fuego.

- Tal vez un día de estos podrías llevarme a una

- Lo tendré en mente.

- Uh... vamos a esa atracción quieres? -dijo la morena señalando aquella atracción donde se dispara con pistolas de agua a través de aros para ganar premios. Korra amaba todo lo que se relacionara con el agua porque le recordaba su hogar en el polo y las fiestas que se hacían allí así que de un jalón obligó a su novio a ir con ella-

Al mismo tiempo Lin se acercó a Mako quien estaba uniformado de detective y con cara de pocos amigos observando aquella escena y dijo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Mako, la policía ya está custodiando todo el perímetro, creo que no te necesitamos... puedes divertirte con los demás...

- ¿OH EN SERIO? -dijo casi en grito movido por la emoción, pero Lin levanta la ceja al verlo- Oh perdone... quise decir... ¿Gracias?

Con esto Lin se da la vuelta y Bolin aparece succionando el contenido de un vaso mientras observa a su hermano apretar los puños al contemplar que ambos jugaban en la atracción.

- Míralos como se ríen -exclamó Mako con rabia en sus palabras- es tan grotesco... ¡Qué hipócrita es Iroh! Ni siquiera le debe gustar el agua

- Pero él es un soldado de la marina... ¿No? siempre está rodeado de... agua!

- Eso es diferente, no creo que se la pase riendo como idiota justo como lo hace ahora.

- Mako ¿Por qué no solo te diviertes conmigo y quitas esa cara?

- Ok, ¿Quieres ver a tu hermano feliz? Entonces ayúdame con esto -dicho esto se le acercó más al ojos verdes para no tener que alzar la voz al decir- quiero arruinarles la cita, ayúdame a sacar del juego a Iroh y a que Korra y yo nos veamos en la casa de los espejos, entonces le diré lo que siento y trataré de que me ame.

- ¡Quisiera que me dejaras fuera de esto!

- Bien... entonces veme hacer berrinche toda la noche! -exclamó aniñado cruzándose de brazos-

- Uy ok... muy bien... ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Esto es muy divertido! -carcajeó la morena mientras disparaba el chorro de agua justo sobre el aro mientras Iroh a su lado también disfrutaba del juego. Pronto este terminó-

- Se ha ganado un lindo peluche! -dijo el sujeto de la atracción y se lo entrega a la morena, Iroh no pudo ganar nada-

- Toma... para ti! -sonrió ella mientras le daba el peluche a Iroh y este lo tomaba algo sonrojado-

- No se supone que soy yo el que debe darte uno de estos a ti...

- Bueno, si hubieses ganado uno me lo hubieses dado... yo hago lo mismo -sonrió pero de pronto la voz de Bolin aparece detrás de ellos gritando-

- OH CUIDADO... -Iroh voltea y ve sorprendido como el chico se estaba justo tropezando y arrojando el contenido de una olla que traía en sus manos. Era una salsa muy espesa y roja que iba directo a la preciosa ropa del general, pero este en un acto reflejo puso el peluche que le había regalado Korra frente a él y el mismo quedó manchado, pero por suerte ni una gota de salsa cayó sobre la ropa de Iroh-

- Bolin.. ¿Estás bien? -preguntó el chico mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse-

- Si, gracias... oye ¿No te ensuciaste ni siquiera un poco? -exclamó atónito al verlo-

- Bueno menos mal no... Aunque el peluche quedó empapado.

- Oh pero mira nada más como quedó! -exclamó la morena al ver el juguete- bueno no importa -entonces ella usó un poco de agua de la atracción para lavar la salsa del peluche y luego arrojarla al suelo dejándolo como nuevo- Listo!

- Gracias preciosa! -dijo el general mientras le besaba en los labios. Bolin comenzó a reír nervioso-

- Bueno... supongo que me voy! -dicho esto se fue de ese lugar y corrió hacia dónde estaba su hermano con la mano sobre su rostro algo frustrado- No funcionó...

- Si, ya me di cuenta Bo... ¿Quién tiene tan buenos reflejos? Uy ese tipo me molesta a límites que ni te imaginas...

- Oh mira Mako.. van a ese otro juego.

El ojos dorados levantó la mirada y esta se le ilumina al ver que la morena se estaba subiendo al tanque cuya silla se retiraba si alguien daba en el blanco y sumergían a la persona en el agua congelada. Iroh, luego de varios intentos le atinó al blanco y Korra cayó dentro del tanque, salió sonriendo.

- Oh Bolin -dijo Mako- creo que mi noche se acaba de mejorar!

Con esto el cejas arqueadas caminó hacia los chicos observando que Iroh se estaba subiendo al tanque. Al verlo Korra sonrió feliz...

- Hola Mako ¡Qué bueno verte!

- Hola chicos... ¿Cómo están? ¿Pasándola bien?

- Si, Iroh y yo estamos jugando... ¿Quieres probar un tiro? -Mako sonrió malvado y de medio lado mientras que el general tragaba saliva nervioso-

- Korra... no creo que...

- Vamos Iroh... es sólo por diversión -exclamó ella-

- Si, vamos... Es sólo por diversión!

Con eso el cejas arqueadas tomó su posición y sosteniendo la pelota en sus manos con firmeza miró justo directo al blanco, entonces posicionó una pierna detrás de la otra al momento que con el brazo tomaba impulso para lanzar el proyectil que salió de sus manos con tanta fuerza que en el aire se prendió en llamas y destrozó la manija del blanco haciendo que Iroh cayera dentro del tanque pero dejando un gran agujero llameante en el arco.

- Oops... creo que me pasé un poco -sonrió Mako de manera malvada. Iroh no tardó en salir algo molesto del tanque-

- Eso lo hiciste a propósito ¿verdad?

- ¿De qué hablas? Hice lo que se supone que hay que hacerse en este juego...

- Claro que no, destrozaste la atracción, no se supone que hagas eso... ¿Aún estás molesto conmigo? ¿Debo suponer que no me has perdonado todavía entonces?

- IROH BASTA! -gritó Korra- Mako sólo cometió un error, no hay que pelear por eso.

- Mira como me dejó empapado! -replicó el general y Mako se tapa la boca para no soltar una gran carcajada. Korra lo mira y sonríe también-

- Dios, eres tan dramático. -Con eso la morena mueve sus muñecas hacia adentro y extrae toda la humedad de la ropa del príncipe dejándolo completamente seco, a Mako se le acabó su sonrisa, no había contado con eso-

- Ahora supongo que seguiremos caminando por ahí... nos vemos luego Mako.. -sonrió la morena pero luego el rostro chocante de Iroh lo miró diciendo-

- Sí, Adiós Mako. -Este de manera infantil le saca la lengua y se separan. Bolin se le acerca a su cada vez más desesperado hermano-

- Eso tampoco funcionó.

- ¿Es que no hay manera de que ese sujeto pierda? ¡Tiene tanta suerte!

- Si tan sólo pudiéramos separar a esos dos.! -Mako miró a toda la plaza y sus ojos se detuvieron en una carpa que anunciaba el show de un mago, entonces dejó salir una sonrisa cómplice y dijo- Oye Bo... ¿Todavía quieres ser un mago?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- VENGAN... VENGAN A CONTEMPLAR UN INCREÍBLE ACTO DE MAGIA DEL MAGO... -decía un sujeto vestido con toga negra pero fue interrumpido cuando dos manos salían desde dentro de la carpa y lo jalaban hacia adentro, entonces en un microsegundo Bolin salió vistiendo una toga parecida y tomando su lugar, completó la frase-

- VENGAN A VER AL MAGO BOLINI!

- Oh Iroh mira... un show de magia! -exclamó Korra quien pasaba por ese sitio y jalando a su novio del brazo lo hizo sentarse entre la escasa multitud. Bolin tenía un bigote muy pronunciado y un antifaz que resguardaba sus ojos por lo cual ninguno de los dos sabía que se trataba de él-

- Muy bien, para este acto de magia necesito un voluntario del público... -exclamó Bolin, rápidamente una mujer desde atrás levantó la mano emocionada-

- YO... YO QUIERO! -Bolin aclaró la garganta un poco nervioso para luego decir-

- Silencio linda... pero que tal ese apuesto caballero de ahí! -Señalo a Iroh y Korra se sorprende al igual que él-

- ¿Yo?

- Oh.. Iroh debes ir! -presionó la morena-

- Pero... -no pudo continuar porque ella lo empujó hacia adelante, entonces al chico no le quedó más remedio que ir al encuentro con el enmascarado Bolin cuyo asistente trajo una gran caja y la puso frente al escenario-

- Muy bien... puedes decir al público tu nombre?

- ¿Iroh? -respondió él con cierta pesadez-

- Muy bien Iroh, te voy a hacer desaparecer frente a toooooda la audiencia... ahora por favor entra en esta caja..

- Como digas -inmediatamente él entró y Bolin la cerró por detrás comenzando a hacer todos sus movimientos raros-

Iroh suspiró dentro de esa caja escuchando cada estupidez que decía el mago. ¡Diablos, lo que se tiene que hacer para mantener a una chica feliz! Todo sea por Korra. Pero de pronto la caja se abre por detrás y unas manos lo jalan con fuerza hacia afuera cerrando la caja nuevamente.

- TE ORDENO QUE DESAPAREZCAS! -gritó Bolin para luego abrir la caja y demostrar que no había nadie dentro. Todos aplaudieron emocionados.

**Mientras Tanto...**

- ¿Qué diablos haces? ¡Bájame! -replicó el general para luego ser lanzado al suelo dentro de una cabaña de metal no muy lejos de allí- HEY!

- Quédate allí un rato! -la voz la reconoció de inmediato, levantó su mirada y...-

- Mako!?

- Lo siento Iroh... pero necesito que me dejes un momento a solas con Korra! -dijo certero para luego cerrar la puerta con rapidez dejando al chico dentro y pasando el pasador. Iroh no tardó en gritar y lanzar bolas de fuego, pero las paredes estaban hechas de metal, sólo estaba logrando calentar todo como un gran horno.

- MAKO ESPERA A QUE SALGA DE AQUÍ! -gritó-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Korra sale de aquella carpa del mago mirando a todos lados buscando a Iroh pero al único que encontró fue al ojos verdes comiéndose un algodón de azúcar. Sin dudarlo caminó hacia él y le preguntó...

- Oye Bolin... ¿Has visto a Iroh?

- ¿Te refieres al asombroso general lanza-rayos?

- Si, a ese mismo.

- Bueno, lo vi salir por detrás de la choza del mago y entrar en la casa de espejos! -señala el ojos verdes, ella se extraña un poco pero aun así le sonríe-

- Está bien.. gracias!

La morena rápidamente se dirigió a aquella atracción y miró el letrero escrito con letras algo góticas "Casa de los Espejos". Sinceramente no le llamaba la atención mucho ese lugar pero pensándolo bien, seguramente Iroh mismo le dejó el recado a Bolin y la estaba esperando dentro, así que dejando dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, no pudo más que entrar.

Se sorprendió un poco al ver su imagen reflejarse cientos de veces en aquellos espejos superpuestos uno sobre el otro haciendo que su figura se distorsionara de diferentes formas a medida que iba avanzando.

- Iroh... -lo llamó- ¿Iroh estás ahí?

Apenas había comenzado a caminar dentro y ya se había perdido. Solo veía pasillos delgados por dónde desplazarse y un sinfín de espejos que la confundían y mareaban. Maldijo por lo bajo y siguió llamando. Pero de pronto alguien tocó su hombro y ella se volteó sobresaltada, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando pudo detallar a la persona frente a ella.

- ¿Mako?

- Shhh... -dijo él mientras ponía su dedo delicadamente sobre los labios de ella. Rápidamente se sonrojó como manzana al ver a los hipnotizantes ojos dorados de Mako-

- Mako.. ¿Dónde está Iroh? -parecía que esa era la pregunta que más estaba haciendo ese día-

- Él no vendrá... pero estoy yo -le respondió él. Ella traga saliva nerviosa-

- Mako ¿Qué tratas de hacer? ¿Que no ves que ya tengo novio?

- Eso no importa -respondió él mientras se acercaba a ella, tanto como su reflejo al suyo en los espejos- Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero ambos sabemos que aún sientes cosas por mi así como yo siento cosas por ti... Korra... yo te amo!

Los ojos de ella se abren como lunas llenas al recibir esa confesión del cejas arqueadas. No esperaba que se lo dijera así de frente. No lo admitiría nunca, pero a ella le gustó que él la reclamara con tanta autoridad.

- Mako ¿Qué dices?

- Que pienso en ti todos los días, que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza ni un momento, que en las noches quisiera tenerte a mi lado... eso estoy diciendo -mientras decía aquello el maestro fuego daba pasos cortos pero firmes hacia Korra y esta retrocedía sin saber que se estaba arrinconando a sus deseos. Pronto quedó atrapada en una esquina con los brazos de Mako tapándole las salidas mientras él la miraba a los ojos, y la misma escena se reflejaba cientos de veces en aquellos espejos. Ella aún estaba sonrojada y verlo así tan dominante la hacía dudar. ¡Cielos! Como odiaba que los demás tomaran el control, porque entonces su lado débil salía a flote.

- Mako yo...

- No me digas que no sientes lo mismo Korra... -la interrumpe- no me digas que ya no recuerdas cómo nos besábamos, cómo solíamos estar juntos... No me digas que ya no sientes nada por mi...

Ella lo miró a los ojos y con nerviosismo tragó saliva de nuevo mientras sentía cómo sus piernas temblaban y mientras él esperaba una respuesta de su parte.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- AAAAHHHH! -gritó Iroh desde dentro de la cabaña al momento que una gran explosión de luz azul derritió el metal dejando un gran hoyo del cual salieron las pequeñas chispas de un rayo que se desvanecía. Iroh sacó su rostro hacia afuera y miró a todos lados, entonces con sus manos terminó de doblar el metal y salió fuera.

Se encontró a Bolin merodeando por allí y sin dudarlo caminó hacia él tomándolo de la camisa con fuerza y levantándolo en peso...

- Tú! -dijo con recelo-

- Ah hola Iroh... ¿Qué sucede? jejeje

- Tú y tu hermano planearon esto no... ¿Dónde están?

- No sé de qué hablas! -El molesto Iroh encendió una flama de fuego sobre su mano que iluminó el rostro de Bolin asustándolo un poco-

- HABLA BOLIN!

- Tortúrame todo lo que quieras, no voy a traicionar a mi hermano!

Iroh levantó su mirada y frente a él a unos metros miró esa rara atracción llamada "La Casa de los Espejos" así que iluminándosele el foco, dejó a caer a Bolin mientras decía...

- Conque allí es que están...

- NO... No están allí... -dijo el ojos verdes rápidamente- están pescando manzanas en la otra atracción de... pescar manzanas! -Iroh tuerce los ojos y se adentra a la casa de espejos esperando no encontrarse con lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Dime Korra... -exclamó Mako aún arrinconándola en esa esquina del laberinto mientras los espejos reflejaban la escena muchas veces más- dime que no me amas y te dejaré en paz, dime que no sientes lo mismo y dejaré de seguir tratando.

Con su mente Korra gritaba que sí, pero con su razón ella sabía que no podía hacerle eso a Iroh... ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? Nunca pensó que sus sentimientos hacia Mako estuvieran tan vivos, si hubiera sabido eso hace unas semanas jamás hubiera ido en busca de Iroh en primer lugar y se hubiese evitado toda esta guerra de sentimientos interna.

Ahora Mako estaba exigiéndole saber si sentía lo mismo. ¡Claro que lo sentía! Su corazón latía tan deprisa al ver como sus musculosos brazos le cerraban la salida, como sus preciosos y profundos ojos dorados la miraban fijamente o cómo su aliento a menta llegaba a sus fosas nasales cada vez que le hablaba. ¡Adoraba todo sobre él! Pero aún así quería mantenerse fiel a su promesa de no seguirle haciendo daño a las personas que amaba, así que cerró sus ojos para no verlo más y exclamó con voz entrecortada...

- No Mako... no te amo... déjame tranquila!

Los ojos del chico se abrieron de par en par al igual que su mandíbula. No era la respuesta que quería recibir. Si era verdad eso y ella no lo amaba ¿Entonces por qué estaba temblando? ¿Por qué se sonrojaba? ¿Por qué no podía siquiera mirarlo directamente a los ojos? ¡Porque sabía que sí lo hacía no podría resistirse!

Aún algo resentido por los continuos rechazos de la morena pero tomando aquello como un reto, Mako se le acercó a sólo centímetros de su rostro y sus labios logrando ponerla más nerviosa aún y con una sonrisa deformada, el cejas arqueadas exclamó.

- No te creo...

- Pues cree lo que quieras, es la verdad... y ya déjame ir! -Dicho esto ella le dió un empujón para sacárselo de encima y una vez libre procedió a irse, pero Mako dejando salir un gruñido de no resignación le tomó con fuerza la muñeca y jalándola hacia él le plantó un rico beso de pasión que agitó los sentidos de la morena. En los espejos, se reflejó como Mako besaba cientos de veces a la ojos azules y la escena seguía repitiéndose.

Al principio ella intentó empujar a Mako pero él no se dejó y siguió besándola con cariño y sinceridad, la morena no pudo más que caer rendida a sus deseos. ¿Desde cuándo sus labios eran tan deliciosos? ¿Desde cuándo le gustaba tanto que él la apretara a su cuerpo con tanta violencia? ¿Por qué mierda le estaba correspondiendo ese beso con tanta energía?

Korra no sabía las respuestas a esas preguntas, sólo sabía que no podía dejar de besarlo. Su razón aún gritaba que no, pero la voz de la misma se perdía entre los latidos de su corazón que se acrecentaban con cada segundo y cada roce de labios.

Ella comenzó a sentir un calor que la llenó toda y las mariposas en su estómago comenzaron a revolotear. Pronto sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con el cabello de él y comenzó a corresponder sus besos con más fuerza, incluso insertando su lengua en la boca del chico. Parecían magnetizados, ninguno podía despegarse del otro, era algo mágico, místico y pasional. Sencillamente el momento era perfecto.

Mientras tanto Iroh se adentraba cada vez más en aquel laberinto y ya algo mareado de ver su reflejo tantas veces, el chico otro reflejo que no era el suyo y que terminaba en una esquina. Iroh caminó siguiendo ese rastro hasta que se encontró dentro de un círculo lleno de espejos del cual no había salida al momento que una horrible película de terror se proyectaba frente a sus ojos.

Los espejos superpuestos estaba reflejando la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo justo en el compartimiento de al lado. Iroh miró con sorpresa y horror como una pareja se besaba salvajemente en aquellos espejos. Pero no era cualquier pareja, era Korra y Mako. Ella estaba abrazada a él por su cuello mientras que el chico la tomaba fieramente de la cintura. Los espejos detallaban a la perfección como incluso sus lenguas jugaban dentro de sus bocas.

Los ojos de Iroh se llenaron de lágrimas de tristeza y odio al mismo tiempo que sus puños se cerraban automáticamente. ¿Cómo pudo Korra? ¿Cómo pudo incluso Mako jugarle tan sucio? De pronto sintió como esto de luchar por el amor de Korra se había convertido en una especie de guerra en la cual no habían ni reglas ni contemplaciones, cada cual luchaba con lo que tenía y con cualquier arma que pudiera usar. Sinceramente el príncipe pensó que podía mantener a Mako a raya, pero ver esa terrible escena le abrió sus ojos, y su odio por él creció al igual que las ganas de destrozarlo a golpes, pero sabía que allí, en público y en medio de una feria el único que iba a salir perjudicado en reputación y todo iba a ser él. Aún así tenía dentro de sí un asco y un resentimiento que tenía que dejar salir.

Se tomó la cabeza con fuerza mientras gritaba sus frustraciones, entonces sus palmas se encendieron en flamas calientes y arrojándolas al suelo con salvajismo se creó una gran explosión que generó una onda expansiva muy grande que quebró los espejos del círculo con rapidez y comenzaba a resquebrajar los demás espejos.

El sonido de quiebre ensordecedor hizo que Mako y Korra dejaran de besarse, algo estaba pasando...

- ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó la morena espantada al escuchar esos sonidos. Entonces Mako la abrazó inmediatamente cubriéndola con su cuerpo al momento que gritaba-

- CUIDADO!

De pronto la onda expansiva los alcanzó destrozando los vidrios al mismo tiempo con fuerza y eliminando el reflejo de ellos mientras los cristales eran lanzados a quemarropa y con mucha velocidad provocándole algunos cortes en la espalda a Mako quien gruñó de dolor. Los pedazos de vidrios comenzaron a caer y a mezclarse con las gotas de sangre que caían de la espalda y brazos de Mako quien aunque le dolía no dejó de cubrir con su cuerpo a Korra protegiéndola de todo daño.

Más temprano que tarde, el peligro cesó. Mako levantó la mirada y se dió cuenta que la entera atracción de la casa de espejos no era más que montañas de cristales rotos una sobre la otra, no había nadie más allí, sólo ellos dos, como si todo ese desastre hubiese sido provocado por los espíritus.

- Korra ¿Estás bien? -preguntó él mientras comenzaba a revisarla por todos lados-

- Mako ¡Estás sangrando! -exclamó ella al ver los cortes en sus brazos-

- No importa eso, lo que importa es que tú estés bien...

- ¿Qué rayos fue lo que pasó?

- No lo sé, pero esto no pudo ser un accidente, algo provocó una explosión que generó una onda expansiva rompiendo los cristales. Lo peor es que creo saber qué fue que lo ocasionó! -dijo Mako cabizbajo-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las horas pasaron y el resto de la feria no fue tan animada, así que tanto Mako como Korra se dirigieron de vuelta al refugio de esta y ambos se detuvieron a conversar en la entrada.

- Gracias por traerme... -dijo ella-

- Gracias por curar mis heridas -respondió él, entonces ambos se vieron en silencio por unos momentos hasta que el chico rompió el hielo- Korra quiero que sepas que...

- Mako... por favor -interrumpe ella- dejemos las cosas así...

- Korra yo te amo y sé que tú también... ¿Por qué insistes en negarlo?

- Ya lo sé Mako... ¿Crees que no me duele? Yo también te amo -le confesó logrando sacarle una sonrisa, pero la morena no se veía tan animada- pero también amo a Iroh y justo ahora estoy muy confundida...

- Pero... no puedes estar enamorada de ambos...

- ESO TAMBIÉN LO SÉ -le gritó pero se cohibió a sí misma al instante- lo sé Mako... Dentro de mi hay una mezcolanza de sentimientos que no entiendo ni puedo traducir, será mejor dejar las cosas como están hasta que mi mente se aclare... aún así, gracias por todo, la pasé increíble en la feria -dicho esto la morena se le lanza a Mako en un gran abrazo y este le corresponde, pronto ella se separa y le besa la mejilla- duerme bien...

- Descansa -dijo él para entonces marcharse a su apartamento-

Korra suspiró y entró a la casa, al encender la luz lo primero que vió fue a Iroh sentado en el sofá mirándola fijamente, aquello la sobresaltó.

- Iroh, me asustaste!

- Lo siento -responde él-

- A dónde te fuiste? Luego del show de magia no te volví a ver...

- Lo siento, se presentó algo y tuve que marcharme, quería avisarte pero no te encontré, pero te dejé un recado con Mako... ¿No te lo dió?

La morena frunce el ceño al oír aquello, estaba segurísima de que él no le había dejado el mensaje.

- No, no lo hizo -respondió-

- Típico... sabes una cosa Korra... ¡No confío en él! ¡Listo, lo dije!

- ¿Qué dices?

- Korra ¿No te das cuenta? Yo no le agrado, sé que no espero que me ame después de lo que le hice pero ya le pedí perdón y él aceptó mis disculpas, pero actúa con hipocresía y recelo al verme... No me ha perdonado.

- Siento oír eso Iroh y yo... me siento muy mal por lo que pasó...

- ¿Y qué pasó? -preguntó este de repente. A la morena se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, casi lo escupe todo, pero se lo tragó nuevamente-

- No.. nada... cosas mías... -Entonces la morena observa que Iroh tiene un pequeño corte en el brazo- Iroh ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? -Él se miró y en seguida ocultó la herida-

- Me caí... viniendo aquí, no es gran cosa.

Korra entrecierra sus ojos al escuchar esa clara... mentira.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apartamento de Mako y Bolin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El cejas arqueadas cepillaba sus dientes cuando Bolin entró al baño y se recostó en el marco de la entrada.

- No te parece raro que no pasara nada sospechoso hoy en la feria? No sé... como que Zaheer no atacara?

- Yo creo que tuvimos suerte y ya.!

- Y bueno... ¿Cómo te fue con Korra? -Mako escupió la crema dental y enjuagó su boca para luego caminar hacia su hermano y palmear sus brazos diciendo-

- Fue perfecto hermanito, fue perfecto!

Dicho esto el joven fue a su cuarto muy cansado y con miras a acostarse, estaba ya bien entrada a la noche y el chico se dejó caer sobre su cama como muerto, pero segundos después una roca rompió el cristal de su ventana llamando la atención de Mako, este miró la escena y encontró la roca con una nota atada, la desamarró y leyó el contenido que decía...

_"Si quieres saber sobre el próximo ataque de Zaheer, encuéntrame en los callejones de la plaza en 10 minutos"_

Mako miró por la ventana y observó a un sujeto alejándose a toda prisa en una motocicleta. Mako inmediatamente se vistió de detective otra vez y salió por esa misma ventana sin hacer ruido tomando su propia motocicleta y arrancando a ese lugar.

Mako sabía bien que esa clase de cosas podían ser peligrosas, pero le interesaba seguir cualquier pista que lo llevara a Zaheer, aunque estuviese cansado y no al 100%.

El chico detuvo su moto en los oscuros callejones de la ciudad y luego de quitarse el casco comenzó a buscar con la mirada al dueño de la nota..

- ¿Hay alguien allí? Hola... ¡El sujeto que dejó la nota! Ya llegué... -De pronto el chico siente pasos detrás de él y voltea a ver al susodicho-

- Hola Mako... -este se sorprende-

- Iroh!? ¿Tú dejaste la nota? ¿Qué diablos tramas?

- Siento eso, sí, fue solo para atraerte, quería hablar contigo a solas. -exclamó el príncipe en forma peligrosa mientras salía de la oscuridad-

- ¿Y no podías esperar hasta mañana? Tenías que hacer que fuera tan... extraño?

- Los vi... A ti y a Korra en la casa de espejos! -Mako abre sus ojos como platos al escuchar esa revelación y su piel se puso como gallina- Los vi besándose. ¿Vas a negármelo igual que lo hizo Korra?

- Bueno qué esperabas? -contestó- No me vengas a decir que te sientes traicionado, tú hiciste lo mismo el primer día que llegamos aquí, yo ni siquiera te conocía y ya me estabas arrebatando a mi novia.

- En eso tienes un poco de razón, si ella vino a caer a mis brazos tan rápido es porque no era feliz contigo, pero cuando está conmigo es diferente, ella está completa.

- La manera en la que me besó allá atrás en la feria demuestra lo contrario.

- Ella sólo está confundida -exclama Iroh- me ama a mi... De hecho me ama tanto que me entregó la única cosa que no te ha dado ni podrá darte jamás... -dijo de manera retadora, Mako sólo decidió ignorarlo y se dió la vuelta para regresar a su apartamento, pero de pronto se detiene en seco lleno de horror cuando Iroh completa la frase- ¡Su Virginidad!

Mako voltea horrorizado mirándolo entre sorprendido e indignado.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- No te culpo, esperaste demasiado, ella no necesitaba un muchacho, necesitaba un hombre como yo, por eso fue tan fácil quitártela ese primer día... Si, Mako, hicimos el amor y te aseguro que fue tan satisfactorio para ella como lo fue para mi.

Mako arrugó su semblante y sus palmas se encendieron en llamas. Iroh sonrió de medio lado.

- ERES UN MALDITO! -gritó mientras corría hacia él para atacarlo con golpes de fuego pero Iroh atajó sus puños con maestría mientras ponía su pie entre los de Mako y lo hacía tropezar cayendo al suelo sin más remedio dando algunas vueltas. Iroh comenzó a remangarse su camisa sumamente relajado mientras decía-

- Creí haberte dicho que te alejaras de Korra o sufrirías las consecuencias... pues creo que es momento de hacerte pagar!

- TE MATARÉ! -gritó Mako mientras le arrojaba una llamarada pero este la deshizo en un movimiento de manos, sin embargo Mako lo embistió con fuerza pero Iroh rápidamente se libró de su agarre y subiendo su rodilla rompió la nariz del chico para luego arrojarlo hasta golpearse el rostro contra un conteiner de basura y cayó al suelo de nuevo. Su rostro comenzó a sangrar con rapidez-

- ¿Sabes cómo llega alguien tan joven a hacerse general de toda una legión de la armada, Mako? ¡Entrenando! He entrenado toda mi vida y soy el maestro fuego más poderoso que conocerás... No puedes vencerme!

Mako se levantó nuevamente para tratar de golpear a Iroh pero este le atajó el puño y pateando su estómago lo hizo hacerse hacia atrás, entonces le asestó una llave a la mandíbula que lo arrojó al suelo de nuevo muy debilitado.

- Ya deja de tratar! -aconsejó- no puedes derrotarme... ¿De verdad creíste que esos tontos torneos de pro-control te iban a enseñar a luchar contra un general de la vida real? ahh? -Luego de decir esto Iroh pateó en el estómago a Mako en el suelo volteándolo boca arriba y este gimió de dolor. Su nariz rota encharcaba su rostro y el suelo de sangre y este ya no podía levantarse- Te advertí que no jugaras conmigo o te iría mal... La próxima vez no seré tan suave Mako te lo juro! ¡ALÉJATE DE KORRA! -amenazó- Sal de su vida, no trates de interferir en nuestra relación de nuevo o te aseguro que acabaré contigo enteramente la próxima vez que te vea...

- Y... le.. sigues mintiendo a Korra... -dijo Mako luego de escupir un poco de sangre- ¿Qué opinará ella de esto que haces?

- ¿Vas a ir a contárselo? ¿Quién te va a creer? ¡Adelante! Tú no eres un buen sujeto para ella, yo puedo ofrecerle todo aquello que tú no... Ella se merece a alguien mucho mejor que un triste detective que sobrevive con poco dinero al mes... ¿Qué tal un príncipe?

- Eres un hipócrita Iroh...

- Tal vez... pero tú tampoco eres un santo. Así que espero que nuestra pequeña conversación te haya resultado clara -entonces el príncipe se subió a su moto de nuevo ajustando su casco, antes de arrancar miró al chico sangrando en el suelo y le dijo- ¡Aléjate de Korra! -Inmediatamente arrancó perdiéndose de vista en pocos segundos-

Mako tirado en el suelo había perdido mucha sangre, si antes se sentía sin energía ahora estaba al borde de la inconsciencia. Su respiración comenzó a fallar y a aminorarse, de pronto todo a sus ojos se tornó negro y cayó débil sobre el pavimento quedando inconsciente, lo único que pudo pensar antes de ceder al dolor fue...

_"Korra"_

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Y bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Primer beso Makorra real en el fic, alborótense las Makorra Shippers que leen esto.**

**Por otro lado la guerra por el amor de Korra se vuelve cada vez más salvaje.. ¿Se enterará Korra de la creciente enemistad entre Iroh y Mako? ¿Tomará este último represalias contra el príncipe?**

**Todo y más en el próximo cap...**

**Gracias por leer y dejarme sus reviews, son grandiosos.**

**Prota Out!**


	7. Sobre Las Ruinas

**Hola Gente!.!.! Prota here :D**

**No sabía que se podían subir caps por tlf O.O, pero bueno aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.**

**En el cap anterior olvidé dedicar el cap así que este lo dedicaré a dos personas: TrueAvatar y Alo-Chan (Esta última ya sabe por qué xD)**

**Muy bien el cap anterior terminó con Mako herido y Iroh realmente violento ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¡A leer!**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**Capítulos 7 Sobre Las Ruinas**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

La noche había avanzado bastante. Ya ni siquiera se escuchaban autos pasar por la carretera, todo estaba totalmente tranquilo, todos estaban dormidos, excepto una persona.

- Mako... ¿Dónde estás? -se preguntaba a sí mismo Bolin mientras sentado en el sofá de su casa esperaba pacientemente y sin saber qué hacer. Hacía horas que había regresado de la feria con él, pero entonces se dió cuenta que no estaba en su cuarto y lo vió irse en una moto, como estaba uniformado de detective pensó que era uno de sus trabajos repentinos, aún así, nunca había sido tan tarde y seguía sin regresar- Sólo espero que estés bien... -prosiguió el ojos verdes-

De pronto la manija de la puerta dió vueltas creando un sonido muy leve pero audible a los oídos de Bolin que permanecía en silencio, miró rápidamente al marco de la puerta y esta se abre, segundos después Mako entró a la casa. Sin siquiera detallarlo, el maestro tierra dió un brinco y gritó.

- MAKO! ¡Llegaste! pero... -se detuvo mientras lo miraba- ¿Qué te pasó?

Mako no se veía nada bien. Su rostro estaba algo sucio al igual que su ropa algo manchada de sangre. Con su mano izquierda se tocaba las costillas que parecían dolerle mucho por la manera en la que apretaba sus dientes. Caminaba casi cojeando y muy despacio y su nariz y boca tenían el contorno de la sangre seca sobre su piel.

- No... no es nada... -exclamó Mako en voz débil antes de perder la estabilidad y venirse abajo pero Bolin lo atajó en sus brazos y lo acostó en el sofá para luego darle un poco de agua a su debilitado hermano, este recuperó el sentido del tiempo y comenzó a toser-

- Mako.. ¿Quién te hizo esto?

- Ya te dije Bolin... no fue nada -exclamó antes de ser interrumpido por un gruñido en sus costillas-

- ¡ESTÁS HERIDO! NO DIGAS QUE NO ES NADA! -le gritó muy molesto. A Bolin le enojaba mucho que le ocultaran información solo porque era menor o más inexperto, ya no era un niño débil-

- BOLIN, BASTA! -le gritó Mako en cambio para luego arrugar su rostro-

- No te ves nada bien...

Bolin desabotona el kimono de su hermano y descubre su camiseta blanca debajo esporádicamente manchada de sangre, sus ojos se abren como platos. Se la levantó y descubrió varios moretones en el pecho y las costillas.

- Duele... Cuidado. -gimió Mako-

- Desearía ser un maestro agua... esto se ve mal -exclamó- Mako debes decirme ahora mismo que pasó, ¿Fue un malhechor? ¿Algún criminal te hizo esto?

- ¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?

- Porque eres mi hermano y me preocupo por ti, grandísimo idiota! -replicó-

- Está bien... pero... No le digas nada a Korra.

Bolin se extrañó de que Korra saliera al tema.

- Korra... ¿Qué tiene que ver Korra? Además ella es el avatar, si alguien te hizo daño ella debería ser la primera en saberlo, y si hay algún criminal suelto debe ser captu...

- ¡NO FUE UN CRIMINAL BOLIN! -le gritó para luego suavizar la voz un poco- ¡Fue Iroh! -Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par y su mente quedó en blanco-

- ¿Qué?

- Me envió una nota, diciendo algo sobre el ataque de Zaheer y cuando fui a dónde me citaron, él estaba allí.

- ¿Qué quería?

- ¿Qué crees que iba a querer Bolin? ¡Me molió a golpes! Quería vengarse de mi por lo que sucedió con Korra en la casa de los espejos.

- ¿Qué? Pero él los vió?

- La casa de espejos explotó en pedazos de repente como si hubiese sido una detonación, sé que él lo hizo, luego se desapareció y me envió la nota.

- No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando.

- Sé que es difícil de creer, por eso no debes decírselo a Korra, ella no lo debe saber.

- ¿Estás loco Mako? ¡Al contrario, debes decírselo!

- ¿Y acaso crees que me va a creer? ¡Pensará que le miento para alejarlo de ella!

- ¿Y entonces qué vas a hacer?

- Iroh acaba de iniciar una guerra de maestros fuego y hoy dió su primer golpe. No voy a dejarme vencer por él nunca... seguiré luchando.

- A qué te refieres con "Luchar"? -preguntó el ojos verdes con desconfianza, entonces el cejas arqueadas flasheó una mirada llena de oscuridad y recelo al momento que decía-

- Iroh me las va a pagar todas!

- Mako no... recuerda lo que hablamos, no te conviertas en alguien vengativo.

- ¿Acaso no me ves Bolin? ¿Acaso no lo ves a él? Es mejor en absolutamente todo y ahora resulta que también es mejor maestro fuego que yo, algo más a la lista que añadir, me dió una golpiza y me advirtió que me alejara de Korra o me iría peor... ¡Hay que detenerlo!

- ¿Cómo?

- Déjamelo a mi! -dijo el maestro fuego con malicia e ira antes de terminar la conversación y Bolin lo llevara a su cama para que durmiera-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Día Siguiente**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Qué idiota soy!"_ -pensó Iroh mientras estaba sentado en una banca cerca del refugio de Korra muy temprano en la mañana- _"¿Qué fue lo que hice?. Me molesté demasiado y no pude controlarme... tampoco quería medio matarlo ¡Iroh, Tú no eres así!"_ -se recriminó-

- Buenos días Iroh! -dijo de repente la voz de Korra sacando violentamente a Iroh de sus pensamientos y además, casi gritar del susto-

- Ahh... buenos días... -suspiró para calmarse-

- Oye ¿Por qué estás solo en la guardia? ¿Dónde está Mako?

Era la primera vez que Iroh no se enfadaba cuando la morena lo nombraba, esta vez sintió como que le estaban retorciendo un cuchillo en la espalda. ¿Qué iba a pensar Korra si se descubría la verdad? ¿Debería confesarlo o callarse? ¡Estaba demasiado nervioso!

- Ehh... parece que tampoco llegó a su guardia de hoy, tal vez esté enfermo o algo -respondió apenado mientras se rascaba la nuca-

- ¿Enfermo? Él estaba perfectamente bien ayer en la feria...

_"Demasiado bien"_ -pensó en sus adentros la morena sin poder evitarse sentirse culpable por lo sucedido con él. Ni siquiera recordaba que había besado a otro chico mientras Iroh y ella todavía era novios, pero al ver sus preocupantes ojos ámbar, la morena sintió un cuchillo retorcerse sobre su espalda-

- Tal vez cogió un resfriado o algo... -se excusó Iroh mientras su herida ficticia comenzaba a sangrar. La morena entrecerró los ojos al ver a Iroh tan nervioso, no parecía estar diciendo la verdad-

- Esto es muy extraño... debo ir a verlo!

- NO! -la detuvo- No puedes salir de este lugar y lo sabes!

- Iroh me estoy cansando de que me tengas encerrada sin poder salir, NO VOY A...

- Dijiste que si te dejaba ir a la feria no te escaparías -exclamó Iroh algo dolido, había sido condescendiente con ella, la había complacido en dejarla ir, vió lo que hizo con Mako y ¿Aún así estaba buscando rebelarse? Iroh sabía perfectamente que la morena no estaba confiando en él y eso era doloroso-

- Iroh... Estoy preocupada, no puedes impedirme que vea a Mako... ¡No vas a hacerlo!

La morena rápidamente caminó decidida hacia adelante pero Iroh le trancó el paso y la detuvo poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de la morena mientras con su cabeza gacha y una voz áspera como si hubiese tragado clavos, dice-

- No salgas, por favor... Yo iré a verlo por ti. -Korra lo miró fijamente de nuevo. No podía creer que Iroh estaba dispuesto a ocuparse de Mako, tal parece, su creciente amistad era real- Sólo no salgas, es peligroso.

Korra observó su mirada sincera por un rato y luego solo pudo suspirar derrotada.

- Bien, pero por favor avísame con cualquier cosa que pase -le ruega y Iroh sonríe-

- Lo haré... -Entonces Korra fue hacia él para besarlo, pero hacerlo en los labios no sería sincero, no después de lo que pasó ayer ni de que aún tenía sentimientos hacia Mako muy vivos dentro de ella, así que desvió la trayectoria de sus labios y besó su mejilla con sinceridad y cariño, aún así, Iroh sintió el cambio de aquel beso-

- Gracias Iroh, sé que te preocupas por mi -admite la morena- pero yo también me preocupo por ustedes.

Acto seguido la morena abraza a Iroh con fuerza, este abre sus ojos de par en par... Korra... ¿Estaba a punto de llorar? ¿Tan fuerte era su preocupación por sus amigos? ¿Tan especiales los consideraba? A Iroh se le hizo un nudo en la garganta sabiendo que lo que Mako tenía era mucho peor que un simple resfriado.

- Iré a verlo y te avisaré.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bolin estaba sirviendo algo de café caliente sobre una taza en la cocina de su apartamento para luego montarlo sobre una bandejita que ya tenía unas tostadas algo quemadas y un huevo frito disperso. Mako era siempre el que cocinaba, pero Bolin esta vez quería tener un detalle con su hermano. Sabía que no estaba bien y que debía estar en su cama aún quejándose de dolor y casi sin poder moverse.

Pero de pronto el maestro tierra escuchó pasos en la cocina, volteó y observó allí a su hermano de pie, vestía un abrigo negro que cubría casi todo su cuerpo, sus heridas quedaron ocultas pero su rostro tampoco parecía reflejar dolor, era imposible que se viese tan bien solo un día después de aquella golpiza.

- Mako.. ¿Qué demonios haces despierto y de pie? ¡Estás herido, vete a dormir!

- No tengo tiempo de dormir... tengo cosas que hacer. -exclamó antes de subirse la cachucha de su abrigo-

- A dónde vas? -preguntó su hermano-

- Sólo no.. me sigas -respondió el cejas arqueadas- Yo estaré bien.

- Mako te prohíbo que hagas locuras referentes a Iroh... ¡TE LO PROHÍBO! -acotó con fuerza pero el cejas arqueadas sólo se volteó sin hacerle caso y caminando todavía algo lento y cojeante, salió de aquel lugar diciendo-

- Regresaré pronto.

Segundos después Mako había salido de la casa. Bolin apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras la rabia se apoderaba de él ¿Por qué Mako tenía que ser tan terco en ocasiones? ¿Por qué nunca lo escuchaba? ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta de que le decía las cosas por su bien?. Bolin no podía creer que Mako estuviese mostrando su parte oscura, malvada y rencorosa... una vez más!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto Iroh iba sobre su motocicleta rumbo al apartamento de Mako. Su mente daba vueltas, se sentía terrible. No podía creer que se había dejado llevar tanto por su ira que terminó haciendo aquello, a veces odiaba ser tan temperamental. Iroh siempre tuvo un carácter fuerte pero también sabía dominarlo a la perfección dejando ver a la gente a un cortés y caballeroso príncipe cuando en realidad ocultaba una lucha por ser mejor cada día pero, eventualmente, como la noche anterior, perdía esa lucha.

Iroh estacionó frente al departamento y se bajó de su moto mirando la casa con nerviosismo, estaba esperando un mar de insultos y quizás algunos golpes, si fuera así, los recibiría gustoso, pero esta vez tenía que arreglar las cosas y... definitivamente esta vez ese sentimiento era real.

- Mako... perdón por... ¿Golpearte? ¡No, que tonto! -se recriminó Iroh para sí- Mako... lamento mucho lo que pasó anoche, no quise lastimarte o... es que me enfadó que besarás a Korra siendo mi novia... bueno... sé que yo hice lo mismo pero... ¡aahh! Es tan difícil! -dijo mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos. Realmente no sabía qué decir-

Caminó hacia la puerta y levantó su puño para tocar, necesitó valentía para no irse de allí y dejar las cosas así, pero realmente estaba cansado de mentirle a Korra, a todo el mundo. Necesitaba comenzar a jugar limpio.

Tocó varias veces y segundos después Bolin abrió la puerta, su expresión de sorpresa ligada con molestia apareció de repente en la cara del chico al ver al general allí frente a su puerta.

- Buenos días Bolin... eh... ¿Está tu hermano?

Este no respondió pero sí golpeó el suelo con su pie haciendo que una muralla de piedra lo golpeara en el pecho y lo enviara volando hacia atrás cayendo de espaldas al suelo. Iroh miró sorprendido el atrevimiento del molesto maestro tierra.

- ¿Para qué quieres verlo? ¿Vas a terminar el trabajo? ¿POR QUÉ NO LO INTENTAS CONMIGO?

En ese momento Bolin levantó sus manos al tiempo que dos enormes rocas se levantaban de cada lado y se apiñaban justo sobre la cabeza del general quien miraba sin aire la aterradora cara de Bolin, estaba molesto y con razón, pero él tenía que reaccionar o sería aplastado, pero no sería con violencia, esta vez haría las cosas bien.

- No vengo a lastimarlo... vengo a disculparme! -dijo Iroh logrando hacer que Bolin se sorprendiera y retirara las piedras de sobre su cabeza ¿Por qué ni siquiera se estaba defendiendo? Mako había hecho al ojos verdes pensar que Iroh era una clase de monstruo horrible, si era así ¿Entonces por qué no le estaba disparando cientos de rayos?

- ¿Disculparte? ¡No creo que eso sirva de mucho!

- Bolin... Sé que lo que hice está mal, no es para nada honorable ni respetable de mi parte, me siento como un idiota, la rabia me cegó y me llevó a hacer algo terrible.

- Casi matas a mi hermano! -respondió Bolin con resentimiento mientras bajaba las enormes piedras y las dejaba caer en el suelo de nuevo-

- Lo sé, ya no quiero pelear con él... He llegado demasiado lejos. ¡Déjame al menos pedirle disculpas! Esta vez... será verdadero.

Bolin pensó por un rato.

- Pues igual no creo que puedas hacerlo... Mako no está aquí, salió esta mañana. -Iroh se sorprendió al escuchar aquello. ¿Cómo que había salido? Con esa paliza era para que estuviese en cama por días o algo... ¿Cómo diablos era tan fuerte y resistente? Pero más importante aún... Si había salido ¿Por qué no había ido a trabajar? ¿Adónde fue?

- ¿Esta mañana? -exclamó extrañado el general- ¿Y dónde está?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al mismo tiempo..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allí estaba Mako adentrándose con su abrigo negro con capucha en los suburbios más bajos de Ciudad República, le recordaba mucho a esa "Zona Baja" en Ba Sing Se en la cual vivió los primeros años de su vida. Sus pasos aunque lentos eran firmes y su mirada estaba enfocada en el camino, aún tenía su mano presionando una de sus costillas, él mismo sabía que debería estar en cama descansando, pero era demasiado necio como para tirarse a morir en una cama luego de un obstáculo.

Mako no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Iroh ganara, no podía ser que fuera mejor en todo, mejor con las chicas, mejor maestro fuego, con más prominencia, heredero y ¡Hasta era bien parecido!. Mako quería probarse a sí mismo que un simple muchacho maestro fuego sin tanto dinero o prestigio como un príncipe, podía conquistar el corazón del avatar.

Mientras caminaba, su mente divagaba en lo mucho que odiaba a Iroh y en cómo detestaba no haber sido capaz de hacerle frente la noche anterior.

**Flash Back...**

- ¡Aléjate de Korra!

Escuchó Mako decir a Iroh mientras se subía a su motocicleta y se marchaba rápidamente de ese callejón oscuro. La visión borrosa del cejas arqueadas y tiznada de color escarlata debido a la sangre que corría por su rostro le impidió seguirlo con la mirada. De repente sintió un fuerte dolor en las costillas y gruñó de pena mientras trataba de apretársela con la mano aunque le doliera demasiado, parecía que le había roto las costillas.

Trató de poner sus manos sobre el charco de sangre que había en el suelo para intentar ponerse de pie, aunque su cuerpo le pedía a gritos quedar inconsciente, pero Mako no era ninguna damisela y luchó como un hombre para intentar ponerse de pie no evitando gruñir de dolor. ¡Sí que le habían dado una golpiza!

Se agarró de una pared y logró ponerse de pie pero al afincar uno de ellos sintió una punzada en el talón que lo hizo soltar un gemido. Tal parece que en una de sus caídas afincó mal el pie y sufrió un esguince ¡Genial! ¿Algo más?

Sabiendo que Bolin estaría preocupado y casi sin fuerzas, el chico cojeó como pudo hasta llegar al apartamento.

**Fin Flash Back...**

_"Me las pagarás Iroh" -_pensó Mako mientras seguía adentrándose en aquel barrio- _"Esto no se va a quedar así"_

Habían docenas de mal vivientes embriagándose con licor en aquellos callejones y estos aprovechaban para burlarse del pobre maestro fuego por su forma de caminar, pero Mako los ignoraba al igual que a su dolor y seguía caminando, realmente era muy resistente.

Era un sitio oscuro, totalmente sucio y despiadado. Todos los criminales de Ciudad República estaban allí en esa misma zona de la metrópolis y Mako, conocía perfectamente ese lugar.

_**"Killer Clan"**_ - Leyó en su mente el ojos dorados un cartel sobre una casa que en realidad simulaba ser un bar. Hombres mal encarados y aterradores salían y entraban de aquel lugar y se podían escuchar los alborotos y peleas incluso desde afuera.

- ¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó el sujeto alto de la puerta. Mako, con su rostro cubierto entre las sombras de la cachucha, dijo en voz algo muerta-

- Déjame entrar

- ¡Aquí no entra cualquiera! ¡Es mejor que te vayas de aquí! -Al escuchar eso el chico levantó su mirada y sus penetrantes ojos dorados brillaron por sobre la oscuridad al momento que algo de luz del ocaso iluminó su rostro y reveló su identidad al guardia quien lo miró algo sorprendido y sin aire- ¿Mako?

- Ahora apártate! -ordenó el chico y este luego de hacer una reverencia "respetuosa" dejó que el chico pasara. Este se adentró al lugar ignorando todo lo demás y caminó hacia la barra donde un sujeto con una gran cortada en el rostro servía mucha cerveza, Mako se detuvo frente a él y dijo- ¿Cómo se hace ahora en este lugar para ver al jefe?

El cantinero lo mira de reojo por unos segundos. ¿Quién estaba debajo de la cachucha?. Este sonríe burlón y dice...

- ¿Y tú quién eres muchacho? ¿Quién te dejó entrar? -Mako decidió no revelar su identidad justo como lo había hecho antes, más bien comenzó a recitar de manera extraña-

- "La luz se oscurece y el mar se seca. La sangre de los convictos clama a gritos su venganza".

Los ojos del cantinero se abrieron de par en par al escuchar esa sentencia. Sabía perfectamente que se trataba de una clave secreta, no todo el mundo la sabía. Ahora ya no le parecía tan inocente e inofensivo aquel muchacho. Muy sorprendido, el cantinero dijo...

- Eres un miembro... pero.. ¿Quién eres? -Mako levantó su mano lentamente para luego quitarse la cachucha y dar a conocer al aterrado cantinero ese rostro que no pensó ver nunca jamás. De pronto se puso pálido y tuvo mucho miedo. La cara de piedra de Mako, sin embargo, lo miraba fijamente.- ¡No puede ser! -exclamó casi sin aire- ¿Mako? ¡Pero es imposible! -Ignorando todo el teatro infantil de aquel cantinero, Mako exclamó-

- Quiero que me lleves con el jefe, ahora mismo!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**Refugio de Korra**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ¿Por qué no llega? -se preguntaba la impaciente morena mientras estaba sentada sobre su sillón. Sus manos sostenían su cabeza mientras ejercía una lucha enorme en su mente. La preocupación la carcomían por dentro- ¿Por qué no tengo noticia de ellos dos? ¿Dónde diablos se metieron esos idiotas?

Korra odiaba tener que seguir órdenes y estar encerrada siempre en ese estúpido refugio. ¿Por qué no había escapado antes? Tal vez tenía que ver con que el personaje que la cuidaba era el general Iroh. Seguramente si fuese otra persona que la estuviese vigilando, Lin, Tenzin u otro, ya se habría escapado pero tal vez le gustaba que Iroh siempre estuviese pendiente de ella. Otra razón para mantenerse en "cautiverio" era porque sabía que Mako vendría todos los días a cuidarla también y ella podría verlo. Mako no solo desataba sentimientos muy fuertes en ella, sino que también era su mejor amigo. Iroh no lograba todavía eso en ella, sin embargo se sentía poderosamente atraída hacia el general y no sabía por qué, pero estaba enamorada. La verdad era que sólo por tratarse de los maestros fuego, ella aún era sumisa, pero realmente se estaba cansando de eso. Comenzaba a sentir que le estaban ocultando cosas y que había muchas mentiras agazapadas en la entrada, tenía que descubrir la verdad, tenía que saber qué pasaba.

- Tengo que salir de aquí! -dijo la morena decidida poniéndose de pie y corriendo al baño a lavar su rostro. El agua fría la despertó si estaba dormida, le quitó su preocupación y le inyectó un poco de coraje. Tendría que burlar a la entera armada de las fuerzas unidas para lograr escapar, pero sin dudas iba a hacerlo-

La ojos azules tomó una toalla para secar su rostro mientras levantaba la cara para mirarse en el espejo, pero de pronto el contorno del cuerpo de un hombre estaba detrás de ella, calvo, vestido de verde y con una sonrisa macabra. Este hombre dijo inmediatamente como un espanto.

- ¡SERÁS EL ÚLTIMO AVATAR DE LA HISTORIA!

- ZAHEER! -gritó Korra mientras se volteaba de inmediato a verlo pero ¿Había desaparecido? Estaba sola en aquel baño. Sus respiraciones eran aceleradas al igual que sus latidos.. ¿Qué fue eso? Por un momento pensó que ese criminal se había metido en el refugio, pero tal parecía que era sólo una alucinación. Dejó salir un suspiro para calmarse y se volteó nuevamente en el espejo. Pero gritó aterrada cuando en vez de reflejarse ella sobre el cristal, la cara de Zaheer la miró fijamente a ella diciendo-

- EL FIN DE TU ERA ESTÁ CERCA!

- NOOOO! -gritó ella mientras arrojaba un golpe al espejo quebrándolo en pedazos. Los cristales se regaron al suelo al momento que Korra salía corriendo de aquel lugar, pero apenas salió del baño, un chico de tez blanca y ojos marrones vestido de rojo la atajó en sus brazos, era uno de los guardias de las fuerzas unidas-

- Avatar Korra... ¿Está bien? ¡Oímos gritos!

- Zaheer está en el refugio... ¡ZAHEER ESTÁ EN EL REFUGIO! -gritó ella logrando sorprender y aterrar a aquel guardia-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako entró en una habitación totalmente llena de oscuridad y tenebrosidad. Una tenue luz opaca apenas entraba por la ventana e iluminaba las patas de una silla de metal sobre la cual estaba sentado un hombre cuyo rostro no podía verse, pero parecía que tenía mucho frío pues en cada respiración salía un aliento gélido de su boca. Mako mismo comenzó a notar el frío de aquella habitación.

El chico tragó saliva nervioso al verse en presencia de ese ser y luego dijo...

- ¡Ozur!

- Tanto tiempo... ¡Mako! -contestó aquel hombre en una voz áspera, ronca y fría para luego soltar una sonrisa- Cuanto has crecido... Sabes? Cuando me dijeron que Mako quería verme hice a un lado todas mis ocupaciones para atender a mi chico favorito... Dime... en qué puedo ayudarte? -esbozó tétricamente. Mako le devolvió una mirada llena de satanismo acompañada de una sonrisa sádica al momento que decía-

- Necesito que elimines a alguien!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Más Tarde esa Noche**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Korra va a matarme! ¡Sin dudas va a matarme! -se lamentaba el príncipe en voz alta mientras detenía en medio de una colina casi a las afueras de la ciudad y un gran paisaje se abría ante él. Había buscado a Mako todo el día y no había logrado dar con él... ¿Qué le iba a decir a Korra cuando la viera? ¿Lo siento, ayer le di una paliza y justo el día siguiente no aparece? ¡Lo iba a odiar!... El príncipe estaba dispuesto a buscar toda la noche si fuese necesario así que encendiendo su motocicleta iba a dar vuelta pero entonces en lo alto de otra colina frente a él observó a una persona sentada sobre el borde de aquella montaña- ¿Mako? ¡Mako!

Inmediatamente el príncipe se dirigió hacia allí deteniendo su moto frente a ese lugar. El chico de cejas arqueadas que estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos volteó a ver cómo el general se bajaba de su moto.

- ¿Iroh?

- Mako yo...

- ¡ATRÁS! -replicó el chico mientras encendía flamas sobre sus manos y se postraba frente a su archienemigo, este, por su parte subió sus manos en señal de paz- ¿Qué diablos es lo que quieres?

- Sólo quiero hablar... ¡Por favor!

- ¿Cómo me encontraste? Me seguiste hasta aquí... ¿Verdad? -le gritó el chico- ¿Acaso quieres asesinarme aquí dónde nadie, ni Korra me encontrará?

- Mako, sólo quiero disculparme contigo, lo que pasó anoche, no debió pasar... sólo déjame hablarte... -el general daba pasos lentos hacia el ojos dorados mientras hablaba pero al percatarse de esto Mako arrojó dos llamaradas de fuego a Iroh-

- ALÉJATE!

Al ver el ataque venir hacia él con rapidez, Iroh extendió sus manos e invalidó el ataque, Mako vió aquello como una señal de guerra, así que extendiendo su pie derecho disparó una gran bola de fuego seguido de una media luna de calor. Iroh esquivó magistralmente aquellos ataques mientras se acercaba cada vez más al cejas arqueadas.

- Mako Basta! No me hagas inmovilizarte!

- Vete al diablo! -dijo este mientras unió sus palmas en un gran aplauso que generó un poderoso abanico de fuego pero Iroh de un gran salto y moviendo sus manos de manera circular apartó las llamas y cayó justo frente a Mako quien al verlo llegar dió un paso en falso justo sobre el precipicio de aquella colina y cayó hacia abajo...

... Pero de pronto algo detuvo su caída. Mako miró hacia arriba y muy sorprendido observó como Iroh lo estaba tomando de la mano.

- Mako aguanta...! -dijo el general. Mako no podía creer que Iroh lo estuviese ayudando. Aún estaba molesto con él-

- ¿Qué haces?

- Salvando tu vida... no ves?

- ¿Por qué querrías salvarme? ¿No que querías eliminarme?

- ¿Qué? ¡No!... No dejaré que te caigas!

Entonces tirando con todas sus fuerzas hacia arriba Iroh logró elevar a Mako hacia la colina de nuevo salvando su vida. Ambos caen sentados sobre el suelo respirando un poco cansados, Mako aún estaba sin habla por el acto heroico de Iroh.

- Me salvaste... ¿Por qué? -El general miró al chico y respondió-

- Mako yo no soy un monstruo... No es que te quiera muerto.

- ¿Entonces que fue eso de anoche? -Iroh volvió a sentir el cuchillo retorcerse en su espalda y bajó la cabeza gacha-

- Un error... y... lo siento Mako... de verdad -dijo el general- Nos gusta la misma chica y estábamos peleando por ella pero lo que hice ayer sin dudas fue excesivo. Yo no soy así, soy una buena persona, honorable y respetable... No sé qué me pasó...

- Yo te diré... ¡Estás loco! Eres posesivo terriblemente.

- Tienes razón... y también soy egoísta. No tenía derecho a lastimarte como lo hice.

- ¿Estás tratando de hacerte mi amigo o algo?

- No... no es eso -dijo de repente- No te daré el gusto de quedarte con Korra, ella será mía, pero un príncipe reconoce su error y yo me equivoqué contigo.

- Realmente pensé que eras diferente -dijo Mako luego de un rato de pensar- te veía como un monstruo... pero que me salvaras y te disculparas conmigo, me demostraste que yo también estaba equivocado... pero... -carraspeó- No podemos ser amigos!

- Entiendo -dice Iroh bajando la cabeza de nuevo, lo que dijo Mako sonó algo brusco, pero el cejas arqueadas no lo dijo por ser orgulloso, sino porque sabía que había hecho algo muy malo. Nunca contó conque Iroh se disculparía... ¿Cómo podría estrecharle su mano y decir que eran amigos cuando había arreglado su fin? Ahora era Mako quien sentía el cuchillo retorcerse-

- Iroh... vete... vete ahora de aquí! -le advirtió-

- ¿Por qué?

- NO IMPORTA POR QUÉ... ¡LÁRGATE!

- Mako ya te pedí perdón... ¿Qué mierda quieres de mi?

Antes de que el ojos dorados pudiese contestar varias púas de hielo salieron disparadas desde la oscuridad y gracias a sus reflejos Mako se lanzó encima de Iroh empujándolo y diciendo...

- ¡Cuidado!

El general se preguntaba qué estaba pasando, pero le bastó con levantar la mirada hacia el frente para responder su pregunta. Un hombre no demasiado alto pero sí muy robusto estaba sobre las ramas de un árbol a unos metros de ellos. Este ser dió un gran salto haciendo una acrobacia y cayó justo frente a los chicos siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna. Ambos chicos se horrorizaron por lo que vieron.

- Así que tú eres al que tengo que cazar! -dijo Ozur-

Iroh quedó sin aire al ver aquello. Ese hombre tenía botas negras hasta los tobillos sobre pantalones de cuero del mismo color y un chaleco azul abierto dejando el resto de su piel desnuda pero, este hombre era... ¿Azul? De hecho no parecía estar hecho de carne y hueso, era algo más.

Sus penetrantes ojos azules daban un atisbo de lo que era, con cada respiración desprendía aliento gélido y su piel parecía de cristal... ¿Qué clase de monstruo era ese?.

Mako lo sabía y se horrorizó por eso.

- Oh no.. -se lamentó el cejas arqueadas-

- Apártate Mako -dijo Ozur-

- Mako ¿Quién es ese sujeto? ¿Y a cuál de los dos quiere cazar? -Mako estaba muy nervioso y ni sabía qué responderle al príncipe. Ya no quería que muriera, total se había disculpado y parecía sincero... ¡Dios, que idiota había sido! ¿Ahora qué iba a hacer?

Mako no le respondió a Iroh, sólo se puso de pie frente a Ozur y le dijo con autoridad.

- Déjalo en paz Ozur... no quiero que le hagas daño! -Iroh se dió cuenta de que esos sujetos se conocían-

- Dije que te apartes!

- NO! ¡Y vete ahora sino quieres que acabe contigo! -amenazó mientras encendía flamas sobre sus manos. El hombre de piel de cristal dejó escapar una carcajada-

- Pues inténtalo!

Sintiéndose desafiado, Mako extendió sus manos y arrojó una gran llamarada hacia el hombre pero este inclinó su tronco hacia adelante y usando su boca para soplar una gran ventisca fría desintegró el ataque del cejas arqueadas. Entonces Ozur golpeó la tierra con su puño al momento que un gran rastro de hielo comenzó a salir del suelo rumbo a Mako para luego ser golpeado por una columna de hielo en su costilla izquierda enviándolo a volar y golpeándose contra la montaña, cayendo al suelo débil.

- MAKO! -gritó Iroh al ver aquello. Estaba demasiado sorprendido por lo que sus ojos contemplaban, había oído hablar sobre esa clase de poder, pero jamás la había visto en acción. De pronto, el aire de sus pulmones pareció escaparse al decir- No puede ser... ¡Es Hielo Control!

El hombre sonrió de medio lado al escuchar al general. Chocó sus puños para decir.

- Ahora es tu turno, maestro fuego!

En ese momento Ozur abrió sus brazos al aire y la temperatura del ambiente cayó de repente. El aire comenzó a hacerse frío y ese frío era insoportable. Entonces el hombre con piel de hielo extendió sus brazos hacia el general al momento que una gran ventisca fría de hielo salía disparada hacia Iroh pero este creó un escudo de fuego que contuvo el ataque, sin embargo en el forcejeo de poderes, el príncipe estaba siendo arrastrado hacia atrás, sin saber que a cada centímetro estaba más cerca de caer del precipicio.

- LOS MAESTROS FUEGO SON INÚTILES CONTRA MI PODER... -Gritó Ozur excitado sin dejar de atacar a Iroh- PUEDO ENFRIAR TANTO EL AMBIENTE QUE LES SERÁ IMPOSIBLE GENERAR CALOR DE SUS CUERPOS!

Iroh estaba comprobando la veracidad de aquellas palabras. Tenía mucho frío y su fuego se hacía cada vez más leve, su escudo se debilitaba y sus pies comenzaron a sentir el final del terreno. Un gran precipicio estaba justo detrás de él.

Mako algo débil abrió sus ojos y observó la escena en la que Ozur lanzaba aquella poderosa ventisca fría hacia Iroh y este estaba a punto de caer. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

- Ríndete General... Tu fuego se apaga! -exclamó el maestro hielo para luego romper a reír-

Pero de pronto Ozur fue golpeado por una poderosa luz que centelleó a todos lados de aquella colina. Un poderoso relámpago embistió al hombre enviándolo hacia la pared de una montaña y creando un gran hoyo al colisionar contra ella. Bastante humo salió de aquella explosión. Iroh cayó cansado de rodillas al suelo al borde del precipicio temblando de frío, entonces Mako corrió hacia Iroh y lo ayudó a levantarse.

- ¿Quién es ese sujeto? -preguntó Iroh-

- Es un poderoso maestro hielo asesino que conocí cuando vivía en las calles. Pero sé que aún podemos vencerlo...

- ¿Cómo? Muero de frío y mi chi casi no produce calor...

- A los maestros hielo no les hace casi nada el fuego control, pero podemos atacarlo con relámpagos... Sin embargo, no subestimes a ese sujeto, su piel de hielo sólido lo hace muy resistente.

- MAKO CUIDADO! -gritó Iroh al observar que grandes pedazos de hielo venían volando hacia los chicos. Pero el cejas arqueadas reaccionó con rapidez creando una pared de fuego que derritió los ataques. Entonces Iroh saltó muy alto disparando varias flamas de fuego hacia Ozur pero este creó una muralla de hielo que lo resguardó. Entonces comenzó a golpear la columna mientras grandes pedazos de hielo salían como proyectiles hacia Mako y Iroh.

El cejas arqueadas encendió sus puños en fuego con los que procedió a golpear las rocas de hielo y a destrozarlas una y otra vez con maestría. Luego extendió su pierna y con una patada destruyó el último pedazo. Mientras tanto Iroh disparó un poderoso relámpago hacia Ozur pero este salta hacia un lado y esquiva el ataque del general. Entonces extiende su mano y un poderoso rayo de hielo sale rumbo al príncipe quien crea un débil escudo de fuego que no alcanza a protegerlo y es impactado en el pecho cayendo al suelo.

Mako quedó frente a frente con Ozur. Ambos se vieron las caras estudiosos. El maestro hielo sonrió de forma macabra y de medio lado al decirle al chico.

- Como en los viejos tiempos, amigo!

En ese momento Ozur golpeó el suelo formando dos grandes cuadrados de hielo que pesaban unos 120 kilogramos y los arrojó hacia Mako pero este corrió hacia el frente y haciendo una voltereta poniendo su cuerpo en diagonal pasó entre las panelas de hielo para luego saltar de nuevo. Mientras aún estaba en el aire, el cejas arqueadas preparó y disparó un relámpago hacia Ozur pero este creó una muralla de hielo que contuvo el ataque pero la poderosa explosión hizo que el maestro hielo perdiera la estabilidad y se hiciera hacia atrás. Mako a su vez pasó a través del agujero de la muralla de hielo y cayendo frente a su oponente le arrojó un fuerte puñetazo pero este le atajó el puño con fuerza y Mako pudo sentir su frío tacto de hielo. Pronto con su otra mano Ozur tomó del cuello a Mako y lo levantó en peso mientras este forcejeaba por liberarse.

Ozur observó con una sonrisa ladina al chico luchando por no ahogarse y hablándole con su aliento gélido, exclamó.

- Y como en los viejos tiempos... ¡Siempre perdiendo!

El entrecejo de Mako se arrugó de repente y la furia se apoderó de él así que contrayendo su abdomen, el chico abrió su boca para un poderoso rugido de fuego mientras un mar de llamas salían de sus labios y quemaban el rostro de Ozur. Este quedó inmóvil mientras las llamas del rugido de Mako seguían consumiéndolo, pero entonces las llamas cesaron y Mako casi muere de la impresión al ver a Ozur completo y sin haber sufrido ningún daño. El ojos dorados se llenó de miedo.

- Eso fue tan... cálido! -Luego de decir aquello Ozur usó su poderoso brazo para lanzar a Mako por los aires. Iroh quien se levantaba observó como el cejas arqueadas volaba en su dirección y fue embestido por él al momento que ambos caen por aquel precipicio sin poder evitarlo.

Iroh con una mano atrapó a Mako tomándolo de su ropa y con la otra se sostuvo de una rama evitando nuevamente que ambos cayeran al precipicio.

- Mako... ¿Estás bien? -preguntó el general mientras usaba toda su fuerza para sostenerlos a ambos-

- Si Iroh... elévame!

El general balanceó el cuerpo de Mako varias veces para conseguir impulso y luego de un tirón subió a Mako quien mientras estaba en el aire preparó un poderoso rayo que disparó justo a la Ozur quien se encontraba de espaldas marchándose. El rayo lo impactó y este fue enviado hasta golpearse contra la pared. Rápidamente Mako dispara varias bolas de fuego explosivas hacia la montaña que arrojaron rocas hacia abajo sepultando al maestro hielo. Entonces el ojos dorados aprovecha ese momento para extender su brazo hacia Iroh quien aún se sujetaba de la rama en aquel precipicio.

- Iroh.. toma mi mano! -Este obedece y estrecha su otra mano mientras Mako lo impulsaba hacia arriba. Pronto ambos estuvieron a salvo nuevamente, miraron al frente y se cuadraron en posición de batalla al ver allí a Ozur con el torso y el rostro algo desfigurado por la explosión de los rayos. Respiraba acelerado y los chicos ahora parecían saber cómo atacarlo- Se acabó Ozur... ríndete!

- Nos volveremos a ver Mako... y acabaré con ambos... ¡Lo Juro!

En ese momento Ozur abrió sus brazos como un abanico al momento que su cuerpo "explotaba" en pedazos de hielo en medio de una gran ventisca que fue arrojada hacia los maestros fuego. Mako cerró sus brazos mientras una muralla de fuego se creaba y los protegía, pero debido al frío, las llamas de Mako fueron débiles y fue golpeado por la onda expansiva cayendo muy débil al suelo.

- Mako! -exclamó Iroh mientras lo atendía, pero este, con sus ojos cerrados, ya no reaccionaba. Iroh comenzó a mecerlo con fuerza- ¡Despierta, vamos Mako! ¡DESPIERTA!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allí estaba Korra, sentada totalmente impaciente sobre el sofá del refugio custodiado. Sus pies daban suaves golpes rápidos y continuos sobre el suelo mientras esperaba. Estaba a medio de segundo de mandar todo a la mierda y salir a buscarlos cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y Iroh entró cargando a Mako inconsciente en sus brazos. Al verlos Korra se levantó de un salto.

- Iroh... Que alegría verlos... ¿Qué le pasó a Mako?

Iroh se dió tiempo para contestar mientras acostaba al debilitado chico sobre el sofá y luego mirándolo con algo de lástima, respondió.

- Fue atacado por dos monstruos diferentes. -Iroh probó el amargo sabor del doble sentido que se hallaban contenidos en sus palabras. Luego miró a Korra con ojos preocupados y dijo- ¿Puedes curarlo?

- Tráeme algo de agua, puedo intentarlo.

Inmediatamente el general abrió la llave del baño y Korra controló el agua que salía para abrir la ropa de Mako y comenzar a curarlo, el líquido comenzó a brillar mientras sus poderes curativos hacían efecto.

La verdad era que Mako no se veía bien. No lo hacía ni siquiera desde que recibió aquella golpiza a manos del general y mucho menos ahora que tuvo que enfrentar a ese lunático de hielo. Si llegase a morir, Iroh se sentiría terrible así que aunque lo seguía odiando, un poco menos ahora, rogaba porque estuviese bien.

- Está realmente lastimado... -dijo Korra mientras lo atendía- ¿Cómo ocurrió esto?

- Un bandido que Mako conocía mientras vivía en las calles quiso atacarnos

- ¿Por qué?

- Presiento que alguien lo envió a atacarnos, descubriré quién fue ese hijo de perra y acabaré con él -replicó Iroh, sin saber que el culpable estaba moribundo sobre el sofá- Pero Mako luchó como todo un experto, debo admitir que tiene más resistencia de la que hubiese tenido yo. No hubiera podido luchar en ese estado.

- No te preocupes Iroh, lo voy a curar -afirmó Korra. Segundos después Mako abrió sus ojos lentamente y dejó salir un pequeño gruñido de dolor-

- Ko...rra... -exclamó el cejas arqueadas en un susurro. Con tan solo verla al abrir sus ojos, ya se sentía mejor.-

- Mako! -respondió ella emocionada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Hubiese dicho lo que hubiese dicho, Korra era quién lo curaba y sabía lo mal que se encontraba, a decir verdad, no creía que podría salvarlo así que su corazón moría, pero al verlo despertarse y pronunciar su nombre, ese corazón volvió a latir y saltar de su pecho con alegría.-

Iroh por su parte suspiró aliviado al verlo despertar y hasta esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó el ojos dorados en voz leve-

- Nada Mako -contestó la morena- sólo debes descansar mucho y no, no quiero peros. Le avisaré a tu hermano que te quedarás aquí esta noche.

Mako no pudo objetarle nada a la morena, realmente se sentía sin fuerzas ni energías, aunque ya estaba mejor gracias a ella, sabía que debía descansar.

- Iroh, podemos hablar? A solas? -el príncipe miró los ojos decididos de Korra y no pudo más que asentir y salir fuera con ella-

- ¿Qué sucede Korra? -preguntó él con nerviosismo al verla-

- Siento que hay muchas cosas que ustedes dos no me han contado -soltó de forma tan directa que Iroh casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. El chico comenzó a titubear- y voy a descubrir qué es...

- Korra... yo...

- Hoy tuve visiones de Zaheer en el baño, diciéndome que era el fin de mi era -interrumpe- algo me dice que fue más que una visión, como un... presagio y no estoy dispuesta a ignorarlo, he sido demasiado sumisa y negligente como avatar...

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Qué esta será la última noche que me tendrás encerrada en este refugio Iroh -afirmó con autoridad sorprendiendo al general- Voy a averiguar dónde están ese grupo de criminales y acabaré con ellos de una vez, si quieren acabar conmigo, no les daré el gusto

- Korra no...

- Puedes venir conmigo y ayudarme, tú y Mako pueden... Pero no van a impedírmelo!

Iroh quedó callado y sorprendido por unos segundos. Pero luego extendió su mano y acaricio suavemente la mejilla de la morena, ella no se esperaba esa muestra de afecto en un momento como ese. El general le sonrió y dijo...

- Estoy orgulloso de ti, quiero que lo sepas. Y claro que te apoyaré en lo que tengas que hacer, aún quiero protegerte.

- Gracias -sonrió ella también para luego abrazar con cariño a Iroh. Su abrazo pareció durar una eternidad y en el proceso a Korra se le salieron las lágrimas, Iroh no pudo ver aquello, pero sí podía sentir que ella se hallaba un poco rota- Gracias por asegurarte que Mako estuviera bien.

Era la segunda vez que Korra lo nombraba preocupada y a Iroh no le molestaba. No significaba que ya no pelearía por ella, sino que su opinión hacia el chico había cambiado un poco, ya no lo odiaba tan intensamente como antes y, de alguna extraña manera, se preocupaba por su bienestar. Aun así sabía lo mucho que Korra lo quería y se preocupaba por él, eso le dolía porque muy dentro de él Iroh quería ser el único en el corazón de la chica, pero ya no sería tan mala persona como lo fue antes, hoy, él casi moría por intentar protegerlo, resistió mucho dolor y además no dudó en aceptar sus disculpas sinceras. Iroh no sería el único que jugaría sucio en este juego.

Iroh suspiró y dijo...

- Es un gran tipo. -Mientras tanto el abrazo continuaba-

Por primera vez, Iroh iba a dejarle la decisión a Korra, no mentiría más ni haría más daño. Lo único que quería era que la morena fuera feliz y sabía que Mako quería lo mismo, así que ella elegiría al que la hiciera sentirse más feliz y fuera cual fuera su decisión ellos la aceptarían porque la amaban con todas sus fuerzas...

... Si ella era feliz, él lo sería también.

**Continuará...**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**y bueno chicos ¿Les gustó? Eso espero. ¿Les gustó el hielo control? Yo siempre inventando cosas locas.**

**Quiero agradecer a esos que siempre me apoyan con sus reviews, son geniales y me motivan a seguir. Gracias a todos.**

**¿Qué hará Iroh luego de ese ultimátum que le dio Korra? ¿Mako y Iroh se harán amigos? ¿Que pasará con el loto rojo? Todo y más en los próximos capítulos **

Nos leemos pronto.

Prota Out!


	8. Plan Macabro

**HOLA A TODOS :D**

**Aquí les traigo la conti, espero la disfruten.**

**Dedico este capítulo a ValSmile**

**A Leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Plan Macabro**

* * *

Un chirrido de su hambriento estómago lo hizo despertar, se lo frotó con la mano y era verídico, moría de hambre. Sus articulaciones estaban aún muy atrofiadas y pronto se dió cuenta que su tronco estaba totalmente vendado. El chico de cejas arqueadas como pudo se sentó sobre la cama y miró hacia la ventana, era un hermoso día.

Salió caminando con la ayuda de muletas puesto que su fue esguinzado también fue cubierto con vendas y allí, en el patio de entrenamiento estaban ellos, Korra y Iroh teniendo una gran batalla.

Korra se escabullía a toda velocidad mientras el general arrojaba bolas de fuego en su dirección. Pronto el príncipe disparó con su pie una media luna de fuego que salió disparada con rapidez hacia la morena pero esta corre hacia un árbol y saltando sobre el tronco hace una voltereta hacia atrás y esquiva el ataque de Iroh.

Pronto la morena golpea la tierra con sus manos y dos grandes torpedos salieron hacia él pero este disparó flamas para elevarse y no ser impactado. Desde los aires disparó una gran llamarada pero Korra creó un vórtice de fuego que consumió las llamas, acto seguido envuelve al general en un pequeño remolino de aire no pudiendo evitar ser arrastrado por él y de un jalón lo envió al suelo. Korra se puso de pie frente a él apuntándolo con un puño de fuego preparado. Luego esbozó una sonrisa y dijo...

- Creo que te derroté.

- Seeh, -exclamó él sobándose detrás de la cabeza- dominar los cuatro elementos te da ventaja.

- Ay no seas llorón, admítelo... te venció una chica.

- Una muy linda... chica -exclamó él logrando que ella se sonrojara de inmediato, pero rápidamente eliminó el rubor de su rostro, no quería que cualquier cosa que estos chicos le dijeran tuviese un tinte romántico para ella-

La morena no respondió a lo dicho por Iroh, entonces ambos voltean y ven allí a Mako parado mirándolos y usando muletas. La sonrisa apareció nuevamente en el avatar.

- Mako... por fin despiertas.

- Hola chicos -contestó él-

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Un poco mejor, mi tobillo está mejorando.

- Oye perezoso -bromeó Iroh- faltaste a dos días de guardia, eres un maldito vago.

- Esperen... estuve dormido... ¿Dos días? ¡Con razón muero de hambre! -se quejó el cejas arqueadas-

- Arreglaré que te traigan un poco de comida descompuesta, ya vuelvo -dijo Iroh para luego marcharse y dejar al par solos. Mako miró con cierta molestia a Korra, ella no entendía el por qué. Eventualmente el ojos dorados solo dijo-

- ¿Qué haces aún aquí Korra?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Dijiste que irías en busca de Zaheer y no descansarías hasta encontrarlos

- ¿Escuchaste lo que hablé con Iroh? -Mako asiente, ahora lo entendía todo-

- ¿Qué haces aún aquí Korra?

- Mako es que yo... -Mako la toma de los hombros y ella siente la necesidad de callarse, tal vez solo fue el efecto de ese par de ojos dorados mirándola fijamente que la dejó sin habla-

- Korra, es momento de que comiences a confiar en tus propias decisiones, eres el avatar, yo más que nadie confío en ti y te apoyaré en cualquier cosa que quieras hacer, pero debes comenzar a creértelo. No me digas que te quedaste porque Iroh te lo pidió -dijo con algo de decepción-

- Mako, me quedé por ti -este al escuchar eso abre sus ojos de par en par- estabas herido y necesitabas nuestra ayuda, además estás así por mi culpa -se lamenta-

- Sabes que no es cierto.

- De alguna forma si lo fue, si no hubiese estado aquí encerrada podría haberlos ayudado, he sido negligente, lo sé.

- Oye ánimo! estoy bien -le sonríe- atraparemos a Zaheer... juntos.

- Eso espero.

En ese momento aparece Iroh corriendo hacia Korra y Mako, este último se saboreó porque se supone que él traería algo de comida, pero más bien llegó con las manos vacías y una expresión de horror en su rostro.

- CHICOS! -dice aterrado-

- ¿Qué sucede Iroh? -inquiere la morena inquieta-

- No van a creer esto, pero ya sé por qué no habíamos sabido nada de Zaheer ni su grupo por semanas, sé exactamente lo que hacían.

- Cuenta! -dijo con impaciencia. El general los miró por un rato, parecía demasiado impresionado para soltar las palabras de su boca, pero con una mirada de preocupación, finalmente dijo-

- La reina tierra fue asesinada!

Al escuchar esto, los ojos de ambos se abren como platos.

- ¿Qué?

- Zaheer fue al reino tierra y la asesinó, la jefa Lin tiene los informes. Tal parece que Zaheer planea hacer lo mismo los demás gobernantes mundiales. ¡Quiere asesinarlos a todos!

- Ese sujeto está loco! debemos hacer algo -dijo Mako de inmediato-

- El presidente Raiko ha solicitado una audiencia con Korra, la policía de Ciudad República y las fuerzas unidas para hoy mismo en el helicoide de la ciudad.

- Ese cobarde seguro quiere esconderse detrás de la falda del avatar -bufó la morena-

- Tal vez quiera discutir cómo vamos a organizarlos para atrapar a Zaheer -contestó el príncipe- Igual debemos ir y ver.

- Yo también voy -afirmó Mako-

- No, tú te quedas -ordenó Iroh-

- ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? ¡Estoy Bien!

- Mako -intervino Korra- estás en muletas, Iroh tiene razón, nosotros nos encargaremos... tú, descansa

- Bien -dijo derrotado-

Con eso el general Iroh y el Avatar Korra se arreglaron para su cita a la que también asistió Lin Beifong dejando a Mako aburrido sobre uno de los sofás del refugio. No tenía absolutamente nada que hacer. La mayoría de los guardas de Korra fueron con ellos a custodiar la reunión, así que Mako quedó prácticamente solo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de un rato los chicos llegaron al helicoide presidencial donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión. Antes de entrar Korra se veía algo nerviosa pero también indispuesta así que al notar aquello el general la miró a los ojos deteniéndola para decirle.

- Oye, no te preocupes, estoy aquí contigo -ella sonríe-

- Bueno tienes razón, debo admitirlo, estoy feliz de que seas tú quién me acompañe y no Mako -el general se rascó la nuca algo apenado y entonces responde-

- Oh Gracias y... ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Bueno, Mako es parte de la policía de Ciudad República y está bajo las órdenes del presidente Raiko, si le desobedeciera sería muy malo para él, tú en cambio eres de una fuerza que él no comanda, por eso me alegra que estés conmigo.

- Oye, yo siempre estaré contigo -la anima- pero ¿Por qué estás tan pesimista con esta reunión?

- Es que Iroh... ¡El tipo me odia! Ya me echó de la ciudad una vez y siempre, SIEMPRE, me quiere llevar la contraria. ¿Qué tal si ya no quiere darme asilo?

- Entonces te llevaré conmigo a la Nación del Fuego donde sé que puedo cuidarte. -Él la mira a los ojos y ella le devuelve la mirada, ambos se sonrojaron, estaban muy cerca. Lentamente él acercó sus labios a los de ella para besarlos con cariño mientras Korra parecía inmóvil, pero cuando apenas sus labios se tocaron, ella pone fin al casi beso-

- No Iroh... no hagas esto.

- Korra, dime qué pasa -dijo él desconcertado- ¿Por qué estás tan distanciada conmigo?

- Es que... estoy confundida.

Y realmente lo estaba, su mente no estaba clara ni mucho menos su corazón. Sentía un intenso deseo por ambos maestros fuego pero sabía que eso no era posible, tenía que elegir a uno.

- ¿Confundida por qué?

- Son muchas cosas Iroh yo... no sé qué pensar.

- ¿Es por Mako, cierto? -preguntó algo molesto cruzándose de brazos-

- No es solo él, es esto -dijo señalando el helicoide- el presidente Raiko, el Loto Rojo, el asesino que trató de matarlos... son tantas cosas, no puedo estar pensando en mi propio beneficio cuando el mundo me necesita tanto.

- Pero... yo te necesito.

- Lo siento Iroh, pero tendrás que esperar y no presionarme.

- Hola chicos! -dijo Bolin apareciendo con una sonrisa, Iroh inmediatamente le lanzó una mirada poco amistosa-

- ¿Bolin? ¿Qué hace él aquí? Ni siquiera es parte de la policía de Ciudad República

- Gusto en verte también general traidor! -carraspeó. Casi al instante la morea interrumpe-

- Bolin es parte del equipo y goza de mi entera confianza ¿Hay algún problema en que venga con nosotros a la reunión? -Iroh bajó la cabeza y dijo en voz casi nula-

- No...

- Muy bien, entremos.

El helicoide era grande, lleno de adornos barrocos y esculturas amenas. Un remanso de paz donde el eco resonaba. El sitio de reunión era un lugar circular donde había una mesa en el centro de la habitación, los miembros con más autoridad del consejo, así como Lin y también Iroh y Korra debían ocupar esos asientos. El presidente dirigiría la reunión de pie en el estrado.

Al llegar, ya todos estaban ocupando sus asientos, así que la morena, el príncipe y el maestro tierra no dudaron en tomar sus posiciones para darle inicio a la reunión.

- Enhorabuena avatar! -dijo Raiko al verla llegar- pensé que algo malo le había pasado a usted. -Korra torció los ojos y susurró disimuladamente al general-

- Te dije que este bastardo me odiaba.

- Bueno es tiempo de comenzar la reunión -prosiguió el presidente- obviamente todos saben el terrible incidente que ocurrió en el reino tierra, la reina ha muerto... Esos cuatro bandidos conocidos como el "Loto Rojo" la mataron y tienen en mente llevar a cabo una masacre sin precedente comenzando con las autoridades del mundo. ¡Necesitamos detener ya esta plaga y proteger a nuestros gobernantes! ¿Quién propone algo?

- Presidente -intervino Lin- hay espacio disponible en nuestro refugio, le aconsejo que se quede allí donde podamos protegerlo.

- No puedo -dijo de inmediato- tengo una ciudad que gobernar, no puedo vivir tras las sombras. -luego sus ojos se posaron en la bella morena quien parecía algo distraída- ¡Avatar Korra! -esta se sobresalta- Díganos que plan estratégico ha desarrollado para evitar que el Loto Rojo derrumbe todos los signos de autoridad que hay en el mundo?

Korra ni siquiera había escuchado bien la pregunta, estaba pensando en otra cosa. Su frente comenzó a sudar y a ponerse nerviosa, las miradas de todos se enfocaban en ella y ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le pedían organizar meticulosos planes? Ella era buena pateando traseros y ya... Ningún plan era necesario para eso.

Iroh comenzó a notar como la morena tartamudeaba nerviosa y la calló al poner su caliente mano sobre la de ella trayéndole calma. Acto seguido, Iroh respondió.

- El Avatar Korra me comentó de un plan estratégico basado en las relevancias. Ba Sing Se es toda una potencia en el mundo, sus muros representan la impenetrabilidad de su sistema. Atacar primero al reino tierra y asesinar a su gobernante representaría una amenaza directa para las demás naciones, que en comparación son más básicas. Eso nos hace pensar que el Loto Rojo piensa deshacerse de los más grandes primero para luego ir a las naciones más pequeñas. Me parece que el siguiente objetivo podría ser Ciudad República.

Aquel reporte lleno de vigor, valentía y virilidad logró hacer que la morena se perdiera en la voz del general. Era tan bueno expresándose y no le tenía miedo a nadie, no iba a doblegarse ante nadie tampoco. Korra se sentía bien con él a su lado. No pudo más que verlo directamente con impresión por unos segundos más, él por su lado, sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo aún sin tener que voltear a detallar, solo dibujó una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras tanto**

**En el refugio**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako estaba tirado sobre el sofá totalmente aburrido. Llevaba horas allí sin hacer nada, se sentía inútil. Ya podía caminar sin cojear tanto, ya no le dolían sus costillas ¿Por qué tenían que dejarlo de lado? aunque, ellos solo se preocupaban, debía dejar de ser tan cabezota a veces.

Aún así quería ayudar a Korra pero le era imposible encerrado en esas cuatro paredes. También quería evitar que Iroh con sus palabrerías bien pensadas confundiera a la morena y terminara metiéndola en un lío. ¡Era tan complicado todo!

Se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia el cuarto donde se estaba hospedando la morena. Una fragancia frutal invadió sus fosas nasales, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y hermoso. Caminó hacia su cama y deslizó su mano con suavidad sobre su superficie hasta llegar a la almohada que tomó con su mano y la olió. El perfume de su cabello estaba impregnado sobre ella.

Aún recordaba ese beso, ese beso que lo hacía enloquecer y fantasear cada noche. Ese beso que le mostraba que no era imposible el que ellos estuvieran juntos, sólo tenía que esforzarse, pero vaya que Iroh era un bache en el camino.

Se sentó al borde de la cama en medio de un suspiro y miró a todos lados y ninguno de la habitación, solo recorriéndolo todo sin tener nada mejor que hacer. De pronto sus ojos se fijaron en un pequeño frasco de vidrio que estaba sobre el tocador y tenía un líquido espeso y grisáceo dentro. Mako se levantó y tomó el raro frasco que no era ni un perfume, ni maquillaje ni absolutamente nada de eso. Abrió el frasco y un tufo lo invadió. Se preguntaba por qué Korra tendría eso en su cuarto.

- ¿Qué será esta cosa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Estamos de acuerdo en que Ciudad República es una potencia tecnológica más avanzada que las demás naciones -dijo Raiko- sin duda el Loto Rojo nos tendrán en su lista negra. ¿Cómo vamos a capturarlos? ¿Avatar?

Ella seguía sin palabras.

- Me parece que tener ejércitos rodean... -intentó ayudarla Iroh nuevamente pero ya sin paciencia Raiko le volvió a interrumpir-

- ¿El avatar Korra no puede hablar por sí sola?

La morena estaba cansada de que la trataran a las patadas. Es como si pensaran que era una niña indefensa que tuvo la suerte de ser el avatar, ella ya había demostrado que podía con ese cargo de responsabilidad y la impetuosidad de ese presidente cretino la terminó sacando de sus casillas. Golpeó la mesa con sus manos y le miró a los ojos mientras gritaba.

- ¡BASTA! Estoy harta de lo mismo, usted no confía en el avatar ¿Por qué pide mi ayuda entonces? Si le parece que el avatar solo estropea las cosas entonces resuélvalo usted mismo

- ¡KORRA! -gritó Lin a manera de regaño, incluso Iroh estaba incrédulo. ¿Por qué la morena se estaba comportando así?-

- Korra no te vayas -le pidió Iroh pero ella ya estaba dándole la espalda a todos para irse. En ese momento Raiko habló diciendo-

- Avatar, si yo fallo en proteger a Ciudad República, mucha gente va a morir... Tienes muchos amigos aquí ¿Podrás lidiar con eso?

Korra quedó en shock, paralizada de solo pensar en las personas que había conocido en Ciudad República y que no estaría dispuesta a perder. Quizás las imágenes más claras sean las de los hermanos y Asami. Se volteó algo indignada a verle la cara al presidente y con una sonrisa malosa, exclamó.

- ¿Está diciendo que no puede solo?

Raiko bajó la cabeza por un segundo y dijo.

- La ayuda del avatar me sería muy útil en estos tiempos. Por favor!

Korra suspiró derrotada y procedió a devolverse a su puesto pero en ese preciso momento una fuerte explosión hizo que el helicoide retumbara y se abriera un gran agujero en la pared. Todos se taparon sus ojos al momento que una gran nube de humo se levantaba en el aire. Korra intentó saber qué pasaba pero el humo de la explosión le impedían ver cualquier otra cosa.

Sin embargo, su piel se puso de gallina y sus miedos la invadieron cuando allí, detrás del gran agujero creado por la explosión apareció el Loto Rojo, cada uno con una sonrisa malsana.

- No puede ser... ¡Zaheer! -gritó Lin mientras de un salto se cuadraba en posición de pelea al igual que lo hacía Iroh-

- Pe... pero cómo entraron aquí? Todo el perímetro estaba asegurado por marinos de las fuerzas unidas y la policía de Ciudad República! -replicó la morena. Zaheer lanzó una carcajada confiada mientras abriendo los brazos, dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo-

- Puedes salir y contactar con tus ojos que no hemos dejado a ninguno con vida.

Iroh bajó su cabeza y una lágrima salió al instante deslizándose por sus mejillas. Él era el general, se suponía que debía guiarlos y protegerlos y ahora todos en esa flota estaban muertos. Algunos de ellos tenían familia, hijos y esposas. Un vacío se formó en su pecho y su estómago se revolvió al segundo. Su mirada se tornó llena de odio.

- ¡ERES UN ASESINO! -gritó el general-

- Mantente al margen maestro fuego, también morirás -sonrió Ghazan-

- Zaheer -dijo P'Li- el presidente se ha escapado ¿Quieres que vaya por él?

- No -dijo él tranquilo- tenemos al avatar, ella es mucho más especial.

Lin miró que algo no andaba bien con el Loto Rojo, ya los había detallado bastante y se daba cuenta que faltaba uno de ellos.

- ¿Dónde está la maestra agua? -inquirió la jefa de policías-

- Ella está encargándose de otros asuntos -sonrió con malicia. Korra solo pudo abrir sus ojos de par en par al entender el filo de aquellas palabras-

- Oh no... Mako!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako había llevado el frasco para que lo analizaran los detectives allí mismo en la central policial y esperaba los resultados. Cuando le pareció conveniente se puso de pie nuevamente para ir a ver en qué concluyó todo. Pero sus ojos se secaron cuando al salir observó un mar de gente en el suelo inconscientes, muchos eran compañeros suyos.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? -dijo horrorizado antes de agacharse al suelo y recoger la cabeza de uno de ellos, le dió una leve bofetada para que reaccionara y este abre sus ojos con lentitud- gracias a Dios estás bien... Dime quién te hizo... -entonces miró casi sin oxígeno como todo el perímetro de la central policial estaba lleno de cuerpos- ... les hizo esto.

- Mako... ten... cui..dado... -dijo aquel hombre-

- Así que tú eres el amiguito del Avatar -dijo una voz ronca de golpe. Mako se levanta de un salto y voltea para ver a una mujer de cabello lacio negro y largo. Pero esta le arrojó al instante un chorro a presión de agua que golpeó su pecho y sin poder evitarlo Mako cae al suelo de espaldas unos metros más adelante-

El cejas arqueadas mira horrorizado como la mujer sin brazos comienza a formar dos brazos de agua que tomaron el lugar de sus extremidades y comenzaba a manejarlas con tanta maestría que el chico solo pudo sentir terror.

- Tú... eres una de ellos... ¡Tú hiciste esto! -le replicó mientras se ponía de pie-

- Para que decirte que no si sí... Ahora sólo faltas tú por caer.

- ¿Dónde está Korra y los demás? ¿Qué hicieron con ellos? -Ming Hua lo miró con ojos llenos de sadismo y dijo-

- Tendrán el mismo futuro que tú tendrás! -acto seguido la maestra agua le arrojó un fuerte ataque al cejas arqueadas-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Bolin, ven! -dijo Lin mientras ambos corrían tras Ghazan que salió del helicoide buscando un lugar abierto para pelear-

Lin golpeó la tierra con fuerza y una gran roca se despegó del suelo. Con una patada certera la arrojó con rapidez hacia él. Bolin hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Ghazan sonrió de medio lado esperando el ataque y con mucha confianza se limitó a extender sus dos brazos con sus manos abiertas. Sus dedos se incrustaron en la piedra maciza sólida y quedaron encajadas en sus manos. Lin y Bolin se sorprenden.

- ¿Es lo mejor que tienen? -sonrió este. De pronto las piedras que estaban encajadas en las manos de Ghazan comienzan a derretirse al momento que un líquido rojo comienza a desparramarse en el suelo. Era un líquido hirviente y peligroso, totalmente mortal. El maestro de ojos verdes quedó sin aire al ver eso.

- Eso que está haciendo es... Lava Control!?

Mientras tanto dentro del helicoide las cosas seguían su curso.

- Yo me encargo de la tres ojos! -dijo el general antes de salir a atacarla.

Pronto Korra y Zaheer se vieron las caras y se estudiaron mutuamente. La morena estaba muy enojada en ese punto.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

- Tu alma! -respondió con malicia-

- Pues de mi no obtendrás nada!

Acto seguido Korra creó una avalancha de tierra muy poderosa que envió toneladas de rocas hacia Zaheer pero este saltó muy alto esquivando el ataque y aún en el aire disparó un golpe de viento con sus pies hasta el pecho de Korra pero esta invalidó el ataque y disparó una ráfaga de fuego que Zaheer comenzó a esquivar ágilmente hasta que ambos quedaron frente a frente.

- Veamos que tan buen avatar eres!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako corría a toda velocidad por los perímetros de la central policial mientras era seguido de cerca por Ming Hua quien simplemente se balanceaba sobre los edificios usando sus brazos de agua. Cuando se sintió preparado, Mako finalmente hizo frente a su oponente.

Disparó varias llamaradas con sus manos y luego con sus piernas pero Ming Hua invalidó todos sus ataques y arrojó púas heladas y muy filosas al ojos dorados quien haciendo acrobacias logró evadirlas. Sin perder tiempo la maestra agua disparó un fuerte chorro a presión pero Mako no se quedó atrás y disparó una poderosa llamarada. Los poderes al juntarse crearon un sonido ensordecente que comenzó a generar mucho vapor que en cuestión de segundos nubló todo el panorama. El forcejeo de los poderes cesó.

Mako miró a todos lados para tratar de encontrarla pero era inútil, se sentía solo en un cielo raso de puro humo. Pero de pronto sus reflejos lo hicieron moverse rápidamente ya que varias púas heladas se dirigían hacia puntos críticos de su cuerpo, logró evadir esos puntos pero las púas rozaron sus brazos y crearon cortes que comenzaron a sangrar. Mako cae al suelo de nuevo y Ming Hua comienza a salir de detrás del humo de vapor ondeando sus brazos de agua.

- Eres tan patético... Sólo mira como sangras!

Dicho esto Ming Hua congeló los extremos de sus brazos de agua formando grandes garfios y con fuerza los arrojó en la dirección de Mako pero este se quitó de inmediato de un salto pero la sádica maestra agua seguía arrojando los garfios en su dirección y este seguía evadiéndolos. Las filosas puntas de hielo se clavaban en el suelo y traspasaban el concreto, si Mako era alcanzado por uno de esos, sería su fin.

El maestro fuego logró ponerse de pie de inmediato pero entonces vió como justo hacia él venían uno de esos garfios, pero encendiendo su puño en fuego lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas y el cristal se rompió en mil pedazos. Ming Hua se sorprendió de que tuviera tanta fuerza pero con su otro brazo arrojó un látigo de agua a su pecho y lo envía al suelo ya muy debilitado. Con su brazo de agua lo toma y levanta para poder mirarlo con una sonrisa. Mako parecía cansado y débil, estaba sangrando bastante y parecía no poder seguir peleando.

- Tengo órdenes de matarte, nos vemos en el infierno!

Dicho esto lanzó a Mako con todas sus fuerzas traspasando una ventana y cayendo dentro del refugio. ¿Era el fin de Mako?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al mismo tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iroh arrojaba varias llamaradas a P'Li y esta las rebatía todas, pero el general atacaba tan rápido que no le permitía usar sus tres ojos. Pero entonces una roca se destrozó en la cabeza del maestro fuego enviándolo al suelo.

- IROH! -gritó Lin al ver que Ghazan lo había atacado. Sumamente molestos Lin y Bolin prepararon un ataque compuesto de tierra pero P'Li disparó de su tercer ojo hacia ellos lo que los obligó a crear una muralla que explotó con fuerza en sus caras creando una poderosa onda expansiva que los arrojó casi sin fuerzas al suelo. Estaban derrotados.

De pronto una gran ventisca saca a Korra del helicoide y esta cae al suelo pero se levanta muy rápido. Zaheer sale de inmediato a su encuentro. Sin embargo Korra queda horrorizada por lo que ve, el general Iroh estaba inconsciente en el suelo sangrando por su frente en medio de un escombro de rocas. Lin y Bolin estaban con sus ropajes parcialmente quemados y fuera de combates también. El corazón de la morena se llenó de odio. Sabía que si Ming Hua estaba atacando a Mako él tampoco podía estar muy bien.

Korra odiaba que lastimaran a sus amigos, estaba harta de que los lastimaran porque ella era el avatar. Estaba cansada de siempre perder las batallas. El Loto Rojo había cruzado la raya...

- ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MIS AMIGOS!? -gritó Korra a viva voz mientras sus puños se apretaban con fuerza al igual que sus dientes-

- Se irán al otro mundo, justo como tú lo harás!

Las burlas de Zaheer solo lograban enfurecerla más. Su risa ladeada era como el filo de un cuchillo y su ceja enmarcada como escarnio y humillación. Tantos sentimientos fuertes reprimidos, tanta impotencia, tanta rabia... Inició algo en ella.

Los ojos de la morena se pusieron blancos al gritar...

- ME LAS PAGARÁS ZAHEER!

De pronto una enorme explosión de aire envió al suelo a todos mientras que Korra era rodeada por una masa de aire que la protegía como un escudo. Ver sus ojos blancos en tan puro fulgor asustó a Zaheer quien casi sin habla, dijo.

- ¿El estado avatar? ¡MÁTENLA! ¡ESTÁ EN ESTADO AVATAR! -gritó a sus compañeros-

P'Li fue la primera en levantarse y disparar con su tercer ojo pero Korra creó una burbuja de aire que contuvo la explosión y acto seguido movió su brazo despegando una roca y destrozándosela en la cara justo como le habían hecho al príncipe.

Ghazan extendió sus brazos y arrojó un mar de lava hacia Korra pero esta señaló el suelo creando una gran grieta y extendiendo sus brazos al frente abrió un abismo entre ambos separando las tierras, toda la lava cayó dentro del agujero. Acto seguido la morena arroja una poderosísima llamarada hacia él quien crea una muralla de piedra pero esta se destroza en su rostro y lo hace tambalear. La morena acto seguido dispara una patada rastrera creando una media luna de aire que derribó al maestro lava.

El poder de Korra eran tan profundo que el suelo se agrietaba a sus pies y soplaba un fuerte ventarrón. Sus puños se apretaron automáticamente solo de imaginar el monstruo maestro aire que le había ocasionado tanto sufrimiento a sus amigos.

- ¡Zaheer! -dijo sin dejar de sentir rabia. Se volteó preparada para desbordar todo su poder sobre él pero no pudo verlo en ningún lado ¿Había desaparecido?. El hecho era que estaba completamente sola.

La rabia y recelo que sentía hacia Zaheer se transformó en duda e intriga en saber por qué no estaba allí y esos sentimientos no eran tan fuertes para mantenerla en estado avatar, así que sus ojos se tornaron azules de nuevo y se desplomó, pero los brazos fuertes de Iroh la atraparon.

- Korra... ¿Estás bien? -esta algo vacilante lo mira sostenerla. Era la razón de por qué no estaba en el suelo. Verlo vivo la hizo a ella sentirse más viva-

- Iroh... estás sangrando.

- Estoy bien... -dice necio- ¿Cómo fue que entraste en estado avatar? ¡Pensé que no podías!

- Yo no... no sé -respondió ella-

- Gracias a Dios están bien -dijo de pronto Lin quien se sacudía algo de tierra de la ropa junto a Bolin-

- Estos tipos sí que están locos -replicó el maestro tierra- ojalá Mako hubiese estado para ayudarnos...

Al escuchar ese nombre todos se vieron las caras preocupados y dijeron al unísono el nombre del susodicho maestro fuego.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako yacía tirado en el suelo de aquella habitación rodeado de muchos escombros. Con su espalda al caer había roto una mesa y había cristales rotos por doquier. De pronto unos tentáculos de agua entraron por la ventana e impulsaron a la sádica maestra agua dentro de la habitación. Ella miró a Mako por unos segundos y sonrió.

- ¿Por qué... no lo haces... de una vez? -dijo Mako- Mátame de una vez... -Ming Hua formó una púa filosa de hielo y apuntando al chico con peligrosidad, exclamó-

- Con gusto!

Sin más arrojó el ataque hacia el joven quien solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y esperar lo peor.

Pero de pronto una ráfaga de aire desvió el trayecto del filoso hielo hasta que se golpeó con la pared e hizo pedazos. Entonces otra ráfaga de aire golpeó tan fuerte a la maestra agua que la sacó de golpe de aquella habitación. Mako levantó su mirada y observó al maestro aire de capa roja y barba que lo había salvado.

- Tenzin! -exclamó él-

- Muchacho... vine en cuanto me enteré del ataque...

- Korra... ¿Dónde está Korra? -dijo él mientras Tenzin lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie-

- No te preocupes, seguro están bien...

- Debo ir con ellos!

Tenzin no podía obligar al maestro fuego a que dejara su necedad y se quedara. De todos modos Ming Hua había escapado y el peligro nuevamente se había ido, pero estaba sangrando y había que atenderle esas heridas.

Sin embargo antes de que siquiera atravesara la puerta, tan solo con abrirla, la morena entró y abrazó a Mako con fuerza no importándole llenarse de sangre la ropa. Mako se sorprendió un poco al verla detrás de la puerta y aún más cuando lo abrazó con tanto cariño. Al abrazo se unió Bolin también.

- Gracias a Dios estás bien... -dice Korra-

- Lo estoy... no te preocupes... ¿Qué sucedió?

- El loto rojo nos atacó mientras estábamos en la reunión -respondió Lin- iban tras el presidente pero al ver allí al avatar prefirieron ir por ella.

- ¿Y pudieron contra esos psicópatas? -preguntó Tenzin-

- No, nos hubieran vencido de no ser porque... -Iroh se silenció por un momento mientras veía a la morena- Korra entró en estado avatar.

- ¿Qué? -exclamó Mako con los ojos bien abiertos- ¿Estado avatar? Ahora todo tiene sentido...

- ¿De qué hablas? -replicó Iroh-

Mako sacó un pequeño frasco con una fracción del líquido grisáceo que había mandado a examinar con anterioridad y mostrándolo a la morena y los demás, dijo, dirigiéndose a Korra.

- Encontré esto entre tus cosas.

- Déjame ver -dice Lin quitándole el frasco a Mako y viéndolo de reojo- he visto esto antes... es un veneno! ¿Korra que hacías con esto en tus cosas?

Al escuchar esto todos se sorprendieron y miraron a Korra quien nuevamente parecía nerviosa y sin saber qué decir.

- Según tengo entendido si alguna fuerza interna busca frenar los procesos vitales de Korra, su sistema reaccionaría contra eso en un intento por impedir que muera... desencadenándose el...

- ¡Estado Avatar! -dijeron todos menos Korra al unísono cayendo en cuenta de lo que pasaba. Acto seguido Mako tomó el frasco de veneno de vuelta en sus manos y poniéndose frente a Korra, con cierta molestia en su rostro, preguntó-

- Korra... ¿Te estás envenenando a ti misma para llegar al estado avatar?

Korra miró a Mako y tragó saliva.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**:O Les gusto?**

**Pues más intrigas al saco... ¿de verdad Korra está haciendo eso? ¿Qué sucederá ahora? **

**Espero les haya gustado, pueden contarme que les pareció en sus reviews**

**Nos leeremos muy pronto amigos, gracias por su apoyo. Y Feliz Semana Makorra.**

**Prota Out.**


	9. En Busca de la Verdad

**HOLA! :D**

**Aquí les traigo la conti.**

**Capítulo dedicado a Kate Kuran (Mi acosadora y espectacular fan) Esto va para ti. Espero les guste.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: En Busca de la Verdad**

* * *

Allí estaba Korra, lidiando con la mirada de Mako y la de todos, las pruebas apuntaban a que ella se había estado envenenando para poder acceder al estado avatar. Su conexión estaba rota, todos lo sabían ¿Cómo de repente podía controlar el estado avatar? ¿Es casualidad que Mako encontrase veneno entre sus cosas justo el mismo día?

La morena tenía varias explicaciones que dar, aún así, estaba sin palabras.

- Contesta Korra -exige Mako- ¿Estás envenenándote?

Korra tragó saliva y luego lo miró a los ojos para responder con firmeza.

- No, no estoy envenenándome

- Entonces ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué lo tienes? -replicó el ojos dorados siendo seguido por el general-

- No tienes que mentirnos!

- ¡No les miento! -balbuceó la morena-

- Entonces explícate mejor -ordena Lin. Korra suspira profundamente y luego dice mirando a Mako y Iroh, como si solo a ellos les debiera una explicación-

- Sé lo que es y lo que hace... pero no me estaba envenenando, lo juro.

- ¿Por qué lo tenías entonces? -preguntó Mako-

- Porque pensaba hacerlo en algún momento -todos abren sus ojos en sorpresa por lo dicho por el Avatar-

- ¿Así que estabas pensando en envenenarte? ¿Estás loca? -regañó Tenzin- ¿Por qué harías eso?

- Porque estoy cansada de ser un avatar incompleto, si? -replicó- Estoy cansada de ser la única avatar que no puede recibir ayuda de sus vidas pasadas, estoy cansada de nunca tener el poder suficiente... Necesito tener ese poder conmigo... o al menos, lo necesitaba.

- Tú entraste en estado avatar -dijo el general sorprendido- si no te estabas envenenando... ¿Entonces cómo fue posible que lo hicieras?

- Yo no sé... no lo entiendo -interviene- debe haber una clave, una pista que me diga cómo puedo controlarlo. Debo averiguar esas cosas.

- Yo voy a ayudarte -dijo Mako firme antes de tomar el frasco de veneno y estamparlo contra el suelo de manera tan fuerte que se hizo pedazos a los pies de todos, luego miró a Korra y le dijo- pero tú no vas a poner tu vida en peligro.

- Perfecto, hagan eso -dijo Lin- Tenzin y yo tenemos que atender a todas las personas que fueron heridas por Ming Hua... Mako tú estás bien?

- Estoy bien. -Dicho esto el maestro aire y metal se fueron de la habitación del avatar-

- Y bueno... qué van a hacer ustedes? -inquirió Bolin, quien hubo estado callado un rato. El general de ojos ámbar fue el primero en contestar-

- Yo no dejo de pensar que no puede ser coincidencia que traten de matarnos dos días seguidos, sin duda alguien nos quiere muertos.

- ¿Crees que hayan más aparte del Loto Rojo que nos quieran eliminar?

- Ozur dijo claramente que había sido enviado a matarnos -respondió- voy a averiguar quién fue el maldito que lo envió para hacernos daño y... le haré pagar!

Al escuchar aquella sentencia, Mako no pudo más que tragar saliva nervioso.

- ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso? -Iroh lo mira fijamente a los ojos y responde-

- Parece un encuentro con el tal Ozur y su gente!

- Iroh no, es peligroso! -inquiere la morena tomándolo del brazo pero este la mira serio y exclama-

- No trates de detenerme Korra. Muchos de mis soldados murieron en el ataque, nadie va a impedir que encuentre la verdad... ¡Y haga justicia! -con aquello Iroh finaliza y de un tirón leve se libera del agarre de la morena saliendo con decisión de aquel lugar. Mako, aterrado solo pudo jalar del cuello de su camisa para tragar algo de saliva. La morena posó su vista preocupada sobre él-

- Mako, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El hombre de hielo estaba caminando por los intrincados bosques a las afueras de Ciudad República. Su gélido aliento impregnaba el aire y lo hacía frío. Con cada pisada un rastro de hielo en el suelo se iba haciendo presente. De pronto, comenzó a hacer demasiado frío y el bosque comenzó a morir en un instante. Lo que antes era un pulmón natural lleno de vida, ahora era un desierto de hielo.

Ozur se detuvo frente a un lago el cual evitó congelar y miró al horizonte. En un segundo... supo que no estaba solo.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? -preguntó con relajo sin siquiera voltear su mirada. Frente a él habían dos mujeres, una de ellas tenía un tercer ojo en la frente y la otra no tenía brazos. Ambas lo miraban con una sonrisa cínica-

- Somos el Loto Rojo -contestaron al unísono-

- He oído de ustedes -responde Ozur dándose la vuelta para ver a las damas a la cara- ¿Cómo me encontraron?

- Dejas un rastro de hielo a dónde quiera que vas, no fue tan difícil -sonrió P'Li de medio lado-

- Solo déjame verte unos instantes -exclamó Ming Hua entre sorprendida y excitada, lo miraba con un deseo perverso, no sexual, solo perverso- Nunca vi a un maestro hielo en toda mi vida. ¡Es increíble!

- Y en acción soy aún mejor! -se regodeó el fanfarrón-

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes del Loto Rojo? -inquirió la maestra combustión-

- Lo único que me interesa saber, que quieren al avatar muerto.

- Pues hoy es el día donde los sueños se vuelven realidad -respondió Ming Hua con maquiavelismo- Nuestro líder nos ha mandado buscarte, tus poderes nos serían de mucha ayuda en la búsqueda, captura y asesinato del avatar.

Ozur deja salir una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza teniendo ínfulas de superioridad. Con razón, su presencia era terrorífica.

- Hay una pequeña fuga en tu plan

- ¿Cuál es? -preguntó P'Li con impaciencia-

- Verán... Yo no quiero al avatar muerto! -ambas chicas abrieron sus ojos de par en par y se ven las caras de confusión por unos segundos-

- ¿Cómo que no la quieres muerta? -replica la lisiada- Se rumora por las calles de Ciudad República que has querido por años la captura del avatar. ¡Nosotros podemos ayudarte a capturarla!

- Es cierto que quiero capturar al avatar, pero a mi ella muerta no me sirve de nada. Viva, por otro lado... planeo venderla a unos contactos que estarían dispuestos a pagar millones por ella. ¿Cuánto ofrecen por su captura?

- Creo que no estás entendiendo, esto es una oferta de paz entre nosotros, no vinimos a negociar -replicó P'Li-

- Entonces pueden irse por donde vinieron -exclamó Ozur restando importancia a las palabras llenas de peligrosidad en la maestra del tercer ojo-

- Es una pena que no nos entendiéramos -dice Ming Hua con hipocresía antes de lanzarle una mirada asesina al hombre de hielo- Nuestro líder nos ordenó matarte si te negabas!

En ese instante Ming Hua estiró su brazo de agua y seis púas heladas y filosas salieron disparadas hacia Ozur quién con un ágil movimiento de reflejo esquivó las municiones mientras se volteaba para verle la cara a su atacante. Entonces Ozur generó de sus manos una grande y pesada bola de hielo que arrojó a la maestra agua. Aquella bola de hielo pesaba unos 50 kilos e iba a una velocidad exorbitante. La lisiada inmediatamente creó una pared de hielo para bajar la velocidad de aquel cañonazo y usando sus brazos de agua se impulsó hacia arriba esquivando el ataque cuando este destrozó la pared de hielo.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? -dijo P'Li de inmediato a punto de disparar pero Ming Hua la frenó con uno de sus brazos-

- No. Él es mío.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la maestra agua salió disparada hacia el hombre de hielo. Entonces usó sus brazos postizos para elevarse en un gran salto en el que dió varias vueltas. Mientras estaba en el aire, sus brazos de agua se volvieron rectos y se congelaron formando dos grandes tubos de hielo filoso que arrojó con una precisión abrumadora a Ozur clavándoselo en cada uno de sus brazos y pegándolo a un árbol. Ming Hua cayó al suelo con maestría viendo a su oponente. Acto seguido resurgieron sus brazos de agua y sin pensarlo dos veces arrojó un golpe de chorro a Ozur quien estaba maniatado.

Pero este sopló con fuerza y el chorro de agua de Ming Hua se congeló tan rápido que el hielo recorrió hasta alcanzar su hombro. Esta usó su segundo brazo para cortar el hielo al instante.

Mientras tanto Ozur hizo un movimiento brusco de brazos rompiendo las púas que lo ataban a ese árbol y liberándose sin dolor ni sufrimiento. Ming Hua abre sus ojos de par en par por la peligrosidad de aquel maestro hielo, pero negada a perder, se lanzó sobre él nuevamente.

Sus brazos la impulsaron hacia arriba justo cuando estaba frente a Ozur saltando sobre su cabeza, fue justo en ese punto que congeló los extremos de sus brazos volviéndolos cuchillas filosísimas de hielo y con maestría se puso a girar en ese punto creando un remolino de licuadora sobre la cabeza del maestro hielo provocando un sinnúmero de cortes a cada segundo. Hielo raspado comenzó a caer al suelo.

Ming Hua finalizó su letal ataque y cayó de pie con las piernas flexionadas frente a un Ozur lleno de cortaduras y mellas en la piel. Pero entonces un sonido extraño invadió los oídos de la criminal del Loto Rojo, levantó lentamente la mirada y observó sorprendida como todas las heridas del maestro hielo se estaban regenerando al instante hasta quedar exactamente como antes del ataque.

Sin poder evitarlo Ozur tomó del cuello a Ming Hua, ella sintió ese frío que nunca experimento y sin más, la levantó en peso.

- Los maestros agua son inútiles contra mi, solo saben atacar con hielo pero ¡Adivina qué!? Yo estoy hecho de hielo.

Entonces Ozur usó su poderoso brazo para arrojar con fuerza a la mujer que con violencia cayó al río en un gran desparpajo de agua. Ozur se limpió sus manos con relajo pero segundos después el cuerpo de Ming Hua fue levantado por cuatro enormes tentáculos de cada lado de su cuerpo suspendiéndola casi tres metros en el aire. Los tentáculos eran sumamente gruesos y poderosos, tan peligrosos como la mirada de la temible mujer. Ozur dibujó una sonrisa retadora.

- Verás cariño -dijo Ming Hua con picardía- ¡Yo no soy cualquier maestra agua!

Ozur extendió sus brazos para lanzar un poderoso rayo helado pero los supremos tentáculos de Ming Hua lo golpearon primero creando una gran explosión y un estruendo que envió neblina gélida por todos lados. P'Li miraba impaciente la escena cuando la neblina se esparció.

Ozur yacía en el suelo clavado al mismo por mil y una púas de fuego de diferentes tamaños. Estaba inmóvil, clavado, preso. La poderosa y cínica Ming Hua miraba satisfecha la escena desde la orilla.

Pero de pronto... Ozur movió sus dedos con lentitud al igual que sus brazos. Las púas de Ming Hua comenzaban a salirles roturas y a resquebrajarse al momento que el maestro hielo se ponía de pie ante una horrorizada mujer sin brazos. ¿Realmente los Maestros Agua eran inútiles?

- TE ACABARÉ! -gritó el hombre de hielo pero P'Li reaccionó con rapidez y disparó un tiro de combustión que le explotó con fuerza en la espalda a aquel hombre arrastrándolo metros hacia adelante con un gran agujero en su espalda. Este se levantó y observó a la maestra fuego de tres ojos con furia asesina- MALDITA PERRA, PAGARÁS! -Pero antes de que pudiera atacarla, el brazo de agua de Ming Hua lo tomó por detrás y lo arrojó hacia arriba mientras esta decía-

- ¡Ahora P'Li!

En ese instante la tres ojos disparó de manera certera al hombre de hielo impactándolo con sumo poder en una gran explosión que lo arrojó sin más a una montaña cercana la cual atravesó en un mar de polvo. Ming Hua usó todo su poder para crear una gigante ola con extremo puntiagudo que lanzó con fiereza hacia la montaña resquebrajándola aún con Ozur dentro. El vapor de agua no tardó en disiparse en el aire.

Un silencio misterioso y atorrante se hizo presente.

Un gélido aliento sobre el ambiente cesó el silencio y un hombre completamente desfigurado y débil salió de la montaña cojeando y apenas logrando mantenerse de pie. Ming Hua aprovechó su debilidad para generar un suelo de hielo debajo de sus pies e hizo crecer púas afiladas desde abajo hacia arriba incrustándoselas en el cuerpo y dejándolo inmóvil otra vez. P'Li que estaba al lado de la maestra agua, miró con frenetismo al hombre de hielo y con voz de mando exclamó.

- Di Adiós!

Una luz resopló de su frente antes de que una gran explosión pusiese fin a todo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Aquí es! -dijo el general luego de detenerse frente a uno de los oscuros callejones de la parte peligrosa de Ciudad República. Había visto tantos motorizados y caras cortadas en ese sitio que no pudo más que pensar que todos eran iguales. Observó un bar, justo a ese quería llegar, pues era la guarida del famoso Ozur.

Un hombre joven pero de mal aspecto salió de aquel bar para dirigirse a su moto pero unas manos salieron de la oscuridad de la noche y tomándolo de la ropa con fuerza lo golpearon contra una pared violentamente. Entonces una flama de fuego se enciende sobre una de las manos y le ilumina el airado rostro del general.

- ¡Quiero respuestas y tú vas a dármelas!

- ¿Quién eres tú? -gritó el hombre- nunca te había visto en mi vida!

- Soy el hombre al que Ozur fue a matar... ¿QUIÉN LO ENVIÓ? ¡HABLA!

- No te diré nada.! -La ira asesina de Iroh creció al igual que la llamarada en su mano que comenzó a convertirse en pequeños rayos que chispeaban por todo su brazo de manera amenazante-

- Será mejor que hables o este sitio será tu tumba!

El hombre al principio no pareció reaccionar pero cuando Iroh estuvo a punto de electrocutarlo solo gritó.

- FUE MAKO! -escuchar aquello detuvo en seco al general quien abrió sus ojos como platos-

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Mako vino aquí hace unos días y compró los servicios de Ozur, quería deshacerse de un general que le estaba haciendo la vida imposible..

- YO SOY ESE GENERAL MALDITO DESGRACIADO! -le gritó-

- Lo sé -lloriqueó- y ya veo por qué decidió enviar a alguien más a acabarte.

De tanta impresión e ira Iroh dejó caer al chico que rápidamente emprendió la huida del maestro fuego lo más rápido que pudo.

Muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de Iroh, ahora todo cobró mayor sentido.

**Flash Back...**

- Así que tú eres al que tengo que cazar! -dijo Ozur-

- Oh no.. -se lamentó el cejas arqueadas-

- Apártate Mako -dijo Ozur-

- Mako ¿Quién es ese sujeto? ¿Y a cuál de los dos quiere cazar? -Mako estaba muy nervioso y ni sabía qué responderle al príncipe. Ya no quería que muriera, total se había disculpado y parecía sincero... ¡Dios, que idiota había sido! ¿Ahora qué iba a hacer?

Mako no le respondió a Iroh, sólo se puso de pie frente a Ozur y le dijo con autoridad.

- Déjalo en paz Ozur... no quiero que le hagas daño! -Iroh se dió cuenta de que esos sujetos se conocían-

- ¿Quién es ese sujeto? -preguntó Iroh-

- Es un poderoso maestro hielo asesino que conocí cuando vivía en las calles.

**Fin FlashBack...**

¡Era tan obvio! Ahora cada recuerdo, cada palabra dicha por el que pensaba que se estaba convirtiendo en su amigo sonaba a ¡CULPABLE!

Su ira se poderó de él y con fiereza y frenesí apretó sus puños mientras exclamaba.

- Hijo de perra, me las pagarás! -sin pensarlo dos veces, subió a su moto y salió de aquel lugar-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ¡Es inútil! -se quejó la morena a Mako mientras ambos estaban en el sitio de entrenamiento- No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo entré en estado avatar

Mako no dijo nada.

- ¿Te vas a quedar allí sin decir nada como un completo inútil?

- Estoy pensando en algo Korra! -se defiende Mako-

- Lo siento sí? -dice ella mientras se sienta a su lado y toma un sorbo de agua- es que estoy tan estresada. Pensé que no podía acceder a ese poder pero ayer me di cuenta que sí puedo y realmente necesito esto.

- Tranquila, ya saldrá algo! -la conforta el cejas arqueadas mientras pone su brazo rodeando los hombros de la morena quien se mostró nerviosa pero cómoda entre ellos-

- ¿Qué has pensado?

- Tal vez sea solo una tontería pero, quizás el estado avatar esté ligado a tus sentimientos más internos y se encuentra bloqueado por algo.

- No entiendo lo que quieres decir

- En el fuego control, para lograr hacer un relámpago es necesario tener control sobre las emociones de uno mismo, estar en balance y equilibrio con nuestros chis internos, de lo contrario no podremos realizar la técnica. Tal vez el estado avatar está ligado a sentimientos fuertes. ¿Has estado expuesta a esa clase de sentimientos últimamente?

- Bueno, cuando Zaheer y su grupo asesinaron a media flota de Iroh y lastimaron a mis amigos... realmente me enojé y, al enterarme de que Ming Hua te haría daño y ni siquiera iba a estar cerca para protegerte... protegerlos... a todos -corrigió- Algo dentro de mi explotó como un fuego y entonces logré lo que estaba buscando.

- Ves? Ahí está! -sonrió Mako- Solo tenemos que encontrar algún sentimiento fuerte y ayudarte a controlar el estado avatar.

- Tal vez tú seas el indicado para ayudarme, a fin de cuentas... haces muy buenos relámpagos, no? -sonrió ella pero Mako bajó su cabeza algo decepcionado-

- No creo ser el más indicado para ayudarte. No soy muy bueno en el tema sentimental

- Pero cómo que no si me acabas de decir que para la técnica de los relámpagos hay que saber lidiar con ellos.

- Sí pero yo no lo hago -replicó el chico- solo los aparto y no dejo que me afecten, es como si no tuviera sentimientos con los que lidiar. Pero eso no significa que sea bueno en ese tema.

- No importa -dice ella mientras pone su mano sobre el hombro de Mako y le ofrece una sonrisa sincera- Quiero que tú me enseñes

Las palabras de la morena realmente animaron al chico. Verla sonreír y, en definitiva, verla sonreírle era todo lo que necesitaba para estar feliz otra vez. Así que poniéndose de pie la miró a los ojos y dijo.

- Está bien, te ayudaré. Primero comenzaremos con algunas respiraciones y luego veremos algún sentimiento que te afecte más.

- Brrr... ¿Respirar? -exclamó la morena con cierto fastidio. Ella prefería que las cosas pasaran rápido, no era de las que podían mantener su concentración por mucho. Mako la miró con picardía y poniéndose justo detrás de ella, rozando sus cuerpos le habló al oído, logrando sonrojarla al decir.-

- Te enseñaré que respirar no es tan aburrido como parece. Solo debes dejar que todo tu diafragma se llene de aire y... -dijo el maestro fuego en un susurro al oído mientras con su mano recorría levemente pero a propósito el esculpido tronco de la morena. Sentir su tacto caliente sobre su piel la hizo estremecerse. Era demasiada provocación- Ahora lo sueltas... -ordenó, con lo que la morena dejó escapar todo su aire por su boca- ¿Ves que es fácil?

- Si, no es tan malo como pensaba. -Mako sonrió al escuchar aquello pero para dejar sufriendo por más, se separó de la morena quedando frente a ella y diciendo-

- Bueno dame unas 5 repeticiones antes de pasar al próximo paso.

En ese momento Iroh estacionó con su moto y comenzó a caminar hacia los chicos. Se notaba molestia en su cara.

- Oh Iroh que bueno que llegaste, ¿Qué descubriste? -dijo la morena pero el general ni la miró ni le respondió. Solo asestó un fuerte golpe al rostro del cejas arqueadas rompiéndole la nariz al instante y enviándolo al suelo. Mako lo miró horrorizado y dijo-

- ¿Y tú por qué me golpeas? ¿Estás loco? -replicó mientras con su mano se limpiaba la sangre. Korra también estaba exhaltada-

- ¡Iroh! ¿Qué haces? -Lleno de ira, el príncipe señaló con desprecio a Mako mientras decía-

- Este... este tipo... fue el que envió a Ozur a matarme!

- ¿Qué? -exclamó sorprendida la morena mientras volteaba a ver al frío chico de ojos dorados que miraba a Iroh con los ojos bien abiertos- Es imposible, Mako no sería capaz de eso. ¡También lo atacaron a él! No lo creo...

- No creas todo lo que te diga, es un maldito doble cara ¡Y YA ME HARTÉ DE ÉL! -Con una fuerte patada de fuego el general saltó sobre Mako pero este se deslizó en el piso para luego levantarse al instante que se cubría de una llamarada-

- IROH BASTA! -gritó Korra-

- Si, basta, o tendré que atacar!

- Pues hazlo, su aprecias tu vida.

Sin mediar más palabras Iroh saltó extendiendo ambos pies uno después del otro y lanzando bolas de fuego a Mako que las esquivó en una acrobacia mientras se preparaba para atacar. Generó un látigo de fuego que luego amarró en el pie del general, de un tirón lo arroja al suelo golpeándose la espalda al caer, entonces el cejas arqueadas tira de la cuerda y lo arroja con fuerza hacia varios metros más adelante cayendo sobre algunos escombros y levantando mucho polvo.

- Ok admito que lo hice -exclama Mako a gritos- pero solo porque quería venganza por lo que tú hiciste, pero cuando me pediste perdón me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba pero ya era tarde, Ozur había llegado.

- ERES UN MALDITO!

Gritó Iroh mientras salía disparado de aquellos escombros impulsándose con fuego y sin más embistió a Mako yéndose ambos al aire con suma velocidad. Entonces Iroh pateó el pecho de Mako y lo envió al suelo estando casi a dos metros de altura.

Korra solo podía mirar petrificada, quería ir a detener la pelea pero simplemente no podía moverse. No pensó nunca que Mako realmente sería el que estaba detrás de todo esto pero... ¿Por qué Mako habló de vengarse? ¿Qué le había hecho Iroh? Sin duda habían muchas cosas que ella aún no sabía y que le habían ocultado. Su mente obligó a la morena precisamente en ese instante a divagar sobre todo eso en vez de detener la pelea.

Mako se levantó rápidamente y disparó un poderoso relámpago hacia el general pero este extiende la mano y lo atrapa, dando una vuelta sobre su eje y regresándoselo a Mako quien se impulsó hacia arriba y lo esquivó por centímetros. Aún en el aire el cejas arqueadas disparó varias flamas explosivas que Iroh por medio de saltos logró evadir.

Mako se impulsó hacia adelante usando fuego control al igual que Iroh y ambos salieron al encuentro del otro. Sus miradas se encontraron al igual que las llamaradas de fuego que se lanzaron entre sí creando una gran explosión que generó una onda expansiva. Iroh cayó al suelo sobre sus manos haciendo una acrobacia hacia atrás y cayendo sentado al suelo mientras Mako cayó con las piernas flexionadas y deteniendo su arrastre con sus manos clavadas al suelo.

Ambos se miran estudiosos.

- Yo te salvé el pellejo de Ozur! -replicó Mako- ¿Tú que hiciste? ¡Oh si, darme una paliza de las buenas sin sentir el más mínimo remordimiento!

- ¡Yo me disculpé contigo! Eres un maldito asesino!

Mako sumamente molesto corrió hacia Iroh quien lo esperó ansioso. El cejas arqueadas arrojó un golpe de fuego pero el general de un manotón le desvió la mano de lugar. Acto seguido arrojó un puñetazo al rostro de Mako pero este se agacha y lo esquiva, volviendo a su posición original, entonces le asesta un fuerte golpe en la mejilla a Iroh haciéndolo escupir sangre. Pero antes de que Mako pudiese atacarlo de nuevo Iroh golpeó su estómago con la misma fuerza sacándole todo el aire. De un empujón en el pecho lo separó de él y saltando arrojó una patada al chico que cayó de espaldas al suelo moreteado y sangrando. El general lo miró de reojo.

- Te dije que tú no podías vencerme.

- No tengas tanta confianza en ti mismo general -respondió Mako antes de levantar sus piernas y girarlas circularmente arrojando fuego en todas direcciones pero Iroh creó un escudo que lo protegió de las llamas, pero cuando estas se disiparon, el general observó con impresión como Mako corría hacia él con rapidez dando un gran salto y amarrando sus piernas a su cuello, entonces de un tirón en el aire le dió vuelta y lo arrojó hacia el otro lado destrozando una pared con su espalda.

Mako dedicó algo de tiempo para respirar pero de pronto una luz azul destellante iluminó toda la escena. Iroh apareció a través del agujero en la pared retorciendo sus brazos mientras que el rayo engrosaba y tomaba más fuerza. Sin dudarlo Mako lo imitó generando su propio relámpago que centelló con la misma fuerza.

Ambos chicos corrieron el uno hacia el otro con el rayo bajo su control y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, un grito de guerra se escuchó salir de sus bocas al momento que chocaban sus poderes y una enorme explosión los envió a ambos a lados diferentes del campo entre una nube de polvo. Ambos maestros fuego estaban algo quemados, cansados y muy débiles. Iroh escupió mucha sangre de su boca y Mako enderezó su hombro traqueando su hueso en un gemido de dolor.

Aunque estaban débiles, les bastó mirarse a los ojos para que sus deseos de que corriera sangre volvieran. Encendieron sus puños en flamas de fuego y se levantaron a su encuentro otra vez.

La morena miraba la escena indignada, furiosa, llena de resentimiento hacia ambos. Todo parecía una mentira, una ilusión. Ella sabía que ambos maestros no se agradaban del todo, pero jamás pensó que ambos se odiarían a muerte y llegarían al extremo de lastimarse uno al otro. Era suficiente. Una parte de la morena quería que ambos, por idiotas, terminaran matándose, pero otra, la más fuerte le decía que debía parar la pelea. Sin embargo ese mar de sentimientos fuertes solo la hizo caer de rodillas...

Y entrar en estado avatar...

- BAAAASTAAAAA! -gritó Korra al momento que una explosión de aire emergía de su lugar y sus ojos se pintaban de un profundo blanco. La morena utilizó las llamas para propulsarse al área de la pelea donde Mako y Iroh corrían al encuentro del otro para atacarse. Con poder y firmeza, la morena se puso entre ambos y disparando con ambos brazos abiertos ráfagas de aire embistió a cada uno de ellos y los envió a lados diferentes-

Mako y Iroh miraron atónitos la escena.

- No puede ser! -exclamó el general-

- Entró en estado avatar! -continuó el ojos dorados-

Korra comenzó a flotar en el aire mientras que la presión del viento se hacía más fuerte. El suelo se resquebrajaba de poder y las pequeñas piedras se deshacían como si de arenilla se tratara. Casi era imposible respirar. Korra estaba ejerciendo demasiado poder y las pocas energías de los maestros fuego solo les daban para contemplar aquello boquiabiertos, habían olvidado incluso el motivo de la pelea.

El estado avatar sí estaba ligado a los sentimientos fuertes y esa era una prueba. Más de una verdad fue revelada ese mismo día.

Korra comenzó a descender a medida que sus poderes iban disminuyendo. Sus pies tocaron el suelo con delicadeza al momento que sus ojos blancos se cerraron y dieron lugar a otros completamente diferentes, unos azules y hermosos. Mako y Iroh miraban aún sorprendidos al avatar. La mirada de ella era de juicio.

- Korra... -exclamó Iroh en un suspiro de impresión. Ella voltea a ver con su ceño fruncido a cada uno de ellos y sin mediar más palabras se da la vuelta y se marcha de ese lugar-

- Korra espera! -gritó Mako pero ella no se detuvo. No quería hablar con ninguno de los dos-

- ¡Mira lo que hiciste! -le reclamó Iroh a Mako-

- ¿Yo? Tú llegaste golpeándome

- Te lo merecías por mandarme a matar! -le gritó-

- Oh ya basta! -replicó- Korra está enojada y con razón. Somos unos tontos -Iroh bajó la cabeza apenado-

- ¿Qué hemos hecho? -suspiró. Seguido por Mako quien mirando al lugar por el cual la bella pero molesta morena se había marchado, dijo-

- Creo que le debemos varias explicaciones.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Les gustó? Este ha sido el capítulo de los encontronazos.**

**Cuéntenme que les pareció este cap en sus reviews por favor. GRACIAS a todos por leer y ser tan fieles conmigo.  
**

**Aprovecho para invitarlos/as al foro que modero en el fandom de ATLA, se llama ¡El Cometa de Sozin! y acabamos de alcanzar el primer puesto como foro más grande. Me haría feliz verlos por allá, pero solo si les gustan ese tipo de cosas :)  
**

**PD. El fic tiene 69 reviews jajajaja mi cochina mente no puede superarlo, please dejen reviews y borremos ese número.**

**Gracias a todos.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Saluditos!**


	10. ¿Iroh o Mako?

**Here we are again! **

**Que genial que aun vengan a leer :D**

**Pues aquí les traigo la conti. Korra está molesta porque finalmente se cayeron las caretas de Iroh y de Mako, así que ella deberá tomar una desición. Espero les guste.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a una persona que me apoyó del principio y no hablo desde el principio del fic, sino desde el principio de los tiempos. Espero te guste mucho MtezP-Stehp.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: ¿Iroh o Mako?**

* * *

Allí estaba la morena, sentada al borde de aquella cama sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos y sus codos puestos sobre sus piernas. Su vista no se despegaba del suelo. Estaba tan confundida, indignada, enojada. No podía creer que hubiese estado tan ciega. Se sentía egoísta de alguna forma, estar tan preocupada en lo que sucedía en su vida, el estar enamorada de dos hombres a la vez, el remordimiento de que unos villanos la estuviesen buscando y ella no tuviese la fuerza necesarias para detenerlos o quizás la decepción de descubrir que sí tenía todo ese poder, pero haciéndolo de la peor forma posible. Todos esos acontecimientos centrados en ella misma le impidió ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

¿Estaba molesta? Si, lo estaba. Al menos ella fue sincera, amó sinceramente, hizo daño, se disculpó y trató de no volver a herir a los que amaba, aunque finalmente descubrió que resistirse era inútil. ¿Pero ahora descubría que las víctimas se convirtieron en los principales agresores?, ahora quienes le debían disculpas y explicaciones eran Iroh y Mako a ella, pero Korra no estaba segura de si podía o quería aceptarlas.

Simplemente se había cansado de seguir órdenes, de estar "bajo perfil" todo el tiempo, tal vez era hora de comenzar a hacer las cosas a su manera y dejarse de boberías de una vez por todas.

Decidida y aún molesta, la bella morena se levantó, tomó sus maletas vacías poniéndolas sobre la cama y comenzó a empacar sus cosas.

La puerta sonó segundos después, la morena voltea y observa a esos dos chicos, Iroh y Mako detrás del marco de la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar, ambos seguían heridos y lastimados por la batalla que acababan de tener. La morena dejó salir un suspiro de fastidio, pero sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera, ellos no iban a irse.

- ¿Qué quieren? -replicó ella en voz dura-

- Queríamos hablarte... acerca de lo que pasó -dijo Iroh-

- ¿Saben? Yo no sé si quiero hablar de eso con ustedes -regañó la morena- Ahora que todo se descubrió es que quieren hablar? ¿Si yo no me hubiese enterado entonces no lo hubiese sabido nunca?

Los chicos simplemente no pudieron responder a lo dicho por ella, después de todo tenía razón. Korra solo les dió la espalda y siguió empacando mientras decía.

- Ya no tengo nada que hablar con ustedes -Refutó. Sintiéndose desesperado Mako caminó hacia ella tocando sus hombros y diciendo-

- Korra pero si tan solo me escucharas...

- ¡No me toques Mako! -gritó ella- Contigo es con quién menos quiero hablar -Mako se quedó frío al escuchar esas palabras. Iroh dibujó una disimulada sonrisa en sus labios pero la morena se dió cuenta- Contigo tampoco quiero, tarado!

- Korra sé que actuamos mal, pero sólo estábamos tratando de protegerte! -intervino Iroh-

- ¿Protegerme de qué?

- ¡De este tipo! -señaló Iroh a Mako y este le mira de muerte. La morena anteriormente hubiese defendido al cejas arqueadas si alguien le lanzara esa acusación, pero luego de lo que había hecho, lo desconocía-

- No quiero más mentiras, no quiero más engaños! -replicó ella- ¡Me usaron! ¿Era esto acaso una especie de juego entre hombres para ver quién se queda con la chica? ¿Era yo el trofeo?

- No es así Korra -dijo Mako-

- ENTONCES COMO!? -gritó impaciente-

- La verdad es esta -siguió el ojos dorados- cuando viajamos aquí por primera vez y estuviste con Iroh, ese día que él fingió disculparse conmigo, lo que hizo fue amenazarme, diciéndome que tendría consecuencias si trataba de recuperarte. Yo sabía que él no era el indicado para ti sino yo, por eso decidí luchar por tu amor pero no se trataba de un inocente juego de hombres ¡Yo sí te amo!

- ¿Me amas? Si me amaras me hubieras dicho la verdad... -responde ella algo herida- Lo que Iroh hizo fue terrible, pero a él prácticamente lo acabo de conocer, Mako, yo a ti te conozco desde siempre... ¿Ahora me sales con esto? ¿Eres asesino? ¿Aún tienes conexiones con la mafia? ¿Ordenas a otros asesinar a tus enemigos para tú tener las manos limpias?

- Korra yo...

- Pensaba que te conocía -exclama ella sin poder evitar que se le rompiera la voz-

- Justo por eso yo luché por ti -interrumpe Iroh- porque sabía que este tipo ocultaba algo, no es para ti, es un asesino, una rata callejera. Yo me disculpé por lo que hice y le ofrecí mi amistad y ¿Qué consigo? ¿Un asesino tras de mi? Korra entiéndelo él no te merece

- ¡Por qué no cierras la boca! -replicó Mako-

- Ya estoy cansada de sus peleas. Pero Iroh tiene razón -dijo Korra haciendo que Mako la mirara incrédulo-

- ¿Qué?

- Él se disculpó por lo que hizo, al menos él sí actuó con honor y caballerosidad, lo que tú hiciste no tiene nombre! -dice a Mako, quien tan herido como golpeado por las palabras de la morena, solo pudo sentirse asfixiado casi hasta el punto de llorar- ¿He trabajado todo este tiempo al lado de un asesino? ¿Qué más ocultas? ¿Qué más mentiras tienes para mi?

- Korra tú conoces mi pasado, sabes que ya no soy esa persona -explica Mako pero Korra interrumpe-

- ¡MIENTES! Sí eres esa todavía y ya lo has demostrado. No quiero volver a saber nada de ti me entendiste?

- Pero... Korra... -titubeó-

- Eres un falso.

- Al menos yo intenté protegerte -dice Iroh poniéndose al lado de Korra y mirando con ojos acusadores al cejas arqueadas quien se sentía asediado y fuera de lugar-

- Lo sé Iroh, lo sé...

Mako estaba cansado de ver la misma escena repetirse una y otra vez. ¿Por qué se esforzaba tanto? De pronto toda la tristeza que sentía por el rechazo de Korra se convirtió en orgullo, que a su vez se transformó en rencor. Muy molesto el maestro fuego se defendió diciendo.

- Así que así es como va a ser siempre no? Le creerás a él todo lo que te diga y a mi ni siquiera una palabra... -Mako lanzó una carcajada de ironía y agregó- ¿Sabes qué? Estoy cansado de que me juzguen, estoy cansado de que ni siquiera me dejen explicar nunca nada, estoy cansado de que digas que me tenías confianza pero siempre creías todo lo que los demás decían de mi y ni siquiera me preguntabas cuál era mi versión de la historia. No importa lo que haga, siempre confiarás más en el "Asombroso General Iroh" que en mi. Entonces... ¡Quédate con él! y si tanto deseas no volver a verme, pues bien, ya no tendrás que hacerlo más.

El cejas arqueadas llevó su orgullo a la puerta con él pero antes de marcharse en su totalidad, volteó a ver a la morena quien lo miraba fijamente. Aún se sentía herido, aún le dolía el rechazo de Korra, pero era inútil seguir en un juego en el que siempre tendría las de perder. El ojos dorados le devolvió la mirada y dijo...

- Desde que vinimos a este sitio, dejaste de ser la Korra que solía conocer, yo en cambio no he cambiado, soy el mismo chico pobre e imperfecto que siempre te amó... Recuerda eso.

Sin más salió de aquella habitación y una lágrima bajó casi al instante por las mejillas de Korra. Iroh la abrazó con fuerza a su pecho y ella se dejó proteger bajo sus brazos.

- Qué imbécil -susurró Iroh al oído de la morena, quien solo pudo gemir en silencio-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las densas neblinas y el frío abrazador de aquella colina se adentraban en los poros de la piel de aquel grupo de criminales peligrosamente entrenados. El silencio era tan profundo, que cada paso que daban creaba un eco enorme que resonaba por las montañas.

Zaheer llevaba la delantera y P'Li le seguía de cerca. Los otros dos venían algo cansados atrás. Llevaban bastante rato tomando esa subida y sus piernas casi no respondían.

El maestro aire se voltea con impaciencia y dice al grupo.

- Vamos, tenemos que llegar antes que anochezca, ya falta poco.

- Llevas diciendo eso desde hace dos horas -se queja Ming Hua con recelo-

- Y en esas dos horas no avanzamos nada -reclama Zaheer- dejen de quejarse y sigamos caminando.

- Al menos podrías decirnos a dónde vamos si nos vas a hacer caminar tanto -intervino Ghazan de mala manera. Zaheer se voltea y lo mira desafiante, pero en lugar de crear un conflicto, este sonríe de medio lado y exclama-

- Pues esperaba que fuera una sorpresa, pero ya que quieren saberlo tanto, vamos a ese sitio! -con eso el hombre señala un gran pico no muy lejano cubierto por neblinas aún más densas. Apenas se divisaba la cúspide-

- ¿Qué... Qué lugar es ese? -preguntó el maestro lava-

- Solo digamos, que ese lugar cambiará nuestras vidas para siempre!

El resto del equipo se ve las caras intrigados ante lo dicho por el maestro aire, pero nadie argumentó nada más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apartamento de Mako y Bolin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La puerta del departamento se abre de manera algo brusca y se cierra de la misma forma. Bolin, que estaba en la cocina bebiendo algo de leche ve a Mako llegar muy enfadado y algo frustrado. Arrojó su bufanda a la mesa y abrió un poco su kimono para luego lanzarse sobre el sofá con muy mala cara.

- Oh Mako... no te esperaba tan pronto. -Dijo Bolin pero el maestro fuego no contestó. Bolin conocía su temperamento, sabía que estaba demasiado alterado por algo.

Dejó su vaso de leche a medias sobre el mesón de la cocina y abre el horno sacando un plato de comida comprada que olía delicioso. Lo llevó hacia su hermano y lo puso frente a él. Mako ni siquiera volteó a ver la comida ni a su hermano, su mirada estaba fija en el frente, pero su mente parecía divagar sola.

- Mira te compré tu comida favorita, huele delicioso... come...

Mako siguió sin responder. El maestro tierra suspiró con impaciencia y dijo.

- Ok ¿Qué te pasa? Nunca ignoras un buen plato de tu comida favorita.

- No tengo hambre Bo.

- ¿Qué tienes?

- ¡NADA! -replicó molesto-

- ¿Cómo que nada? ¡Estás furioso! Dime ya! -exigió-

- Esto no te incumbe, ya déjame en paz! -gritó mientras se levantaba para irse pero Bolin le cogió el brazo con determinación y fuerza deteniéndolo en seco-

- Claro que me incumbe -dijo en voz leve, dolida, sin embargo. Mako suspiró y bajó la cabeza-

- Siento gritarte, no tienes la culpa -reconoce-

- Mako soy tu hermano, puedes confiar en mi, lo sabes, no te guardes las frustraciones para ti solo.

El joven maestro tierra busca los ojos de su hermano y los nota cristalizarse en un segundo.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

Mako al instante abrazó a su hermano con fuerza y rompió a llorar en sus hombros. Bolin casi cede al llanto también al observar la escena, pero trató de hacerse el fuerte, Mako lo necesitaba. Sin embargo nunca lo había visto llorar así, de hecho, ni siquiera recordaba verlo llorar nunca. Mako se abrazaba a él con fuerza mientras sus ojos derramaban muchas lágrimas. Bolin palmeó su espalda teniendo su mente en blanco, no sabía que decir. Nunca tuvo que experimentar nada igual.

- K... Korra... -pronunció Mako torpemente y Bolin se separa de él para verlo a los ojos. El maestro fuego rápidamente se limpia las lágrimas, aunque no tenía fuerzas, no le gustaba mostrarse débil-

- ¿Qué pasó con Korra? -inquirió preocupado-

- Ya no formo parte del equipo avatar -dice con la voz entrecortada y Bolin abre sus ojos de par en par-

- ¿Qué?

- Korra creyó todas las cosas malas que Iroh le contó sobre mi, sobre nuestro pasado. Me creyó un asesino, creyó que no había cambiado y lo prefirió a él... Me lastimó Bolin -confesó para luego abrazar de nuevo a su hermano y llorar aún más-

Por la mente de Bolin se pasaron irónicamente aquellas imágenes de cuando, siendo niños, él era el que se abrazaba a Mako y lloraba por horas por cualquier pequeñez como que tenía una heridita en el brazo o por algo más serio como que tenía días sin comer y moría de hambre. En todos los casos, siendo graves o leves, Mako siempre lo consoló, buscó la manera de defenderlo, protegerlo, alentarlo. Siempre lo vió como alguien fuerte e implacable, pero eso ahora era diferente. Las piezas se habían volteado y ahora era Mako el que necesitaba toda la ayuda posible de su hermano.

Bolin sabía los miles de traumas que había dejado esa niñez en la mente del maestro fuego. Todos esos sentimientos agazapados en su corazón, todas esas heridas sin cerrar. Las veces que los juzgaron, las veces que se burlaron. Mako nunca lidió con esos sentimientos como Bolin sí lo había hecho, era tan evidente que finalmente, Mako iba a tener que hacerlo.

- No puedo creer que Korra te haya dicho eso.

- Yo lo único que hice fue amarla, tratar de arreglar las cosas y mira como salí... Dijo que no quería volver a saber de mi. El grupo se desintegra Bolin, se desintegra -gimió- ya no somos lo mismo de antes.

- Hablaré con Korra -dice Bolin-

- ¿Para qué?

- Necesito saber qué exactamente ella cree de nosotros. -Con eso Bolin ubicó a su hermano en el sofá y le extendió el plato de comida a las manos sin dejar que este se negara- Cómete eso y no salgas de aquí. Yo vuelvo en un rato.

- Pero Bo...

- Shh... Cállate y has lo que digo -ordenó. Con eso el ojos verdes salió del apartamento y emprendió el viaje hacia el refugio donde Korra se quedaba. Con suerte aún estaría allí.

Mientras caminaba por las calles, su rabia interna se acrecentaba. Ver a su hermano tan quebrado lo llenó de un valor que no sabía que tenía, ese ímpetu de defender a tu familia a costa de lo que sea, eso que solo sale en las más difíciles situaciones y que Mako lo había mostrado tantas veces cuando estaban en la calle. De hecho, la situación que acababan de vivir, le recordó de aquella noche de septiembre, cuando, apenas siendo niños de la calle, comenzaba a perder las esperanzas.

**Flash Back...**

- MAKO! -gritó el pequeño Bolin mientras abrazaba a su hermanito con fuerza. Sus manitas estaban temblorosas, sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas. Encajó su carita en el pecho del niño de 12 años y lloró amargamente. El preocupado Mako comenzó a toquetear a su hermano en todos lados para ver si le pasaba algo, pero al encontrarlo bien, le preguntó inquieto-

- Hermanito ¿Qué te sucede?

Bolin se llevó una de sus manitas al estómago apretándoselo y en ese momento un chirrido salió del mismo. Sus lagrimeantes y sinceros ojitos verdes lo miraron con desesperanza al decir...

- Tengo hambre!

Los ojos de Mako se aguaron también. Habían pasado dos días desde que comieron por última vez. Cada vez era más difícil para el maestro fuego conseguir alimento para darle a su pequeño hermano y se sentía inútil de no poder darle todo lo que se merecía. Merecían comer todos los días, merecían tener un hogar, una familia, amor. Pero lo único que tenían era que pasar hambre, frío, rodeado de gente que se burlaba.

Al menos el ojos verdes siempre tenía a su hermano que tarde o temprano terminaba ingeniándose algo para hacerlo sentir mejor.

- Oye Bo, no llores, mira lo que tengo aquí. -Con eso el niño mete su mano en su ropita y saca una rica y deliciosa hogaza de pan. Bolin la miró embobado, hasta olía delicioso, puede que no se viese tan bien, pero con tanta hambre cualquier cosa era aceptable-

- ¿Una hogaza de pan? -preguntó emocionado-

- Y es toda tuya -se la ofreció con una sonrisa sincera. En ese momento el estómago de Mako chirrió igual de fuerte que el de Bolin y el pequeño lo mira a los ojos-

- No, tú no has comido nada tampoco. No me la comeré yo solito.

- Debes hacerlo, yo saldré a ver qué consigo para mi. Además tu eres chiquito, necesitas comer bastante para crecer fuerte y bonito. Yo ya soy grande, puedo aguantar algo más -su estómago chirrió de nuevo-

- No comeré esa hogaza de pan -porfió enfadando al cejas arqueadas quien se las puso en las manos sin dejar se se negara-

- Te he dicho que te la comas!

- Pero Mako...

- Shhh... Cállate y has lo que te digo.

**Fin Flash Back...**

Aún recordaba esa noche a la perfección. Aún recordaba sus palabras, su fuerte compromiso y sentido de hermandad, sabía que lo iba a proteger pasara lo que pasara. Era hora de que Bolin le devolviera el favor. Estaba decidido a proteger a Mako de lo que fuera y de quien fuera, incluso si se trataba del mismísimo avatar Korra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ¿Cómo estás? -pregunta Iroh mientras le trae una taza de té caliente a Korra quien parecía frustrada e inquieta-

- Gracias -dijo como obligación y tomó un sorbo-

- Lamento que esté pasando todo esto, de verdad.

- No importa, ya pasará. -dijo ella en tono herido-

- Por qué no me dices lo que sientes y así te desahogas?

- Es que... -carraspeó ella- Yo creía conocerlo, creí que de verdad podía confiar en él Iroh yo era su novia, lo amaba. Nunca me imaginé que me hubiera mentido por tanto tiempo.

- Tú te mereces algo mejor, sin duda Korra, eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera -confiesa el general- No soporto verte sufrir.

Con eso Iroh se acerca lentamente para besar los labios de la morena, ella quería hacerlo, pero detuvo al chico antes de llegar a ella.

- Estoy confundida.

- Confundida por qué?

- ¡Sólo lo estoy! -le grita- además aún no olvido lo que tú hiciste

De pronto la puerta se abre y Bolin entra a la habitación con decisión sorprendiendo a ambos maestros.

- Bolin?

- Korra, tenemos que hablar

- Ella no tiene nada que hablar contigo o tu hermano -refrenó Iroh. La mirada de odio del ojos verdes se posó sobre el maestro fuego al momento que decía-

- A solas!

- Iroh, déjanos solos -exclamó Korra-

- ¿Estás segura?

- Lo estoy.

Con eso el malencarado maestro fuego y príncipe dejó la habitación no pudiendo evitar cruzar miradas.

Segundos después solo quedaron una habitación vacía y dos maestros tierra mirándose a los ojos sin mencionar una palabra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Hemos llegado, finalmente -exclama Zaheer luego de entrar en una cueva en la cima de ese pico-

- ¿Qué lugar es este? -preguntó P'Li-

- Un lugar que traté de localizar por muchísimo tiempo, pensaba que era un mito, hasta que me di cuenta que era real.

Dicho esto el maestro aire genera abre sus brazos generando una corriente de viento que apartó toda la neblina y permitió divisar la escena al momento que el peligroso criminal del loto rojo decía...

- El Pico Laghima!

Una gran muralla con una inscripción del monje grabada en piedra era solo la entrada a una cueva que brillaba de muchos colores. Había diamantes pegados de las paredes que aportaban su luz a la cueva y la hacían algo maravillosa de contemplar, era algo totalmente diferente a lo visto por todos ellos antes, parecía que estaban en el mundo espiritual, ese lugar, no parecía ser ni siquiera carnal.

- ¿Pico Laghima? -preguntó Ghazan alzando la ceja a lo cual Ming Hua torció los ojos y exclamó-

- Debí imaginarlo.

- Este amigos, fue el sitio el cual el gran Gurú Laghima buscó incansablemente durante toda su vida, siguiendo antiguas leyendas. Recorrió el mundo buscándolo, pero incluso hasta después de su muerte, continuó sin ser hallado.

- ¿Qué tiene este lugar de especial? -inquirió la maestra combustión-

- Este lugar es bendecido por los espíritus, su misticismo indica al igual que las leyendas que este lugar tiene poderes más allá de lo normal, poderes que una mente carnal no llega a entender o asimilar.

- Hablas de...

- La oportunidad de tener poder ilimitado! -sentenció Zaheer sorprendiendo a los demás del grupo. Luego recuperó su sonrisa y agregó- Sigue siendo un mito, pero ya encontramos este lugar no? Tal vez los mitos pueden hacerse verdades.

Ming Hua caminó hacia una lago cristalino y quieto que brillaba de un color esmeralda tan puro que parecía un mismo suelo hecho de cristal. La mujer pareció confundida por un momento.

- No puedo hacer agua control

- Este lugar es enteramente espiritual aunque esté en el mundo de los humanos. No podrías hacer control ni aunque quisieras, una vez que entramos, nuestros poderes quedaron anulados y solo la fuerza espiritual queda con nosotros.

La mujer escucha un bla bla bla de parte del maestro aire y camina hacia aquel lago el cual llamaba poderosamente su atención, era hermoso e hipnotizante. Miró en él como si de un espejo se tratara pero su reflejo no apareció en el agua.

- ¿Qué tipo de lago es este? -pregunta la maestra agua-

- Es el lago del destino. Se dice que tiene poderes especiales curativos. Pero además tiene propiedades espirituales, estas aguas no muestra el propio reflejo de la persona que se mira, sino el de la persona que esta predestinada a estar con ella, su alma gemela

En ese instante P'Li camina justo al lado de Ming Hua y en el lago se refleja el rostro de Zaheer en vez del suyo. Ambas se sorprenden al instante, constatando que lo dicho por el maestro aire era verdad. La mujer combustión volteó a ver a su amado y este le ofreció una sonrisa sincera, ahora lo amaba más que nunca.

- ¿Por qué en Ming Hua no muestra ningún reflejo? -preguntó el maestro lava. Al instante la mujer lisiada baja la cabeza gacha con algo de desánimo y dolor, apretando sus dientes y diciendo-

- Yo ya conocí a mi alma gemela a su tiempo... pero ya no está... vivo. -la frialdad en sus palabras y esa aptitud como de si no le importara sorprendieron al resto del grupo-

Entonces Zaheer segundos después comenzó a adentrarse en la mística cueva mientras decía.

- Bueno permanezcan aquí, vuelvo en un rato.

- ¿Adónde vas? ¿Por qué no podemos ir contigo? -inquirió la maestra combustión-

- El lugar a dónde voy tiene una gran carga espiritual que ustedes no soportarían, se necesita mucho control. Permanezcan aquí hasta que vuelva.

Zaheer se dió la vuelta y siguió adentrándose en la cueva hasta que el contorno de su cuerpo fue cubierto por la oscuridad de aquel sitio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ¿Mako te envió a hablar conmigo? -preguntó la morena al ojos verdes parado frente a ella, sabía perfectamente que venía a defenderlo-

- Me enteré que lo echaste del equipo avatar

- Yo no lo eché de ningún lado, solo le dije que no quería volverlo a ver...

- ¿No es eso la misma cosa?

- Mako me mintió y lo sabes. Tiene contactos con la mafia, contrató a un asesino, mandó a matar a Iroh y quién sabe que otras cosas me ocultó mientras estábamos juntos ¿Continúo?, pensé que él había cambiado, pensé que se había reformado pero ahora me doy cuenta de que todo esto que él muestra es solo una fachada.

Bolin solo puede sonreír incrédulo mientras se frota la nuca.

- No puedo creerlo... De verdad pensé que Mako estaba exagerando pero ya me doy cuenta que no es así... ¿Con qué más te ha lavado el cerebro tu querido general Iroh? -pregunta Bolin con los dientes apretados-

- Iroh no me ha lavado el cerebro

- No? Vienes y el primer día pierdes tu virginidad con él estando con Mako, lo dejas de lado, te haces novia del señor patán y de la noche a la mañana ya no le crees a tus amigos y los expulsas del equipo ¿Continúo? Quien es la de las fachadas ahora? -desafió-

- Sé que cometí errores, pero los arreglé de inmediato, Mako tiene años mintiéndome Bolin, me siento traicionada.!

- Sabes que vinimos de las calles Korra, sabes que tuvimos que robar para comer, sabes que trabajamos con criminales para poder subsistir. ¡No me vengas con esas tonterías ahora! ¿No lo ves? Iroh siempre fue desde el comienzo el que nos está separando, ya no confías en nosotros, él manipula los asuntos y los hace ver a su conveniencia para él quedar como el bueno y nosotros como los malos.

- Bolin no trates de confundirme tú también

- ¡Basta Korra! Mako lo único que ha hecho es demostrarte que te quiere y aunque no pueda ofrecerte todas las cosas que te ofrece ese príncipe patán, al menos ha tratado de luchar por ti, no digo que no haya hecho estupideces pero ha tratado de arreglarlas, pero tú no ves eso porque Iroh te tiene comiendo de su mano y solo haces lo que él te dice...

- ESO NO ES CIERTO...

- ¿Acaso le diste la oportunidad de explicarse? -le gritó Bolin en cambio a la morena, quien no pudo más que quedarse callada- eso pensé. Dices que era tu amigo y que confiabas en él... y ni siquiera le das la oportunidad de darte su versión de la historia. Cambiaste, desde que estás con ese tipo no eres la misma.

La mirada del rostro de la morena parecía afectada y dolida, sus ojos se cristalizaron al instante y no pudo evitar que una lágrima bajara por sus mejillas.

- Yo... yo sigo queriendo a Mako... -titubea-

- ENTONCES VE Y DÍSELO! Él es el que debería estar contigo no Iroh. -Le replica- mientras no recapacites, las cosas entre nosotros no cambiarán -sentenció Bolin- si mi hermano ya no forma parte del equipo avatar, entonces yo tampoco quiero serlo -Korra se sorprende- ya Asami dejó el grupo hace tiempo... ¡Te quedaste sola!

Aquellas palabras golpearon con tanta fuerza sobre la morena que casi se resquebraja como un fino cristal. Nunca había visto a Bolin tan molesto o determinado a defender a su hermano, tampoco se había dado cuenta como todo el grupo se estaba cayendo a pedazos ¡Y Iroh ni siquiera formaba parte del grupo! Los ojos de la morena siguieron inundándose en lágrimas.

Bolin le dió la espalda para marcharse, pero antes voltea y dice finalmente a la morena.

- Si quieres quedarte con Iroh puedes hacerlo, es tu decisión, pero no lastimes más a mi hermano. Bastante hemos sufrido ya.

Con eso Bolin sale de la habitación y Korra queda sola y completamente destruida. Su mente comenzó a evaluarlo todo, como eran las cosas antes de que se empeñara en realizar ese viaje de "descubrimiento" y cómo eran las cosas ahora. Comparó las cosas que Iroh y Mako le habían ofrecido, ambos amores eran sinceros, la amaban, pero de formas muy diferentes. Evaluó quién la había apoyado más y claramente Mako a veces le llevaba la contraria, Iroh en cambio la apoyaba en absolutamente todo. Por otro lado analizó quien ha estado con ella en sus momentos de debilidad, alegría y fortaleza, Mako sin duda había estado con ella desde que se unió al equipo avatar hacía años, en comparación, Iroh era sólo un conocido.

Su mente siguió atormentando a la morena sin cesar ¿Había hecho las cosas bien? ¿Valía la pena? ¿Cuál de los dos era mejor para ella?

Pensó bien las cosas y finalmente... Tomó una decisión.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esa Noche**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La vieja puerta de madera resuena cuando alguien toca desde afuera. La puerta se abre y unos ojos ámbar se encuentran de frente con unos profundos ojos azules. La respiración se le corta, la incredulidad toma lugar.

- ¿Korra?

Ella lo mira totalmente ilusionada, era con él con quién debía estar.

- Mako ¿Podemos hablar? -pregunta ella. El cejas arqueadas quien parecía tener los ojos rojos y un aspecto algo descuidado petrifica su cara y la ve molesta-

- Pensé que no querías volver a verme -Korra suspira paciente-

- Sé lo que dije, pero no era verdad... He venido a hablar, ¿Puedo pasar?

Mako lo piensa un minuto y le abre la puerta para que ella pueda entrar. Ambos se sientan frente a frente en los sofás de la sala y algo indispuesto y aún enojado Mako la mira reprochón.

- Vienes a restregarme en la cara lo mala persona que soy?

- No Mako, he venido a disculparme -él la observa incrédulo- He cometido error tras error y te he lastimado de muchas maneras. Sinceramente hasta yo me desconozco, ustedes tenían razón, no soy la misma Korra de antes, me dejé convencer, me dejé encantar por Iroh y su maravillosidad y ni siquiera me di cuenta que estaba alejando a mis viejos amigos... y a ti -dice mientras acaricia su rostro con suavidad y Mako la mira sorprendido- Tú y yo éramos felices antes ¡Qué tonta! ¿Por qué quise cambiar eso? Sé que no somos perfectos pero era lo que teníamos y era especial. Perdóname por engañarte con Iroh estando contigo, perdóname por dejarte de lado y por esas horribles cosas que dije sobre tu pasado... Necesito saber que puedo al menos llamarte amigo otra vez.

Mako se notaba conmovido, esas lágrimas que bajaban por la mejilla de la morena y la manera en la que se le quebraba la voz al hablar, revelaban la sinceridad con la que estaba expresándose. Mako aún la amaba con locura y le dolía perderla y ahora tenerla en frente diciéndole que lo necesitaba, eso era todo lo que el maestro fuego podía pedir.

- Korra, yo te amo -dijo él y la ojos azules la mira sorprendida-

- ¿En serio?

- De verdad. Los insultos, eso no me dolió tanto, ya me han insultado bastante, lo que me dolió fue que la persona que me estaba rechazando, eras tú... Eres de las más importantes en mi vida y saber que me despreciabas, simplemente no podía vivir con eso.

Korra acariciaba con cariño el rostro de Mako mientras él se expresaba y con la mano moldeaba su cabello mientras sonreía.

- Por otro lado -continúa Mako- de alguna forma me esperaba que algo malo me sucediera.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque todo lo que dijeron sobre mi no es del todo mentira. Quisiera decirte que no, pero la verdad es que sí robé, sí hice daño a gente inocente, sí arruiné muchas vidas solo para subsistir. Esto es lo que soy, aunque ahora haya cambiado sé que las cosas malas que uno hace se devuelven y yo he hecho muchas cosas malas. Por eso me merezco y acepto todo este infierno que estoy viviendo porque sé que debo pagar por mis errores.

Korra se sentó en el sofá en el que estaba Mako para ponerse a su lado y con sus manos, calentar las de él mientras lo contemplaba. Él no levantaba la mirada del piso, estaba demasiado dolido, tenía sentimientos guardados tan profundamente que tan solo con tocarlo podía sentir ese dolor que llevaba dentro.

- ¿Quieres hablarme de eso? -dice ella al chico-

- Mi historia no es digna de contar -responde en voz baja. Ella le toma su rostro con cariño y lo voltea para verlo a los ojos-

- Pues yo quiero escuchar tu versión de la historia.

Mako sonríe por primera vez y también, abre su corazón a ella por primera vez.

- Tenía mucho miedo cuando oí los gritos de mis padres, tenía 8 años y sus gritos me despertaron. Cuando bajé a ver que sucedía, observé entre lágrimas como eran asesinados a sangre fría por ese maestro fuego -Mako cierra sus ojos con fuerza mientras que lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas al decir- esas imágenes me atormentan cada vez que cierro mis ojos por las noches. Tenía miedo de que eso mismo nos pasara a mi hermano y a mi estando en las calles.

La voz se le quebraba a Mako a medida que contaba su historia. Korra se abrazó del brazo del chico para apoyarlo mientras él seguía hablando.

- A veces pasábamos días sin comer nada. Tenía que revisar en la basura y recoger con que la gente botaba, pero aún así a veces nunca había suficiente. Me di cuenta que si realmente quería sobrevivir y al mismo tiempo permitirme cosas que me merecía... ¡Tenía que robar! -dijo con recelo- la primera vez fue difícil, pero luego le agarré el gusto y le hacía daño a mucha gente, ahora comprendo el esfuerzo que la gente tenía que hacer para conseguir sus cosas y que luego llegara un niño de la calle a quitárselas.

Se detuvo un momento para suspirar con tristeza nuevamente. Se sentía culpable.

- Pronto al ver lo bueno que éramos unos sujetos nos reclutaron para que hiciéramos robos menores y ellos nos ofrecían al menos un techo y comida, solo así pudimos comenzar a levantarnos de ese hoyo en el que habíamos caído mi hermano y yo. Pero estando allí y haciendo tanto daño a la gente, comencé a volverme frío y violento, con una mala aptitud. Era la clase de monstruo que no te mereces en tu vida.

- No importa lo que fuiste o hiciste en el pasado Mako -interrumpe ella ante las palabras llenas de rabias del ojos dorados- Supiste levantarte y aprender de tus errores, ahora eres un héroe y no tienes que seguirte atormentando por lo que pasó antes.

- Hay gente que me reconoce y aún me juzga -prosigue él con lágrimas en sus ojos- ¡Estoy cansado de que la gente me vea como la mala persona que sé que no soy! Hice daño en el pasado, lo sé, pero intenté reformarme, lo hice por mi, por Bolin, pero la sombra de mi pasado me sigue a donde quiera que voy -gimió- por eso la gente ya no quiere verme ni hablar conmigo ¡Ese maldito pasado me impide avanzar!

- Ay Mako... como lo siento -responde ella conmovida- nunca me había puesto a razonar en lo mal que debiste haberla pasado sin padres y solo con tu hermano en la calle... Ahora me siento tan egoísta porque hasta yo misma te juzgué en su tiempo. Cuando todo el problema ocurrió entre Yo, Asami y tú, realmente me sentía molesta contigo, pero ahora me doy cuenta que estaba esperando perfección de alguien que ni siquiera había aprendido lo que "Estar en una relación" significa... Yo recuerdo que mis padres me hablaban todas las noches sobre el amor, sobre como tratar a los chicos, sobre el sexo... Tú nunca tuviste esa clase de conversaciones con tus padres, ¿verdad?

Mako niega con la cabeza.

- Todo lo aprendiste solo -continúa-

- En las calles el amor ni siquiera existe, todo se consigue con la fuerza y la violencia. ¿Sabes como me enteré de las relaciones sexuales? Tenía 13. Frente al sitio criminal donde trabajaba había un burdel, a veces miraba como los hombres pagaban por estar con las mujeres, y yo que pensaba que el amor era algo que nacía del corazón ¿Por qué la gente tenía que pagar para conseguirlo? Entonces dejé de creer en eso... Hasta que te conocí. Gracias por escucharme -sonríe él-

- Estaré aquí para ti siempre que quieras hablar.

Sus ojos se vieron y sus labios se magnetizaron. Sus rostros fueron acercándose lentamente el uno al otro mientras sus respiraciones se aceleraban. Estando a escasos centímetros, Korra susurró con sus labios que amaba a Mako y viceversa.

Sus labios se juntaron y acariciaron como pétalos suaves. Sus besos eran tiernos y profundos, llenos de sentimiento, perdón y aceptación. Mako tomó el rostro de Korra con delicadeza mientras los besos proseguían. Eran deliciosos y no quería estar en otra parte o con otra persona. Simplemente el momento era perfecto.

- Korra!? -dijo de pronto una voz sorprendiendo a los chicos que dejaron de besarse. Estos voltean y contemplan a un sorprendido Iroh mirándolos con los ojos bien abiertos-

- Iroh! -exclama la morena- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te escapaste del refugio, pensé que estarías aquí... Pero ¿Yo preocupado por ti y tú besándote con él? -reclama. Korra se tapó su rostro con fuerza otra vez con sus manos. Ahora había herido los sentimientos de Iroh también-

- Te iba a decir Iroh, yo no quería verte sufrir...

- Así que después de todo sí te quedaste con él -sonríe incrédulo- Nada de lo que hice por ti valió la pena

- Déjame explicarte -intentó ella poniéndose de pie-

- NO! -gritó él- Yo lo único que quería era que estuvieras con alguien que de verdad te mereciera, alguien que te amara de verdad, Yo te amo de verdad, por eso luché por ti... Pero eso ya no importa.

Con esto el joven sale del apartamento al cual había entrado a la fuerza y cerrando la puerta con furia deja nuevamente a la morena a mitad de la sala con el alma destrozada. Mako va a abrazarla por detrás con cariño y apoyo.

- Qué imbécil -dijo Mako-

- Solo sé hacer daño a las personas que más quiero -gimió Korra-

- No es así... Ven acá -anima él mientras deja que se voltee para abrazarla y cubrirla protectoramente con sus brazos, justo como lo hacía con Bolin, justo como lo hacía con todos.

Por su lado, Bolin observaba la escena desde la cocina con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Luego de tanto sufrir, su hermano finalmente era feliz.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Me cuentan en sus reviews, si?**

**Pues Korra hizo su elección ¿Tomó la decisión correcta? ¿Qué hará Iroh ahora? Y ¿Qué están tramando Zaheer y su grupo? Todo y más en los siguientes episodios.**

**Gracias por leer y apoyarme, son el mejor fandom. :)**

**Adiosito!**


	11. Amor Pobre

**WHAT'S UP!**

**Prota aquí de nuevo y traigo conti!**

**Hoy se estrenó el libro 4 y fue GENIAL así que inspirado un poco por eso terminé Este cap.**

**PD. Las Korroh shippers me lapidaron en el cap pasado xDDD Es un triángulo chicas, dejen al Makorra surgir *hace movimiento estúpido de manos***

**Ignoren eso de arriba.!**

**DEDICO este episodio a Yesikyu22 (Gracias por leer siempre mis fics, espero te guste)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11 Amor Pobre**

* * *

La luz del sol iluminó la habitación del cuarto de Mako traspasando los transparentes cristales de la ventana. Allí, a su lado, yacía una hermosa morena dormida junto al cejas arqueadas que acababa de despertar hacía unos segundos.

La contempló con locura ¡Era tan bella! sus facciones eran perfectas, su piel muy suave, sus labios carnosos y le provocaba al chico ganas de besarlos insistentemente y sin parar.

Ella despertó en un bostezo y volteó al otro lado de la cama dibujando una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro al ver a Mako allí con ella.

- Buenos días -exclamó feliz-

- Buenos días -le respondió él sin dejar de mirarla embobado-

- ¿Por qué me ves tanto? -inquiere juguetona-

- Te ves hermosa esta mañana.

El chico extendió su mano y acarició el rostro de la chica quien se sonroja de inmediato.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir que estoy hermosa si me acabo de levantar? Estoy despeinada, desarreglada y no huelo muy bien.

- No importa, me gustas así -respondió él sin dejar de mirarla- eres tan hermosa.

- Eres muy halagador.

- Creí que nunca más podría volverte a ver a los ojos y estar contigo así como ahora.. Pensé que ya se había terminado todo.

- Estoy contigo Mako y te amo a ti -responde ella-

- ¿Por qué me elegiste? -interroga él en voz suave- Quiero decir... Te mereces a un príncipe azul que te llene de regalos todos los días y te lleve a viajar por el mundo, conocer culturas, cosas nuevas y que te dé todo lo que se te antoje en el momento. ¿Por qué no elegiste a Iroh?

Ella pensó un poco su respuesta.

- No necesito un príncipe azul, ni cosas caras para ser feliz... Sólo necesito saber que me aman y que puedo contar con esa persona para lo que sea y él va a estar ahí. Sé que esa persona eres tú Mako. Te amo.

- ¿Aunque sea pobre?

- No importa, me gustas así -respondió ella usando las mismas palabras que usó el chico segundos antes. Él sonríe y se recuesta sobre ella para besar sus labios.

Mako aprisionó las manos de ella con las suyas mientras con hambre y deseo besaba sin parar los delicados labios de Korra y ella correspondía gustosa. El chico abrió su boca e introdujo su lengua saboreando cada parte de ella con encanto y deseo. Ella liberó sus manos y acarició la espalda del chico mientras los besos proseguían. Le arrancó su camiseta blanca y él se puso erguido sobre ella. Korra extiende sus manos hacia arriba y con ellas comenzó a acariciar los duros pectorales del chico, recorriendo cada centímetro de diámetro de ellos. Con sus manos acarició sus tetillas logrando hacer que él soltara un suspiro, ella sonrío de medio lado y bajó sus manos para acariciar su formado abdomen, sus dedos dedicaron tiempo a acariciar cada cuadro y a robarle la respiración al maestro fuego quien disfrutaba de cada caricia mientras se encendía cada vez más, quería atacar a la morena con todo, pero ella lo disfrutaba con calma.

Con sus manos tocó la liga del bóxer ajustado azul de Mako para luego acariciar su miembro abultado sobre la tela de su ropa arrancándole un gemido. Bajó su ropa interior y desenjauló su hombría mientras comenzaba a acariciarla con su mano y haciendo enfoque en la cabeza de su miembro con el dedo gordo. Sonrió con perversión al ver a Mako retorciéndose de placer mientras mordía sus labios. Sin poder detenerse Mako se abalanzó sobre ella besando sus labios mientras se deshacía del sostén blanco de la morena. Bajó besando su mentón y cuello y se detuvo en sus pechos, los cuales recorrió con armonía y ternura. Mordió ligeramente uno de ellos sin hacerle daño y Korra gime con excitación. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a sudar y el tiempo pareció detenerse ante aquella dádiva de placer infinito.

El joven besó cada parte de su cintura y desapareció debajo de las sábanas blancas que los cubrían deteniéndose en la entrepierna de ella. Pronto ella cierra sus ojos y comienza a soltar alaridos de placer descontrolados. Sus uñas se clavaron en la cama mientras Mako seguía proveyéndole placer. Las mejillas de Korra se sonrojaron mientras alcanzaba el clímax y Mako no se detuvo ni en ese momento. Siguió besándola, acariciándola y demostrándole una cosa que la morena entendió de inmediato.

No habían tenido sexo... Habían hecho el amor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iroh camina dentro de un popular bar en Ciudad República. El olor a humo de tabaco y alcohol invadieron sus fosas nasales apenas entró. Su cabello estaba deshecho y desparramado sobre su cara, no había ni atisbo de su perfecto peinado de príncipe. Sin ganas caminó a la barra y se sentó en ella diciendo al cantinero.

- Tráeme algo fuerte -Este obedece y pone una copa junto con una botella que le sirve al general. Este la ve por unos segundos y se la empina al instante sin detenerse, luego se sirve un nuevo trago-

- Vaya Vaya... general Iroh -dijo una voz femenina. Casi sin ganas el hombre voltea y contempla a una mujer de cabellos negros rizados, ojos verdes y labial rojo-

- Asami Sato -responde él. Ella sonríe y va a sentarse a su lado trayendo su propia botella que ya iba más abajo de la mitad-

- ¿Qué hace un príncipe de la nación del fuego en un sitio como este? -él la mira de reojo levantando una de sus cejas-

- Lo mismo me estaba preguntando yo de una Sato. -Ella bebe una copa y luego responde-

- Baah, ser una Sato no es lo mismo de antes, ahora solo hay deudas y deudas que pagar -dice ella con rencor mientras golpea la copa al ponerla sobre la barra. Entonces le echa una mirada profunda al general y dibujando una risita de borracha, le dice- Debes estar muy descorazonado para venir aquí... ¿Qué pasa contigo niño lindo?

- Mi novia se fue con otro -responde él en un gruñido-

- Típico -dice ella- Oh.. espera... No era Korra tu novia? -este asiente- ¿Por qué dejaría a un príncipe? ¿Por quién te dejó? -él la observa fastidiado, pero ella prosigue- Ya sé... Mako!

- Bingo! -dice él con hipocresía para empinarse otra copa, no podía disimular su infelicidad- Yo hice todo por ella y ella prefirió irse con el ratero de cejas arqueadas. -Asami ríe por lo bajo-

- Lamento ser la lluvia en tu desfile pequeño príncipe, pero la verdad es que aunque ellos dos viven en una guerra constante, no pueden estar el uno sin el otro. Créeme intenté conquistar a Mako, pero él solo tenía ojos para ella -dijo esto último con un recelo profundo- Mi padre fue a la cárcel, Mako me dejó, mi empresa quebró y yo fui en decadencia.

- Oí que te fuiste del equipo avatar -dijo él-

- Comprendí que no pertenecía a ese grupo, ni siquiera tengo poderes. No soy una heroína -exclama- ¿Y tú que vas a hacer?

- ¿Con qué?

- Con respecto a Korra. -dice ella-

- Naah, ella lo prefirió a él no escuchaste?

- Y no vas a pelear por ella?

- Lo hice, hasta le reventé la cara a Mako por ella

- Ouch... Pobre -dice irónica- Como sea yo puedo ayudarte a separarlos

- Cómo?

- Solo necesito algo que me comprometa con Mako y Korra terminará con él para siempre, llorará haciéndose la víctima como siempre y correrá a tus brazos. -Iroh la mira sorprendido-

- No tenía idea de esa fase vengativa tuya. -Asami toma otro trago-

- Pasé mi vida entera ayudando a mis "amigos" y ahora mira como estoy... ¿Dónde están ellos? Ah si... ¡Me traicionaron! Cada uno de ellos.

- ¿Aún quieres con Mako?

- No recogeré las sobras de Korra -responde- siempre estuve a la sombra de ella y estoy cansada de eso. ¿Vas a querer mi ayuda o no?

- ¿Qué tienes en mente? -pregunta este para luego recibir una mirada confiada junto con una sonrisita ladina de parte de la chica-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Aquí es! -dice Mako señalando al frente con una gran sonrisa mientras la morena se veía sorprendida- El mercado de Ciudad República!

Frente a los chicos, interminables calles y caminos intrincados llenos de puestos y tiendas de diversos tipos se abrían lugar. Parecía una feria enorme. Mares de gente iban y venían con insumos que compraban o vendían, y todo era al aire libre.

- Wow -suspira la morena-

- Este es el mejor lugar que conozco donde puedes comer, comprar y hasta disfrutar de juegos didácticos -dicho esto el chico se rasca la nuca y continúa- bueno es algo rústico, sé que no es tan elegante o de alta categoría como los sitios a los cuales Iroh seguramente te llevaba, pero al menos...

- Mako basta -dice ella mientras acaricia su rostro y lo mira a los ojos- ¡Me encanta!

Esto provocó una sonrisa confiada en el maestro fuego.

- Y Bueno ¿Adónde iremos primero? -pregunta ella emocionada-

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Mucha hambre.

- Bueno, vamos a ver qué hay!

Mientras tanto los mercaderes ofrecían sus comidas deliciosas a gritos por el mercado.

- Lleve su estofado picante!

- No se vaya sin sus brochetas de cerdo-búfalo

- Sopa de víbora! Llévela!

- Lleve la delicia de los dioses, es divina! -La morena volteó al escuchar eso y se dirigió al tarantín-

- ¿Delicia de los dioses? ¿Qué es eso?

- Bien preciosa, es una mezcla divina de carnes sazonadas con salsa especial que yo mismo inventé, todo eso ¡En un palito! -dijo mientras levantaba un pincho o brocheta de carne llena de salsa, Korra se saborea con la lengua-

- Deme tres por favor -dijo Mako entregándole el dinero-

- Oh, ¿Ustedes son tres? ¿Dónde está el otro? -preguntó el sujeto con amabilidad-

- Bueno... ehmm... las tres son para ella -ríe Mako algo nervioso mientras Korra tomaba de las brochetas y comía, sus ojos parecieron brillar-

- ¡ES DELICIOSO!

- Todos dicen eso! -presume el sujeto-

Con eso Korra mira a Mako y extiende una brocheta hacia él con cariño, el la muerde y comienza a masticar mientras Korra esperaba su reacción.

- Está buenísimo -dice sonriente-

- Uhh.. conque novios! -dice el mercader, entonces este saca una copa llena de crema pastelera con una fresa y mucho dulce encima- Esto es la 'copa de los enamorados' va por la casa.

Casi al instante Korra dejó las brochetas y tomó el dulce pero Mako robó la fresa. La morena le lanza una mirada molesta.

- Oye, la fresa es la mejor parte, no puedes comértela solo! -Desafiante, Mako se pone la fresa en los labios y dice-

- Ven y quítamela!

Korra se sonroja al ver a Mako con esa sonrisita de medio lado tan provocativa. Pero no dejándose vencer por él, lo tomó de la cintura y se levantó de puntitas para llegar a sus labios y besarlo con pasión al momento que también atraía la fresa a su boca, esta se rompe a la mitad mientras ambos siguen besándose y el sabor a fresa invadía sus bocas. La morena se despegó de él y mirándolo con ojos enamorados, admite.

- Iroh nunca hizo eso conmigo -Mako dibuja una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro y se acerca para besarla nuevamente-

- Amar cuando se es pobre es más divertido -presumió-

- Y bueno ¿Qué más se puede hacer aquí en esta feria? Estoy preparada para algo de acción -Mako pone cara de asesino en serie sombrío mientras responde-

- Creo que tengo la atracción perfecta para nosotros!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Escucha Korra esto es importante -dijo el cejas arqueadas mientras ambos estaban escondidos en una bóveda oscura mientras varias explosiones se escuchaban afuera- tenemos que llegar al banderín verde cuanto antes, pero no será fácil, hay dos matones que reclaman nuestra sangre, tal vez no salgamos vivos...-

Korra acarició la mejilla de su novio mientras dijo algo melancólica.

- Y si alguno de nosotros muere, Mako?

- Entonces ese alguien deberá saber, que nos amamos -dicho esto Mako besa tiernamente a Korra y luego ambos carcajean ante la estúpida escena de romance novelero que acababan de inventar-

- Obvio que vamos a ganar! -dijo ella chocando puños-

- A patear traseros!

En ese momento una gran explosión en aquella bóveda crea un agujero en la misma y casi al instante ambos chicos salen al centro de batalla. Contemplan un terreno pantanoso lleno de lianas y obstáculos interpuestos en el camino, pero no había señales de nada más.

- Vamos! -ordenó el chico el momento que ambos salían corriendo hacia el frente con buena velocidad. Mako hizo un escalón con sus manos y Korra se propulsó hacia arriba colgándose de una de las lianas para luego columpiarse hacia el otro lado de la arena movediza. Mako se propulsó así mismo con llamas. Habían pasado el primer obstáculo.

- ¿Dónde están todos? -inquirió Korra con desconfianza al observar el panorama, tan silencioso y traicionero. Mako observaba con la misma aptitud la escena-

- No lo sé, pero debemos...

Mako fue interrumpido cuando la tierra comenzó a ser arrastrada hacia adelante tumbando a ambos chicos y arrastrándose con la demás arena como si de una avalancha se tratara. Korra miró al frente y observó a dos fornidos maestros tierra invocando el poder del elemento para arrastrarlos.

- Korra hay que hacer algo!

- Lo tengo! -con eso la morena creó un látigo de agua y arrojándolo hacia un árbol cercano se jaló a ambos saliendo de aquel arrastre y luego cayendo al suelo-

- Oh miren lo que tenemos aquí Kash -rió uno de los maestros tierra- dos debiluchos! Ese trofeo será nuestro otra vez

- Ya lo creo que si Kesh -contestó el otro que, a decir verdad se parecía bastante al primero-

- Ve por el banderín, yo me encargo de esos dos -dicho esto el maestro tierra golpea el suelo y arroja una gran roca hacia adelante, pero Korra se levanta y de un puñetazo la destroza-

- Mako, detén al otro maestro tierra, yo me encargo de este!

El maestro fuego al instante se puso de pie y se fue corriendo tras del otro oponente. Mientras tanto Korra y Kash se vieron a los ojos.

- Ninguna mujer ha podido vencer al gran Kash! -presume el maestro tierra mientras besa sus biceps, la morena simplemente ríe de medio lado y responde-

- Entonces tu ego no está preparado para algo así

Inmediatamente Korra eleva una gran masa de agua que envía como una poderosa ola hacia Kash pero este crea una gran muralla que detuvo las aguas. Acto seguido el maestro tierra golpea el suelo con ambas manos a lo que una poderosa avalancha de tierra comenzó a ir hacia la morena pero ella se impulsa hacia arriba y da piruetas en el aire. Inmediatamente Kash arroja un sin número de rocas hacia ella pero Korra logra esquivarlas todas hasta caer en el suelo de pie con maestría. Kash se queda sin aire de que ella sea tan diestra. Con algo de malicia, el avatar levanta su mirada para contemplar lo asustado que estaba, a medida que decía.

- Mi turno!

Korra se puso de pie y se propulsó con la ayuda del fuego saliendo disparada como un cohete, casi al instante arrojó una llamarada a Kash, nervioso, este crea una muralla de tierra para cubrirse, pero Korra da varias vueltas en el aire para luego disparar una gran bola de fuego que explotó con violencia contra la muralla creando un gran revuelo y enviando a Kash al suelo. Este ve como Korra camina hacia él y no le quedó más remedio que arrastrarse hacia atrás...

- Es... Es imposible que una mujer sea tan... tan buena...

- No soy cualquier mujer -respondió- Soy el avatar! -Kash se llenó de orgullo en sus ojos y arrojó una roca hacia Korra mientras gritaba-

- NO CREO EN TÍTULOS!

La morena movió su tronco para evadir que la gran roca golpeara su cara, entonces al mirar al frente observó como Kash se alejaba entre carreras. La ojos azules arqueó una de sus cejas mientras afianzando sus pies en la tierra se agachó para golpear el suelo con fuerza al momento que todo el suelo comenzó a deslizarse hacia ella arrastrando consigo al orgulloso Kash justo como él lo había hecho antes. Con un poco de agua, ella aprisionó sus manos y pies.

- ¿Qué se siente que una mujer te derrotara? -se burla Korra- no creas que solo los hombres crecen, las mujeres somos más capaces cada día, no será tu primera derrota a manos de una chica! -Kash no pudo decir nada. Entonces se escuchó un gran alboroto en aquella arena y Korra observó preocupada- Mako!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto el cejas arqueadas seguía de cerca a Kesh quien se movía muy deprisa con el poder de la tierra, sencillamente no podía alcanzarlo, así que Mako se detuvo y creando un látigo de fuego lo arrojó con rapidez hacia él logrando retener uno de sus pies, tiró del látigo y este cayó al suelo dando algunas torpes volteretas antes de caer al suelo tratando de soportar el dolor. Pero Mako rápidamente se propulsó hacia arriba y comenzó a disparar proyectiles de fuego muy calientes. Kesh miró hacia el cielo y observó ensimismado como cientos de bolas explosivas caían sobre él. Reponiéndose al instante creó un fuerte de tierra que lo cubrió pero las incesantes explosiones provocadas por las bolas de fuego terminaron destruyendo el fuerte y sumiendo todo en humos y cenizas.

Segundos después todavía no parecía haber reacción alguna del maestro tierra, así que el cejas arqueadas pudo ver a los lados y darse cuenta que no muy lejos estaban ambos banderines esperando ser conquistados. Dejando la pelea como estaba, el ojos dorados corrió hacia aquel lugar con desespero, pero entonces Kesh apareció de entre las cenizas mirándolo con molestia.

- No lo harás! -entonces este con un ligero movimiento de brazos hace que Mako se hunda hasta la cintura en el suelo-

- NO! -grita este al ver como entre risas Kesh saltaba sobre su cabeza y continuaba el trayecto hacia el banderín. Pensando que hacer para liberarse comienza a tener desespero, así simplemente encendió sus sus puños en flamas explosivas y golpeó el suelo con todas sus fuerzas reventando el concreto y creando un agujero. Sin perder tiempo Mako usó sus pies para propulsarse y luego disparar una poderosa llamarada que salió disparada e impactó en la espalda de Kesh sacándolo del juego.-

Algo cansado, Mako corrió hacia los banderines y luego de quemar su bandera roja para que nadie pudiera hacerse con ella, desenterró la verde anunciando la conquista. En ese segundo Korra apareció corriendo hacia Mako y brincando abrazó sus piernas a su cintura.

- GANAMOS MAKO! LO HICIMOS!

- Somos los mejores Yeah! -celebraron ambos-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esa Noche en el Bar de Ciudad República**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako y Korra estallaron en risas mientras bebían unas copas en la esquina de aquel bar. Habían decidido ir por unas bebidas exóticas para terminar la noche con un buen pie.

- Y viste como le pateé el trasero a ese sujeto? Soy demasiado poderoso jajajaja -sonrió atontado el cejas arqueadas, ambos ya estaban algo mareados-

- Si, fue genial... Sin duda hoy ha sido el mejor dia de mi vida Mako, debo confesarlo! -Él la mira a los ojos y dice-

- Y si te quedas conmigo, prometo que cada día será igual o incluso mejor

- No puedo esperar -sonrió la morena enamorada-

Mientras tanto Asami palmea el hombro de Iroh quien aún después de horas seguía con ella en la barra. Este voltea a verla y ella señala hacia el fondo del local.

- Mira quienes están por allá -el general voltea la mirada y nota a Mako y Korra sonriendo amenamente. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y la rabia se apoderó de él, sus puños se cerraron casi al instante y de no ser porque Asami se lo impidió, el general hubiese ido a formar un alboroto-

- Cálmate grandote -dice ella- si vamos a hacer las cosas, hay que hacerlas bien. Apégate al plan y Korra será tuya

Iroh miró de nuevo hacia donde su ex novia y amigo estaban riendo y pasándola muy bien. Su rostro se suavizó al contemplar aquello. Le dolió en lo más fondo de su corazón el ver que ella se sentía tan libre con Mako, ambos reían, jugaban y compartían como nunca lo había hecho él con ella, se notaba que no eran simplemente novios, también eran mejores amigos. Los chicos ni siquiera habían notado que el general y Sato estaban allí.

Iroh miró de nuevo por unos segundos más y toda esa ira que tenía dentro de si, se convirtió en otra cosa, algo que se volvió contra él y comenzó a condenarlo. ¿Cómo era posible?.

A fin de cuentas, todo lo que el general de las fuerzas unidas quería era que Korra fuese feliz, tanto así, que se enfrascó pensando que sólo él podría darle esa felicidad que ella se merecía, pero al contemplar que alguien más también era capaz de dársela, su orgullo se vino abajo justo como cuando una edificación se derrumba, sus ojos se abrieron. ¿Lo había hecho mal todo? ¿Debía superarlo? Aun la amaba con locura pero no podía consentir que ella lo haya rechazado por él, luego de todo lo que le había demostrado, una parte de él quería vengarse.

... Pero, ¿Qué iba a lograr con eso? ¿Qué el avatar lo odiara más? ¿Acaso ella iba a regresar con él? La respuesta era no, así que despegando su mirada de la feliz pareja, la enfocó en Asami, a quién dijo...

- Sabes qué? No quiero hacerlo!

- ¿Qué? -dice ella sorprendida- ¿Cómo qué no? Teníamos un acuerdo Iroh, no puedes...

- YA ESTOY CANSADO DE ESTO! -le gritó- No te das cuenta? Ella es feliz y eso es lo que importa... He hecho muchas cosas malas, he dicho demasiadas mentiras, se supone que soy el heredero al trono de la nación del fuego, debo dar el ejemplo.

- No me digas que te vas a rendir?

- No se trata de rendirse o no, se trata de principios y de tener algo dignidad -replica- Si es el destino que ella esté conmigo pues entonces así será, no puedo forzarla a que me ame, no puedo forzarla a que lo odie a él, yo... -hizo una pausa para ahogar un gemido- ... verla feliz es suficiente para mi.

Asami tomó un trago y dijo...

- Patético!

- Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo -señaló- guardar rencor, ¡Eso es lo peor que puedes hacer! Te envenena el alma... Mako no te quiso ¿Y qué? Ahora él es feliz y tú no, búscate a alguien que sea mejor que él en vez de andarte rebajando a hacer daño como una infantil. -Asami quedó petrificada ante las palabras del general, simplemente no pudo objetarle nada- Yo fui uno de esos infantiles, y mira como estoy, Korra no es mi novia, ni siquiera mi amiga ya ni siquiera sé si mi honor sigue intacto.

Asami apretó sus dientes y puños con fuerza, se notaba herida y enojada.

- Tú no lo entiendes, no se trata de ser rencorosa se trata de hacer justicia. Ellos me abandonaron cuando más los necesité, no merecía esto -gime. Iroh voltea hacia Mako y Korra y ve como ambos ya se marchaban de aquel bar. Tomó otro trago y sonriéndole de medio lado, algo burlón a Asami, dijo-

- Tenías razón después de todo, hay que estar muy descorazonados para venir aquí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La noche calló en Ciudad República y ya bien entrada la misma, las calles comenzaban a desolarse. Korra y Mako volvían de nuevo a su hogar luego de aquel día tan emocionante que tuvieron. Ella iba tomada de su fuerte brazo mientras seguían conversando y riendo. Los callejones más oscuros de la ciudad los veían pasar.

- Y entonces casi vomita lo que se había comido jajajaja -ríe Mako contagiando a Korra-

- ¿De dónde sacas todas esas historias?

- Cuando trabajas para la policía te encentras con los casos más insólitos que puedas imaginar.

- Bueno espero puedas contarme más en el futuro.

Ambos sonrieron. Pero de pronto alguien pisó una astilla de madera detrás de la pareja quienes voltearon al instante, pero solo vieron el inicio de aquel callejón y mucha oscuridad. Incluso la luna estaba algo apagada esa noche.

- ¿Quién está ahí? -preguntó Mako en un grito intimidante, pero nadie respondió. El chico tomó la mano de su novia consigo- vámonos.

Pero al instante otra astilla de madera sonó al otro lado del callejón, justo a donde ellos se dirigían, pero tampoco pudieron ver a nadie.

- No estamos solos -dijo el detective con desconfianza mirando a todos lados. Korra por su parte se separó de él mientras encendía sus manos en llamas-

- ¡Salga quien quiera que sea o no respondemos! -El silencio era tan profundo que incluso hasta el vuelo de un mosquito podía oírse, aún así todo permaneció callado. La morena caminó hacia fuera del callejón y Mako la siguió de cerca. Él solía ser más sigiloso, en cambio ella caminaba con valentía teniendo en mente enfrentarse con cualquiera.

Lanzó una llamarada al aire luego de llegar al final del callejón pero las llamas se deshicieron y aún no parecía haber nadie en toda esa inmensa calle. Mako tomó su brazo.

- No hay nadie Korra, debemos irnos ya. -Ella se libera de su agarre y con cierta amargura responde-

- Como digas.

Ambos se voltean para marcharse pero quedan paralizados al ver a una creatura azul con el rostro desfigurado alzarlos a ambos por el cuello. A Mako casi se le detiene el corazón al contemplar aquel gélido aliento que salió de la boca de aquel hombre.

- No puede ser! -exclamó el maestro fuego. Pero al instante aquel hombre de hielo arroja con mucha fuerza a Mako por los aires haciendo que destrozara una pared. Entonces este aprieta aún más el cuello de Korra quien luchaba por liberarse y mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa malsana, exclama-

- Por fin Avatar, luego de tanto tiempo de cazarte, al fin eres mía!

- SUÉLTAME MONSTRUO! -grita ella para luego abrir su boca y disparar una llamarada que quemó al hombre pero no le hizo daño alguno-

-Ustedes maestros fuego ¡Cuando entenderán!

El hombre de hielo tocó a Korra con su dedo y la piel de ella al instante se puso pálida, fría, entrando en un estado de hipotermia intensa en el cual sus órganos prácticamente entraron en hibernación, no podía moverse, no podía defenderse, más bien estaba al borde de la inconsciencia.

El maestro hielo subió a Korra a su hombro y comenzaba a marcharse pero una gran explosión de fuego terminó de destrozar la pared a su espalda. De las llamas un rabioso Mako salió en defensa de la morena.

- OZUR! ¡SUELTA A KORRA AHORA!

Ozur rio por lo bajo ante la amenaza de Mako y bajó de su hombro al avatar a quien arrojó al suelo de aquel callejón. La morena cayó temblando de frío. Acto seguido el hombre de hielo posó sus fríos ojos cristálicos sobre Mako y este parece quedar en shock a ver su tétrico estado. Ozur tenía parte de su cráneo de hielo agujereado, también algunos hoyos y grietas en su piel, parecía deshecho, Mako nunca lo vió así.

- ¿Qué sucede? -se burla- parece que viste a un fantasma.

- Libérala ahora Ozur!

- ¿O qué? ¿Vas a detenerme? -carcejeó por lo alto- Tú no puedes vencerme, yo te entrené y te hice lo que eres, viniste a mi siendo un niño pequeño y te enseñé a pelear, conozco cada uno de tus trucos y movimientos. Te conozco perfectamente!

- NO! -interrumpió Mako- tú conoces al antiguo Mako, pero no tienes idea de quién soy ahora.!

Dicho esto Mako arrojó varias patadas de fuego hacia Ozur quien dando volteretas las esquivó todas. Entonces golpea el suelo y Mako se asombra al ver que justo frente a él una gran púa de hielo se levanta, pero sus reflejos lo ayudaron a hacerse para atrás por poco. Las púas siguieron levantándose y el detective dió varios saltos hacia atrás para esquivarlos. Pero al instante Ozur hizo que aquellas púas se despegaran del suelo y luego de hacerlas flotar en el aire se las arrojó al maestro fuego otra vez.

Ver todas aquellas espinas venir hacia él hizo que Mako reaccionara rápido creando una pared de fuego para intentar derretir los proyectiles antes que llegaran a él pero muchas de las púas pasaron a través de las llamas y terminaron acorralándolo de la ropa contra la pared, donde quedó fijado e inmóvil.

Ozur suelta una sonrisa confiada al ver al maestro fuego forcejear para liberarse pero le era inútil. Korra desde su posición y temblando en el suelo observaba todo sin poder siquiera moverse.

- Ya deja de hacerte el héroe Mako, no impedirás que me la lleve y cobre una buena cantidad por ella.

El hombre de hielo se voltea confiado para ir a buscar a su prisionera mientras que lleno de ira asesina Mako comenzó a gritar mientras tiraba de su ropa para liberarse de las espinas, pronto la tela cedió y sus mangas se rompieron a lo cual el chico corrió hacia Ozur mientras un relámpago se formaba en una de sus manos y todo se iluminaba de azul. Mako quería darle un golpe certero, final al maestro hielo, así que cargó el relámpago lo más que pudo mientras se acercaba para terminar el trabajo.

Pero Ozur sintió el impulso eléctrico venir hacia él y en medio de un acto reflejo esquivó el golpe de Mako para luego tomarle el brazo y con rapidez doblarlo apuntando a su pecho. Las chispas alcanzaron al maestro fuego y un alarido de dolor salió de su garganta al momento que era electrocutado por su misma técnica.

- MAKO! -gritó Korra mientras horrorizada observaba como su novio recibía altos voltajes y gritaba con desespero. Tenía mucho frío, se sentía muy débil, pero no podía permitir que lo mataran, así que con lentitud y torpeza, la morena trató de estirarse y poner sus manos afincadas al suelo para levantar su tronco, todo eso sin dejar de temblar a causa de la hipotermia-

Mientras tanto Mako cayó debilitado de rodillas al suelo despidiendo humo de su ropa, su cuerpo sin fuerza se balanceó cayendo completamente sin fuerzas a los pies de Ozur quien le asestó una patada al estómago y o arrastró unos metros. Mako cayó muy débil y sin poder levantarse.

- Ya sobreviví al ataque de un maestro combustión... ¡NADIE PUEDE VENCERME! -gritó fúrico para luego darse vuelta y llevarse a Korra, pero se encontró con que ella estaba de pie frente a él aún temblando de frío, pero firme-

- Ko...Korra... -suspiró el cejas arqueadas en su agonía-

- Debo admitir que eres fuerte avatar -dijo Ozur- pero no estás en condiciones de pelear y tu novio está muriendo, se acabó... Yo gané!

Una lágrima de tristeza ligada con rabia asesina bajó por la mejilla de Korra al contemplar como Mako se enrollaba de dolor mientras chispas visibles de electricidad aún recorrían sus cabellos y su ropa. La morena fijó sus ojos sobre Ozur sintiendo un extremo deseo de venganza. Eso no podía quedarse así, nunca experimentó algo tan fuerte, era casi incontenible, quería matarlo y eso estaba dispuesta a hacer.

Sus ojos comenzaron a titilar de blanco al momento que el poder del aire comenzaba a rodearla, cada vez las transiciones eran más rápidas y duraban más tiempo... Hasta que finalmente entró.

Una gran explosión arrojó a Ozur al suelo mientras que Korra se levantaba en un remolino de aire. El piso alrededor de Ozur comenzó a agrietarse con fuerza y a ser muy inestable. El hombre de hielo por su parte miró el poderío de la morena con los ojos bien abiertos, era algo impresionante.

- NO... NO TE BUSQUÉ POR TANTO TIEMPO PARA PERDER CONTIGO! -gritó con necedad mientras arrojaba un poderoso rayo helado hacia Korra pero ella al instante contraataca con una llamarada tan poderosa e inmensa que se tragó el rayo de Ozur y lo golpeó creando una explosión masiva que generó una onda expansiva y dejó al hombre de hielo herido en un gran cráter.

Korra se dejó caer del remolino de aire y cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo una columna de tierra encerró a Ozur y lo elevó unos cinco metros en los aires quedando totalmente fuera de pelea. Korra invocó el poder del viento para elevarse otra vez frente a él y que contemplara su grandeza. Ozur estaba terrado de ver esos ojos blancos en acción y por primera vez, comenzó a temer por su vida.

- Pagarás caro lo que hiciste Ozur! -exclama Korra mientras movía sus manos circularmente al momento que un látigo de agua seguía el movimiento de sus manos. Luego varias rocas y un cintillo de fuego se unieron a la danza de elementos, siendo el último de ellos, el aire. La morena creó un ataque combinado que parecía rugir como los mil demonios de tanta energía dinánica que contenía. La morena extendió su brazo hacia Ozur arrojando aquel poderosísimo ataque y una luz cegadora se originó de la increíble explosión que destruyó en pedazos el cuerpo de Ozur y el mismo cayó como arenilla fría sobre el suelo-

Korra descendió saliendo del estado avatar y luego corrió hacia Mako quién estaba soportando un intenso dolor. Sin pensarlo ella abrió su ropa y atrayendo algo de agua consigo puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Mako quien soltó un alarido. Pero Korra comenzó a ejercer sus poderes curativos sobre él y el brillo del agua fue aliviando el dolor del maestro fuego quien por fin dejó de apretar sus dientes con tanta fuerza. Korra lloró una lágrima de felicidad al verlo abrir sus ojos y contemplarla.

- Tuve mucho miedo de perderte -confiesa ella, él levanta su mano y acaricia su mejilla con cariño, aun algo débil-

- Aquí estoy... No te dejaría... Gracias -parecía que todavía le costaba siquiera enunciar palabras, pero sin duda ya no corría tanto peligro. Korra se inclinó hacia abajo y alcanzó sus labios para besarlo con ternura y compasión, nunca se sintió tan aliviada antes. Mako correspondió su beso y nunca se sintió tan vigoroso.

- Gracias a ti -finaliza Korra antes de ayudar a que se levantara poco a poco-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pico Laghima**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una gran nevada invernal caía en la cima del pico Laghima, los vientos alcanzaban un kilometraje muy alto y la tormenta de nieve era muy fuerte. Pero en lo más profundo de la cueva, se llevaban a cabo otras actividades.

- Libera tus ataduras carnales, controla tu cuerpo y acepta el poder de tu mente -enunciaba Zaheer quien yacía solo en la cueva iluminada por cientos de cristales verdes. Frente a él había una pared tan lisa y cristalina que enfocaba perfectamente su reflejo como un espejo y el maestro aire estaba sentado en posición de meditación frente a aquel reflector de su imagen, enunciando una y otra vez aquella cita- Libera tus ataduras carnales, controla tu cuerpo y acepta el poder de tu mente.

- ¡Déjalo entrar! -prosigue Zaheer- ¡DÉJALO ENTRAR!

Respiró a profundidad llenando sus pulmones de aire y, con él, una nueva vitalidad que emergía desde dentro del peligroso maestro. Algo que no sentía hace mucho, algo sublime, algo poderoso.

De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron de repente teniendo un aura distinta, un control diferente, un nuevo límite. Entrecerró sus ojos al mirarse en aquel espejo frente a él y de pronto...

... Este empieza a agrietarse, romperse por sí solo, las grietas siguieron subiendo por el cristal hasta llegar al mismísimo techo.

Zaheer sonrió de medio lado con maldad al momento que decía para sí...

- Bien!

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Muérdanse las uñitas un poco más, aun tendrán que esperar para ver qué onda con Zaheer.**

**¿Se esperaban lo de Ozur? :O :O ¿Se sorprendieron? Me cuentan en sus reviews por favor!**

**¿Qué sucederá con Iroh? ¿Qué sucede con Zaheer? ¿Por qué Asami se siente traicionada por el grupo? ¿Qué hará Korra ahora para terminar con aquellos quienes quieren hacerles daño? TODO Y MÁS EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS!**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIRSE PASANDO POR ESTA HISTORIA, LOVE U ALL!**

**Saludos!**


	12. El Pico Laghima

**HOLA! :D**

**Pues aquí estoy de nuevo y estoy feliz porque ya llegamos a los 100 REVIEWS *0* Gracias a todos por leer y dejar sus opiniones, realmente significa bastante.**

**Pues a lo que vamos, aquí está el nuevo episodio. Mi inspiración ha estado en coma estos últimos días pero pude terminar al menos el cap de este fic :D**

**Espero lo disfruten.**

**Quiero dedicar este cap a mi cadete Makorra del foro mrs. Isabella Salvatore, espero te guste :)**

**Ahora si, todos a LEER! :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: El Pico Laghima**

* * *

La madrugada caía y las gélidas temperaturas en aquella montaña seguían descendiendo. Los fuertes vientos huracanados y los copos de nieve que volaban a su ritmo dificultaban la visión y hasta el pase de oxígeno a sus pulmones.

Los criminales Ming Hua, P'Li y Ghazan esperaban impacientes dentro de aquella cueva mientras intentaban calentarse. Habían estado allí toda la noche y Zaheer aún no volvía de adónde sea que fue, la mala cara de Ming Hua era obvia.

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo más se supone que estemos aquí? -replica mientras fija sus ojos en P'Li-

- ¿Y a mi por qué me ves? Él nos trajo a todos aquí sin decirnos nada...

- Que poca confianza se tienen tú y tu... -Ming Hua calla al escuchar pasos, todos ven al fondo de la cueva y observan el contorno de una sombra salir de la oscuridad. El maestro aire se mostró ante todos, tenía un brillo diferente, eso podía sentirse, era como una persona nueva-

- Al fin!

- ¿Encontraste lo que andabas buscando? -preguntó P'Li.

Zaheer se dió su tiempo para contestar mientras caminaba hacia el lago cristalino que habían conocido antes, se postró frente a él y ningún reflejo se dibujó. P'Li ya no aparecía en el mismo. Sonrió de medio lado y mirando a sus compañeros, respondió

- Encontré lo que buscaba y quizás un poco más. Ahora levántense, es momento de comenzar con nuestro plan de dominación, derribaremos cada gobierno dictatorial del mundo y lo liberaremos de la opresión... ¿Qué tal si comenzamos con el necio dictador de Ciudad República? -inquirió con maldad-

- Pensé que querías deshacerte del avatar primero -exclama Ghazan algo sorprendido por el cambio de planes del maestro aire-

- Desolemos todo primero, a fin de cuentas... El avatar ya es nuestro! -finalizó con una mirada satanizada-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Día Siguiente**

**Templo del Aire**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Korra no estoy de acuerdo! -sentenció Mako firme mientras ambos caminaban por los pasillos del templo, acababan de llegar. El maestro fuego parecía muy inquieto, pero con decisión, la morena se voltea y lo confronta-

- No te estoy pidiendo permiso, Mako!

- Pero... -dice en forma de grito deteniéndose al instante para bajar la voz- es peligroso lo que intentas, además estúpido.

- No me importa, debo hacerlo!

De pronto la voz de Tenzin habló a los chicos sacándolos de su discusión al decir.

- Korra... Mako... ¿Qué hacen aquí? -El maestro fuego toma el brazo de Korra con fuerza mientras sentencia-

- No. -Ella de un tirón se suelta y camina hacia su antiguo mentor, mirándolo a los ojos y diciendo-

- Tenzin, necesito controlar mi lado espiritual en su totalidad, de la forma que sea!

El maestro aire abre sus ojos con sorpresa.

- Pensé que habías descubierto que podías entrar en estado avatar

- Puedo entrar pero no puedo controlar cuándo sucede, no puedo seguir esperando que mi novio o mis amigos estén heridos o al borde de la muerte para entrar de manera involuntaria, necesito poder entrar y salir libremente como antes. ¡Tiene que haber una forma!

- Korra, ya te dije que no me parece...

- MAKO, SILENCIO! -le gritó. Tenzin observa la cara de preocupación de Mako y lo alterada que se veía la ojos azules, sin duda no entendía el motivo de la pelea-

- ¿Por qué discuten entre ustedes?

- Korra quiere controlar su lado espiritual pero sigue con la ridícula idea de envenenarse para conseguirlo -Korra le lanza una mirada de muerte al maestro fuego, él ablanda su rostro, pero igual responde- y no dejaré que lo hagas!

- ¡Tengo que hacer algo! ¡Entiéndanme! -replicó- Necesito el estado avatar si quiero tener oportunidad de vencer a Zaheer

Tenzin se toma la barbilla pensativo y se toma unos segundos para divagar en su cabeza. Korra y Mako observan lo apartado que se veía y con algo de impaciencia, la morena replicó

- ¿En qué piensas?

- Creo que conozco una mejor forma de ayudarte a dominar tu poder espiritual sin tener que poner tu vida en peligro directamente.

- ¿Qué forma es esa? -inquirió ella al instante-

- Voy por mis cosas! -finalizó sin contestar la pregunta del avatar-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A las afueras de Ciudad República, sobre una alta colina en la cual se podía divisar el entero paisaje de la ciudad, los criminales del Loto Rojo divisaban aquel horizonte con sus peligrosas y cínicas miradas. El maestro aire voltea para darle la cara a sus compañeros y en voz de orden, declama...

- Vayan a la plaza y provoquen anarquía, luego todos nos veremos en la casa de gobierno!

Sin chistar, cada uno bajó la colina rumbo a adentrarse a Ciudad República, ciudad, que no sabía lo que le esperaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**Habitación de Iroh**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El general de las fuerzas unidas se encontraba acostado sobre su cama mirando al techo, su vista parecía perdida, intranquila, vacía. Sus ojos estaban secos como si no hubiese dormido en toda la noche o... como si hubiese llorado a mares.

Su rostro comenzaba a dejar de ser tan impecable y sedoso pues una pequeña barba mañanera comenzaba a salirle. Respiraba con lentitud, parecía dormido, pero estaba despierto. No se movía, no reaccionaba, simplemente parecía no tener alma. Estaba dolido.

De pronto la alarma de su despertador suena y lo saca de sus lagunas mentales, deja salir un suspiro y caya el aparato de un golpe y se sienta sobre la cama. Realmente no tenía ganas de trabajar, era como si hubiese perdido toda esperanza, no había chispa en él, parecía no querer salir adelante, pero tenía que hacerlo aunque no pudiera.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, cepilló sus dientes y afeitó su rostro. Se devolvió a su cuarto para vestirse de uniforme mientras encendía la radio, pero pronto algo llamó su atención.

_"Alerta a todas las unidades, se reportan ataques en la plaza de Ciudad República, está siendo destruida, la gente está aterrada, alerta a todas las unidades, reubíquense en la zona"_

Iroh voltea al instante con preocupación y poniéndose su ropa salió corriendo hacia la plaza de la Ciudad.

Al llegar observó cómo la gente corría en dirección contraria mientras gritaban horrorizados. Muchas explosiones y rastros de lava se hacían notar continuamente. Las calles se agrietaban y algunos edificios se derrumbaban. Totalmente inquieto, el general corre hacia un cordón policial que observó a unos metros, allí estaban Lin Beifong y su tropa de maestros metal y demás policías.

- Beifong, ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

- Es el Loto Rojo, está atacando la ciudad -al escuchar aquello sus ojos se abrieron como lunas llenas a medida que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda- Menos mal que viniste, el avatar no está en la ciudad así que tenemos nosotros que encargarnos. Al menos ya estás aquí, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

Iroh bajó la cabeza derrotado y algo desanimado, mira a Lin con ojos perdidos y dice.

- Tiene razón, necesitamos TODA la ayuda posible. -Dicho esto el general se da la vuelta y sale corriendo. Indignada, Lin le grita-

- Iroh ¿Adónde vas?

- Ya vuelvo! -respondió antes de irse por completo-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenzin, Korra y Mako estaban en lo alto una montaña inmensa, justo a la entrada de una misteriosa cueva en la cima de la misma, donde el aire era frío y la neblina, muy espesa.

- ¿Dónde estamos exactamente? -pregunta Mako con desconfianza, mientras trataba de analizar el lugar. Tenzin contestó-

- El Pico Laghima!

- ¿Laghima? -pregunta Korra- ¿Cómo el gurú ese del cual Zaheer es un fanboy?

- Gurú Laghima fue un maestro aire que vivió hace mucho tiempo -responde Tenzin- era un hombre muy sabio, pero tenía algunas creencias arraigadas que eran un tanto... curiosas.

- No entiendo -refuta la morena-

- Verás, Laghima meditaba bastante, incluso para cualquier maestro aire, porque creía que una persona podía acceder a lo que él llamó "Poder Espiritual Completo" dejando de lado las cosas carnales.

- ¿Qué es el poder espiritual completo? -inquiere Mako-

- Según él, era la condición en la cual el ser humano se desataba de sus ataduras carnales y se aferraba únicamente a lo espiritual, al hacerlo, Laghima pensaba que algunos poderes especiales se desbloqueaban en el ser humano. Laghima escapó un día para un viaje de meditación, se cree que vino aquí para intentar lograrlo hasta el final de sus días.

- ¿Y lo logró?

- No se sabe a ciencia cierta, se supone que es un mito, pero si esta montaña existe, tal vez nos ayude en algo.

Con eso Korra, Tenzin y Mako entraron a la cueva y lo primero que observaron fue la bella iluminación que los cristales incrustados en las paredes y techos aportaban a aquella fosa, era un tono esmeralda precioso, de inmediato sintieron como ese sitio no parecía de un plano terrenal.

- ¿Se puede obtener "Poder Completo Espiritual"? -preguntó el maestro fuego eventualmente-

- No, por eso era tan atípica esa creencia del Gurú Laghima, es imposible que una persona deje absolutamente todas las ataduras carnales y se aferre solo a lo espiritual, al fin y al cabo, tenemos cuerpos de carne, así que sospecho que si Laghima consiguió lo que andaba buscando, sería solo una parte de eso.

- Zaheer menciona mucho al gurú Laghima -responde Mako- seguramente está enterado de lo que él hizo y quiere el mismo tipo de poder.

- Eso me temo.

Korra bufó aire impaciente al momento que pateaba una pequeña piedra con sus pies hacia un lago cercano y decía.

- Sigo sin entender cómo este sitio va a ayudarme a dominar el estado avatar.

- Este sitio tiene poderes espirituales más allá de lo que imaginas -responde el maestro- si necesitas encontrar el daño que bloquea el poder espiritual que tienes, este es el lugar indicado.

- ¿De verdad crees que este sitio pueda ayudarme? -pregunta Korra mientras se acerca al lago a contemplar su reflejo en él-

... Pero algo pasó.

Ella no se reflejó, sino otra cosa, otra persona, otro maestro fuego. Y no era Mako.

- ¿Iroh? -susurró para ella sorprendida, entonces escuchó a Tenzin decir-

- Este sitio tiene definitivamente una gran esencia espiritual, deberías aprovecharla.

Tenzin tenía razón, si Korra quería lograr algo tenía que dejar de ser tan testaruda e intentarlo. Aunque se sentía intrigada de ver a Iroh en aquel lago, seguramente habían cosas más importantes que resolver, así que dejó de fijarse en eso y preguntó al maestro aire.

- ¿Hay algún sitio apartado donde pueda ir a meditar? -Tenzin señala al fondo de la cueva, un túnel cada vez más oscuro que profundizaba y su meta no podía ser observada desde allí. Korra miró a Mako y este le devuelve la mirada.

- Cuídate mucho -le dijo- te esperaremos aquí. -Korra asiente y camina por el túnel hasta que el contorno de su cuerpo se perdió dentro de la oscuridad del mismo-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apartamento de Mako y Bolin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La puerta suena y el maestro tierra se dirige a abrirla, su rostro se pone como de piedra al contemplar quién estaba del otro lado.

- ¿Iroh? ¿Qué mierda quieres? -gruñe. El maestro fuego, sin ánimos de pelear, responde-

- Bolin, necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿No tienes vergüenza verdad? -le reclama- ¿Cómo te atreves después de todo lo que hiciste a venir aquí a pedir ayuda-

- Tú no entiendes, es importante.

- Yo no tengo nada que ver contigo -replicó antes de lanzarle la puerta en la cara pero Iroh la detuvo con su brazo para luego decir al instante-

- El Loto Rojo está atacando la ciudad.

- ¿Qué? -exclama sorprendido-

- Esto ya no es un asunto de rencillas con tu hermano o no, es un asunto de que todos estamos en peligro y debemos trabajar unidos, Bolin si no hacemos algo ellos destruirán la ciudad y matarán al presidente ¿Eso quieres?

- Claro que no

- Entonces ayúdame... ¿Qué dices? -Exclama el general mientras extiende la mano hacia el ojos verdes quien algo indeciso lo mira por unos segundos. Iroh se quedó callado esperando una respuesta-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ciudad República**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una gran ola de agua recorría las calles de la ciudad llevándose todo y a todos por el medio, era común ver gente siendo arrastradas por las aguas y gritando por ayuda. Luego pequeños matices de luz se convertían en explosiones gigantescas cuando P'Li disparaba su combustión, después del fuego y del humo, otro mar de lava recorría las calles e incineraba todo a su paso, esos tres criminales estaban haciendo un desastre, era aterrador.

Toda esa escena era contemplada por Lin Beifong y un moderado cordón policial que bloqueaba el camino hacia la casa de gobierno. Su trabajo era proteger al presidente y detener a esos rufianes, pero ellos, haciendo gala de sus poderes, atemorizaban a cualquiera. Solo Beifong se mantenía enfocada.

Pronto, P'Li, Ming Hua y Ghazan se dieron cuenta que la policía les cerraba el paso, así que dejaron de atacar y quedaron frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos, ellos con una sonrisa, los del cordón policíal con los dientes apretados.

- Así que después de 13 años nos volvemos a ver -exclamó Lin- Me decepcionan, pensé que no les tomaría tanto escapar.

- Simplemente estábamos esperando el momento correcto, y tal parece que la convergencia armónica fue una señal divina -dice Ghazan-

- ¿Dónde está Zaheer? -replicó Beifong, inmediatamente a lo que Ming Hua contestó con cinismo-

- Qué importa él? Tienen mejores asuntos de qué ocuparse!

En ese instante tanto la maestra combustión como Ghazan lanzaron poderosos ataques de lava y combustión explosiva pero Lin y sus hombres levantaron entre todos una muralla fortificada muy gruesa que no se destruyó ni aunque P'Li disparara otras dos veces, aunque sí quedó muy deteriorada.

El silencio tomó lugar en aquel sitio por varios segundos. No parecía haber rastro de los policías que estaban ocultos detrás del muro. Los criminales decidieron ir por Beifong y los otros ellos mismos, pero al dar el primer paso, cientos de cables de metal fueron disparados sobre el muro a medida que los maestros tierra de Beifong atacaban de sorpresa. Los cables sujetaron los brazos de Ghazan y de un tirón lo separaron del grupo. Lin golpeó la muralla y una gran roca salió disparada hacia P'Li pero ella disparó al instante volviendo pedazos dicha piedra, entonces, creyó ver una sombra, era una trampa.

Lo del muro fue solo una distracción para atacar por arriba, pero P'Li lo dedujo inmediatamente y mirando hacia las alturas contempló como la maestra venía sobre sus cabezas, así que sin perder tiempo P'Li volvió a disparar atinándole a su contrincante y enviándola muchos metros al suelo luego de una terrible explosión.

- Bien hecho P'Li -dijo Ming Hua, pero entonces ambas se fijan en el lugar donde Beifong cayó y sus ojos se abren como platos al observar que solo se trataba de su uniforme, ¡Las habían engañado!-

De pronto la tierra se traga los pies de la maestra combustión y de la maestra agua quedando enterradas hasta la cintura. Beifong apareció frente a ellas vestida de camiseta. Creó un pequeño muro a centímetros del rostro de P'Li por si ella intentaba disparar, se volara a si misma el cráneo.

Con eso Beifong volteó y observó como Ghazan estaba acabando con todos los policías de metal en un santiamén.

- Oye tú, métete con alguien de tu tamaño! -replicó Lin al momento que golpeando el suelo un par de veces arrojaba grandes rocas hacia Ghazan, pero este de un ligero movimiento esquivó una de ellas y luego con sus puños destrozó la otra.

Beifong no se dió por vencida y moviendo sus manos hacia adelante creó una estampida de arena que salió revoloteando hacia Ghazan pero este golpea el suelo con sus manos y un poderoso mar de lava se originó del suelo tragándose el poder de Lin y yendo hacia ella con fuerza. Horrorizada, la maestra metal creó una muro, pero fue arrastrada cuando la ola hirviente de lava golpeó su única protección y cayó al suelo.

Ghazan corrió hacia donde estaban sus compañeras y las liberó. Ambos se ponen de pie y contemplan que Lin hace lo mismo algo cansada, pero esta vez estaba sola. Todo el cordón policial fue disipado y esos criminales se veían como si acabaran de despertar, con mucha energía. Los tres miraron a la nerviosa jefa de policías quien no pudo más que tragar saliva ¿Era el fin de Lin Beifong?

Con sonrisas cínicas y peligrosas los tres criminales avanzaron hacia ella mientras con nervio Lin daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás. P'Li se detuvo para contraer su diafragma y disparar a quemarropa, pero de pronto todo se iluminó de azul y una poderosa explosión se generó justo a los pies de los criminales quienes cayeron de espaldas pero se incorporan inmediatamente.

Lin ve venir corriendo hacia ella a Iroh que traía consigo a Bolin.

- ¿Está bien Beifong? -pregunta Iroh mientras le toma un brazo para que se estabilice-

- Que bueno que llegaron chicos -responde ella con una sonrisa. Con eso Bolin choca sus puños y mirando al frente a los tres criminales frente a ellos, dijo con decisión-

- A patear traseros se ha dicho!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pico Laghima**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Korra entró en el túnel y este la llevó finalmente a una habitación interna que era iluminada por cristales verdes de manera esporádica. Había una especie de círculo de meditación frente a una pared tan lisa que reflejaba que parecía un espejo, pero no reflejaba absolutamente nada, sin embargo estaba intacta como si nada le hubiese pasado jamás.

Korra podía sentir vida dentro de ese sitio, un poder regenerador tremendo, algo que fluía libremente alrededor de toda esa habitación. Tal vez ese sitio sí podía arreglar sus problemas espirituales, así que decidió sentarse frente al círculo de meditación y adoptando la posición correcta, cerró sus ojos, se relajó y comenzó a buscar dentro de sí.

El poder místico de esa cueva era tan intenso que a la ojos azules no le costó casi nada entrar en estado de relajación, sintió que algo en esa habitación había cambiado.

La morena abrió sus ojos y se dió cuenta de que el "espejo" ahora sí la estaba reflejando, era ella, pero la diferencia es que su reflejo tenía los ojos totalmente blancos, como si se hallara en estado avatar, ver esa fiera presencia le erizó los pelos a Korra.

- ¿Qué... Qué eres? -inquirió ella confundida. El reflejo del avatar la miró con sus penetrantes ojos blancos y respondió en una voz llena de eco-

- Yo soy tú.

- ¿Por qué estás en estado avatar y yo no puedo hacerlo si somos las mismas?

- Porque yo soy el reflejo de lo que tú no puedes ser... pero podrías -sentenció eso último llamando poderosamente la atención de la morena-

- ¿Cómo?

- Siempre te has enfocado más en la parte física, en la parte carnal y ¿Qué has logrado? Solo dolor, decepciones y derrotas. Si aceptaras tu lado espiritual como una extensión de ti, entonces yo ya no tendría que existir, porque tú serías yo.

- Necesito entrar en estado avatar -exclama Korra- antes podía hacerlo a voluntad pero ahora no controlo eso, necesito volver a esos días.

- Mírame avatar! -exclamó el reflejo mientras clavaba su intimidante mirada y su serio rostro sobre la morena- estoy en control total.

- ¿Cómo puedo ser tú? ¿Cómo puedo controlarlo?

- Libera tus ataduras terrenales. Deja ir eso que no te permite avanzar, abandona esos sentimientos carnales y déjate influir por lo espiritual, es una de las reglas para el estado avatar.

- ¿Estás diciéndome que...?

- Si, olvídate de los demás, aléjalos de ti y podrás controlar tu poder.

- Pe.. pero eso es ridículo yo, yo entré en estado avatar ayer y no tuve que olvidarme de nadie. -replicó-

- Dices que solo puedes entrar en momentos de suma presión extrema. Ayer, casi pierdes a la persona que amas, pensaste que no volverías a verlo, te resignaste Korra... -hizo una pausa para luego decir- ¡Lo alejaste de ti! Por eso pudiste entrar

- No no no... -decía la morena mientras se tomaba el rostro-

- No puedes tener el control completo de una cosa y de la otra, debes dejar ir algo. Decide bien.

Korra estaba muy confundida y presionada. Por un lado no quería tener que renunciar a nada, nunca antes tuvo, pero sabía que si lo que el reflejo decía era verdad, esa era la razón por la que ya no podía entrar en estado avatar. ¿Y si no lo hacía? ¿No lo controlaría nunca? Además, todavía seguía preguntándose qué significaba el reflejo de Iroh en aquel lago.

Lo pensó un rato, y luego dijo al reflejo.

- ¿Qué hay de mis vidas pasadas? Si hago lo que dices... ¿Los tendré a ellos también?

El reflejo levantó la mirada y de pronto su forma cambió frente a los ojos de la morena. La forma de Aang en estado avatar se transformó en Roku y luego en Kyoshi y así rápidamente Korra fue contemplando todas sus vidas pasadas. La presión se agudizó en la morena.

Cerró sus ojos e intentó olvidar, dejar ir.

- Lib... Libera tú... Libera... tu...

- KORRA! -escuchó de pronto gritar la voz de Mako, ella abre sus ojos al momento que su reflejo desaparece- Korra dónde estás? -seguía escuchando por la acústica del túnel, ella se levanta y corre hacia él hasta que ambos se encontraron, Mako parecía muy inquieto-

- Estoy aquí, qué sucede.

- Siento interrumpirte, pero nos llegó un reporte, el Loto Rojo está en Ciudad República, te necesitan! -La morena se sorprendió, ahora su presión era todavía mayor. Volteó hacia la oscura cueva con indecisión pero Mako le tomó el brazo diciendo- Podemos volver aquí después, hay que irnos!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ciudad República**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los tres criminales miraban de reojo a sus tres contrincantes. Iroh frente a P'Li, Lin frente a Ming Hua y Bolin frente a Ghazan. Era ahora o nunca, el futuro de la ciudad estaba en juego.

P'Li fue la primera en disparar hacia Iroh pero este salta a un lado y dispara una bola de fuego que la mujer invalida al instante. Iroh siguió corriendo en Zig Zag para confundir a P'Li pero ella disparaba muy rápido y aunque no le atinara, las ondas expansivas eran realmente desestabilizadoras. Sin embargo Iroh logró maniobrar bien sus tretas hasta que estuvo frente a la maestra combustión. Arrojó un puñetazo hacia ella pero lo esquiva dando una voltereta hacia atrás, entonces ella lanza una patada rastrera hacia Iroh pero este salta y aun en el aire arroja una patada de fuego hacia la mujer que lo evita al instante. P'Li arroja una patada al pecho del general pero este se cubre y es enviado unos centímetros hacia atrás. La mujer aprovecha para disparar su poderosa embestida de combustión, Iroh algo sorprendido crea un escudo de fuego que lo resguarda de la inmensa explosión pero lo arroja algo malherido al suelo.

Mientras tanto Lin arrojó sus cables de metal hacia Ming Hua pero ella los envolvió con sus brazos de agua para luego congelarlos. Tiró de los mismos y mandó a volar a Beifong muy lejos. Pero entonces la maestra agua ve venir hacia ella una gran roca, así que usando sus brazos como cuchillas la resquebraja antes de golpearla. Bolin la había atacado a ella mientras se cubría de un ataque de lava de Ghazan.

El ojos verdes desprendió dos grandes rocas y las arrojó a cada uno de ellos al momento que esquivaba los látigos de agua y la lava, pero pelear en desventaja lo cansó más cada vez. Ming Hua creó un poderoso chorro a presión que arrojó a Bolin pero este creó una muralla que lo resguardó, sin embargo Ghazan envió varias rocas hacia su muralla que la destrozaron de inmediato y golpearon al joven en el pecho arrojándolo al suelo.

- Bolin! -gritó Iroh mientras se ponía de pie y lanzaba un gran relámpago hacia Ghazan y Ming Hua pero el primero hace que ambos se eleven por medio de columnas enviándolos al aire. Allí la mujer sin brazos arroja cientos de púas de hielo al general quien por medio de maromas las esquiva, pero entonces P'Li quien lo nota distraído dispara hacia él quien voltea al instante y ve venir el rayo en su dirección. Se paralizó de inmediato, estaba perdido.

Sin embargo la explosión fue contenida por una muralla de piedra que se levantó frente a Iroh en el último segundo. Lin había aparecido en escena otra vez, pero Iroh cayó al suelo dando vueltas sobre el mismo con la ropa destrozada y quemada, estaba muy débil. Bolin corrió a socorrerlo.

- General bastardo ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes seguir peleando?

- No.. lo creo.. Bolin -responde este entre tosidos-

- Bolin, te necesito aquí! -gritó Lin mientras esquivaba los ataques de los tres criminales y rápidamente pasaba a la ofensiva. El ojos verdes dejó allí a Iroh y fue a ayudar a Beifong. Los ataques cesaron luego de varios intercambios cuando ambos maestros tierra se dieron cuenta de algo terrible.

¡Los habían acorralado!

Frente a ellos no había más que el vacío debajo de aquel puente elevado en el que estaban. A menos que pudieran irse volando, sería ridículo saltar tantos metros hacia aquellos rieles del tren.

- Están acabados -sentenció Ghazan. Bolin y Lin se ven las caras preocupados sin saber qué hacer, o saltaban de aquel elevado y morían, o se quedaban allí e igualmente morían. Ambos cerraron sus ojos resignados al momento que P'Li contrajo su abdomen y se preparaba para disparar-

Pero de pronto la mujer combustión se desploma inconsciente en el suelo cuando una gran roca se destroza detrás de su cabeza. Los maestros tierra abren sus ojos y ven hacia atrás con la misma sorpresa que lo hicieron Ming Hua y Ghazan.

- Korra... Mako... Tenzin -suspiró Iroh debilitado desde su lugar al contemplar la escena-

Muy enojado. Ghazan arroja una poderosa roca hacia Korra pero ella de una patada la destroza al momento que Tenzin se eleva en el aire y de una gran patada de viento golpea a ambos criminales y lo arroja fuera metros atrás. Los chicos corren en su ayuda.

- ¿Están bien? -pregunta el cejas arqueadas mientras abrazaba a su hermano con frenetismo. Por poco lo perdía.

- Si, estamos bien -contesta Lin a Mako-

- ¿Dónde está Zaheer? -inquiere el avatar-

- No lo sabemos, pero seguramente está...

- CUIDADO! -interrumpe la voz de Tenzin al observar como Ming Hua desplegaba varios brazos de agua y retenía de la ropa a los chicos, solo Mako fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarlo. La maestra agua levantó con sus múltiples brazos a los chicos mientras los encerraba por completo en hielo para que no pudieran moverse-

- NO! -gritó Mako totalmente molesto mientras corría hacia Ming Hua, como esta estaba concentrada en inmovilizar a sus oponentes todos a la vez, no se dió cuenta que tenía al maestro fuego encima. Antes de darse cuenta, Mako la embiste y ambos caen al vacío de aquel elevado.

- MAKO NO! -gritó Korra seguida de Bolin luego de que cayeran al suelo y corrieran a la baranda para ver al maestro fuego y la maestra agua forcejeando mientras caían en el aire muchos metros del suelo. Pero de pronto una sirena poderosa retumbó en todo ese lugar y debajo del gran elevado el tren de Ciudad República se dejó ver pasando por allí en el momento exacto en el que Mako y Ming Hua cayeron con las piernas algo doloridas sobre el techo del monstruo de metal-

Ambos se incorporaron con rapidez mientras el tren iba a muchísima velocidad, era casi imposible mantenerse de pie y soportar el golpe del aire al ir tan rápido, pero todavía tenían que pelear así que Ming Hua extrajo agua de una reservas cercanas volviendo a formar sus brazos. Inmediatamente arrojó decenas de púas filosas hacia Mako pero este comenzó a esquivarlas por medio de saltos y a destruir algunas arrojando patadas y golpes de fuego. Pronto el chico dió una voltereta hacia adelante mientras arrojaba una gran bola de fuego con sus pies pero Ming Hua se agachó y esquivó el ataque mientras esparcía una fina capa agua sobre el techo del tren y la cristalizó al instante, cuando Mako tocó el suelo se resbaló y cayó. Ming Hua aprovechó ese momento para transformar sus brazos en grandes púas de hielo y de un salto pasó en medio segundo de estar frente a él a estar sobre él. Aterrorizado, Mako rodó su cuerpo justo antes de que Ming Hua traspasara el techo del tren con su filosa púa que agujereó el metal. Mako, que quedó guindando de una ventana a los laterales del tren, balanceó su cuerpo hacia arriba mientras arrojaba una patada de fuego que golpeó a Ming Hua lanzándola fuera del tren pero ella usa sus látigos de agua para sostenerse y se impulsa hacia dentro del tren rompiendo una de las ventanas.

Mako quedó nuevamente sobre el techo, pero ya la maestra agua no estaba allí. Así que bajó usando sus pies para patear el cristal y romperlo cayendo dentro de aquel vagón.

El maestro fuego lo primero que vió fueron a las escasas personas que estaban abordo apiñadas todas en una esquina del vagón, pero todo lo demás parecía normal. No había rastros de Ming Hua. Mako miró de un lado al otro pero no logró verla, ¿Dónde estaba?.

El cejas arqueadas caminó más adentro del vagón y justo al moverse el rostro psicópata de aquella maestra agua apareció detrás de él, se había escondido en su espalda. El chico tuvo una sensación rara así que se volteó pero fue tarde, Ming Hua lo atrapó con su brazo de agua y elevándolo lo golpeó del techo varias veces, luego lo movió de un lado a otro rompiendo el resto de las ventanas con su cuerpo, algunos cristales rasgaron la ropa y la piel de Mako quien empezaba a sangrar. Por último Ming Hua dió un jalón y arrojó a Mako contra la pared golpeándose la espalda y cayendo bocabajo al suelo. Ming Hua se acercó con una sonrisa macabra.

- Eres patético! -resopló ella mientras se agachaba para tomarlo de nuevo pensando que no se iba a levantar porque estaba inconsciente, pero para su sorpresa, cuando estaban a escasos metros, Mako se volteó de manera repentina y arrojó una llamarada que alcanzó el rostro de Ming Hua y le nubló la visión. Esta gritó de dolor y se tomó el rostro con sus brazos de agua mientras iba de aquí para allá sin coordinación.

Mako gruñó de dolor al levantarse pero aprovechó para lanzar una poderosa bola de fuego al estómago a la maestra agua que, al golpearla, la envió a volar destrozando la puerta de ese vagón y pasándose al otro. El ojos dorados inmediatamente corrió para ese vagón pero Ming Hua creó una pared de hielo impidiéndole el paso mientras seguía gritando de dolor muy aturdida.

Mako intentó golpear la pared pero fue inútil, así que se apartó y disparó mucho fuego para derretirla, pero se dió cuenta de que estaba tardando demasiado porque era una pared muy gruesa, así que se hizo aún más para atrás y movió sus manos de manera circular mientras rayos comenzaban a salir de sus brazos y centellear de blanco y azul con rapidez. El rayo comenzaba a tomar forma. El cejas arqueadas volteó a ver a la gente asustada que iba en el vagón y dijo.

- No tengan miedo. -Entonces Mako extendió su mano y disparó el poderoso rayo que en un instante destruyó el gran bloque de hielo y lo dejó pasarse al otro vagón. El chico mira a todos lados pero una vez más ve a la gente arrinconada y no puede divisar a Ming Hua- ¿Adónde se fue la maestra agua? -preguntó el con impaciencia. Todas las personas señalaron a una de las ventanas que se encontraba rota indicando que había escapado.

Mako dejó salir un suspiro de rabia y cayó sobre uno de los asientos cansado y débil. Comenzó a apretar su cintura porque tenía un corte que sangraba demasiado. La gente corrió a ayudarlo.

Mientras tanto, Ming Hua vió aquel tren alejarse con rapidez. Ella estaba colgada de un puente de madera que unía dos precipicios para que el tren pudiese pasar por allí. Su cabello de adelante estaba quemado, su frente estaba llena de ceniza y sus ojos profundamente rojos y llorosos, aún así, no perdía esa mirada de odio y de instinto asesino.

- Me las pagarás maestro fuego, me las pagarás! -sentenció-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Atrás Ghazan, no puedes ganar! -amenazó Tenzin mientras todos los demás lo confrontaban, pero este simplemente sonrió de medio lado y no dijo nada-

- ¿Dónde está Iroh? -preguntó Korra a Lin quien señaló hasta donde él yacía en el suelo y dijo-

- La maestra combustión lo hirió en combate. -Korra se horrorizó y corrió hacia él siendo acompañada por Bolin-

- IROH! -exclamó con desespero antes de lanzarse a donde estaba. Su rostro se arrugaba por el dolor y gemía constantemente. Tenía una gran herida de quemadura en el pecho y casi no podía moverse. Los ojos de Korra se llenaron de lágrimas al instante y la invadió la rabia. Golpeó el suelo una y otra vez- No NO NO NO OTRA VEZ!

- Korra, no es como que se va a morir, tan solo está herido -dijo Bolin no entendiendo la aptitud de la morena. Ella por su parte fijó su mirada un poco más tranquila sobre Iroh y se da cuenta de que está despierto mirándola. En su mente, él estaba agonizante, a un paso de morir, le dió mucho miedo, sentía que no podía perderlo, ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto? ¿Por qué esos sentimientos hacia él eran tan fuertes como el primer día?-

- Korra... -bufó Iroh en un gruñido-

- Ya voy Iroh, aguanta por favor! -le dijo mientras usaba agua para sanarlo-

Korra no entendía por qué se sentía así, era como si ese hombre que ya no estaba más relacionado a ella fuese la persona que más amaba. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba pensando en Mako quien se estaba enfrentando solo a la peligrosa Ming Hua, en ese momento, solo le importaba el bienestar de Iroh. ¿Por qué ni siquiera podía explicarlo? ¿Qué era eso tan fuerte e involuntario que sentía?

El agua curativa hizo su efecto y el general pudo levantarse con la ayuda de Bolin y Korra.

- Me salvaste la vida, Korra.

- No imagino mi vida sin ti... -le dijo ella. Al escuchar eso Bolin levantó su ceja extrañado y contempló a Korra con cierta molestia, solo que ella no lo notó-

Mientras tanto Ghazan daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás pero tanto Lin como Tenzin estaban listos para atacar.

- No escaparás, volverás a prisión! -sentenció Beifong pero Ghazan volvió a sonreír-

- Todo salió como lo planeamos, nosotros solo éramos una distracción para lo que en realidad vinimos a hacer.

De pronto una gran explosión en la casa de gobierno a unos metros lanzó grandes cantidades de humo al ambiente. De pronto un hombre sale volando hacia afuera con otra persona tomada de la ropa y gritando.

- No puede ser! -exclamó Tenzin sorprendido al ver de quién se trataba-

- Z...Zaheer... ¿está volando? -prosiguió Bolin al ver aquello. Ghazan aprovechó la alarma de su compañero para recoger a P'Li e impulsarse con ella hacia arriba de un edificio muy alto frente a los chicos, lugar donde más tarde aterrizó Zaheer con el hombre que traía consigo... El presidente Raiko-

- PRESIDENTE! -gritó Lin horrorizada-

- Suéltame monstruo! -gritó el político pero el maestro aire lo ignoró. La morena se adelantó a los chicos y grito en dirección al mismo-

- ZAHEER, DEJA IR AL PRESIDENTE!

- ¿Por qué Avatar? -ríe él- ¿Por qué quieres salvar a este tirano que ni siquiera se preocupó por ti nunca? Merece el mismo destino que la reina tierra... ¡La Muerte!

- TE JURO QUE SI LE HACES DAÑO TE VOY A...

- A QUÉ? -la confrontó- no tienes idea del poder que poseo, ni siquiera tú podrías detenerme. La revolución del Loto Rojo ha iniciado y no puede parar, libraremos al mundo de los dictadores y crueles como este cerdo de Raiko y, finalmente tú avatar Korra ¡Serás eliminada!

Al instante Zaheer sacó un cristal verde de los que abundaban en el Pico Laghima y sin sentir remordimiento alguno lo enterró en la espalda baja de Raiko arrancándole un grito cuando su higado fue perforado. Este escupe sangre por la boca y comienza a tambalearse.

- NOOOO! -replicó Korra con horror. Zaheer la confrontó con una mirada y sonrisa cínica mientras decía-

- CONSIDERA ESTO UNA ADVERTENCIA! -dicho esto, Zaheer empujó al presidente y este cayó por el borde del edificio 20 pisos hacia abajo con suma rapidez. Su cadáver cayó al suelo creando un gran estruendo en el concreto, sus huesos se quebraron y la sangre salpicó centímetros más allá de su lugar de colisión. Todos los presentes estaban shockeados, el presidente de la ciudad había muerto en menos de 3 minutos.

Llena de rabia interna Korra lanza un poderosísimo ataque de fuego tan inmenso que parecía que se iba a tragar el edificio pero Zaheer lo invalidó de una manera muy fácil, nadie siquiera se explicó como lo hizo, simplemente el poder se deshizo antes de llegar a él. Al ver eso, la misma Korra entra en pánico.

- Nuestra batalla llegará Korra, no será hoy, pero cuando sea llegue ese día... espero que estés lista para darle punto final a esta era que tú y tus antepasados han moldeado y recibir el comienzo de una nueva donde tú ya no existas!

Inmediatamente Zaheer creó una poderosa burbuja de aire que levantó bastante polvo e hizo que se perdieran de vista. Antes de poder hacer algo, ya habían desaparecido.

Korra cayó de rodillas en el suelo gritando con desesperación. Sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos, pero no estaba triste, estaba enfadada.

Raiko había muerto, la ciudad estaba destruida, Iroh estaba herido y posiblemente Mako también. Ahora todo el mundo estaba por colapsar y nuevamente ella no pudo hacer nada. Estaba tan cansada de ser inútil. ¿Cómo iba a vencer a ese tipo?

- Korra, tranquila. Todo va a estar bien -dijo Iroh mientras se agachaba para abrazarla con fuerza, ella se dejó consolar y siguió llorando sobre su pecho-

- No Iroh nada va a estar bien... Este mundo se va a ir a la mierda! -gime ella- y todos nosotros con él.

Sencillamente el maestro fuego no pudo responderle, los llantos de la chica le dolieron a él también y por primera vez no supo cómo reconfortarla. Bolin miró preocupado a Lin y esta a Tenzin. Todo lo dicho por la morena parecía verdad.. ¿Cómo iban a detener a ese loco?

- Esto ya dejó de ser un juego -dijo Lin con preocupación al ver a Korra tan destrozada- tal vez sea mejor que comencemos a pedir que suceda un milagro.

Todos fijan su vista en la desesperada Korra quien lloró por largo rato sobre el pecho tibio y fuerte del general. Todo el tiempo que ella necesito, él lo soportó, por ella y para ella.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Ya estamos llegando a la recta final de BEAUTIFULLY BROKEN :O Los últimos capítulos muy pronto comenzaré a subir, así que estén preparados.**

**Como pueden ver, todo es una olla de presión que va a explotar en estos últimos episodios. ¿Qué pasará con Mako ahora que Korra HA VISTO el reflejo del general en el lago del Pico Laghima? ¿Seguirán juntos a pesar de todo? ¿Dejará Korra sus ataduras terrenales? ¿Logrará alcanzar el estado avatar? ¿Cómo reaccionarán Mako y Iroh cuando descubran lo que significó para Korra ver el reflejo del general en vez del de su novio?  
**

**Y más importante aún... ¿Qué esconde Zaheer?  
**

**TODO Y MÁS en los últimos episodios del fic.**

**Agradezco su apoyo y fidelidad, todos son geniales. Aún no sé cuantos caps queden, depende de las ideas que surjan a partir de ahora. Sin embargo espero tenerlos aquí conmigo para despedir el fic.**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**


	13. Predestinación

**HOLA!**

**Pues ya nos acercamos cada vez más al final de este fic :( Sin embargo todavía queda mucho por leer.**

**Les dejo este nuevo capítulo a ver qué les parece.**

**Lo dedico a Mel.2004 por casi siempre ser la primera en leer las actualizaciones. Espero te guste Mel :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Predestinación**

* * *

_**En la guarida de Zaheer.**_

* * *

- NOS TRAICIONASTE ZAHEER! -gritó enojado Ghazan al maestro aire al momento que adoptaba posición de batalla contra el maestro aire-

- NOS SACASTE DE PRISIÓN SOLO PARA ESO!? -replicó Ming Hua mientras comenzaba a generar sus brazos de agua con punta afilada de hielo-

Zaheer quien permanecía frente a ellos en un estado de quietud, solo pudo reír de medio nado sin darle importancia al asunto. Simplemente los miró y respondió de manera cínica.

- Y yo pensé que iban a sentirse afortunados de ayudarme en mis planes!

- CONFIAMOS EN TÍ Y EN LO QUE DIJISTE! -replicó el maestro lava alzando cada vez más la voz-

Zaheer suspira calmado.

- Pues supongo que están en todo su derecho a estar en desacuerdo. Supongo entonces... que esto tendremos que hacerlo del modo difícil

- ESTO SE TERMINA AHORA -gritó Ghazan- YO MISMO LO TERMINARÉ!

En ese momento el poderoso maestro extiende sus manos hacia Zaheer y al instante una gran ola de lava sale disparada hacia el maestro aire quien no se movió de su posición, hasta el momento que el ardiente líquido lo hubo alcanzado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Horas Antes**

**...**

**Templo del Aire**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allí estaba Korra sentada en aquella habitación donde era atendida por todos. Ya se había calmado un poco, pero seguía muy frustrada por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

La ciudad estaba destruida, Mako no aparecía y el presidente Raiko había muerto. Por suerte para la morena, Iroh se mantuvo con ella todo ese tiempo.

- Toma este té, te calmará los nervios -dice Iroh entregándole una taza caliente, ella no extiende la mano para cogerla, por lo que el maestro fuego tuvo que ponerla sobre la mesita de noche- Oye cálmate, todo estará bien.

- Lo dices como si fuera muy fácil -exclamó ella-

- Ok ok, sé que todo se ve mal pero... Pero no podemos rendirnos ahora. Estamos contigo, Yo estoy contigo

- ¡Quizás ese es el problema! -replica ella mientras se pone de pie algo brusca- No quiero que estén conmigo, no quiero que se arriesguen. ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a vencer a ese tipo? Tú lo viste, como mierda pudo bloquear esa llamarada con tan solo mover una ceja?

- Podemos vencerlo...

- BASTA! -le gritó- Solo dices las cosas para calmarme pero solo lo empeoras... No soy estúpida se lo mal que están las cosas y tú también.

En ese momento entró Bolin a la habitación con una cara no muy amigable. Se recostó sobre el marco de la puerta y con desconfianza observó a Korra y al general hablar.

- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó la ojos azules al ver al maestro tierra allí-

- No, nada -responde él relajado mientras se fija si las proporciones de sus uñas son iguales- tal parece que el general tiene todo bajo control, no? Si él está aquí pues todo está bien... No importa si mi hermano aún no aparece, ¿Qué más da?

- Deja de bromear, que yo también estoy preocupada por él! -reclama la morena a lo que Bolin echa una carcajada-

- Oh si claro no lo dudo. ¿Cuantas sesiones de sanación tuviste que hacerle a Iroh para curarle la pequeña quemada que tenía en el pecho?

- Bueno Bolin suficiente! -regañó el general- yo solo busco ayudar.

- ¿A quién ayudas tú? ¡A Korra! A Korra es la única que ayudas, no te importa nadie más.

Iroh se le acercó al maestro tierra y lo encaró con valentía, ambos cruzaron miradas pero ninguno cedió. Entonces el ojos ámbar exclamó.

- Mi problema es con tu hermano no contigo. ¿Qué te sucede? Y para tu información estaba a punto de salir a buscar a Mako, solo estaba esperando que Lin diera la orden. Cuando lo traiga de vuelta, escucharé atentamente tus disculpas. -Bolin sonrió a sus adentros. Entonces el general volteó a mirar a Korra diciendo- Iré por él, no tardo.

- Cuídate -le dice ella. Pronto el general comenzó a marcharse pero Bolin lo detuvo diciendo-

- No será necesario que busques a nadie, él ya había llegado. Solo quería ver una vez más tu cara de hipócrita al decir que lo buscarías solo para caerle bien a Korra.

Iroh apretó sus puños molesto y se le iba a ir encima a Bolin quien lo esperaba ansioso, pero entonces Mako apareció en escena mirándolos a ambos con autoridad, por lo cual se calmaron.

Iroh observó a Mako, estaba un poco lastimado y con algunos cortes, pero en general estaba bien. El ojos dorados no dijo nada a los chicos y simplemente pasó hacia el cuarto donde estaba la morena.

Al darse cuenta de que ya no tenía más nada que hacer allí, Iroh se dió la vuelta y se marchó.

- Estaba preocupada -dice Korra al verlo y abrazarlo, pero este gime un poco por lo que ella lo suelta- Estás herido.

- Estoy bien -responde él algo seco- ¿Qué pasó?

- Pues que Zaheer al parecer desbloqueó nuevos poderes, mató al presidente y yo sigo sin poder...

- No Korra -interrumpe Mako- ¿Qué pasó... con Iroh?

Ella se paraliza al escuchar eso y solo puede mirarlo a los ojos. Él no parecía estar molesto, ni siquiera serio, pero quería una explicación.

- ¿Qué tiene que pasar con él? -inquirió ella con cuidado-

- Dímelo tú. -Korra suspira cansada y replica-

- No sé que te ha dicho tu hermano pero no hicimos nada. Simplemente lo hirieron gravemente en batalla y yo lo sané, de la misma forma que te sané a ti cuando Ozur te lastimó ¿POR QUÉ MIERDA SIGUES DESCONFIANDO?

Mako la siguió mirando calmado y no se alteró, más bien respondió.

- Si lo que dices es verdad y no tienes nada que ocultar... ¿Por qué me tienes que gritar? -Nuevamente, la morena abre sus ojos de par en par. Estaba atrapada y comenzó a sentir que no le llegaba suficiente aire a sus pulmones- Si tienes que decirme algo, solo dilo y ya!

- No tengo nada que decirte! -le replica. Mako suspira y se levanta de la silla apretando su costilla debilitada. Korra se hubiera ofrecido a curarlo pero ya no tenía ganas. Él simplemente la mira con desdén y aclara-

- Te estás comportando raro otra vez... Me doy cuenta hasta cuando no me dices nada -sentenció- ¿Cuando voy a confiar en que me dices la verdad?

- Mako.. yo... -El chico no la escuchó y salió de la habitación. Korra se toma el rostro con fuerza sintiéndose desesperada y dejando salir un gruñido de frustración-

¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? Dentro de ella, algo la atormentaba fuertemente. Sabía que el chico tenía razón, estaba alejándose otra vez pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía más conectada a Iroh que nunca? ¿Por qué presentía que su compañía era todo lo que necesitaba? ¿Será que realmente estaba enamorada de él y escogió mal?

Pero... si es así... ¿Por qué seguía sintiendo un amor tan intenso por Mako?

Muy dentro de ella, la morena había que había tomado una buena decisión quedándose con el maestro fuego. Él había estado con ella desde siempre, la había apoyado en todo, le había demostrado que la quería y ella también sentía que lo amaba. ¿Entonces por qué tan solo ver a Iroh hacía que dudara?

Nuevamente comenzó a sentir ese terrible sentimiento de amar a dos personas a la vez.

Ella estaba más que clara de su decisión antes de visitar ese pico Laghima y ser impactada por sus influencias espirituales, pero ahora su cabeza estaba reventándose de tantas y tantas cosas que flotaban sin coordinación sobre su mente como si de algo abstracto se tratara.

Si no hubiese ido a ese lugar, tal vez las cosas serían diferentes. Tenía muchas dudas y, por primera vez, sabía quién podría responderlas.

Así que sin pensarlo la morena salió de esa habitación y caminó por los pasillos del templo sabiendo perfectamente qué camino tomar.

Entró en el despacho del maestro aire Tenzin y cerró la puerta tras ella con fuerza, llamando la atención de aquel hombre quién volteó a verla sin saber qué esperar. Tenzin sabía que cuando Korra actuaba así, no podría guardarse nada para él.

La morena caminó hacia su escritorio y lo miró con impaciencia.

- ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar, Korra? -preguntó él-

- Necesito respuestas... Y las necesito ahora! -sentenció el avatar-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Guarida de Zaheer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ghazan y Ming Hua estaban sentados sobre unas rocas cuando Zaheer apareció esa mañana frente a ellos luciendo más tranquilo de lo normal. Pero ambos criminales sonrieron, pues sabían que aunque el maestro aire se pusiera esa facha de pacífico y amor verde, eso no borraba que el día de ayer había cometido un asesinato espantoso en contra del primer líder de Ciudad República.

- Buenos días grupo -dijo Zaheer- ¿Dónde está P'Li?

- Fue a practicar un nosequé de combustión -bufó la maestra agua sin interés-

- Por cierto, buen espectáculo el que diste ayer -rió Ghazan en forma de broma al maestro aire quien lo vió serio- Ahora que el presidente de Ciudad República, ese bastardo de Raiko está muerto, supongo que nuestros planes siguen su curso... A ver... -fingió pensar- ¿Cuál será nuestro próximo objetivo? ¿La nación del fuego? ¿Las tribus agua? ¿Qué imperio mundial caerá primero? -finalizó esa sentencia con suma malicia en su tono de voz-

Zaheer los miraba fijamente pero no objetaba nada.

- ¿Por qué estás tan callado? -inquirió Ming Hua-

- Solo estaba pensando unos momentos... creo que hay algo que deberían saber -sonrió de medio lado- Mejor aún ahora que P'Li no está -agregó-

- ¿Por qué no quieres que tu novia sepa lo que nos vas a decir? -preguntó el maestro lava con desconfianza-

- Porque el tema del que voy a hablarles no es un asunto que se comparta con cualquiera, ella aún tiene ataduras carnales muy arraigadas todavía y no podría entender la magnitud de esto. Pero ustedes son más o menos más experimentados que ella en el desarrollo espiritual.

- Suéltalo de una vez -regañó la mujer sin brazos-

- Les diré lo que pasó mientras estuve en la cueva de meditación dentro del Pico Laghima.

Al escuchar esto ambos maestros se ven las caras confundidos y luego devuelven la mirada hacia Zaheer.

- Pensé que no podíamos entender todo lo que sucedió allí con nuestras mentes carnales -continuó la mujer-

- Es que quiero comprobar... Si su lealtad es auténtica! -sonrió Zaheer muy tranquilo-

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? -indagó Ghazan. Entonces Zaheer abrió sus brazos y poniendo su mirada más macabra y misteriosa, respondió-

- Lo que voy a decirles cambiará el rumbo de todo lo que conocemos. Quiero ver si pueden manejarlo.

La verdad, los dos criminales comenzaron a sentirse algo atemorizados del maestro aire que cada vez parecía más peligroso, aún así, se quedaron a escuchar su revelación.

- Yo...

Dijo Zaheer como frase inicial de aquello que pareció embotar los oídos de los criminales. Sus rostros se indignaron y su enojo se acrecentó.

¿Qué era lo que acababan de escuchar?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ciudad República**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Necesita algún tipo de ayuda en algo? -preguntó Iroh al llegar a la central de policías y ver a la jefa Beifong-

- Muchacho, te ves un poco estresado -responde ella-

- ¿Puede culparme por eso? -dice él, lo que provoca una sonrisa en la jefa-

- Tienes razón, esto no podría ser peor. Estoy en medio de los preparativos del cepelio del presidente al mismo tiempo que trato de pensar en qué le vamos a decir a la prensa mundial sobre lo que sucedió ayer. Es un día de mierda.

- ¿Necesita que la ayude en algo?

- No muchacho, vete a casa -dice Beifong- tengo bastante gente a mi cargo, tú tienes otras cosas en qué pensar.

- Muy bien -asintió él para luego marcharse-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**Templo del Aire**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Sabía que vendrías, tarde o temprano a preguntar -responde Tenzin a la alterada morena frente a él- Toma asiento por favor.

Ella algo impaciente obedece.

- ¿Qué cosas quieres saber?

- Hay muchas cosas que quiero saber, Tenzin. Por ejemplo, el Pico Laghima, ese lugar a donde nos llevaste. Cuando estuve en esa cueva vi una especie de yo atrapada en un cristal, como un espejo, pero ella era mi yo en estado avatar. Me dijo que ella era lo que yo no podía ser y que para poder controlar mi estado avatar tenía que liberarme de mis ataduras terrenales y aferrarme a lo espiritual, pero también me dijo que ninguna persona puede aferrarse completamente a lo espiritual porque es imposible... ¿Están tratando de jugar con mi mente o algo así?

- El reflejo que viste en la cueva no eras tú propiamente dicha, sino una proyección de tu ser. Ella representa la parte espiritual que tú no dominas, y por ende, no tienes acceso a ella como si ambas estuviesen separadas.

- ¿Por qué no puedo dominar el estado avatar?

- Lo que el reflejo te dijo es verdad, para dominar ese estado hay que estar en un profundo control espiritual, para eso es necesario liberarse de las ataduras terrenales.

- Pero eso ni siquiera tiene sentido -gruñó la morena- Aang tenía una esposa, Katara y varios hijos entre los cuales estás tú... ¿Cómo mierda dicen que hay que desatarse si él no lo hizo y controlaba perfectamente dicho estado?

- Korra -la calma él- Liberarse de las ataduras terrenales no implica rechazar por completo a quienes nos rodean, implica más bien estar en equilibrio total del cuerpo y la mente, dejar que la fuerza espiritual recorra tu cuerpo carnal y tus chakras fluyan libremente como ríos. No eres un ser espiritual, por eso no puedes acceder al poder completo. Mi padre no necesitó dejar a mi madre para poder controlar el estado avatar.

- ¿Entonces que estoy haciendo mal?

- Te aferras con demasiada fuerza a lo que puedes ver y no dejas entrar lo que es más allá de lo visible. Tú misma bloqueas tus chakras. Si quieres estar a tono con tu espíritu, debes cortar esas ataduras tan fuertes.

Korra suspira algo abrumada.

- Hablando de ataduras, ese lago que estaba en la entrada de la cueva.

- Es un lago espiritual también -interrumpe Tenzin-

- ¿Por qué no vi mi reflejo en él? Vi a Iroh... -Tenzin abre sus ojos con sorpresa- ¿Por qué lo vi a él? ¿Qué significa?

- Así que no viste a Mako? -inquiere él. Algo impaciente, Korra replica-

- ¿No me estás escuchando Tenzin? Vi a Iroh... ¿Por qué?

- Ya lo entiendo -dice para él- Korra no sé si te agradará lo que te voy a decir.

- Aunque no, dímelo!

- Existen ciertas personas que están predestinadas a HACER cosas. Pero hay personas que están predestinadas a ESTAR con otras... en ambos casos, eso no puede controlarse ni modificarse. Es cosa del destino. El lago que está en el Pico no muestra el reflejo de la persona que se ve en él, refleja más bien a la persona que fue predestinada a ser su mitad, su verdadero amor... Su alma gemela.

Los ojos de Korra se abrieron de par en par al escuchar aquella revelación. Sus latidos se detuvieron al igual que su respiración, sencillamente no podía creerlo.

... Pero ahora lo entendía todo.

- ¿Qui...Quieres decir que...?

- Lo siento Korra...

- ¿... Qué no importa lo que haga siempre va a ser Iroh? ¿No podré amar a alguien más? ¿Ni siquiera por decisión propia? ¡Pensé que uno se construía su propio destino! -gritó-

- Es así en la mayoría de los casos -intentó conservar la calma el maestro aire ante una cada vez más alterada Korra- pero existen personas que están predestinadas, tú eres una de ellas, ¡Eres el avatar! y no lo eres por decisión propia, el destino lo decidió así, es lo mismo con el asunto de las parejas. El destino programó que él fuera la persona a la que tuvieras que amar, no a otro.

- Esto es increíble! -replica la morena con indignación- O sea que toda yo soy producto del destino... ¿Es lo que quieres decir, no? No voy a ser capaz de hacer algo por mi misma en esta vida porque toda ella está "programada". Yo AMO a Mako -le gritó- él no merecía toda la mierda que le eché encima pero ahora me doy cuenta de que él nunca tuvo una oportunidad desde el comienzo...

La morena bajó la cabeza, estaba cansada de gritar. Se sentía frustrada y débil, así que el resto de sus palabras salieron a manera de suspiro.

- ...Porque no importa lo que haga, Iroh y yo somos almas gemelas... Estamos destinados a estar juntos.

- Así que eso era! -dijo de pronto la voz de Mako, lo cual asustó a la morena y al maestro aire quienes no se habían percatado que el maestro aire estaba en el contorno de la puerta escuchándolo todo-

- MAKO! -exclamó ella descorazonada. La mirada que le clavó el chico rompió su corazón, esta reflejaba indignación, tristeza, rabia, impotencia. A la chica de ojos azules simplemente se le salieron las lágrimas-

- Lo sabía... -dijo en voz casi nula el maestro fuego mientras apretaba sus puños y dientes con ira- Ahora todo tiene sentido...

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? -preguntó el maestro aire-

- Lo suficiente. -responde-

- Mako, perdóname yo no...

- Te lo pregunté Korra! -replicó él- te lo pregunté y no dijiste nada!

- ¡No lo sabía!

- Bueno ya no importa... Si ustedes dos están destinados a estar juntos, yo nunca tuve oportunidad. Pero quiero que ese bastardo me lo diga en mi cara!

Dicho esto Mako sale de la habitación y Korra grita que no lo haga mientras trata de seguirlo pero Tenzin la detiene.

- Korra no puedes salir ahora, necesitamos enfocarnos en Zaheer.

- A LA MIERDA ZAHEER, SUÉLTAME! -forcejeó entre sollozos, pero Tenzin logró doblegarla. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Mako ya estaba rumbo a encontrarse con Iroh-

... El chico que le había robado a su único amor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Guarida de Zaheer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- NOS TRAICIONASTE ZAHEER! -gritó enojado Ghazan al maestro aire al momento que adoptaba posición de batalla contra el maestro aire-

- NOS SACASTE DE PRISIÓN SOLO PARA ESO!? -replicó Ming Hua mientras comenzaba a generar sus brazos de agua con punta afilada de hielo-

Zaheer quien permanecía frente a ellos en un estado de quietud, solo pudo reír de medio nado sin darle importancia al asunto. Simplemente los miró y respondió de manera cínica.

- Y yo pensé que iban a sentirse afortunados de ayudarme en mis planes!

- CONFIAMOS EN TÍ Y EN LO QUE DIJISTE! -replicó el maestro lava alzando cada vez más la voz-

Zaheer suspira calmado.

- Pues supongo que están en todo su derecho a estar en desacuerdo. Supongo entonces... que esto tendremos que hacerlo del modo difícil

- ESTO SE TERMINA AHORA -gritó Ghazan- YO MISMO LO TERMINARÉ!

En ese momento el poderoso maestro extiende sus manos hacia Zaheer y al instante una gran ola de lava sale disparada hacia el maestro aire quien no se movió de su posición, hasta el momento que el ardiente líquido lo hubo alcanzado...

... O eso creían ellos.

El maestro aire movió sus manos de adentro hacia afuera como un abanico y una ventisca dimitió la lava arrojándola a ambos lados impregnando las paredes con ellas.

Ghazan quiso volver a atacarlo pero Zaheer se lo impidió. Inmediatamente Ming Hua arrojó varias púas de hielo hacia Zaheer pero este rápidamente extiende su mano hacia esta, justo como lo hacía con Ghazan y en ese momento las púas de hielo se detuvieron en el aire.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allí estaba Zaheer, a centímetros las púas de hielo flotaban inmóviles sobre el aire mientras el maestro fijaba su mirada en ellas, pero entonces dejó de hacerlo y estas cayeron al suelo quebrándose al tiempo que Zaheer dirigía la mirada a sus dos oponentes quienes, al igual que las púas también parecían estatuas.

- ¿Qué... nos hiciste? -reclama Ghazan- No puedo moverme...

- ¿Qué.. es.. esto? -prosiguió Ming Hua. Zaheer solo pudo soltar una carcajada mientras seguía mirándolos a ambos-

- ¿Han escuchado hablar de la sangre control? -carcajeó de nuevo- Pues esto es mucho más poderoso que eso.

Ghazan movió su globo ocular hacia Ming Hua y ella hizo lo mismo, al parecer era lo único que controlaban. No sentían dolor alguno, simplemente no podían moverse.

- La gente generalmente no sabe lo fácil que es controlar la mente de las personas, una vez que dominas la técnica. Aunque claro -sonríe- se requiere muchos años de práctica y solo puede realizarse cuando uno ha alcanzado todo el poder espiritual al cual se puede tener acceso. De hecho soy el único maestro aire en la historia que ha logrado dominar satisfactoriamente esta técnica.

- ¿QUÉ NOS HAS HECHO!? -reclama a gritos Ghazan con desespero-

- Como les decía... Esta técnica es más potente que la sangre control. Con ella, los maestros sangre hacen que la gente haga lo que no quieren hacer, pero yo puedo ir más lejos aún, puedo meterme en sus mentes y convencerlos de que cada cosa que les ordeno es lo que deben hacer, aunque no sea lo correcto. Así que nunca me cuestionarán porque mis pensamientos prevalecerán sobre los de ustedes. Eso es lo que puede hacer... un Maestro Mente!

- ESTÁS LOCO! -gritó Ming Hua con un horror indescriptible. De pronto Zaheer los contempló fijamente y sus pupilas se dilataron de manera tan grandiosa que el negro de su pupila ocuparon el resto de la cuenca, cubriendo la parte blanca y dejando sus ojos completamente negros en todo su contorno. Entonces el maestro mente comenzó a recitar.

- Quiero que me traigan a los novios del avatar vivos como señuelo para atraerla. Es momento de acabar con esta jugarreta sin sentido!

Entonces los ojos de Zaheer volvieron a la normalidad y ambos maestros recuperaron sus movimientos. Estos contemplan al hombre con ojos fijos por varios segundos y Zaheer esperaba sus reacciones.

De pronto Ming Hua y Ghazan se reverencian respetuosamente ante él y dicen al unísono.

- Cómo ordene, mi señor! -Al instante, ambos salen de la guarida dejando a aquel maestro aire y mente totalmente satisfecho y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La puerta de la casa temporal de Iroh comenzó a sonar con insistencia así que el general se levantó a abrir la puerta, no esperaba encontrarse allí con el rostro molesto de Mako.

- ¿Ahora estás feliz? -le recriminó al segundo de verlo mientras entraba a la casa sin siquiera ser invitado-

- ¿De qué estás hablando ahora?

- No te hagas el idiota Iroh, te lo advierto!

- No sé de qué hablas. Y Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa a gritarme?

- ¿Ah no te has enterado? Pues entonces déjame ser el primero en darte la buena nueva. -Dice de forma irónica. Realmente estaba actuando como un idiota, pero lo hacía movido por el dolor y la rabia- Pues resulta que el destino los quiere a ti y a Korra juntos. -Iroh pone cara de extrañamiento- Cuando ella y yo fuimos al Pico Laghima, ella vió tu rostro en un lago sagrado que muestra a la persona que está destinada a estar con el que mira tu reflejo... Y pues ya ves que no fui yo sino tú.

- ¿Estás diciéndome que...?

- TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE GANASTE! -le gritó- ¿Es eso lo que querías escuchar? Ahora lo entiendo todo, no importa lo mucho que me esforzara ella siempre recurría a ti, te creía más a ti, pero todo fue por esa simple razón. Es el destino que estés con ella y yo no puedo alterar ese destino.

Iroh parecía sorprendido, era demasiado para que lo procesara tan rápido como Mako estaba despotricando. Así que solamente lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Por eso es que Korra sentía esa extraña conexión hacia ti... ¿De qué otra manera podría explicarse que una persona a la que ni siquiera conoces te entregue su virginidad así como así EL PRIMER DÍA? Nadie se enamora tan rápido... ¿Lo entiendes ahora? -le dijo, pero Iroh seguía paralizado- De nada sirvió que yo cambiara mi maldita forma de ser, que intentara ser el mejor para ella, igual no se iba a quedar conmigo.

- Mako yo...

- Lo gracioso es.. -interrumpe el ojos dorados- que ahora que vemos las cosas en retrospectiva, me doy cuenta que no hicieron faltas todas tus amenazas, que esa golpiza que me diste, las mentiras que le tuviste que decir a Korra... nada de eso era necesario, igual te ibas a quedar con ella... ¿ESTÁS FELIZ AHORA? ¿Por qué no dices 'Te lo dije'?

Iroh examinó y supo distinguir el dolor en cada palabra que el chico de las cejas arqueadas decía, no estaba propiamente molesto con él, más bien estaba molesto con el universo, con el destino o como quiera llamarlo, pero como hablarle al universo era absurdo, Mako prefirió redirigir su frustración a su enemigo común.

- Mako -dijo Iroh volviendo en sí- ¿Qué clase de monstruo crees que soy? ¿Cómo me va a hacer feliz esto que me estás diciendo?

- No entiendo por qué no celebras, es lo que querías, no?

- ¿CÓMO MIERDA CREES QUE ME SIENTO AHORA QUE VIENES Y EN MI CARA ME DICES QUE TODO FUE UNA MENTIRA? -le gritó. Al escuchar aquello Mako puso una expresión seria, ahora el que parecía lastimado era el general y Mako se dió cuenta rápido- Yo igual que tú amaba a esa mujer, todo lo que hice lo hice porque de verdad estaba enamorado... Pero si lo que dices es verdad... ¿Entonces nada fue real? ¿Fue solo cosa del destino?

- Lo siento yo no lo pensé de esa forma... -titubeó el maestro fuego-

- Esos besos que nos dimos, esa vez que estuvimos juntos... ¿Nada de eso fue de verdad? Yo lo sentí tan real, ella también... Pero ahora parece que simplemente fue el destino moviendo sus hilos nosotros obedeciendo como si fuéramos títeres.. ¿Crees que me emociona enterarme de eso? ¿QUÉ CLASE DE MIERDA CREES QUE SOY MAKO?

El cejas arqueadas inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo y el general hizo lo mismo sin fuerzas. Un silencio se apoderó de aquel cuarto.

- Creo que ni tú ni yo tenemos la culpa de todo esto... ¿verdad? -exclamó el general-

- Eso parece, no debí venir aquí... No debí pagarla contigo, lo siento -Dijo Mako para luego salir de la casa con prisa-

- Hey Mako, espera

Intentó seguirlo el general, pero apenas cruzó la puerta de salida se espantó al ver que Mako había sido capturado por los brazos de agua de Ming Hua que lo apretaban con fuerza. Ghazan también estaba allí fuera de la casa, el general no pudo más que adoptar la posición de batalla.

- Ríndete, ya tenemos a tu amigo, solo faltas tú! -sentenció el maestro lava-

- Y en cuanto a ti, será mejor que no intentes nada creativo -dijo Ming Hua a Mako mientras creaba una púa de hielo y la iba clavando lentamente en su espalda, muy cerca de la columna vertebral, el chico profirió un grito pero este fue ahogado por el látigo de agua que surcaba su rostro-

- DÉJENLO IR! -ordenó Iroh mientras arrojaba una llamarada hacia la maestra agua pero esta creó una barrera de hielo que la resguardó del ataque. En ese momento una roca golpea al general en las costillas y lo envía al suelo-

- Creo que no has entendido, tú vienes también!

Inmediatamente Ghazan pateó una roca que fue directo hacia el rostro del general y se resquebrajó contra ella dejándolo inconsciente. De pronto todo se volvió oscuro para ambos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Templo del Aire**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Korra estaba desesperada, ya casi era de noche y no sabía nada ni de Mako ni de Iroh. Sabía que su novio no estaba en sus cabales y mínimo podía cometer una tontería como volver a pelearse con el general. Deseaba ir a buscarlos, pero Tenzin le tenía el ojo puesto. Nuevamente, se sentía custodiada.

Sin embargo el maestro aire sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la morena se rebelara y desobedeciera sus órdenes, y ese momento no tardó en llegar.

- Es todo, voy a buscarlos! -replicó ella mientras se levantaba del sillón-

- Ellos deben estar bien, si sales ahora, Zaheer y su grupo podrían capturarte.

- A menos que logre entrar en estado avatar de nuevo ellos me capturarán de todas formas. Tengo que ir a buscarlos y no me lo vas a impedir.

- No lo haré -suspiró Tenzin sintiéndose derrotado-

Con eso la ojos azules tomó su planeador y se dispuso a salir del templo, pero de pronto una transmisión llegó a la radio del templo alarmando a ambos maestros.

- Avatar Korra! -dijo la voz-

- Zaheer! -replicó esta reconociéndolo de inmediato y corriendo a tomar el micrófono- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Quiero darte un ultimátum. Tengo a tus dos novios maestros fuego bajo mi poder y a menos que te entregues SOLA mañana al amanecer, ellos morirán al igual que lo hará el resto de tu gente y todos los que conoces. Tu vida o la de ellos -sentencia- ¿Cuánta gente más tiene que morir para que tomes una decisión?

- NO LOS TOQUES POR FAVOR! -grita Korra con desespero- Haré... haré lo que dices.

- Mañana te espero a los pies del pico Laghima... ven sola, o ellos morirán

Este ultimátum puso fin a la transmisión. La morena dejó caer el micrófono mientras entraba en estado de shock. Nuevamente la presión la ahorcó hasta el punto de no poder respirar.

¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse a Zaheer y su pandilla cuando aún no estaba lista? ¿Lograría algún día volver a dominar el estado avatar? Y lo más importante para la morena...

... ¿Lograría rescatar a los maestros fuego a tiempo?

- Te apoyaré en todo lo que decidas hacer. -Dijo la voz de Tenzin quien puso la mano sobre el hombro de la morena para apoyarla. Ella sonríe ligeramente para luego enmarcar una mirada de decisión y firmeza al decir-

- Gracias Tenzin, pero esto es algo que debo hacer yo sola... Ya basta de correr, ya basta de tener miedo. Es hora de acabar con esto de una vez por todas!

Nunca se sintió tan decidida a hacer algo en su vida. La supervivencia de Mako y Iroh estaba en sus manos, y ella no iba a fallarles más.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**:O Drama Drama y más Drama... Esto alcanza su punto culminante.**

**¿Les gustó? Por favor cuéntenme en sus reviews.**

**Aún quedan algunas cosas por develar y lo he dejado para los capítulos finales**

**¿Cómo terminará todo?**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	14. Hermosamente Rota, Parte 1

**HOLA A TODOS!**

**Pues aquí comienza el final de dos partes del fic. Fue divertido escribirlo y experimentar con mi primer triángulo amoroso, espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Pues ahora sí. Hay muchas interrogantes todavía ¿Qué esconde Zaheer? ¿Logrará Korra vencerlo? ¿Que sucederá con Mako y con Iroh? ¿Alguno se quedará con el corazón de la morena?**

**DISFRUTEN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE DE ESTE FINAL, va dedicado a TODOS mis seguidores.**

**¡A LEER!**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Hermosamente Rota**

* * *

La mañana recién había caído, los rayos tenues del sol comenzaban a alumbrar la penumbra que la noche había dejado. El suelo frío comenzó a calentarse a medida que la densa neblina se disipaba.

Al hacerlo, se divisó la figura de una mujer morena de ojos azules parada a los pies del imponente pico Laghima. Del otro lado, frente a ella, estaba un hombre de cabeza rapada y fiera apariencia esperando por ella. El silencio entre ellos era absoluto, nada se decía, nada hacían, solo se veían el uno al otro.

- Aquí estoy Zaheer, justo como pediste! -dijo la morena alzando la voz para que el hombre pudiera escucharla. Este comenzó a dar pasos cortos hacia ella sin acercarse demasiado-

- Es bueno ver que ya no le quieres dar más largas al asunto -respondió Zaheer-

- No -dijo tajante- esto se acaba hoy... Pero ya me ves, estoy sola y desarmada ¡Libera a mis amigos!

Zaheer ríe por lo bajo.

- No estás en posición de exigirme nada avatar, hoy es el fin de tu era y de todo aquel que se oponga a ella... Así que tarde o temprano ellos morirán también... ¿Para qué quieres que los libere entonces-

- No juegues conmigo Zaheer... Teníamos un trato -adverte molesta-

- El único objeto de capturarlos fue para atraerte a mi, ya ellos no me sirven para nada, pero ahora que finalmente estás aquí... ¡No te vas a escapar!

Luego de sentenciar aquello, Korra volteó a cada lado y observó cómo comenzaron a aparecer los reflejos de P'Li, Ghazan y Ming Hua, todos parados en los puntos estratégicos bloqueando cualquier escape de la morena. Estaba rodeada y con Zaheer al frente quien esbozaba una sonrisa victoriosa.

Los puños de la morena se apretaron casi tan fuerte como sus dientes. No podría liberar a Mako y Iroh y, peor aún... No podría salvarse ella misma.

- ¡ME ENGAÑASTE! -gritó-

- No, te engañaste a ti misma Korra! -se burla Zaheer a medida que los tres otros miembros del Loto Rojo se acercaban a ella, la morena se inquietaba cada vez más. Era obvio que intentaría escapar, por eso Zaheer fijó su mirada en ella y concentrando todo su poder mental en el avatar, exclamó- ¡Quiero que sientas DOLOR!

En ese momento Korra soltó un alarido de dolor mientras se iba de rodillas al suelo. De un momento a otro, todas sus articulaciones comenzaron a retorcerse igual que sus tendones provocándole un intenso dolor el cual era demasiado poderoso para resistirlo. El malvado maestro aire se acercó a la debilitada Korra y esta como puede alza la mirada para contemplar su maléfica presencia al decir.

- Hoy es el último día del avatar!

En ese momento Korra cerró sus ojos, y todo se oscureció de repente.

* * *

**Parte 1: En El Fin Del Mundo**

* * *

Mako y Iroh estaban amarrados uno a espaldas del otro mientras yacían sentados en el suelo de una oscura cueva, una de tantas cerca del Pico. Llevaban muchas horas allí y sabían perfectamente que ellos eran una carnada para atraer a Korra, así que tenían los nervios de punta. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos quería ceder ante el otro, seguían detestándose tanto que preferían no hablarse. Pero luego de un rato Iroh refunfuñó...

- Esto es tu culpa!

- ¿Perdón? -replicó el cejas arqueadas-

- Si no te hubieses dejado capturar tan deprisa quizás esto no hubiese pasado, eres el peor maestro fuego que he visto en mi vida!

- Y si tú eres tan poderoso por qué mierda no impediste que nos llevaran en vez de caer desmayado como una florecita luego del primer ataque?

- Urrff ya cállate! -dice Iroh, segundos después Mako suspira derrotado-

- Dejando lo de la rivalidad de lado... Korra está en peligro por nuestra culpa, no quería que esto pasara.

- Ni yo -admite el general-

- Ahora tiene que enfrentar a esos cuatro locos ella sola y aún no domina su estado avatar. Solo espero que esté bien.

- Oye -dijo eventualmente Iroh- ¿Alguna vez haremos las pases? Digo... ambos tuvimos la culpa, no? Si no hubiésemos perdido todo nuestro tiempo peleando por el amor de Korra hubiésemos podido hacer algo para detener esto.

- Tienes razón. -dice Mako- tenemos la culpa. Fui un idiota ayer al ir a tu casa a recriminarte que estuvieses destinado a estar con ella... como si controlaras eso, también lamento todo lo demás que hice.

- Igual yo -responde- pensar que estuvimos a punto de ser amigos ¿te acuerdas? Antes de lo de Ozur.

Ambos ríen por lo bajo.

- Pero igual me siento terrible por todo lo mal que te hice sentir, sé que has tenido un pasado terrible perdiendo a tus padres y luego viviendo en las calles de niño. Sé lo que se siente perder a alguien cercano a ti -Mako baja la cabeza con desánimo y dice-

- Gracias Iroh, pero no creo que lo sepas... Quisiera haber vivido tu vida.

- Claro que lo sé Mako. Yo también he perdido gente -refuta- no creas que por vivir en un castillo mi vida ha sido fácil, he luchado demasiado para ganarme el poquito de libertad que tengo. Además, sí perdí a alguien muy especial en mi familia.

Al decir aquello, Mako voltea a ver a Iroh y nota la expresión triste de su rostro.

- ¿Quién fue esa persona?

- Mi tía Ursa -Mako lo ve sorprendido-

- ¿Tu abuelo Zuko tuvo otra hija aparte de tu mamá? -Iroh asiente con la cabeza-

- Pero a Zuko no le gusta hablar mucho de ella, tiene un pasado tormentoso.

- ¿Qué ocurrió con Ursa? -inquirió curioso-

- Ella era la hermana menor de mi madre. No era una maestra, así que la sobreprotegían demasiado. La vida en el castillo real es muy estricta y no te dejan hacer mucho -continuó el general mientras Mako escuchaba atento- Pero con todo mi tía y yo éramos bastante unidos, quizás algo más que con mi madre. Entonces Ursa conoció y se enamoró de un sujeto del reino tierra, un comerciante, pronto comenzaron a salir en secreto. Al enterarse el abuelo Zuko se opuso a esa unión y obligó a mi tía a dejar de verlo.

- ¿Y qué sucedió?

- Ella lo amaba demasiado, así que una noche escapó del castillo y nunca más volvimos a verla. Zuko la desheredó como princesa de la nación del fuego y nunca más volvió a mencionarla. Ella por su parte se casó con el hombre que amaba y nunca volvimos a saber de ellos, hasta el día en que nos llegó un memo al castillo, diciendo que Ursa había muerto.

Una lágrima bajó por la mejilla del general al escuchar eso. Mako lo veía sorprendido mientras se desahogaba.

- Lo siento viejo...

- Ella fue la única persona que me llegó a entender de verdad, y la asesinaron -dijo con tanta rabia contenida que era evidente- Traté por años de buscar al culpable de su muerte pero nunca lo encontré, más sin embargo sí recopilé bastante información sobre lo que Ursa hizo luego de escaparse con su novio. Ella empezó una nueva vida fuera del castillo, me enteré que tuvo una familia por su cuenta que yo nunca conocí, e incluso descubrí que cambió su nombre de nacimiento. Dejó de llamarse Ursa y lo cambió a Maya.

De pronto Mako abre sus ojos de par en par y un escalofrío recorre su espalda.

- ¿Maya? Así se llamaba mi madre! -dice sorprendido mientras veía a Iroh-

- Sé que tu historia se parece Mako, pero no creo que...

- No, espera -interrumpe- Mi mamá sí era una mujer de la nación del fuego, y se casó con un hombre del reino tierra, nos tuvieron a Bolin y a mi juntos y luego fueron asesinados...

Mako estaba temblando de la incredulidad y del nerviosismo, tanto que no pudo seguir profiriendo palabras. Iroh estaba de la misma forma y comenzó a mirar a su antiguo enemigo de otra forma, detalló sus ojos, idénticos a los suyos, incluso sus facciones eran parecidas. El aire de sus pulmones se escapó cuando sus ojos se abrieron y se dió cuenta de todo.

- No puede ser... -exclamó el general incrédulo- Tú eres el hijo de Ursa ¡Tú y Bolin! ... Y todo este tiempo estuve odiándote sin saberlo!

- Si Maya era hermana de tu mamá, entonces nosotros...

- Somos familia -dijeron ambos al unísono-

Mako y Iroh solo pudieron verse las caras sin salir de su asombro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y sus retinas comenzaron a pixelar la imagen que proyectaba su mente, poco a poco, fue tomando mayor nitidez hasta que abriendo los ojos como lunas, la morena se dió cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Estaba de rodillas con sus manos atadas con cadenas al suelo detrás de su espalda. Aunque intentara jalar hacia adelante era imposible que lograra zafarse del agarre de las cadenas. Frente a ella, aquel peligroso maestro aire estaba parado mirándola con una sonrisa ladeada y, a su lado estaban sus compañeros criminales.

- Al fin despiertas! -dice el maestro aire, para luego voltearse a decir a su grupo- Ya pueden retirarse, necesito un tiempo a solas con el avatar

- Pero Zaheer, podemos ayudarte, nosotros... -inquirió P'Li pero el maestro aire le clavó una mirada de desprecio al decir-

- He dicho que salgan. Por favor... luego volveré con ustedes.

Con algo de desconfianza P'Li obedeció aunque algo a regañadientes, sin embargo, tanto Ghazan como Ming Hua lo hicieron sin chistar, como si fuesen marionetas. La maestra combustión no sabía lo que estaba pasando, por eso, al salir de la cueva los detuvo diciendo.

- Oigan ustedes dos... ¿Qué sucede con él? Está algo raro, parece más individualista que nunca... Desde que visitó ese Pico Laghima no es el mismo. ¿Acaso ustedes saben algo que yo no?

- ¿Saber algo de qué? -preguntó Ming Hua confundida-

- No de qué, ¡De quién!... Obviamente de Zaheer! -replicó la maestra combustión con impaciencia. Ghazan y Ming Hua simplemente se miraron las caras confundidos mientras decían al unísono-

- ¿Quién? -Los ojos de P'Li se abrieron de par en par, algo extraño estaba pasando y debía descubrir qué era-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Con Zaheer y Korra**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ¿Qué diablos quieres Zaheer? -replicó la morena con furia mientras intentaba tirar de las cadenas, pero era imposible liberarse de ellas. Zaheer sonrió y le dió la espalda mientras decía-

- Luego de tantos años, puedo volver a verte a los ojos, como la primera vez... -Korra observó aquello con ojos entrecerrados de desconfianza. Zaheer se voltea a verla y el contorno sádico de su rostro llenaba cada centímetro de la cueva- Y pensar que creiste que podías deshacerte de mi -sonrió-

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- ¿Realmente conoces el lugar en donde estás? ¡Este es el famoso Pico Laghima! -contestó- este sitio contiene una historia increíble la cual solo pocas personas conocen, entre ellas... ¡Nosotros!

Korra cada vez estaba más confundida, no era como que conociera ese lugar y mucho menos su historia. Apenas había estado allí una vez, pero ese demente de Zaheer hablaba con una convicción tan atronadora, que pareciera que estuviera hablando con otra persona diferente.

- Pareces confundida Avatar... Verás, el Gurú Laghima fue un maestro aire excepcional que vivió hace cientos de años, él descubrió cosas increíbles sobre la cultura de los maestros aire y desenmarañó el gran misterio de la falta de balance en el universo. Laghima dedicó gran parte de su vida a buscar de crear un cambio, pero su vida no alcanzó lo suficiente para lograrlo. Sin embargo, descubrió que hay personas que hay personas destinadas a la grandeza cuyo legado va más allá de una simple vida mortal.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo entero de la morena al momento que aquel maestro aire tomó una expresión maligna al decir...

- Zaheer no es un aprendiz del gurú Laghima, de hecho.. él nunca existió, fue solo algo que inventé recuperaba mi verdadera esencia. ¡Estás ante el maestro aire más poderoso que ha existido jamás! ¡YO SOY EL GURÚ LAGHIMA!

Los ojos de la morena se abrieron de par en par y su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido. ¿Cómo era posible lo que acababa de escuchar? ¿Cómo que Zaheer no existe? ¿Qué quería decir con que él era el Gurú del que tanto hablaba? El miedo y la frustración, tomaron por completo a la chica y la sometieron en un instante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allí estaba la morena, incrédula, con miedo y sin aires para describir el terror que sentía al ver a aquella persona, ahora abstracta en su mente sonreírle con malicia. Era un momento psicótico.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Cómo que Zaheer no existe? ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste! Laghima murió hace cientos de años... ¿Cómo puedes ser tú?

Laghima esbozó una sonrisa al ver a la morena tan inquieta.

- Tu problema es creer que sólo el Avatar es el único que puede reencarnar en nuevo ser cuando eso no puede estar más lejos de la realidad. Hay personas que están destinadas a hacer cosas grandes, otros están destinados a estar con otras personas y otros trascienden las barreras del tiempo y la muerte... Ambos somos de ese grupo Avatar... ¿O acaso me olvidaste tan rápido?

- ¿QUÉ TENGO YO QUE VER CONTIGO? -le gritó la morena-

- Yo nací y crecí en los días del Avatar Yangchen, quién también era una maestra aire. Fuimos amigos hasta cierto punto en el que nos separamos, yo me dediqué a estudiar toda la cultura del elemento de la libertad e hice algunos hallazgos excepcionales. Yangchen por su parte se dedicó a aprender a dominar los otros elementos -relató Laghima- Mientras más estudiaba la cultura del aire, comencé a entender que había un gran desequilibrio en el universo y que una nueva era tenía que venir y sustituir la era hasta entonces conocida, pero para que algo nuevo llegara, lo viejo tenía que irse y con ella... Su avatar!

Korra se sorprende, pero sigue escuchando atentamente a la historia para tratar de entender quién era ese Laghima y cómo era posible que siguiera vivo.

- Yangchen se enteró de que yo planeaba traer esa nueva era de equilibrio al mundo, pero como sabía que eso la afectaría directamente a ella y su linaje, se opuso fervientemente a mi. Sin embargo, yo ya me había convertido en el maestro aire más poderoso del universo, conocía cada técnica, cada fase y cada control del elemento, incluso desarrollé algunos propios como el poder de la Mente-Control y del Oxígeno-Control. Yangchen no quería renunciar a su poder y se opuso a los cambios que yo pregonaba, es por eso que cuando el momento llegó, ella intentó detenerme y tuvimos la pelea de maestros aire más increíble que jamás hayas imaginado... Una pelea de la cual solo uno de nosotros salió con vida... -Laghima puso una cara de sadismo al gritar- ¡SI¡ YO MATÉ AL AVATAR YANGCHEN Y FUI EL RESPONSABLE DE SU PREMATURA REENCARNACIÓN!

Korra nuevamente queda sin aire al escuchar esas revelaciones. Pero lo que antes era miedo, poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en rencor y odio al ir comprendiendo el daño que ese sádico maestro aire le había hecho a su linaje.

- Pero yo no quería que el avatar reencarnara otra vez, yo quería acabar para siempre con ella, pero Yangchen era inteligente y sabía que si moría en estado avatar el ciclo se rompería así que decidió enfrentarme sin hacer uso de él.. ¡SI, ELLA SE SACRIFICÓ A SÍ MISMA PARA QUE EL LINAJE DEL AVATAR NO SE PERDIERA!

- ERES UN MALDITO ASESINO LAGHIMA! -le gritó la morena mientras tiraba nuevamente de las cadenas-

- Pronto ella reencarnó en el Avatar Kuruk y él iba desarrollándose y haciéndose más fuerte mientras yo me hacía cada vez más viejo. Entonces mi vida terminó y no pude traer esa nueva era que el mundo tanto necesitaba. Sin embargo descubrí que el destino me había elegido para terminar mi tarea y me permitió reencarnar en otro ser.

- ¡Zaheer! -razonó la morena-

- Exacto, sin embargo, por cuestiones fuera de mi control reencarné en el cuerpo de este hombre quién era un no maestro, sin embargo todos mis conocimientos y recuerdos de mi vida pasada no se borraron de mi mente, así que decidí de que una u otra forma tenía que cumplir mi cometido, tuviera o no el poder del aire. Pero entonces sucedió... La convergencia armónica hizo que despertara en mi nuevamente ese poder oculto, nuevamente se demuestra que yo estaba destinado a ser un maestro aire..! -Korra lo observa con mucha ira interna- Ahora que he regresado de la muerte, que he recuperado todo mi poder espiritual y que tengo aire control, estoy parado frente a ti... ¡La historia se repite!... ¿Ahora sí me recuerdas, Avatar? ¿De verdad pensaste que con solo morir una vez te desharías de mi?

- NO TE SALDRÁS CON LA TUYA, JURO QUE TE ACABARÉ...!

Cada vez el avatar estaba más y más furiosa. Su fuerza comenzó a acrecentarse de manera misteriosa y cada vez que tiraba de las cadenas estas iban cediendo cada vez más. La tierra en la que las mismas estaban clavadas estaban agrietándose y las mismas cadenas comenzaban a doblarse. La respiración profunda e intensa de Korra se acrecentaba al momento que su odio la hacía perder los estribos.

Laghima por su parte la miró con una sonrisa y dijo...

- Vamos Yangchen... Sé que todavía estás allí dentro! ¡Sé que todavía quieres venganza! ¡VEN POR MI Y LUCHA COMO EN LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS!

Llevada por la furia Korra dejó salir un poderoso rugido de fuego que arrojó una gran llamarada hacia el maestro aire quien la esquivó al instante. La morena tiró una vez más y con mucha fuerza de las cadenas y estas se despegaron de la tierra dejando sus manos libres.

- TE MATAREEE! -Replicó ella como un grito de guerra mientras golpeando la tierra con fiereza levantó una poderosa avalancha contra Laghima que destrozó con facilidad la pared de la cueva, pero Laghima comenzó a elevarse y flotar por los aires esquivando el ataque y saliendo de aquella cueva mientras decía en tono burlón al furioso avatar-

- VEN AQUÍ YANGCHEN! DEMUESTRÁME CUÁL DE LOS DOS ES MEJOR MAESTRO AIRE!

La mirada asesina de Korra se agudizó al momento que moviendo sus brazos en forma circular hizo que las pesadas cadenas se amarraran en sus brazos, entonces disparó una gran cantidad de fuego al suelo y logró propulsarse hacia arriba saliendo disparada por los aires volando detrás de Laghima.

La batalla había comenzado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

P'Li entró a la cueva espiritual del Pico Laghima y caminó a reflejarse en el lago transparente, pero el mayor de sus temores se hizo realidad. Nadie se reflejó en el agua. Además, sabía perfectamente lo que significaba no verlo a él en las aguas, pues recordó lo que había dicho días antes.

* * *

**Flash Back...**

- ¿Qué tipo de lago es este? -pregunta la maestra agua Ming Hua-

- Es el lago del destino. Se dice que tiene poderes especiales curativos. Pero además tiene propiedades espirituales, estas aguas no muestra el propio reflejo de la persona que se mira, sino el de la persona dedicada a estar con ella, su alma gemela

En ese instante P'Li camina justo al lado de Ming Hua y en el lago se refleja el rostro de Zaheer en vez del suyo. Ambas se sorprenden al instante, constatando que lo dicho por el maestro aire era verdad. La mujer combustión volteó a ver a su amado y este le ofreció una sonrisa sincera, ahora lo amaba más que nunca.

**Fin Flash Back...**

* * *

Una lágrima bajó al darse cuenta que ese Zaheer, aquel que solía conocer ya no estaba más enamorado de ella, ya no estaban destinados. Pero... ¿Qué había cambiado?

Sumamente herida y alterada, la mujer se atrevió a caminar dentro de la cueva de meditación importándole una mierda si era peligroso para ella o no. Las luces destellantes verdes de los cristales que iluminaban aquella recóndita cueva le dieron en la cara a la maestra combustión quien tapó un poco el contorno de sus ojos y observaba dentro de la cueva.

Un gran mural vítreo semejante a un vidrio reflector estaba frente a ella y allí, reflejado mirando al frente estaba el contorno del cuerpo de Zaheer sentado e inmóvil.

- ¿Zaheer? -exclamó ella confundida, entonces el reflejo levantó la mirada y la contempló, cosa que asustó a la maestra combustión-

- P'Li -responde este-

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? -pregunta ella mientras se acerca más al reflejo de Zaheer- Esa persona... que está allí, no eres tú verdad!?

El reflejo baja la cabeza apenado.

- En cierta forma sí. Yo soy la reencarnación de ese ser que ves ahora, pero lo que yo solía ser, la parte humana... La parte de mi que te amaba, él la encerró para siempre en este lugar maldito. -respondió Zaheer- Se deshizo de sus ataduras carnales, ahora solo la parte espiritual es lo que él controla

- Zaheer... yo te amo -dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos-

- No -interrumpe- Zaheer no existe.. Yo soy Laghima, siempre lo he sido. Pero yo soy su parte carnal, esa que él cambió por la espiritual. Te amaba, pero ahora yo tampoco existo, solo queda él.

- Debe haber alguna forma de cambiar eso.

- No, él ya tomó su decisión y tú no estabas en sus planes. Olvídate de mi... Olvídate de Zaheer... Olvídate de que alguna vez te amé!

De pronto el reflejo del maestro aire en el espejo se deshizo y la destrozada maestra cae al suelo de rodillas gritando de rabia y desesperación. Sus ojos como nubes, desplegaban todo su sentir en lágrimas que bajaron sobre sus mejillas como gotas de lluvia-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Tenemos que salir de aquí -dice Iroh mientras se pone de pie y levanta a Mako también pues ambos estaban atados espalda con espalda- ¿Alguna idea recién descubierto primo?

- Mi mente está en blanco, y no me llames así... -replicó- Si tan solo pudiera usar mis manos para cortar estas malditas sogas...

Ambos maestros fuegos intentaban elevar sus manos, pero estaban estados casi hasta la cintura e inmóviles hasta dicho punto. Pero entonces Bolin entró corriendo a la cueva sorprendiendo a ambos maestros fuego.

- Aquí están -dijo el chico de ojos verdes-

- BOLIN! -exclamó Mako sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Seguí a Korra sin que se enterara, vamos a sacarlos de aquí -entonces el joven creó un cuchillo filoso con una roca y liberó el agarre de los maestros fuego. Mako abrazó a su hermano como acto reflejo- Me alegra que estés bien, bro!

- Mako -lo llama Iroh, ambos se ven y luego se funden en un gran abrazo. Bolin observó aquello sorprendido-

- Ok... pensé que se odiaban a muerte ¿Qué pasó?

- Larga historia Bo, tenemos que ir a ayudar a Korra primero -contestó Mako al momento que los tres salían corriendo de la cueva. La luz del día golpeó su retinas cegándolos momentáneamente, pero al recuperarse, levantaron sus miradas al cielo y contemplaron como Korra peleaba contra aquel maestro aire de manera espectacular-

- Vamos, tenemos que derrotar a ese desquiciado -exclamó el general pero cuando se dispusieron a correr en dirección a la batalla, Ming Hua y Ghazan aparecieron para trancarles el paso a los chicos-

- ¿Adónde creen que van? -se burla la maestra agua- esa pelea es de Laghima y el avatar... No van a meterse en ella!

- ¡Estoy harto de ustedes! -replica Iroh mientras arroja una llamarada muy poderosa hacia los dos maestros pero Ghazan levanta una muralla que los cubre a ambos y luego se impulsa por los aires mediante una columna de tierra. Mako dispara fuego al suelo para propulsarse e ir tras él pero de pronto un látigo de agua se amarra en uno de sus pies y fue jalado con fuerza cayendo al suelo dando vueltas frente a Ming Hua. Éste levanta la mirada y la observa con su sádica mirada-

- Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver... ¡Y ES HORA DE QUE ACABE CONTIGO!

En ese momento la maestra agua dispara un chorro a presión pero Mako se levanta haciendo una acrobacia hacia atrás y luego impulsándose hacia arriba para disparar una llamarada con sus pies que la mujer invalidó creando una muralla de agua. Sin perder tiempo Mako comenzó a arrojar muchas medias lunas de fuego pero Ming Hua las evadió todas.

Mientras tanto Iroh disparó una poderosa bola de fuego hacia Ghazan pero este se impulsó en por los aires mientras arrojaba una gran roca hacia el general, pero este la esquiva rápidamente. Sin embargo el maestro lava cae al suelo y lo golpea con fuerza creando una poderosa avalancha que iba directo al maestro fuego pero Bolin lo protegió creando una poderosa muralla que contuvo el ataque.

De pronto una gran explosión se escuchó a lo alto del Pico Laghima, los chicos voltearon y observaron como mucho fuego y humo salían de allí al momento que la cueva entera se venía abajo y quedaba sellada por rocas a la entrada. Un avistamiento más detallado hizo que el general se diera cuenta de que la maestra combustión estaba allí muy molesta y esta comenzó a disparar hacia abajo donde los chicos estaban peleando.

- CUIDADO BOLIN! -gritó Iroh mientras lo embiste y ambos caen del otro lado antes que la poderosa explosión de P'Li retumbara contra el suelo y los hiciera arrastrarse un poco debido a la onda expansiva-

- Es la maestra combustión! -exclama Bolin-

- Tú lidia con Ghazan, yo me encargo de ella! -dice Iroh antes de salir corriendo rumbo a los pies del Pico para su batalla con la peligrosa maestra combustión, quien a su vez se arrojó desde las alturas cayendo de pie metros abajo sin ninguna dificultad, entonces extendió su frente hacia adelante al momento que uno de sus rayos explosivos salía disparado hacia Iroh pero este se propulsa hacia arriba con fuego y evita ser golpeado por la explosión. Aún en el aire, el general disparó varias bolas de fuego que reventaron con fuerza pero P'Li logró evadir el ataque quedando frente a frente con el general.

El campo de batalla estaba listo. Mako frente a Ming Hua. Bolin frente a Ghazan y P'Li frente a Iroh II.

Ya no había vuelta atrás... Estaban en el fin del mundo!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Laghima volaba a toda velocidad y Korra iba detrás de él sumida por la ira. En un movimiento de brazos, la morena arrancó tres rocas de inmenso tamaño y las arrojó casi al mismo tiempo hacia su oponente. Este se volteó a recibir el ataque y cuando dos de las rocas estuvieron lo bastante cerca, este abrió sus brazos de par en par creando corrientes de aire hacia ambos lados desviando las rocas, sin perder tiempo disparó un golpe de corte de viento rompiendo por la mitad la otra roca quien se abrió frente a él.

Inmediatamente Laghima movió sus brazos de manera circular reuniendo una gran cantidad de aire y la disparó al instante hacia Korra en un gran vórtice, pero ella juntó sus brazos y dos pilares de rocas se detuvieron frente a ella cortando el golpe de aire, entonces la morena pone sus brazos detrás de su espalda y dispara una gran cantidad de fuego propulsándose hacia Laghima embistiéndolo con rapidez. Pero él la tomó de uno de sus brazos y de un tirón la arrojó al suelo. Ella cayó y se arrastró unos metros.

Antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, Laghima cayó al suelo y disparó una poderosa corriente de aire que golpeó a Korra en el pecho y la hizo irse varios metros hacia atrás arrastrándose por el concreto y cayendo débil al suelo.

- Como en los viejos tiempos Yangchen... Sigo siendo un mejor maestro aire que tú! -En ese momento Laghima envolvió el cuerpo de Korra en un vórtice de aire y luego elevó su cabeza hacia arriba mientras con sus manos comenzaba a extraer todo el oxígeno de sus pulmones- ENTRA EN ESTADO AVATAR YANGCHEN... ¡DAME PELEA! -gritó-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allí estaba Laghima, riendo de forma diabólica a medida que teniendo a Korra encerrada en un remolino de viento le sacaba todo el oxígeno de sus pulmones. Las fuerzas de la morena se debilitaban cada vez más y su vida se escapaba de sus manos.

- ERES PATÉTICA! -gritó Laghima- SACRIFICARTE UNA VEZ MÁS Y DEJARLE ESTA PELEA AL PRÓXIMO DE TU LINAJE... ¡NO IMPORTA CUANTO LO POSTERGUES YANGCHEN! YO ESTARÉ AQUÍ HASTA QUE DECIDAS USAR TU ESTADO AVATAR!

En un movimiento de manos, Laghima comenzó a extraer el último soplo de vida de la morena, todo su oxígeno ya daba vueltas alrededor de su cabeza. Pero de pronto, ella tomó fuerzas de sus flaquezas y se aferró a ese último aliento. No iba a dejar que se lo quitaran.

Korra elevó sus brazos y una pared de piedra la cubrió cortando la técnica de Laghima. Tomó unos segundos para recuperarse de su asfixia y aunque no estaba lista, salió al ataque. De un salto la morena desprendió una roca y la arrojó hacia Laghima quién la desvió con el poder del aire, pero de pronto observó como otra se le venía encima y lo golpeó con fuerza arrojándolo al suelo.

Inmediatamente Korra lanzó un chorro de agua a presión hacia Laghima pero este creó un escudo de aire que detuvo el ataque pero aún así hizo que se arrastrara centímetros atrás. Inmediatamente Laghima arrojó varios golpes de aire hacia Korra pero ella con gran maestría los fue esquivando uno a uno mientras con acrobacias cada vez se acercaba más a él. Entonces quedaron frente a frente y se miraron a los ojos en una milésima de segundo. Laghima arrojó un golpe de aire hacia la morena pero ella se impulsó con sus manos hacia atrás esquivando el ataque y casi al instante elevó sus piernas al momento que un golpe de viento arrojó a Laghima hacia arriba y cuando este cayó nuevamente Korra lo bateó con una patada de aire que lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que colisionó contra una pared y esta se agrietó.

La morena adoptó posición de batalla mientras miraba con una sonrisa ladeada a Laghima y decía.

- Yo no soy Yangchen, mi nombre es Korra... Y yo no escapo de ninguna batalla!

Luego de un grito de guerra la morena levantó sus manos al momento que una avalancha de tierra y piedras arreció hacia Laghima golpeando justo en el lugar donde estaba, una gran masa de humo comenzó a formarse impidiendo divisar lo que pasó después de que Korra atacara a Laghima con una gran y poderosa mareada de fuego.

El silencio tomó lugar y ninguna explosión se escuchó en el ambiente. Segundos después el humo se retiró y la terrorífica escena quedó clara ante todos.

Allí estaba Laghima, con su ropa algo rota y su mano extendida hacia la morena quien permanecía inmóvil como si le hicieran sangre control. No podía moverse, su mente no enviaba impulsos a sus músculos, pues estaba siendo controlada por el peligroso gurú quien comenzó a reír con descaro.

- Buen intento avatar... Pero no importa cuando trates... YO SIEMPRE GANO! -con eso el hombre abrió sus ojos de par en par y la morena cayó al suelo contorsionándose de dolor. Sus gritos podían oírse en un buen radio-

- KORRA! -gritó Mako, seguido de los demás chicos quienes en sus respectivas batallas observaron preocupados la escena en la que el avatar era dominada por ese peligroso maestro aire y su técnica de mente-control. Pero aún así no podían ayudarla pues sus oponentes no se lo permitieron-

- ENTRA EN ESTADO AVATAR AHORA! -le gritó Laghima a la morena quien gritaba de dolor- O TE MATARÉ Y LUEGO MATARÉ A TU REENCARNACIÓN Y HARÉ LO MISMO CIENTOS DE VECES!

- No... -exclamó Iroh con horror al contemplar la escena.-

El dolor indescriptible que Korra estaba sintiendo le impedía contraatacar, pero aún así tuvo fuerzas para fijar la mirada en los dos hombres que amaba y que también luchaban a su lado. Ambos la miraban preocupados por su bienestar, sabía que la amaban con todo su corazón y que ambos merecían su amor. Pero Korra sabía también que ya todo no se trataba de ella y que el mundo necesitaba al avatar más que nunca. Tal vez sería peligroso, tal vez eso podía llevarla a hacer que terminaran con su entero linaje, pero debía intentarlo.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, la morena contempló a Mako y luego a Iroh, para entonces exclamar para sí misma.

- Lo siento chicos, pero tengo que hacer esto!

Como pudo la morena elevó sus brazos y creó una pirámide de tierra que la envolvió protegiéndola del ataque mental de Laghima. Rápidamente la morena adoptó posición de meditación y respiró profundamente. Trató de encontrar la paz y conectarse con el poder espiritual del universo, al momento que repetía.

- Libera tus ataduras terrenales, controla tu cuerpo.. y acepta el poder de tu mente.

- KORRA NO! -gritó Mako al verla encerrarse en aquella pirámide de rocas-

- Libera tus ataduras terrenales, controla tu cuerpo... y acepta el poder de tu mente. -Finalizó la morena-

Un silencio atronador se escuchó en todo el campo. Pero de pronto una luz cegadora blanca salió de las rendijas de la pirámide como un relámpago. Entonces una enorme explosión retumbó desde aquel mismo lugar arrojando mucho polvo al ambiente seguido de una onda expansiva de aire que envió a todos, e incluso Laghima al suelo.

El concreto comenzó a agrietarse a medida que de una luz blanca retumbaba una energía enorme. El viento comenzó a hacerse más pesado y a arreciar en todo aquel lugar. Entonces un remolino de aire elevó a la poderosa avatar Korra unos tres metros del suelo. Sus ojos blancos en toda su cuenca brillaban y desbordaban poder, su cabello se mecía con el viento. Las rocas flotaban hacia ella y se despedazaban como si de arenilla se tratara y el agua parecía magnetizarse hacia ella. Era demasiado poder junto.

Nunca vieron nada igual.

Laghima estaba sorprendido de ver aquel espectro reflejar tanto poder. Su boca se abrió sola y sus ojos no dejaban de mirar la embriagante escena en la que Korra le clavaba fijamente su mirada y decía con el eco de las voces de sus vidas pasadas al unísono.

- GURÚ LAGHIMA... TU FIN HA LLEGADO!

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**:O Y bien... ¿Qué les pareció esta primera parte? ¡Cargada de revelaciones!**

**Zaheer en realidad es la reencarnación del Gurú Laghima.**

**Mako y Iroh son primos y la madre del cejas arqueadas era una hija perdida del Señor Zuko.**

**P'Li descubrió la mentira de Laghima y ahora está muy furiosa. ¿Qué hará?**

**Se descubrió también el trasfondo del pasado del gurú Laghima y el Avatar Yangchen.**

**Y Korra finalmente aceptó su poder espiritual y recuperó el dominio de su estado avatar.**

* * *

**El próximo capítulo será el desenlace de todo.**

**¿Qué pasará con Iroh y Korra ahora que ella ha aceptado su poder espiritual?**

**¿Qué sucederá con Mako y Iroh ahora que saben que son primos?**

**¿Cómo lo tomará Bolin?**

**¿Podrá vencer Korra a Laghima o él acabará con ella y con el entero linaje de avatares?**

**¿A cuál de los dos maestros fuegos elegirá finalmente el avatar?**

**TODO ESO Y MÁS EN EL ÚLTIMO EPISODIO DEL FIC.**

* * *

**Todas las revelaciones de este cap fueron explicadas de forma generalizada, si alguien no entendió algo, pues no duden en preguntar.**

**Nos veremos pronto.**

**Gracias por leer y pueden decirme lo pésimo que quedó todo en sus hermosos reviews.**

**Hasta la próxima vez.!**


	15. Hermosamente Rota, Parte 2

**HOLA A TODOS!**

**Pues aquí estamos, todos reuniditos para el final de este fic.**

**Es divertido porque esto comenzó siendo un One-Shot que me pagaron por hacer y terminó siendo un fic largo con más de 100 reviews (Y aun hay gente que me debe muchos reviews xD)  
**

**Gracias como siempre por todo su apoyo, son geniales.**

**¿Ya apostaron? Pues veamos quien acertó**

**Pues no les quito más tiempo, veamos como termina todo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Hermosamente Rota**

* * *

Allí estaba la morena, encerrada en un triángulo de tierra creado por ella misma, repitiendo las palabras de liberación espiritual. Mako y Iroh contemplaban nerviosos y asustados el momento en el que Korra los dejaba ir, en el que se liberaba y su poder espiritual tomaba posesión de ella.

Segundos después una poderosa y cegadora luz blanca se filtró por las hendijas del triángulo antes de que este explotara y Korra se elevara en un gran remolino de viento al momento que sus ojos se pintaban de blanco revelando todo el poder contenido de sus vidas pasadas.

La explosión creó una onda expansiva que los arrojó a todos al suelo. El aire se hizo pesado, la tierra comenzó a agrietarse y el agua parecía flotar en el aire sin ninguna explicación, solo estaba Korra, siendo más grande que todos aquellos que la veían.

Laghima estaba sorprendido al contemplar aquella muestra de poder. Sobretodo, cuando la morena unió su voz a la de sus vidas pasadas para decir...

- GURÚ LAGHIMA... TÚ FIN HA LLEGADO!

Pero dentro de él, eso era lo que había estado esperando. Finalmente un avatar que lo arriesgaba por todo o nada, finalmente uno que se atrevía a usar el estado avatar aunque eso pudiera significar el fin de su era. Así que el maestro aire se puso de pie con una sonrisa, no dejándose intimidar por el poder de la morena y alzando sus brazos comenzó a elevarse en el aire con facilidad.

Todos los demás observaban como Laghima se elevaba en el aire hasta quedar justo en frente del avatar. Ambos se vieron las caras. Iroh traga saliva muy nervioso.

- Este momento tenía que llegar, Yangchen... Nada podía evitar este momento. Hoy tú y tu era dejará de existir y otra tomará lugar. -Con eso el maestro aire le clava una mirada asesina mientras dice- ¡TEME!

El avatar no respondió a aquello, simplemente se limitó a extender sus brazos en posición de batalla.

Era el momento decisivo... ¡Y no había vuelta atrás!

* * *

**PARTE 2: La Destinación**

* * *

Laghima salió disparado hacia Korra para embestirla pero ella se hizo a un lado y el maestro aire sigue su trayecto, pero la morena inmediatamente forma un látigo de agua y lo extiende hacia él amarrándolo a su cuello con fuerza y deteniéndolo en seco. Inmediatamente el avatar tiró de la cuerda con fuerza y arrojó a Laghima 5 metros hacia el concreto donde cayó sobre su espalda dejando salir un gran grito de dolor.

Sin darle tiempo de que al menos se levantara Korra se dejó caer desde aquella altura justo frente a su oponente y al tocar tierra una poderosa avalancha con rocas de enorme tamaño comenzaron a venírsele encima a Laghima embistiéndolo con fuerza hasta destrozar una montaña cercana.

Mientras tanto Mako, Bolin y Iroh observaban cómo se desarrollaba aquello.

- Vamos Korra! ¡Yuju! -hizo barras el ojos verdes, estaba emocionado, pero Mako no tenía el mismo estado de ánimo, parecía preocupado, tal y como lucía Iroh- ¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó-

- Korra está en estado avatar -respondió Mako- eso me da miedo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque si muere en ese estado, la perderemos para siempre y a todo su linaje.

- Tenemos que ir a ayudarla.

Con eso los tres chicos se iban a dirigir a ayudar a la morena pero entonces una gran explosión frente a ellos retumbó haciendo que se arrastraran un poco hacia atrás. Observan al frente luego que el humo se dispersara y allí contemplaban a P'Li, Ming Hua y Ghazan mirándolos con una sonrisa peligrosa a los tres chicos.

- Ustedes no irán a ningún lado... Esa pelea es entre el avatar y el maestro aire. Ustedes son nuestros. -Amenazó la maestra agua, sin embargo ella lucía serena, en cambio la maestra combustión P'Li se veía sumamente enojada, respiraba con frenetismo, sus puños se apretaban y su entrecejo se arrugaba, tenía demasiada ira asesina contenida en sus venas-

Los chicos se miraron las caras y se prepararon para la batalla.

- Tengan cuidado chicos -dice Iroh y los demás asienten-

- Vamos a patear traseros! -bromea Bolin confiado y Mako luego dice-

- Bo, elévanos!

En ese instante Bolin golpea el suelo y dos columnas se levantan enviando a Mako y Iroh al aire. Inmediatamente el maestro tierra levantó sus brazos y creó una enorme estampida de tierra hacia los tres criminales quienes comenzaron por medio de acrobacias a esquivar los ataques.

Mako y Iroh mientras eran elevados en el aire generaron cada uno una bola de energía eléctrica que repartieron en cada una de sus manos, entonces girando sus troncos sobre su eje y apuntando hacia los criminales extendieron un brazo y arrojaron ambos un poderoso relámpago, luego en la próxima vuelta arrojaron otro con su brazo izquierdo y finalmente arrojaron el último con su otro brazo.

Seis relámpagos en total fueron disparados desde el cielo hacia abajo, Ming Hua, P'Li y Ghazan tuvieron que ingeniárselas para no ser impactados por los increíbles azotes de luz eléctrica, pero lograron hacerlo.

Iroh cayó de pies al suelo y P'Li disparó un gran rayo de combustión pero Iroh hizo una gran acrobacia hacia atrás y la línea invisible en la trayectoria del rayo pasó justo debajo de él y explotó en las montañas. Inmediatamente el general cayó al suelo y disparó una medialuna de fuego cortante con sus brazos, pero la maestra arqueó su espalda hacia atrás y las llamas pasaron a centímetros de su rostro.

Mientras tanto Mako se propulsó por los aires mientras disparaba grandes bolas de fuego hacia Ming Hua quien usaba sus brazos de agua para impulsarse y dar grandes saltos. Eventualmente ella amarra su brazo de agua a uno de los pies de Mako y tira de este arrojándolo al aire muy lejos, pero el joven logra estabilizarse y apuntando hacia ella dispara un gran relámpago en su dirección, pero Ming Hua salta y esquiva el ataque al momento que le devuelve unos grandes trozos de hielo que Mako destroza con sus puños y ambos caen al suelo frente a frente.

- Voy a eliminar ese bonito rostro tuyo -se burla Ming Hua-

- Y tú te irás al infierno intentándolo

Luego de un grito de guerra Mako siguió arrojando grandes llamaradas mientras la maestra agua las bloqueaba con agilidad.

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto Bolin corría al final de una colina y se arrojaba hacia abajo mientras Ghazan lo perseguía. Ambos caen y el moreno le arroja una gran roca al ojos verdes quien con su puño destroza.

Ghazan ríe por lo bajo.

- Puedes bloquear un ataque de tierra... pero.. ¿Puedes bloquear un ataque de lava?

Dicho esto el criminal arroja un ola de lava hacia Bolin quien abre sus ojos como platos y en un acto reflejo se eleva a sí mismo en una muralla que lo mantiene separado del suelo. Inmediatamente hace que la colina se destroce y grandes rocas caigan sobre la cabeza de Ghazan pero este sorprendentemente extiende sus brazos al aire y antes que las rocas lo aplasten, estas se derretían convirtiéndose en lava que él luego apartó de su cabeza y arrojó hacia Bolin. Este salta detrás de la muralla para evitar ser quemado y rápidamente siente como la muralla tiembla cuando la ola de lava golpea su superficie y una gran cantidad pasa al otro lado donde Bolin se encuentra cayendo muy cerca de sus pies y rodeándolo completamente. El único espacio de tierra seca, era donde el maestro de ojos verdes tenía sus pies.

Sin saber qué hacer y sintiendo el calor cada vez más insoportable proveniente de la lava, Bolin pensó en sus movimientos, pero de pronto la muralla en la que estaba apoyado fue golpeada desde atrás por Ghazan y Bolin vuela por los aires cayendo al suelo metros después. Mientras se levanta, oye las risas de Ghazan quien camina hacia él hasta tenerlo de frente.

- Eres patético -le dice. Entonces sin darle oportunidad de nada más Ghazan arroja mucha lava hacia Bolin para terminar con él de una vez por todas, pero se sorprende al contemplar que el maestro tierra ya no estaba allí... ¿Adónde había ido?

Inmediatamente un agujero en la tierra se abrió detrás de Ghazan y Bolin aparece elevando una gran roca, cuando el criminal se voltea no le da tiempo de evitar que Bolin le destrozara aquella roca en su cara y lo enviara al suelo.

- No me subestimes! -recalcó Bolin con una sonrisa-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asami caminaba sola por su antigua mansión. Tantos recuerdos del ayer, cuando era grande, cuando su nombre significaba algo, cuando todavía le quedaba dignidad.

Le bastaba con mirarse en el espejo para constatar que ya ni siquiera su sublime belleza la acompañaba. Esos ojos verdes que antes rebozaban de alegría, ya no existían, solo reflejaban tristeza y soledad. Las ojeras debajo de sus ojos eran producto de las noches sin dormir llorando por su situación.

¿Por qué le pasan cosas malas a la gente buena? - Se preguntaba ella muchas veces. Su padre había salido criminal y homicida, su empresa cerró, cayó en quiebra y ahora estaba sola.

Entonces la chica abrió una gaveta de su cuarto con lentitud y sin demasiadas ganas y lo primero que salta a su vista es una foto, una foto de cuatro chicos sonrientes que se rodeaban con sus brazos.

Ella era una de ellos, y también sabía perfectamente quiénes eran los otros.

Sus amigos... Sus antiguos amigos.

A Asami le dolía que ya no estuvieran juntos, pero seguía enojada con ellos. Con Korra, por arrebatarle el amor de Mako y por siempre querer ser la primera en todo, a Mako por irse con ella y dejarla sola y a Bolin por nunca aportar nada serio al grupo.

Pero... ¿Era todo eso verdad? Asami comenzó a pensar que tal vez el punto de vista que ella tenía sobre lo que en verdad sucedió no era el correcto.

Si las cosas eran así... ¿Se había ido del grupo por nada?

Asami se dió cuenta que los chicos nunca la dejaron sola, más bien siempre la apoyaron, pero ella misma fue la que decidió irse en malos términos. En ese momento se desparramaron las lágrimas de sus ojos, puesto que finalmente había comprendido que el problema no habían sido los demás.

La culpable de su soledad y de esa grotesca persona que se reflejaba en el espejo, era ella misma.

Tenía la opción de volver a lo de antes, pero Asami no estaba segura si eso realmente era lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba ser feliz, salir adelante. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**En el campo de batalla**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Korra se acercó lentamente al agujero en la montaña sobre la cual Laghima había colisionado. Sus ojos blancos y poderosos inspeccionaron dentro, pero todo estaba terriblemente oscuro.

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de entrar, una poderosa e incontenible ventisca de aire salió desde dentro de la cueva golpeando a la morena y arrastrando un poco sus pies hacia atrás, sin embargo el poder del aire no era suficiente para derribarla.

Korra intentó seguir caminando hacia adelante pese a la fuerza del viento. Acto seguido observó como Laghima salía volando por el lado lateral de aquella cueva y la ventisca cesaba. Mirándolo con sumo odio, Korra disparó grandes cantidades de fuego con sus pies mientras se propulsaba hacia arriba con tanta fuerza que las rocas del suelo la seguían mientras volaba.

Laghima era rápido, pero Korra cada vez lo alcanzaba más y el gurú comenzaba a preocuparse más de que no lo alcanzara, tanto, que casi no veía por donde iba.

Korra extendió su mano hacia adelante y luego la contrajo haciendo que el pico de una montaña frente a Laghima se desprendiera y volara hacia él. Esta colisionó contra el gurú de frente e hizo que comenzara a caer debilitado. Korra envolvió a Laghima en una burbuja de aire y moviendo sus brazos certeramente hacia abajo lo estampó contra el suelo de nuevo provocando que una costilla se le rompiera y soltara un alarido de dolor. Sin tener compasión alguna Korra desde el aire comenzó a disparar muchas bolas de fuego hacia Laghima que reventaron con muchísima fuerza sobre el concreto creando grandes explosiones y mucho humo.

El avatar de ojos blancos aterriza frente al sitio de la colisión y observa como el debilitado y muy herido maestro aire intentaba casi inútilmente levantarse del suelo, escupió un poco de sangre y contempló con rabia como la poderosa avatar estaba mirándolo seria sin un simple rasguño en ese rostro tan perfilado que tenía. Cegado por la ira Laghima disparó otra fuerte ventisca hacia ella...

Pero una vez más Korra no fue derribada. Parecía una pared fuerte que no podía caerse por un simple soplo de aire. Laghima iba a necesitar un truco bajo la manga si quería derrotar al avatar mientras esta usaba todo su poder. Mientras el maestro aire intentaba alejarla de él con esa fuerte ventisca, Korra golpeó el suelo con su pie provocando un leve temblor y arrojando a Laghima al suelo nuevamente.

Korra le clavó una mirada matadora mientras gritaba.

- SIGUES PENSANDO QUE SOY DÉBIL LAGHIMA?

El maestro aire la mira con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras responde.

- Mientras seas de carne y hueso... Serás débil!

En ese momento una rodilla le falla a Korra y se desploma de rodillas al suelo. Ella comienza a examinar su cuerpo y se asombra y hasta horroriza al darse cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortes que sangraban a borbotones. Su sangre era tanta que goteaba el líquido escarlata a dónde quiera que iba.

Pero... ¿Cómo era posible? ¿En qué momento sucedió?

Korra aún en estado avatar comenzó a gemir de dolor y a contemplar sus ensangrentadas manos que chorreaban aún más del líquido sobre su ya de por sí herido cuerpo.

Laghima logró levantarse y ahora era él quien observaba a la debilitada avatar en el suelo de rodillas muy confundida. El gurú profirió una carcajada burlona

- ¿Creíste que no tendría un As bajo la manga? -se mofa- estás en estado avatar y tienes más poder del que pueda imaginar

- ¿QUÉ ME HICISTE MALDITO? -gritó el avatar con desespero-

- ¿Por qué te atacaría entonces con una simple ventisca de aire? A menos... Que dentro de la ventisca hubieran cientos de cuchillas de aire cortante contenidas en el ataque y cada vez que neciamente te negabas a esquivar mi ataque, esas cuchillas desgarraban tu carne provocándote muchas heridas fatales.

Korra comenzaba a desvariar, su mirada se tornaba borrosa e incluso la voz de Laghima comenzaba a parecer dispersa, no sabía de dónde provenía aunque estuviera frente a ella.

- Es obvio que mientras estuvieras en estado avatar iba a ser imposible para mi vencerte, tienes demasiado poder -musitó Laghima en pose sádica mientras sus dientes, manchados con su propia sangre por los golpes que había recibido le daban un aspecto aterrador- Solo me quedaba atacarte estratégicamente y esperar a que comenzaras a desangrarte y a perder fuerzas.

- Eres... un...

Laghima rompe a reír...

- Es por eso que Yangchen prefirió morir antes que atacarme en estado avatar porque sabía que yo podía derrotarla de igual forma. Tú decidiste terminar con esto de un vez... ¡La imponente Avatar Korra! Y ahora mírate... Has perdido demasiada sangre y no estás muy lejos de morir... Cuando se cierren tus ojos, tu linaje se perderá para siempre y el resto de tu gente será eliminada y amontonaré sus cadáveres justo frente al tuyo. -Dicho esto carcajea de nuevo- Te dije que era inevitable que esto terminase así... A fin de cuentas, no eres el primer avatar que muere en mis manos.

Korra lo miró debilitada, intentó levantar sus brazos para hacer control, pero ni siquiera podía moverlos. Un mar de sangre estaba desparramada en el suelo encharcando toda la circunferencia donde estaba. Esa sangre debía estar circulando por sus venas no allí.

Laghima arrojó una patada de aire que golpeó a Korra y esta vez sí logró hacer que se desplomara al suelo. Siguió golpeándola vez tras vez con el poder del aire mientras la iba arrastrando cada vez más fuertemente por todo el campo de batalla. La morena, estaba aferrándose a su último vestigio de vida, pero ya casi ese vestigio desaparecía por completo.

Todo parecía perdido. La era del avatar, estaba por terminar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al mismo tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iroh corre hacia unas montañas y salta rápido desde un montículo de tierra al otro antes de que una poderosa explosión destruyera esa montaña. Desde allí intentó disparar una llamarada hacia P'Li pero ella volvió a disparar invalidando las llamas y explotando esa montaña también. Al general no le quedó de otra que resguardarse en los picos de las montañas que aún quedaban en pie. No tardaron Mako y Bolin en resguardarse también en aquel sitio.

- ¿Cómo van chicos? -pregunta Mako cansado-

- He tenido mejores días -responde Iroh respirando acelerado-

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Quieres un cambio? -interviene el cejas arqueadas mientras ponía la mano sobre los hombros del general, este lo ve a los ojos y le sonríe-

- Ni de broma... Puedo con ella.

Bolin los seguía mirando extrañado. Tal vez no era el mejor momento, pero tenía que despejar dudas.

- ¿Cuando mierda me van a decir desde cuando y por qué razón ustedes están tan cariñosos y preocupados el uno por el otro? ¡Pensé que se odiaban!

- Lo hacíamos Bo -responde Mako con una sonrisa- pero ya no...

- ¿POR QUEEEE!? -gritó con impaciencia-

- Mejor salvemos nuestras vidas y luego hablamos -interrumpió el general- Listos? ¡VAMOS!

Inmediatamente Bolin movió sus brazos de manera circular y luego los extendió hacia afuera desprendiendo todos aquellos picos de montaña que los protegía y los arrojó hacia los criminales que esquivaron el ataque.

- Lo que pasa es que descubrí que tú y Mako son mis primos Bolin! -dijo el general mientras disparaba una llamarada de fuego contra los criminales. El ojos verdes se horrorizó-

- QUE QUEEEE!?

- Larga historia! -sonrió el maestro fuego sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro-

P'Li fue la primera en disparar hacia Iroh.

- BOLIN, ROCA!

Al instante el ojos verdes interpuso una gran roca en el camino de la explosión y esta la contiene. Inmediatamente Iroh salta impulsándose hacia arriba y lanza mucho fuego al rostro de P'Li lo cual le impide dejar de disparar para esquivar aquel ataque. Iroh no perdió el tiempo y siguió atacándola con rapidez sin permitirle que volviese a disparar. Ambos se separaron del resto buscando su propio campo de batalla.

Lo mismo hicieron Mako y Ming Hua. Ella usaba sus grandes brazos para agarrarse de árboles y montañas esquivando las bolas de fuego que el cejas arqueadas. Iban ambos a mucha velocidad y cualquier error de coordinación podía resultar en que se estamparan contra el tronco de un árbol o terminaran colisionando contra una montaña.

Ming Hua se balanceó de un árbol a una masa de rocas pero esta se desprende y la mujer se va al suelo. Mako cae frente a ella de pie, ambos se ven las caras y se estudian mutuamente. La peligrosa criminal congeló los extremos de sus brazos de agua formando filosas púas.

- Es hora de acabar con esto! -Sentenció-

Acto seguido la mujer comenzó a dar vueltas sobre su eje mientras sus brazos de agua hacían lo mismo creando una especie de remolino de cuchillas cuya punta filosa iba hacia Mako. Este salto la primera vez y esquivó la primera cuchilla, entonces encendió su puño en fuego y cuando la próxima cuchilla vino hacia él la golpeó con fuerza destrozándola, pero la primera cuchilla pasó al instante provocándole un corte en el pecho y arrancándole a Mako un gemido de dolor así como mucha sangre. Pero el chico no se rindió y esperó la cuchilla al momento que Ming Hua se giraba para arrojársela aún con más intensidad pero el cejas arqueadas pateó el arma de hielo con su pie de fuego y destrozó esa punta también. Ming Hua quiso volver a congelar las puntas de sus brazos (Ahora más cortos) de agua pero Mako no se lo permitió creando cuchillas de fuego una y otra vez hasta secar sus látigos de agua y quedando frente a frente con ella.

Mako levantó su pie al instante y pateó la nuca de la mujer elevándola hacia arriba y una vez que bajó la esperó para asestarle una poderosa patada de fuego que la impulsó al aire como un resorte. Sin perder tiempo, el chico se propulsó al aire con fuego control y voló hacia ella tomándola de la ropa para luego girar sobre su eje y arrojarla aún más arriba mientras generaba un relámpago con sus manos. Cuando estuvo listo lo disparó bateando a la mujer con fuerza quien salió disparada como un misil gritando de dolor hasta terminar colisionando contra un río cercano levantando una gran cantidad de agua y, sin más... se hundió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- VETE A LA MIERDA GHAZAN! -gritaba el maestro tierra mientras le arrojaba roca trás roca al moreno quien extendía su mano y con solo tocar las mismas estas se derretían y convertían en lava que luego disparó con fuerza hacia Bolin pero él crea una muralla que lo resguarda del calor de la lava pero que aún así lo mantiene peligrando.

La fuerza de la lava comenzó a forcejear contra la muralla y Bolin comenzaba a arrastrarse un poco hacia atrás. Intentó empujar con sus manos la muralla pero seguía retrocediendo.

Entonces en sus manos comenzó a sentir un calor extraño, la muralla que lo protegía se estaba calentando, pero ¿Cómo era posible?. La muralla que el chico creó era increíblemente gruesa era imposible que fuese la lava que la estuviese calentando...

... Ah no ser...

- AJÁ! -gritó Ghazan al ver que la muralla que anteriormente cubría a Bolin se derrite y lo deja desprotegido-

- Mierda!

Sin perder tiempo Ghazan le lanza otra ola de lava y Bolin se arroja a sí mismo a un lado para no ser impactado, todavía estaba confundido al ver que la muralla se había derretido sin razón aparente. No sabía qué había pasado.

- Tal vez seas un mejor maestro tierra que yo -dice Ghazan- Pero NO eres un maestro lava!

Firme aunque no totalmente seguro, el chico se levantó del suelo y enfrentó a Ghazan con la mirada al decir...

- Tal vez sí lo soy!

- No lo creo! -se burló el moreno antes de lanzarle una gran cantidad de lava al chico, pero esta vez, no intentó escapar. Respiró profundo y extendió sus manos por protección.

Ghazan se queda helado por lo que pasa después.

Bolin abre sus ojos y observa como la lava esta detenida en el aire frente a él. Entonces el joven abre sus brazos y la lava le sigue, ¡La estaba controlando!

- QUÉ? ¡NO! -gritó Ghazan pero al instante Bolin arrojó con mucha más fuerza toda esa lava a Ghazan quien aún cubriéndose fue golpeado con fuerza hasta colisionar dentro de una cueva y caer de rodillas al suelo.

Ghazan neciamente intentó arrojar una roca a Bolin pero él encerró su puño en una masa de lava seca impidiéndole mover sus dedos y luego hizo lo mismo con la otra mano. Intentó levantarse pero Bolin pateó su pecho y lo arrojó al suelo de nuevo.

- Estás acabado Ghazan, yo sí soy un mejor maestro lava que tú

- Cuando salga de aquí te voy a asesinar con mis propias manos.! -le gritó-

- No saldrás! -sentenció Bolin para luego salir de la cueva y derrumbar la entrada con miles de rocas que cerraron tanto el paso de oxígeno, como el de luz. Era el final de Ghazan-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al mismo tiempo Iroh trepaba una montaña mientras P'Li lo buscaba con la mirada, entonces cuando lo divisó contrajo su abdomen y disparó pero el general saltó con antelación evitando la explosión mientras aún en el aire le arrojaba un poderoso relámpago a la mujer quien se arrojó al suelo para evitar ser impactada.

P'Li se puso de pie y siguió disparando muchas veces hacia Iroh pero él con gran maestría comenzó a hacer acrobacias esquivando ese rayo casi imperceptible de la maestra y evitando cada explosión.

Ya el general no iba a caer en ninguna de las tretas de la mujer. Era inútil que lo siguiera intentando.

- NO! -gritó ella al ver a Iroh hacer una acrobacia y caer justo frente a ella. Intentó disparar pero Iroh puso su mano en la frente de ella y la empujó con fuerza hacia atrás para luego arrojar una bola de fuego a su estómago y bombearla hacia el suelo donde se arrastró muchos metros dando vueltas en el concreto hasta aterrizar débil. Pero aquella trayectoria que recorrió por aquel golpe la acercó a una escena que se llevaba a cabo en simultáneo.

Allí, a unos metros de la maestra combustión estaba Laghima y una sangrienta Korra a sus pies respirando con dificultad recibiendo cada golpe que el malvado maestro aire le propinaba. Pronto la envolvió en un remolino de aire que la obligó a estar derecha frente al temible gurú quien moviendo sus brazos hacia arriba en forma circular comenzaba a crear una cuchilla de aire al momento que no dejaba de mirar con cinismo el cuello del avatar quien seguía en trance.

- Es hora de que enfrentes tu destinación... ¡LA MUERTE!

Laghima extendió su brazo para arrojar la cuchilla directo al cuello de la morena, pero entonces algo explotó en toda la cara del gurú bombeándolo muchos metros hacia atrás en una gran explosión. La onda expansiva también arrojó a la morena al suelo, pero el mayor daño lo sufrió el maestro aire quien desfigurado y totalmente débil cayó al suelo.

En un grito de dolor logró levantar su tronco para mirar qué había sucedido, entonces la presencia de una alta mujer de ojos dorados, cabeza rapada a los lados y un tatuaje en la frente apareció frente a él mirándolo de muerte.

- ¡Zaheer! -le gritó- Tú.. me engañaste!

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? -le gritó al momento que comenzaba a sangrar por la boca-

- Dijiste que me amabas y me prometiste que haríamos cosas grandes juntos... ¿Y ahora me dejaste a un lado solo para conseguir poder? ¿Por qué ni siquiera me dijiste tu verdadero nombre? ¡YO CONFIÉ EN TI! Todos nosotros lo hicimos... Y nos traicionaste a todos... ¡No mereces compasión!

- Tú puedes matarme, sé que reencarnaré si lo haces!

- Ya destruí tu preciado Pico Laghima donde encerraste tu parte humana, ya esa parte debe haber vuelto a ti... No vas a reencarnar -dijo P'Li con desprecio robándole el aire al maestro quien la miraba con sorpresa y horror-

- P'LI POR FAVOR NO... Yo sí te amo -roguó- Te amo más que a nada, pero hice todo esto para tener más poder y encargarme yo solo del avatar porque no iba a poder perdonarme si algo malo te pasaba... Tenía pensado dejar todo este poder por ti cuando esto terminara... Tendríamos una familia, el mundo sería algo nuevo. No me rechaces por favor, que eso me dolería más que mis heridas.

P'Li sintió un vacío en su corazón y escuchó su alma rasgarse. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo contener el dolor interno que sentía. Apretó sus dientes mientras sus mejillas deslizaban cientos de lágrimas. Pero aún así con odio lo miró y le dijo...

- Ya no creo en ti! -Al finalizar de decir esto la frente de P'Li quien se alejó unos pasos se iluminó de repente-

- P'LI NOOOO!

Segundos después una enorme explosión retumba no muy lejos de donde los chicos, algo heridos y cansados comenzaban a agruparse.

- ¿Están todos bien? -pregunta Bolin. Los chicos asienten, entonces escuchan un gemido de dolor y todos contemplan a la morena desangrándose en el suelo-

- KORRA! -gritaron Mako y Iroh al mismo tiempo mientras corrían hacia ella. Se horrorizaron al verla tan débil, tan vacilante, tan cerca de la muerte. Mako la abrazó con fuerza a su pecho mientras Iroh tapaba su rostro con sus manos en desesperación-

- Vas a estar bien -dijo Iroh-

Bolin voltea hacia el lugar donde Laghima explotó y con algo de miedo observó como aún por encima del humo negro de la explosión el contorno sádico de P'Li todavía estaba de pie mirando a los chicos

- CUIDADO! -gritó Bolin al ver un rayo de combustión salir hacia ellos. Sin perder tiempo levantó una gran roca que contuvo la explosión y Iroh inmediatamente disparó un poderoso relámpago que embistió a P'Li y la arrojó muy lejos donde cayó inconsciente-

- Hay que llevárnosla de aquí -dijo Mako mientras cargaba a la débil morena en sus brazos-

- No se ve nada bien.

- PERO VÁMONOS YA! -gritó Iroh. Con eso los chicos partieron rumbo a la entrada de Ciudad República una vez más esperando y rogándole al cielo que llegaran a tiempo para poder salvar la vida de Korra, quien finalmente había perdido tanta fuerza que ya no era capaz de mantenerse en estado avatar.

Las cosas se veían mal... Pero no se iban a rendir, no ahora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sonido del pitito continuo del aparato que contabilizaba las pulsaciones de la morena era lo único que los chicos pudieron escuchar durante esa primera noche con Korra en cuidados intensivos. La habían operado tres veces ese día y esperaban que resistiera la noche. Pero la desesperación y la incertidumbre torturaban a los maestros que esperaban fuera de la habitación impacientes.

Pero aún así, había asuntos que debían atender, aunque no fuese el mejor de los momentos.

- Bolin -dijo Iroh, el chico levanta su mirada y lo observa con Mako a su lado-

- Si?

- Creo que tenemos que hablar.

Los chicos se sentaron a conversar por varias horas sobre las jugadas del destino que hicieron que los tres chicos, siendo familia, tomaran caminos diferentes y desconocieran siquiera la existencia del otro. También la manera en la que se odiaron cuando finalmente se conocieron. Bolin estaba consternado.

- No puedo creerlo -exclamó el ojos verdes- O sea que, todo este tiempo... Estuve odiando a alguien de mi misma sangre? ¡Me siento terrible ahora!

- Comprendo como te sientes -dijo el general poniendo una mano sobre su hombro- Yo tampoco sabía que mi tía Ursa había tenido hijos, pero todo lo que pasamos ya no importa... Estamos juntos -completó con una sonrisa mientras atraía a Mako y lo abrazaba a él- La familia siempre es lo más importante.

- Pero.. Están enamorados de la misma chica -dice Bolin- ¿Qué sucederá ahora? -Mako y Iroh se miran las caras, el cejas arqueadas contesta diciendo-

- No me voy a enojar más con mi primo por una mujer, no importa lo que pase de ahora en adelante. La familia siempre será primero.

- Hablando de eso -interrumpe Iroh- Puedo hablarte a solas un momento, Mako?

- Claro.

Los maestros fuego se alejan un poco del maestro tierra y entonces conversan.

- Gracias por ser tan honorable siempre Mako -dijo Iroh- pero sé cuánto amas a Korra, yo no me interpondré si estar con ella es lo que en realidad quieres.

Mako sonríe.

- Gracias a ti también. Por ahora no pienso más en eso, creo que hay otras cosas más relevantes en qué pensar, como en el resto de mi familia en la nación del fuego que no conozco.

- Lo sé -contesta- por eso quería invitarte, cuando te sientas listo a visitarnos al castillo y... aparte... -dice dudoso el maestro fuego-

- ¿Aparte qué?

- Decirte que si quieres, sólo si quieres tienes un puesto asegurado como mi mano derecha en el ejército de las fuerzas unidas que comando.

Los ojos del cejas arqueadas se abrieron de par en par, una sonrisa de incredulidad se apoderó de él...

- Espera... ¿Es en serio?

- Sé que eres detective y todo eso, pero si quieres algo más de acción podrías...

Iroh no pudo terminar de hablar porque Mako lo abrazó con fuerza, Iroh no se lo esperaba, pero lo aceptó.

- Tu tía Ursa se sentiría muy feliz de ver lo que haces por sus hijos -dijo Mako. Iroh cerró sus ojos y una lágrima bajó por su mejilla, entonces se le quebró la voz al decir-

- Tú eres el retrato de ella... Te amo maldito bastardo.

- Y yo a ti imbécil.

Korra no solo sobrevivió a esa primera noche, sino que el mundo entero también lo hizo. Ya no existía un Zaheer, ni un Laghima. Tampoco ideales de cambio. El mundo estaba bien como estaba y ya nadie tendría que pelear para defender al mundo una vez más.

Pero por si acaso... El mundo aún tenía a su avatar... El Avatar Korra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era muy de mañana, las débiles corrientes de ese río revelaron unas manos débiles y el contorno del cuerpo de una mujer que salía tosiendo de aquellas aguas. Sin fuerzas se dejó caer al suelo y levantó la mirada. P'Li estaba frente a ella sentada en el piso abrazando sus piernas con sus ojos llorosos, Ghazan estaba a su lado. Todos tenían un aspecto terrible.

- Perdimos, no? -dice Ming Hua sin dejar de toser. Ninguno de sus compañeros le respondió nada- ¿Ahora qué?

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Días Después**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iroh estaba doblando su uniforme rojo y guardando el resto de su ropa en su maleta de viaje. Entonces Korra, la hermosa morena de ojos azules se asoma a la puerta y entra al cuarto.

- Iroh -el chico voltea y sonríe al verla. Sin poder contenerse ambos se abrazan. Él la suelta y ella lo mira a los ojos-

- Hola Korra. ¿Cómo te has sentido?

- Mucho mejor, gracias a los cuidados de todos. -Iroh asiente y vuelve a doblar su ropa. Korra pensó por un momento y luego exclamó-

- Escuché que te devuelves a la nación del fuego.

- Si, quiero estar un tiempo con mi familia y descansar -responde-

- Lo sé -dice ella para luego tomarlo cariñosamente del rostro y hacer que la mirara- Pero no quería que te fueras sin antes hablar sobre nosotros.

Iroh suspira incómodo. Ya no le gustaba abordar ese tema.

- Sé cómo te sientes -dice Korra- sé que crees que nada de lo que tuvimos fue auténtico debido al hecho de que estuvimos destinados todo el tiempo. Eso fue verdad... Pero también lo fueron las veces que te dije que te amaba, los besos, eso yo lo sentí y fue real para mi, no fingí ni me sentí forzada a hacer nada. Yo sí te amé. Quería que supieras eso.

Iroh sonríe.

- Me gustaría creerte Korra -ella luce confundida por la aptitud del maestro fuego- Pero lo que tú sentías por mi si fue influenciado por el destino.

- Claro que no Iroh yo...

- ¿Entonces por qué no luchaste por mi? -la interrumpe- ¿Por qué el único que se tuvo que esforzar fui yo? Pelee con mi propio primo y le hice mucho daño para que te quedaras conmigo, Yo sí luché por ti, Él luchó por ti... Pero tú no lo hiciste por ninguno de los dos.

- No es cierto Iroh...

- Si lo es... -interrumpe de nuevo- Si me hubieses amado a mi o a él de verdad... No te hubieses ido con el otro, te hubieses quedado con la persona a la que amabas realmente. Aún cuando ya liberaste tus ataduras y no estás destinada a estar con alguien nunca más... Sigues sin decidir a cual de los dos amas.

- Perdóname -dijo Korra mientras lloraba una lágrima. Iroh la tomó del rostro y besó su frente con cariño-

- Descuida Korra, todo está bien. Al menos ten el consuelo de saber que yo sí te amé realmente. Lo que tuvimos fue especial, pero no puede ser más.

- Lo entiendo. ¿Nos volveremos a ver? -pregunta con ojos suplicantes. Iroh ríe-

- Pronto seré el Señor del Fuego y tú seguirás siendo el avatar. Te cansarás de verme la cara

Ambos se abrazan por varios segundos y luego Korra pregunta.

- ¿Y Mako?

- Está en el muelle... Ve a hablar con él.

La morena salió del cuarto corriendo a buscar al otro hombre que también creyó amar. Estaba segura de que a él sí le ofreció muchísimas cosas que fueron auténticas, pero también le hizo mucho daño. A medida que llegaba al muelle la embargaban las dudas.

Pronto, allí al final del muelle sentado sobre el borde con sus pies en el agua y de frente un hermoso amanecer, yacía Mako. Korra respira profundo y camina hacia él hasta sentarse a su lado, cargaba la bufanda roja del chico en sus manos.

- Hola -dice ella-

- Hola -responde él con una sonrisa. Un silencio se apoderó de ellos por varios segundos, hasta que Korra le entrega la bufanda a Mako-

- La dejaste por ahí en estos días, ya sé por qué la amas tanto, me cobijó muy bien durante las noches -le sonrió- pero es tuya.

Mako empuja la bufanda hacia ella de nuevo.

- Puedes conservarla. -Sus ojos dorados se posaron sobre los ojos azules de ella y luego al amanecer-

- Escuche que te vas con Iroh a servir a la armada de las fuerzas unidas.

- Necesito esto -susurró él- necesito descubrirme a mi mismo, necesito saber quién soy realmente. Toda mi vida ha sido como una pintura borrosa que no puedo terminar de distinguir con claridad. Tengo que conocer mi familia y mi verdadera historia.

- Lo sé -dice ella con cierta tristeza en su voz- A veces se necesita sanar, pero quizás no necesariamente debas irte lejos para hacerlo -completa-

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Solo te irás así? ¿Estás seguro de que no tienes nada que te ate aquí? -preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente esperando su respuesta, él por su parte no despegó su mirada del amanecer y eventualmente suspiró derrotado-

- No tengo nada que me ate.

Korra bajó su mirada con tristeza al suelo, resignándose.

- ...Aún... -completó Mako haciendo que ella lo mirara con sorpresa. Él la mira con una sonrisa- No sé si algo algún día me haga regresar... Lo aprenderé sobre la marcha.

- Que te vaya bien en tu viaje Mako -dice ella mientras lo abraza con fuerza. Él besa su cabeza- te extrañaré si decides quedarte, y te recibiré con los brazos abiertos si decides volver.

- Gracias. -Con eso el chico se levanta y se va de aquel lugar-

Esa tarde el gran buque del general vino para llevárselo a la nación del fuego junto a sus primos Mako y Bolin, estos se despedían de la morena quien ondeaba su mano en tierra, y junto a ella el resto de sus amigos y conocidos.

- ADIÓS KORRA, TE EXTRAÑARÉ! -gritó Bolin mientras el barco comenzaba a zarpar-

- Adiós chicos -respondió ella mientras una lágrima de felicidad recorría sus mejillas- Adiós -susurró esto último para sí-

- Korra, ¿Puedo hablarte? -dijo una voz inesperada, Korra se voltea y se sorprende sobremanera al ver a la persona que estaba allí con ella. Parecía apenado, arrepentido y con la cabeza gacha. Sorprendida Korra exclama-

- ¿Asami?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto Iroh se acercó a Mako y ambos se abrazaron, a lo cual se le unió Bolin después.

- Sé que nos divertiremos juntos -dice Bolin-

- Una nueva vida les espera -dijo el general- ya no más peleas, somos una familia

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Días Después**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una casa abandonada en lo más recóndito del barrio bajo de Ba Sing Se era prácticamente puesta de cabeza cuando sus furiosos ocupantes volteaban las mesas y rompían cosas con gritos fúricos.

- MALDITA SEA! -replica Ghazan mientras arroja una vieja biblioteca al suelo- NO PUEDO CREERLO!

- Ya supéralo! -bufa Ming Hua aburrida sentada en una silla-

- Todo fue un engaño, un maldito engaño... Toda esta mierda no valió de nada! -Con furia abrió un agujero en el suelo al golpear la tierra-

P'Li estaba en la pequeña cocina de esa casa escuchando los gritos y las quejas de ambos maestros. Lo único que se preocupaban era por ellos mismos y por sus malditos egos. En cambio a P'Li no le importaba eso. Ella se sentía destruida de otra forma. Ella nunca se consideró mala sino que luchaba por lo que creía la haría feliz, al final del día, P'Li quería tener un final feliz, una familia, una historia que contar.

Pero todo fue una mentira.

Y ahora solo quedaba el dolor.

Dolor que no había manera de que se detuviera...

... O tal vez si había una.

P'Li se paseó por la cocina lentamente con una mirada seria, casi muerta mientras con sus manos abría las llaves de gas de la cocina. Aún podía escuchar a Ghazan gritando desde la sala, ellos también sufrían, así que terminaría el dolor para todos ellos al mismo tiempo.

Lloró una última lágrima por los pequeños momentos de felicidad que tuvo con Zaheer y luego miró directo a la bombona de gas mientras su frente se iluminaba.

Una gran explosión retumbó en toda aquella cuadra, la onda expansiva mató a mucha más gente. Solo quedó ruina y destrucción

... Pero al menos el dolor, había cesado.

* * *

**.**

**¡BEAUTIFULLY BROKEN!**

**.**

* * *

**Ok qué les pareció? Realmente espero que les haya gustado a todos.**

**MAAARROOOHHHH... digo... ¡Final Abierto! xDDD **

**Se cayeron todas las quinielas no? jajaja Me comentan en sus reviews que tal les pareció todo.**

**Traté de hacerlo diferente al final del libro 3, espero que no les parezca que están volviendo a leer lo mismo.**

**Gracias a ALO-CHAN por pedirme que realizara este fic y a todos los demás que me comentaron, insultaron, y pues se tiraron de las greñas por este fic.**

**También espero haber respetado a los amantes de los diferentes ships presentados aquí.**

**Gracias nuevamente por leerme y sempre apoyarme and all that shit... xD**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Prota OUT!**


End file.
